All I Want For Christmas
by ChrissiTine
Summary: ADVENTSKALENDER: Wir schreiben Dezember in den Jahren 2021 und 2041. Die Familie Weasley bereitet sich auf Mollys Hochzeit bzw. ihre Feier zum 20. Hochzeitstag vor. Die nächste Generation wird viel erleben, bis der große Tag endlich da ist.
1. Dezember: Einladungen

**Titel: **All I Want For Christmas

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner, Kinder und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen. Der Titel kommt von dem gleichnamigen Lied, gesungen von Mariah Carey

**Inhalt: **Wir schreiben Dezember in den Jahren 2021 und 2041. Die Familie Weasley bereitet sich auf Mollys Hochzeit bzw. ihre Feier zum 20. Hochzeitstag vor. Viel wird passieren, bis der große Tag endlich da ist. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was die nächste Generation bis dahin erlebt, dann seit ihr hier genau richtig.

**A/N: **So, da ist er wieder, mein Adventskalender. Und wie immer dreht er sich um die Weasley-Familie. Er spielt, wie alle meine FFs aus den letzten Jahren in meinem 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, aber ich habe mir wie immer Mühe gegeben, dass auch Uneingeweihte den Geschehnissen mühelos folgen können. Dieses Jahr gibt es wieder ein buntes Durcheinander an verschiedenen Geschichten und Erlebnissen aus den Jahren 2021 und 2041, wobei Molly und ihr Verlobter/Ehemann etwas im Vordergrund stehen, einen roten Faden muss es schließlich geben.

Ich habe mich bemüht, so viele Wünsche von meinen Lesern wie möglich einzubeziehen, weshalb der Adventskalender sowohl 2021 und 2041 miteinbezieht. 2021 sind viele aus der nächsten Generation noch in Hogwarts, während 2041 schon einige von deren Kindern in Hogwarts sein werden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte die meisten zufriedenstellen und euch wird die bunte Mischung gefallen.

Ein genauerer Überblick über die einzelnen Kapitel, deren Inhalt und die Zeit, in der sie spielen, findet ihr auf meinem Livejournal: **10-kleine-dinge. livejournal. com**

(Vor kurzem wurde auch der Wunsch nach Lilys Geschichte erwähnt. Lily und ihre Familie werden natürlich auch in diesem Adventskalender erwähnt, aber nicht so viel wie einige der anderen. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit damit angefangen, Lilys Geschichte aufzuschreiben, aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass das wieder so ein großes Projekt werden wird wie _Baby an Bord_, deshalb wird es wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ihr diese FF zu lesen bekommen werdet. Aber ich habe Lily nicht vergessen.)

Falls das Update einen Tag auf sich warten lassen solltet, wundert euch nicht. Ich studiere und die Uni hat die Tendenz, mich an manchen Tagen sehr in Anspruch zu nehmen. Außerdem durfte ich mich in der letzten Woche zweimal an einem Virus erfreuen, der meinen PC lahmgelegt hat. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass er sich jetzt entgültig verabschiedet hat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. Dezember: Einladungen<span>**

_Zusammen durch die Welt zu gehen ist schöner, als allein zu stehen. Und sich darauf das Wort zu geben ist wohl das Schönste im Leben.  
><em>(Unbekannt)

_Molly Weasley und Justin Cooper_

_heiraten am_

_20. Dezember 2021_

_um_

_15:00 Uhr_

_in der_

_St. Agnes Church._

_Wir freuen uns sehr über euer Erscheinen, um unser gemeinsames Glück zu feiern._

Nachdenklich schaute Percy auf die Hochzeitseinladung seiner ältesten Tochter, die eine verfrorene Posteule vorbei gebracht hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Einladung irgendwann kommen würde. Er hatte es gewusst seit dem Tag, an dem Molly in ihrer Küche gesessen und in aller Entschlossenheit verkündet hatte, dass sie heiraten wollte. Drei Tage, nach ihrem Schulabschluss. Lausige drei Tage.

Er hatte gewusst, dass das zwischen Molly und Justin etwas ernstes war. Sie waren sehr gute Freunde, seit Molly in der ersten Klasse war. Percy war Justin sehr dankbar dafür, dass er Molly den Anfang in Hogwarts so einfach gemacht hatte. Sie war die erste Weasley gewesen, die nicht nach Gryffindor, sondern nach Ravenclaw gekommen war und es hatte ihr mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als Percy gedacht hatte. Aber Justin hatte sich sofort mit ihr angefreundet und ihm war es zu verdanken, dass sie die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts nicht todunglücklich verbracht hatte.

Er wusste auch, dass die beiden bereits seit vier Jahren zusammen waren und er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Molly mit dem Gedanken spielte, nach dem Abschluss zu ihm zu ziehen. Er war schließlich ein Jahr älter als sie und hatte bereits seit einem Jahr eine eigene Wohnung. Damit wäre er zurecht gekommen. Wenn Molly und Justin feststellten, dass es zusammen doch nicht klappte, hätte sie jederzeit wieder nach Hause kommen können. Aber gleich heiraten? Mit gerade mal neunzehn? Eine Heirat war so ein wichtiger Schritt, der genau überlegt werden sollte. Es war nichts, in das man sich einfach so hineinstürzen sollte und schon gar nicht, wenn man noch so jung war wie Molly. Sie stand am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung und sollte sich eigentlich nur darauf konzentrieren, nicht auch noch auf eine Ehe.

"Hey, Liebling" Seine Frau Audrey hatte die Küchentür aufgestoßen und ein paar Einkaufstüten auf den Küchentisch gehievt. Sie zog ihre rote Mütze von ihren schwarzen Locken und legte sie neben die Einkäufe. Dann ging sie zu Percy und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Was hast du da? Das sieht offiziell aus." Sie schaute ihm über die Schulter und begutachtete neugierig das sehr schön verzierte Papier, das Molly für ihre Einladungen benutzt hatte.

"Mollys Hochzeitseinladung", erwiderte Percy seufzend und reichte es seiner Frau. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich tun will. Sie will allen Ernstes heiraten."

"Ich weiß", sagte Audrey mit einem traurigen Lächeln, nachdem sie das Geschriebene durchgelesen hatte. "Aber wir haben doch gewusst, dass der Tag kommt. Wenn Molly sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie das auch durch, das weißt du. Sie hat sich selten von etwas abbringen lassen. Genau wie du." Sie strich ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den Mund.

Von all den Dingen, die Molly von ihm hatte, warum hatte sie nur seine Sturheit geerbt? Es hätte gereicht, wenn sie seine Augen, seinen Ehrgeiz und seine Lernwilligkeit geerbt hätte. Auf die Dickköpfigkeit hätte er verzichten können. Und seine jüngere Tochter Lucy war keinen Deut besser.

"Ich hab gehofft, dass sie eine sehr lange Verlobungszeit haben werden", murmelte er verdrießlich. "So um die fünf Jahre wären schön gewesen." Das wäre toll gewesen. Bis dahin hätte er sich vielleicht für den Gedanken erwärmen können.

"Und was hätte das geändert?", erwiderte Audrey und begann damit, die Einkäufe auszupacken, nachdem sie die Einladung mit einem Magneten am Kühlschrank befestigt hatte. "In der Zwischenzeit hätte sie doch trotzdem mit Justin zusammengewohnt, genau wie jetzt. Ob sie das nun verheiratet tun oder nicht, macht doch eigentlich keinen Unterschied." Sie war anfangs auch nicht von den Hochzeitsplänen ihrer Tochter begeistert gewesen. Neunzehn kam ihr viel zu jung für eine Ehe vor. Aber Molly und Justin waren bereits lange zusammen und kannten sich noch einige Jahre länger. Dass sie zusammenziehen würden, stand schon lange fest.

Percy und sie hatten sich nicht mal ein halbes Jahr gekannt, bevor sie geheiratet hatten. Ihren Eltern war das auch sehr überstürzt vorgekommen (und sie war um einiges älter gewesen als Molly), aber Audrey war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Percy der Richtige für sie war und sie hatte diesen Schritt nie bereut, auch nach zwanzig Jahren Ehe nicht. Und dann konnte sie Molly schlecht das gleiche vorwerfen. Vielleicht würde es zwischen ihrer Tochter und Justin nicht klappen. Wer wusste das schon? Aber sie wollten es unbedingt und sie würden es auf jeden Fall tun und Audrey wusste, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden und mittlerweile freute sie sich sogar auf die Hochzeit. Molly würde so glücklich sein. Und das war doch das wichtigste. Jetzt musste Audrey Percy nur noch dazu bringen, sie auch zum Altar zu führen. Das hatte sie Molly als Hochzeitsgeschenk versprochen. Und sie würde es auch schaffen.

"Aber eine Ehe hat so etwas endgültiges", wandte Percy ein - wie schon so häufig. "Bei einer Ehe kann man nicht einfach seine Sachen packen und verschwinden, wenn es schwierig wird. Zumindest nicht, wenn man es ernst meint."

"Molly hat sich doch bisher jeder Herausforderung gestellt", erwiderte Audrey zuversichtlich. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch diese mit Bravur meistern wird." Molly war eine starke Persönlichkeit, sie würde es bestimmt schaffen.

"Aber die müsste sie doch überhaupt nicht meistern", widersprach Percy missmutig und zog seinen Zauberstab, um seiner Frau das Wegstellen der Einkäufe zu erleichtern. Mit ein paar schnellen Sprüchen war alles erledigt. Er lächelte, als er Audreys faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Zwanzig Jahre war sie mit einem Zauberer verheiratet und immer noch überraschte sie Magie.

"Aber sie will, mein Schatz", sagte sie und schlang die Arme um seine Körpermitte. Sie streckte sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. "Und wenn Molly etwas will, dann bekommt sie es auch. Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen."

Percy war ein strenger Vater, der seinen Kindern häufig etwas verboten hatte, was sie haben wollten (meistens irgendwelche Scherzartikel aus dem Laden seines Bruders), aber letzten Endes hatte Molly trotzdem immer von ihm bekommen, war sie wollte, und zwar mit einer geschickten Mischung aus Bettelei, Schmeichelei und guten Argumenten. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung ausgesucht hatte. Dafür hatte sie wirklich Talent.

"Und jetzt will sie eine Hochzeit mit Justin. Und die wird sie auch bekommen.", fuhr sie fort. "Und wenn sie so ein Glück hat wie wir, dann wird sie in zwanzig Jahren auch noch so glücklich sein wie wir heute."

Percy musste lächeln. Er beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinunter und küsste sie um einiges leidenschaftlicher als sie ihn geküsst hatte. "Geh dich umziehen", sagte er liebevoll. "Ich hab uns einen Tisch in deinem Lieblingsrestaurant reserviert. Wir müssen unseren Hochzeitstag doch gebührend feiern." Er strich ihr ein paar Locken aus der Stirn und spürte dabei, dass sich ihr Gesicht noch nicht ganz erwärmt hatte von der Kälte draußen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mittlerweile schon zwanzig Jahre verheiratet waren. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie in der Kirche auf ihn zugekommen war. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als wäre er der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt und Audrey hatte ihm dieses Gefühl an jedem weiteren Tag ihrer Ehe gegeben. "Oben auf dem Bett findest du ein kleines Geschenk." Er hatte lange nach dem schwarzen Kleid gesucht, das Audrey einmal in einem ihrer vielen Kataloge bewundert hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie darin fantastisch aussehen würde. Und die Kette, die er zufällig bei einem kleinen Juwelier gefunden hatte, würde sehr gut dazu passen. Sie war die wunderbarste Frau und sie hatte nur das beste verdient.

Audreys Augen leuchteten auf und sie drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Vielen Dank mein Schatz!", sagte sie begeistert.

"Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was es ist", wehrte Percy verlegen ab.

"Es ist von dir", erwiderte sie. "Dann kann es doch nur schön sein." Sie löste sich von ihm und eilte schnell aus der Küche. Lächelnd schaute Percy ihr nach. Womit hatte er sie nur verdient?

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Hochzeitseinladung, die jetzt am Kühlschrank hing, neben einem Foto von einer elfjährigen Molly in ihrer Schuluniform einen Tag vor dem 1. September. Vielleicht würde ja alles gut werden und Mollys Ehe würde sich nicht als großer Fehler herausstellen. Justin war ein anständiger Junge und Molly und er liebten sich wirklich. Das wusste er. Und vielleicht würden Molly und er in zwanzig Jahren wirklich so glücklich sein wie Audrey und er. Verdient hätten sie es.

Er konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er Audreys lauten Freudenschrei durch das Haus hallen hörte. Oh ja, er wusste, wie er seine Frau glücklich machen konnte.

/-/

_Das weiße Gold, auch Porzellan genannt,  
>steht für zwanzig Jahre Hand in Hand.<br>So viel Zeit ist schon vergangen,  
>seit eure Ehe angefangen.<br>Viel ist passiert in all den Jahren  
>und dieses gilt es zu bewahren.<br>Baut darauf weiter euer Glück  
>und schaut auch gern schon mal zurück.<br>Und seht ihr im Gesicht die ersten Falten,  
>auch diese werdet ihr behalten.<br>Doch ist Porzellan erst dann nicht wirklich schön,  
>wenn es viele Jahre schon hat gesehn?<br>So hegt nun keinen Verdruss,  
>wenn mit der jungen Lieb vielleicht ist Schluss.<br>Gebt der Liebe Glut ein andres Feuer,  
>und achtet euch stets wert und teuer. <em>

(Unbekannt)

_Die Zeit vergeht - die Liebe bleibt._  
>(Lateinisches Sprichwort)<p>

_Seit 20 Jahren gehen wir unseren Weg nun schon gemeinsam. Diesen freudigen Anlass wollen wir,_

_Molly und Justin Cooper,_

_nun gemeinsam mit euch am_

_20. Dezember 2041_

_feiern. _

_Wir freuen uns auf euer Erscheinen._

"Ist das zu fassen, Audrey?", fragte Percy ungläubig und zeigte seiner Frau die Einladung, die gerade eine verfrorene Posteule gebracht hatte. "Die beiden sind schon zwanzig Jahre verheiratet." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass wir ihre Hochzeitseinladung bekommen haben."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Audrey mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln und nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand. "Die Zeit vergeht so schnell." Sie schaute auf ihre Hand, die in den letzten Jahren so viel runzliger geworden war. Auch durch ihr dunkles Haar zogen sich mittlerweile so viele graue und weiße Strähnen, dass sie sich überlegte, endlich mit dem Färben aufzuhören. Die Friseurbesuche wurden ohnehin immer teurer. Sie seufzte. "Sind wir schon so alt geworden, dass unsere älteste Tochter mittlerweile schon Porzellanhochzeit feiern kann."

"Ach komm, Grandma", sagte Percy aufmunternd und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften, die in den letzten Jahren etwas breiter geworden waren. Nach einem Autounfall vor drei Jahren hatte Audrey sich ihren Fuß gebrochen und konnte sich wochenlang kaum bewegen. In der Zeit hatte sie einiges zugenommen. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Seine Frau war perfekt, so wie sie war. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass er ihre gebrochenen Knochen durch Magie hätte heilen dürfen. Aber auch wenn sie mit einem Zauberer verheiratet war, eine Muggel durfte man nur heilen, wenn ihre Verletzungen direkt durch Magie hervorgerufen waren und das war bei dem Autounfall wahrlich nicht der Fall gewesen. Seine Schwägerin Hermine konnte ein Lied von diesem blöden Gesetz singen. Sie hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie ihr Vater an Krebs gestorben war, ohne etwas tun zu dürfen. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Seitdem kämpfte Hermine sehr für die Abschaffung dieses Gesetzes, zumindest unter bestimmten Umständen. Bisher hatte sie leider noch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

"Frank ist doch erst in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts. So alt sind wir nun auch wieder nicht.", fuhr er fort. Trotzdem hatten sie jetzt drei Enkelkinder, die alle schon in Hogwarts waren. Jünger wurden sie auf keinen Fall, das stand fest.

"Aber alt genug", widersprach Audrey und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare.

"Trotzdem bist du wunderschön", sagte Percy schnell und küsste sie auf die Wange. Audrey konnte sehr launisch werden, wenn sie zu lange über ihr Alter sprach. "Außerdem, wie heißt es doch gleich? Man ist so jung, wie man sich fühlt. Und mit dir kann man sich doch nur jung fühlen." Er war jeden Tag stolz darauf, so eine wunderbare Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. Auch nach vierzig Jahren konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.

"Meinst du?", fragte Audrey unsicher. "Wenn ich Fleur so sehe - sie ist nur zwei Jahre jünger als ich und -"

"Fleur ist eine Veela", unterbrach Percy sie sofort. Mit Fleur konnte sich keiner aus der Familie messen. Ginny klagte regelmäßig darüber, wie unfair es doch war, dass Fleur immer noch wie ein Supermodel aussah, während sie immer mehr einer verschrumpelten Kartoffel glich (seine kleine Schwester übertrieb maßlos, mit sechzig sah sie immer noch fantastisch aus, mit ihrem vollen roten Haar und ihren funkelnden braunen Augen). "Bei Veelas herrschen andere Naturgesetze, das weißt du doch."

"Trotzdem", beharrte Audrey. Sie wusste, dass Zauberer ein bisschen langsamer alterten und Veelas noch in eine ganz andere Schublade gehörten, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als auf dieses fantastische Aussehen ihrer Schwägerin neidisch zu sein. Dieses makellose Gesicht und die seidigen blonden Haare und dieser unglaublich schlanke Körper - und das nach drei Kindern. Sie würde viel geben, um auch so auszusehen. Aber Percy versicherte ihr oft, wie schön sie war und auch, wenn ihr Mann häufig zu Übertreibungen neigte, glaubte sie ihm. Er schaffte es immer, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

"Ich würde nichts an dir ändern", sagte Percy ernst und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft die Falten auf ihrem Gesicht nach. "Nicht das kleinste bisschen. Du bist perfekt, wie du bist. Perfekt für mich."

"Du kannst so ein Charmeur sein", murmelte sie augenverdrehend und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann schaute sie wieder auf die Einladung zu der Feier. "Und trotzdem muss man schon alt sein, wenn man eine Tochter hat, die bereits ihren zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag feiert.", seufzte sie.

"Aber Molly ist doch erst neununddreißig. So alt ist das noch gar nicht. Das ist der Vorteil, wenn die Kinder so jung heiraten." Naja, nur Molly hatte so jung geheiratet. Lucy würde wohl nie den Richtigen finden. Aber sie betonte immer, dass sie den Richtigen nie gesucht hatte, also war das wohl auch in Ordnung. "Man ist nicht so alt wie andere, wenn die Kinder schon älter sind. Hugo und Clara werden viel älter sein, wenn Angela einmal ihren zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag feiern wird." Hugo war erst dieses Jahr Vater geworden und das mit zweiunddreißig.

"Lass uns nicht mehr darüber nachdenken", schlug Audrey schließlich vor. "Freuen wir uns lieber darüber, dass wir uns damals geirrt haben. Molly und Justin haben genau das richtige getan, als sie sich dazu entschlossen haben zu heiraten. Und sie haben es nicht bereut."

Das stimmte. Es war zwar nicht immer einfach gewesen für die beiden, aber ihre Ehe war stark und hatte alle Probleme ausgehalten. Sie hatten ihre Sache wunderbar gemacht bei ihren drei Kindern Jeremy, Michelle und Frank und Percy und Audrey konnten nicht stolzer sein, wenn sie an ihre Familie dachten. Sie könnten sie vielleicht öfter besuchen. Aber abgesehen davon konnten sie sich wirklich nicht beschweren.

**TBC ...**


	2. Dezember: Ein kitschiger Spruch

**2. Dezember: Ein kitschiger Spruch**

"_Zusammen durch die Welt zu gehen ist schöner, als allein zu stehen. Und sich darauf das Wort zu geben ist wohl das Schönste im Leben._ Merlin, was für ein Schwachsinn!", sagte James Potter augenverdrehend. "Geht's noch kitschiger?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", erwiderte Rose Weasley schulterzuckend, während sie Milch über ihr Müsli kippte. "Das ist doch ein schönes Zitat. Und es passt zu Molly und Justin."

"Es ist der reinste Müll", widersprach James und lud sich ein Spiegelei auf den Teller, nachdem er die Einladung auf den Tisch geworfen hatte.

"Was ist der reinste Müll?", fragte Albus Potter interessiert und ließ sich zwischen Rose und James auf die Bank fallen.

"Hast du die Post noch nicht gekriegt?", fragte James missmutig und betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Und ist am Slytherintisch kein Platz mehr?"

Al zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach der Schüssel mit dem Rührei. "Was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie." Er legte James einen Arm um die Schulter. James schaute ihn empört an und schüttelte den Arm sofort ab. Al grinste. "Außerdem hatte ich die Schnauze voll, Scorpius dabei zuzusehen, wie er versucht, bei Enid Belby zu landen." Sie wären ein schönes Paar. Und oft sah es auch so aus, als hätte sie Interesse an ihm, aber manchmal wurde es Al einfach zuviel, dabei zuzusehen, wie die beiden auf der Stelle traten.

James warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und tatsächlich sah er Scorpius Malfoy, der am Slytherintisch auf Enid Belby einredete. Sie sah mehr als gelangweilt aus. "Lohnt sich sowieso nicht", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Al spuckte den Kürbissaft, den er gerade getrunken hatte, wieder aus. "Mit ihr hast du auch geschlafen?", fragte er erstaunt. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder bei weitem kein Heiliger war und viele Mädchen seinem Charme verfallen waren, aber er hatte trotzdem geglaubt, dass einige immun dagegen waren.

"Überrascht?", fragte James grinsend. Es gab sehr wenige Mädchen in der sechsten Klasse, seinem Jahrgang, und in der fünften Klasse, Albus' Jahrgang, mit denen er noch nicht geschlafen hatte. Mittlerweile versuchte er sein Glück bei Siebtklässlerinnen und hatte auch schon einige Erfolge erzielen können. Er lächelte Suzie Finnigan zu, die gerade mit einer Freundin etwas weiter oben am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. Sie war eine der wenigen Fünftklässlerinnen, bei denen er noch keinen Erflog gehabt hatte. Aber das würde schon noch werden.

"Dass sie sich tatsächlich auf dein Niveau herabgelassen hat? Allerdings.", erwiderte Al. "Da wäre sie mit Scorpius besser beraten."

"Ich kann dir versichern, Brüderchen, dass sie sich zu einer ganzen Menge herabgelassen hat", sagte James grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Das hätte Malfoy sowieso nicht drauf."

Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Merlin, James, musst du immer so vulgär sein?", fragte sie genervt. "Nicht jeder will alles über dein Sexleben wissen."

"Neidisch, Rose?", lachte James. "Ich wette, dieser Möchtegerncasanova Joseph Corner, mit dem du immer rumknutscht, bringt's auch nicht richtig. Der ist doch nichts als heiße Luft."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir?", murmelte Rose kopfschüttelnd und nahm ihren Teller in die Hand. "Das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Da setz ich mich lieber zu Scorpius und Enid." Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Sie wusste, dass James' Leistungen im Bett mehr als passabel waren (sie wohnte mit fünf Mädchen in einem Schlafsaal, von denen mindestens zwei mit ihm geschlafen hatten und ständig schwärmerisch darüber sprachen), aber sein großkotziges Gehabe ging ihr immer mehr auf die Nerven und darauf konnte sie bei der wichtigsten Mahlzeit des Tages gerne verzichten. Es war ihr ZAG-Jahr und der Unterricht war um einiges anspruchsvoller geworden und sie brauchte ihre ganze Energie und Konzentration, um das zu leisten, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Da musste sie nicht auch noch James Sirius Potter ertragen, der sich für Gottes Geschenk an die weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts hielt.

Al hielt sie schnell auf. "Bleib doch hier, Rose", sagte er bittend. "Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten." Sie hatte sich so hinter ihren Büchern vergraben und Al war mit seiner neuen Freundin Della Chang so beschäftigt, dass sie wirklich wenig Gelegenheiten in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatten, miteinander zu sprechen. Was das anging war es wirklich ein großer Nachteil, nicht im gleichen Haus zu sein und sich im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Weg zu laufen._  
><em>

"Nur wenn James damit aufhört, so viel Schwachsinn zu reden", sagte sie entschlossen.

Al sah seinen Bruder beschwörend an. James gab sich seufzend geschlagen. "Wenn's denn sein muss", sagte er missmutig. Rose und Al verstanden einfach keinen Spaß. Aber er wollte sie auch nicht von ihrem eigenen Haustisch vertreiben.

"Hey, was ist das?", fragte Al dann überrascht und nahm die Einladung in die Hand, die James auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Mollys Hochzeitseinladung", erwiderte Rose und aß einen Löffel Müsli, während sie nach der Kaffeekanne Ausschau hielt. Sie hatte entdeckt, dass sich Koffein fantastisch auf ihre Konzentration auswirkte.

"Sie ziehen das wirklich durch", murmelte Al beeindruckt und überflog die Einladung.

"Der Spruch ist doch wirklich die Härte, oder?", fragte James.

"Wieso?", erwiderte Al verständnislos. "Ist doch schön. So romantisch."

James verdrehte die Augen. "Du und dein Romantikfimmel. Als ob es die wahre Liebe wirklich geben würde. Und man die schon mit fünfzehn finden würde."

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war deine Mum fünfzehn, als sie angefangen hat, mit Onkel Harry auszugehen", erwiderte Rose triumphierend. "Obwohl uns einiges erspart geblieben wäre, wenn sie erst um einiges später zusammen gekommen wären. Dann würdest du jetzt nicht hier herumlaufen."

"Das hat mich jetzt tief getroffen", verkündete James und nahm seinen Teller. "Ich seh schon, dass ich hier völlig missverstanden werde." Er stand auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Suzie, die gerade über etwas lachte, das ihre Freundin gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war sie schon in weihnachtlicher Stimmung und hätte heute Interesse an ihm. "Vielleicht werde ich woanders ja mehr wert geschätzt."

Al und Rose schauten ihm kopfschüttelnd dabei zu, wie er zielsicher auf Suzie zusteuerte und mit einem schiefen Grinsen fragte, ob der Platz neben ihr noch frei war.

"Wie der seine ZAGs geschafft hat, ist mir ein Rätsel", murmelte Rose und rief mit ihrem Zauberstab die Kaffeekanne herbei, die am anderen Ende des Tisches stand. Es tranken so wenige Schüler Kaffee, dass die Hauselfen immer nur eine Kanne pro Tisch bereitstellten.

"Wunder gibt es immer wieder", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend. "So wie das Wunder, dass es immer noch Mädchen gibt, die auf seine Sprüche reinfallen. Man möchte doch meinen, dass er schon mit fast allen geschlafen hat."

"Ein paar wird er zum Glück nie rumkriegen", sagte Rose zufrieden. "Suzie scheint eine davon zu sein." Sie hörte zwar interessiert und lächelnd zu, was James sagte, aber ihre ganze Ausstrahlung sagte "Mit mir wirst du nicht schlafen".

Al warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. "Scorp scheint leider auch nicht mehr Erfolg zu haben", sagte er bedauernd. Er wusste, dass Scorpius Enid sehr gern hatte und es wäre schön, wenn sein bester Freund genauso glücklich werden würde wie er es mit Della war.

"Vielleicht ist das auch besser so", erwiderte Rose und aß einen weiteren Löffel Müsli. "Was?", sagte sie, nachdem sie Als empörten Blick bemerkte. "Soll er sich wirklich mit James' Verflossenen begnügen müssen? Würdest du das wollen?"

"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", sagte Al entschieden. "Aber er mag sie wirklich. Und dann sollte ihn James auch nicht daran hindern. Sonst bleibt ja bald keine mehr übrig."

"Della und James haben nie ...?"

"Nein", erwiderte Al sofort. Es war eine der ersten Fragen, die er sowohl Della als auch James gestellt hatte und beide hatten entschieden verneint, dass jemals etwas zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Obwohl es ihn wahrscheinlich letzten Endes nicht daran gehindert hätte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er war so in sie verliebt, dass ihn selbst das nicht gestört hätte. Zumindest nicht sehr.

"Siehst du", sagte Rose. "Es gibt doch noch welche. Aber genug von James. Es gibt schönere Themen für's Frühstück. Hast du den Aufsatz für Neville schon fertig?"

Al verdrehte die Augen. Nur Rose konnte das für ein schöneres Thema halten. "Nicht ganz", antwortete er. Della hatte ihn gestern Abend abgelenkt. Aber der Aufsatz war erst morgen fällig, also hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Dann hielt er die Einladung von Molly hoch. "Das ist doch wirklich romantisch, oder?"

Rose nickte. Es war sehr romantisch. Molly und Justin hatten eine Beziehung, auf die man nur neidisch sein konnte. Sie hoffte, irgendwann auch so eine Beziehung führen zu können. Aber sie hatte noch viel Zeit, den Richtigen zu finden. Nicht jeder musste so ein Glück haben wie Molly und ihn mit fünfzehn schon finden. Auch wenn es schön wäre und ihr lästige Fehlgriffe ersparen würde.

"Was ist romantisch?" Lily war unbemerkt hinter Al und Rose getreten und schaute die beiden interessiert an. "Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

Al hielt die Einladung hoch. "Mollys Hochzeit. Obwohl James den Spruch für furchtbar kitschig hält."

"Ach ja?" Lily schnappte sich die Einladung und überflog sie. "James hat recht. Der Spruch _ist _furchtbar kitschig. Aber das gehört doch auch zu einer Hochzeit. Die muss doch kitschig sein. Sonst haben sie es nicht richtig gemacht."

"Sag das mal James", murmelte Rose. "Aber ich wollte doch nicht mehr über ihn sprechen."

"Noch nicht mal acht Uhr und schon bist du nicht gut auf James zu sprechen", sagte Lily grinsend. "Mein Bruder muss ja sehr gut drauf sein heute."

"Allerdings", erwiderte Al und deutete mit dem Kopf zu James, der immer noch auf Suzie einredete, die allerdings zunehmend weniger Interesse zeigte. "Mehr als gut."

Lily lachte und setzte sich neben Al. "Er versucht es immer noch bei Suzie? Die wird ihn doch niemals ranlassen. Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Lass ihn doch", sagte Al besänftigend. "Eine kleine Niederlage hin und wieder tut ihm ganz gut." Seine Ego war ohnehin schon viel zu groß.

"Morgen", wurden sie von Hugo unterbrochen, der sich gähnend neben Rose fallen ließ und sich müde die Augen rieb. "Gibt's was neues?", fragte er und zog eine Schüssel mit Würstchen zu sich heran. Er lud sich sieben auf den Teller.

"Mollys Hochzeitseinladung ist gekommen", sagte Rose und schaute ihrem kleinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd beim Essen zu. Das hatte er eindeutig von ihrem Dad.

"Schön", sagte Hugo unbeeindruckt und aß genüsslich weiter. "Wann heiraten sie? Noch dieses Jahr?"

Al warf einen Blick auf die Einladung. "Am 20." Er drehte die Einladung um, um zu sehen, ob dort noch irgendetwas stand. Bisher hatten sie sich alle nur auf den Spruch konzentriert. "Hey, da steht, dass sie alles mit der Schulleitung geklärt hat und wir schon einen Tag früher Ferien haben, damit wir zur Feier gehen können."

"Super!", sagte Hugo schon viel begeisterter. "Vielleicht können wir Vic und Ted auch dazu überreden, vor den Ferien zu heiraten, damit wir früher Ferien haben."

"Denk gar nicht dran", sagte Rose warnend. "Es ist unser ZAG-Jahr. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, so viel Unterricht zu versäumen."

"Merlin, du bist ja noch schlimmer als Mum", murmelte Hugo mit vollem Mund.

"Und du bist schlimmer als Dad", erwiderte Rose mit einem Blick auf seinen vollen Mund.

"Und?", fragte Al Scorpius gespannt, der jetzt auch zum Gryffindortisch gekommen war. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Sie hat kein Interesse", erwiderte Scorpius deprimiert.

"Das wird schon", sagte Al zuversichtlich. Er hielt ihm eine Schüssel hin. "Rührei?"

Scorpius lehnte gerade in dem Moment ab, als Suzie James eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Die ganze Gruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie den entsetzten Blick von James sahen.

"Geschieht ihm recht", sagte Rose zufrieden.

**TBC ...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ich danke euch für die Reviews, ich freu mich, dass die FF anscheinend schnell Anklang gefunden hat. Ich hab leider nicht die Zeit, auf alle Reviews zu antworten, deshalb müsst ihr euch wohl meistens leider nur mit einem Danke begnügen. Ich freu mich dennoch über jedes Review, also lasst euch nicht davon abhalten, eins zu schrieben.


	3. Dezember: So ein Theater

**3. Dezember: So ein Theater**

"Morgen, meine Süße" Scott White küsste seine Freundin Nymphadora Lupin auf die Wange und setzte sich neben sie. Er klaute einen Streifen Speck von ihrem Teller und biss ab. "Du bist heute aber schon früh auf."

"Ich hab gestern den Aufsatz für Astronomie nicht fertig gekriegt, weil ich so müde war.", erwiderte sie und brachte ihren Teller in Sicherheit. "Ich bin vor zwei Stunden aufgestanden, um ihn fertig zu schreiben." Sie seufzte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Astronomie in der sechsten Klasse so viel schwieriger wird?" Schon in der ersten Klasse hatte sie eine Leidenschaft für Astronomie entwickelt. Es war so unglaublich spannend, zu beobachten, was da oben im Himmel vor sich ging. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass der Unterricht immer um Mitternacht stattfand und sie sich deshalb mittlerweile dauermüde fühlte, besonders, weil bei den UTZ-Kursen der Unterricht zweimal in der Woche stattfand.

"Das wundert dich?", erwiderte Scott und strich ihr ein paar pinke Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die sie vergeblich mit pusten aus dem Weg hatte schaffen wollen. Er hatte sie schon unzählige Male gefragt, warum sie ihr Haar nicht einfach um ein paar Zentimeter kürzte, wenn es sie so störte - als Metamorphmagus war das schließlich kein Problem - aber sie hatte nur gemeint, dass es ihr so gefiel. "Dann solltest du mal Zaubertränke erleben. Wir wollen nach Weihnachten damit anfangen, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwierig das wird? Professor Erlberg hat erzählt, dass bei einem der Schüler aus dem letzten Jahr sogar ein Kessel in die Luft geflogen ist!"

Dora lachte. "Und du glaubst, damit kannst du mich beeindrucken? Mein Dad könnte den Trank im Schlaf brauen. Und Großtante Hermine hat den Trank sogar mal in der zweiten Klasse gebraut. In der zweiten Klasse, Scott! Wenn eine Zweitklässlerin das schafft, dann wirst du großer starker Sechsklässer das ja wohl auch hinkriegen."

Scott verdrehte die Augen. "Mach mir nur Mut, Dora, mach mir nur Mut. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich am liebsten in der Abteilung deines Dads bewerben würde und er mich hasst, jetzt lässt du das auch noch so einfach klingen, dass ich wie der letzte Idiot dastehen werde, wenn ich den Trank nicht hinkriege. Der Mist macht ein Viertel meiner Gesamtnote aus!" Scott war ein großartiges Talent was Zaubertränke betraf (auch wenn er häufig daran zweifelte) und Dora hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass diese Tatsache ihren Dad besänftigen würde, aber auch nach sieben Monaten hatte er ihre Beziehung noch nicht akzeptiert. Aber vielleicht würde er sich ja in den Weihnachtsferien endlich Scott gegenüber erwärmen können. Das wäre zu schön.

Dora lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich bin die letzte, die behauptet, dass Zaubertränke einfach ist", sagte sie besänftigend. Sie war zu der großen Enttäuschung ihres Dads in den ZAGs ganz knapp bei Zaubertränke durchgefallen. Sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht, aber es war nun mal einfach nicht ihr Ding. Sie hatte unbedingt gut in dem Fach sein wollen, weil ihr Dad schließlich einer der führenden Zaubertrankbrauer des Landes war und seine Forschungen auf der ganzen Welt sehr interessiert beobachtet wurden, aber sie war einfach nicht geschaffen für Zaubertränke. Ihr Dad hatte es akzeptiert, aber Leid tat es ihm trotzdem, das konnte sie ihm ansehen. Und ihr kleiner Bruder Remus erwies sich bisher auch nicht gerade als eine Leuchte in dem Fach. Deshalb würde Scott doch hervorragend in ihre Familie passen. Er hatte die gleiche Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke wie ihr Dad und darüber _mussten_ sie einfach irgendwann einen Draht zueinander finden. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht mal einen Schrumpftrank hingekriegt habe."

"Dafür aber einen sehr guten Trank gegen Schluckauf", wandte Scott grinsend ein.

Dora schlug ihn auf den Arm. "Du weißt genau, dass ich das überhaupt nicht gewollt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie aus dem Schrumpftrank dieser Trank gegen Schluckauf geworden ist. Ich hab mich genau an die Anweisungen gehalten!"

"Gut, dass du deinem Dad nie bei der Arbeit geholfen hast", erwiderte Scott neckend.

"Du sagst es", bestätigte Dora. Im Grunde war sie heilfroh, sich nicht mehr mit Zaubertränke herumschlagen zu müssen. Selbst wenn sie einen ZAG in dem Fach bekommen hätte, hätte sie den Kurs trotzdem nicht weitergemacht. So war es nur einfacher gewesen, es ihrem Dad zu sagen.

"Dora!" Überrascht drehte sie sich um, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Ihr Cousin Jeremy Cooper, der Sohn von Tante Molly, saß am Ravenclawtisch und bedeutete ihr mit wilden Gesten, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er nochmal ihre Hilfe in Astronomie wollte ... das konnte er vergessen.

"Frag lieber, was er will", flüsterte Scott ihr zu. "Sonst hört er nicht auf zu fuchteln. Und wir haben keine Ruhe."

Seufzend stand Dora auf und ging zum Ravenclawtisch. Jeremy hörte sofort auf, wild zu gestikulieren. Trotzdem hatte er seine kleine Schwester Michelle schon an der Nase getroffen, die zu deren Entsetzen sofort anfing zu bluten. Wütend trat sie ihrem Bruder auf den Fuß. "Du Idiot!", zischte sie, während sie mit einer Serviette versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen.

"Ach komm, hör auf zu jammern. Meine Nase hat schon so oft geblutet, davon stirbt man nicht gleich.", sagte Jeremy uninteressiert und sprang auf. "Di!", rief er laut, als er sah, wie seine Cousine Diana Malfoy die Große Halle betrat. "Komm her!"

Dora hatte mittlerweile ihren Zauberstab gezogen. "_Episkey!_" Michelles Nasenbluten hörte sofort auf und sie nahm die mit Blut durchtränkte Serviette wieder runter.

"Danke, Dora", sagte sie erleichtert. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht gleich in der Früh zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

"Kein Problem", sagte Dora schulterzuckend. Tante Rose hatte ihr den Spruch vor Jahren beigebracht. Er war schon häufig sehr nützlich gewesen.

"Was ist denn los, Jer?", fragte Diana verwirrt, als sie die kleine Gruppe erreicht hatte. "Ich hab Remus versprochen, dass ich heute am Gryffindortisch mit ihm esse."

"Der kann auch gleich herkommen", sagte Jeremy sofort und sprang jetzt auf die Sitzbank, damit er Doras kleinen Bruder Remus finden konnte. "Remus!", brüllte er durch die ganze Halle. "Komm her!"

Dora sah besorgt, wie Remus doch tatsächlich zu überlegen schien, Jeremy einfach zu ignorieren. Sie warf ihm den auffordernsten Blick zu, zu dem sie als große Schwester fähig war, damit er auch ja zu ihnen kam. Jeremy hatte mittlerweile sowieso schon die ganze Aufmerksam der Großen Halle auf sich gezogen. Und jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, in der die meisten Schüler zum Frühstück kamen. Sie konnte praktisch die ganzen Augenpaare fühlen, die sie neugierig beobachteten. Wenn die berühmte Weasley-Familie so ein Theater veranstaltete, dann musste wohl etwas aufregendes passiert sein.

Was Dora dazu brachte, sich zu fragen, was der Grund dieser Veranstaltung war. Es musste tatsächlich irgendwas passiert sein, wenn Jeremy so einen Lärm machte und alle Familienmitglieder, die in Hogwarts waren, zusammentrommelte.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Remus genervt, als er schließlich auch ihren Tisch erreicht hatte. "Ich hab gerade noch das letzte Rührei bekommen." Er schaute über seine Schulter und erblickte seinen besten Freund Flynn, der sich über Remus' Teller beugte. "Wenn du das Ei auch nur anrührst, dann wirst du das bereuen, das schwöre ich dir!", rief er drohend. Schuldbewusst zog Flynn sich wieder zurück. "Also, was ist?", wandte sich Remus schroff an Jeremy. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Diana. "Wir waren doch schon vor zehn Minuten zum Frühstück verabredet.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Diana schaute ihn entschuldigend an. "Ich hab noch meine Schlussfolgerung für den Verwandlungsaufsatz überarbeitet. Ich hab nicht auf die Uhr gesehen. Tut mir Leid."

"Ich verzeih dir, wenn ich abschreiben darf", sagte Remus großzügig. Dora verdrehte die Augen. Sie hätte etwas gesagt, wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Diana ihn nicht abschreiben lassen würde.

"Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal", unterbrach Jeremy die beiden. "Sind wir jetzt alle da?"

"Frank fehlt noch", wandte Michelle ein und schaute Jeremy böse an. Sie hatte völlig Recht. Wie konnte Jeremy nur seinen kleinen Bruder vergessen?

"Wo bleibt der Zwerg denn?", fragte Jeremy, dem Michelles Blick völlig entgangen war. Dora warf Scott einen flehenden Blick zu, aber der zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern und beobachtete das Spektakel weiterhin amüsiert aus der Ferne. Er mischte sich nur sehr ungern in ihre Familienangelegenheiten ein.

"Ich hab ihn vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen", erwiderte Diana. "Er hat gesagt, er kommt gleich." Tatsächlich war Frank mittlerweile schon angekommen. Er hatte noch klatschnasse Haare, wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade geduscht. Als Erstklässler brauchte man eine Weile, bis man den Dreh raus hatte.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er überrascht, als er den ganzen Auflauf sah. Erschrocken schaute er zu seinen großen Geschwistern. "Ist jemand gestorben?"

Dora hatte diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht bedacht. Hoffentlich nicht. Ihre Urgroßeltern waren nicht mehr die Jüngsten ... Aber wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte Jeremy doch bestimmt kein solches Theater veranstaltet.

"Quatsch", erwiderte Jeremy und warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Es ist nichts schlimmes."

"Gut", hörte Dora Remus erleichtert seufzen, bevor er wieder ein lautes und warnendes "Flynn!" durch die Halle brüllte.

"Jetzt hör doch mit deinem blöden Rührei auf!", sagte Michelle genervt. "Du kannst was von unserem Tisch haben, wenn dein Leben davon abhängt." Sie hielt ihm eine Schüssel voll mit Rührei unter die Nase, die Remus perplex in die Hand nahm.

"Also was ist los?", fragte Dora Jeremy jetzt. Sie hatte sich so auf ein ruhiges Frühstück mit Scott gefreut. Anfangs hatte sie es zwar nicht so gesehen, aber mittlerweile wusste sie es sehr zu schätzen, dass sie die einzige aus ihrer Familie hier in Hufflepuff war. Dort hatte sie ihre Ruhe vor genau diesem Theater. Es war herrlich.

Jeremy hielt eine sehr schön verzierte Karte in die Luft. "Mum hat die mit der Post geschickt. Sie und Dad feiern ihren 20. Hochzeitstag und wollen, dass ich euch alle dazu einlade."

"Dafür holst du uns her?", fragte Remus ungläubig. "Du spinnst doch!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit dem Rührei wieder zurück zum Gryffindortisch.

"Hey!", rief Jeremy Remus hinterher und versuchte, Diana aufzuhalten, die ihrem Cousin folgte. "Was soll denn das?", fragte er verwirrt, als auch der Rest der Gruppe sich aus dem Staub machte. "Dora!", rief er ihr hinterher. "Warum verschwindet ihr alle? Freut ihr euch denn gar nicht?"

"Wir haben die Einladungen alle schon gestern bekommen", erwiderte Dora schulterzuckend. "Deine Eule muss sich wohl verflogen haben."

**TBC ...**


	4. Dezember: Planungsprobleme

**4. Dezember: Planungsprobleme**

"Hören Sie, die Einladungen wurden erst vor ein paar Tagen verschickt. Wir haben noch nicht alle Antworten, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie viele Leute zum Empfang kommen werden. Wahrscheinlich zwischen fünfzig und siebzig. Das sind Ihnen zu viele? Ich dachte, Ihr Restaurant kann über hundert Leute in diesem Saal unterbringen. Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie haben doch gesagt, das kostet sehr viel weniger. Sie haben mir einen expliziten Preis genannt. Wissen Sie was? Sie können mich mal! Ihr Essen hat sowieso scheiße geschmeckt! Da kocht ja McDonald's kulinarisch wertvoller! Ja, Ihnen auch!"

Wütend legte Molly Weasley auf und warf ihr Handy auf den Tisch. Missmutig starrte sie auf die lange Liste voller Telefonnummern, die sie heute noch anrufen musste und warf dann einen Blick auf den Aktenberg, den sie bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche durchzuarbeiten hatte. Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass ihr alles über den Kopf wuchs.

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Hochzeit abblasen", rief sie frustriert in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Was?" Keine drei Sekunden später kam Justin mit klatschnassen Haaren und nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus der Tür gestolpert und starrte Molly entsetzt an. "Du willst mich nicht mehr heiraten?", fragte er verletzt.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, natürlich will ich dich noch heiraten", sagte sie. Sie wollte nichts lieber als das. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich Mrs Cooper zu sein. Davon träumte sie schon seit Jahren.

"Merlin sei Dank", seufzte Justin erleichtert. So tropfnass, wie er war, ging er zu Molly und schlang die Arme um sie. Molly schrie auf, als er ihre ganze Bluse nass machte. "Ich hatte schon Angst."

"Meine Bluse!", sagte Molly anklagend und schubste ihn von sich weg. Sie schaute an sich herunter. Ihre weiße Bluse war jetzt komplett durchsichtig.

"Du trägst ja den schwarzen BH", stellte Justin mit einem Grinsen fest. Er ignorierte Mollys nicht gerade einladenden Blick und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du weißt, wie scharf ich den finde." Molly verdrehte die Augen und kniff ihn in den Arm. "Au!", rief Justin und zog sich sofort zurück.

"Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit." Sie hielt ihre Liste hoch. "Ich muss noch so viel erledigen. Die Blumen, die Musik, ich hab immer noch kein Kleid und ich muss ein neues Restaurant für den Empfang finden."

"Aber wir hatten doch schon ein Restaurant", sagte er erstaunt. "Ich dachte, du hast sogar schon die Speisenfolge bestimmt."

"Hab ich auch", seufzte sie deprimiert. "Aber das Restaurant hat anscheinend irgendwas verwechselt. Sie haben nur den kleinen Saal für zwanzig Personen für uns reserviert und nicht den großen, wie ich es verlangt habe. Und für den großen Saal müssten wir das dreifache bezahlen", seufzte sie. Sie hätte denjenigen umbringen können, der das versaut hatte.

"Und wenn wir den kleinen nehmen?", schlug Justin vor.

"In den kleinen passt doch nicht mal meine ganze Familie, geschweige denn von deiner und unseren Freunden.", widersprach Molly. "Wenn überhaupt irgendjemand kommt." Auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit Monaten verlobt waren, hatten ihre Eltern sich immer noch nicht wirklich damit abfinden können. Ihr Dad versuchte zwar nicht mehr bei jedem Treffen die Nachteile von einer Ehe mit neunzehn aufzuzählen, aber seine missbilligenden Blicke sagten alles. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Justin und sie es schaffen würden. Sie konnte gar nicht beschreiben, _wie_ weh ihr das tat, denn bisher hatte ihr Dad _immer_ an sie geglaubt. Und gerade jetzt, wo sie sich für den Menschen entschieden hatte, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte, zweifelte ihr Dad an ihrem Urteilsvermögen?

"Sie werden kommen", sagte Justin überzeugt. "Sie glauben vielleicht, dass wir nicht das richtige machen, aber sie werden kommen."

Molly blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, die ihr plötzlich in die Augen gestiegen waren. "Meinst du wirklich?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Natürlich, Molly", erwiderte er sofort. Er strich ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Sie sind deine Familie. Sie lieben dich, egal was passiert. Sie sind vielleicht nicht einverstanden, aber sie werden diesen Moment in deinem Leben nicht verpassen wollen. Sie werden sehen wollen, wie glücklich du bist."

Molly schluckte. Sie hoffte so, dass er Recht hatte. Ihre Schwester Lucy war von Anfang an davon überzeugt gewesen, dass das eine Schnapsidee war, aber sie war auch noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen. Sie konnte das gar nicht nachvollziehen. Und ihre Eltern, nun, sie hatten einfach Unrecht. Sie mussten. Molly wusste, dass Justin der Richtige für sie war. Und wenn man das wusste, warum sollte man dann noch warten?

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach durchbrennen", sagte sie schließlich. Sie lehnte sich an Justins nackte Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie liebte den Geruch seines Duschgels. "Dann würden wir uns diesen ganzen Mist sparen."

"Aber die Einladungen sind schon verschickt", wandte Justin ein und strich ihr sanft durch ihre dunklen Haare. "Und du hast dir doch immer eine große Hochzeit gewünscht. Schon in der ersten Klasse hast du davon gesprochen."

"Aber das kostet doch auch so viel. Wir würden so viel sparen", fuhr Molly fort. Sie behielt alle anfallenden Rechnungen scharf im Auge und war entsetzt, wie viel sie bereits ausgegeben hatte. Sie hätte sich nie im Traum vorgestellt, dass eine Hochzeit so teuer sein konnte.

"Molly", sagte Justin ernst. Er ging in die Knie, damit er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. "Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Ich hoffe, dass du nur einmal im Leben heiraten wirst und ich will, dass dieser Tag perfekt wird. Und für dich wäre der Tag nicht perfekt, wenn wir irgendwo ganz alleine ohne unsere Familien und Freunde heiraten würden. Es ist mir egal, dass wir unsere ganzen Ersparnisse dafür aufbrauchen. Solange du glücklich bist."

Molly schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. Es war ihr sogar egal, dass ihre Bluse noch nasser wurde. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte zwischen zwei Küssen. Er war perfekt. Er war einfach nur perfekt. Sie wusste, dass er keinen Wert auf eine Hochzeit legte, wie sie sie momentan plante, aber er gab bereitwillig sein Geld her, damit sie sich diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er außer Atem. "Nicht jede Frau hätte sich mit einem Ring aus dem Kaugummiautomaten zufrieden gegeben."

Molly betrachtete lächelnd den Plastikring, der an ihrem Ringfinger steckte. "Ich finde ihn perfekt. So einen hat sonst keine." Schmuck war ihr noch nie sehr wichtig gewesen. Und sie wollte das Geld lieber in die Hochzeit investieren als in einen teuren Ring. Deshalb waren die Eheringe, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte, auch aus sehr schlichtem Gelbgold ohne jegliche anderen Steine zur Verzierung. Wenn sie irgendwann mal mehr Geld haben würden, konnten sie sich immer noch etwas besseres leisten. Das wichtigste war doch, dass sie verheiratet waren. Etwas wichtigeres gab es nicht.

/-/

"Ja, zwischen siebzig und hundert Personen ungefähr. Und vergessen Sie nicht, ein paar kinderfreundliche Gerichte einzuplanen. Auf jeden Fall Pommes. Ja, ich weiß, dass das nicht zu kulinarischen Hochgenüssen zählt. Ich weiß, dass Sie fünf Sterne haben, aber die dreijährige Tochter meines Cousins wird das überhaupt nicht interessieren. Hören Sie, wenn Sie sich weigern, ein paar einfache Sachen wie Pommes und Hot Dogs zu servieren, dann kann ich mir auch gerne etwas anderes suchen. Sie sind nicht die einzigen in London, die Essen servieren. Und für das Geld, das ich zahle - keine kleine Summe, wie Sie sicher wissen - werde ich ja wohl verlangen können, was ich will. Ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen. Ich melde mich dann wieder, wenn ich Ihnen genaueres über die Personenanzahl sagen kann."

Molly legte den Hörer auf und streckte sich erschöpft. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, mit einer Mandantin eine Strategie zu erarbeiten, mit der sie ihren gewalttätigen Ehemann, der sogar nicht davor zurückschreckte, ihre gemeinsame dreijährige Tochter zu verfluchen, nach Askaban zu bringen. Und jetzt musste sie sich noch mit dem Eventmanager des Savoys herumschlagen, dem anscheinend nur ein unfähiger Koch zur Verfügung stand.

"Hey, Liebes" Justin küsste Molly auf die Wange und ging dann schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank. Zwei Sekunden später machte er ihn wieder zu. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn er war komplett leer .

"Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Einkaufen", erklärte Molly schulterzuckend. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Treffen mit ihrer Mandantin den ganzen Tag dauern würde und dann hatte sie sich beeilen müssen, weil der Eventmanager nur noch eine halbe Stunde im Hotel war. "Ich hab uns Pizza bestellt." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Die müsste gleich da sein."

Justin nahm sich seufzend einen Apfel und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen, an dem Molly auch saß.

"Du hättest auch einkaufen können", sagte sie bissig. "So schwer ist das nicht, ein paar Lebensmittel in einen Einkaufswagen zu tun." Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass das alles an ihr hängen bleiben sollte!

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es nicht schaffst, dann hätte ich das auch gemacht!", konterte Justin. "Du hättest mir einfach eine SMS schicken können. So schwer ist _das _auch nicht!"

Molly schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Lass uns nicht streiten", sagte sie müde. Es fiel ihnen schwer, eine neue Routine zu finden, nachdem ihr jüngster Sohn Frank dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren waren sie wieder allein und sie brauchten länger, als sie gedacht hatte, um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen. Nachdem Molly zum ersten Mal schwanger geworden war, hatte sie nicht mehr hundert Prozent in ihrem Beruf gearbeitet. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, aber sie liebte auch ihre Kinder und sie wusste, dass sie die Zeit, die sie nicht mit ihnen verbrachte, nie wieder zurückkriegen würde. Sie hatte zwar wieder fünfundsiebzig Prozent gearbeitet, seit alle Kinder in der Grundschule waren, aber trotzdem war es etwas anderes, wenn ihr ganzer Tag nur noch aus dem Ministerium bestand. Und sie hatte sich richtiggehend in die Arbeit gestürzt, um sich davon abzulenken, dass alle ihre Babys jetzt aus dem Haus waren.

Justin fiel es auch nicht leicht ohne die drei, also war es wirklich kein Wunder, dass sie momentan so häufig stritten. Sie wünschte nur, dass es anders wäre, besonders, wenn sie in ein paar Wochen ihren zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag groß feiern wollten.

"Ich will ja gar nicht streiten", sagte Justin schließlich einlenkend. Er stand auf. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns ein schönes Feuer im Kamin anzünde und wir die Pizza dann auf dem Boden essen? So wie früher."

Als sie noch in ihrer kleinen Bruchbude gewohnt hatten, in die sie nach dem Schulabschluss gezogen waren, hatten sie häufig auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin gegessen. Sie hatten zwar einen guten Esstisch gehabt, aber da es keinen Schreibtisch in der Wohnung gegeben hatte, war der Tisch meistens mit Mollys Akten übersäht gewesen und sie hätten gar keinen Platz gehabt, dort irgendwo zu essen. Deshalb hatten sie fast jeden Abend auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin gegessen und so getan, als würden sie picknicken. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon so lange her war. Wo waren die letzten zwanzig Jahre geblieben? Immerhin hatten sie schon einen Sohn, der so alt war, dass er in diesem Schuljahr seine ZAGs machen würde. Es war unglaublich. Wo war nur der kleine Junge, der Rose und Al damals fertig gemacht hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal auf ihn aufgepasst hatten?

Sie ergriff ihr Handy und steckte es in die Ladestation, bevor sie ihrem Mann ins Wohnzimmer folgte, wo er mittlerweile ein stattliches Feuer zum brennen gebracht hatte. Vor den Fenstern tanzten lauter Schneeflocken und Molly kam tatsächlich ein bisschen in weihnachtliche Stimmung. Es war richtig gewesen, dass sie sich während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft dazu entschieden hatten, ein Haus auf dem Land zu kaufen und nicht in London zu bleiben.

Sie nahm ihre Haarnadeln aus ihrem Dutt und schüttelte ihre Haare auf. Langsam hatte sie Kopfschmerzen von der Frisur bekommen. Sie warf die Nadeln auf die Kommode und ließ sich auf ihre bequeme Couch sinken. Sie legte sich der Länge nach hin und seufzte. "Ich hab vergessen, wie anstrengend das ist, den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten." Nicht, dass ihre Tage früher nicht auch anstrengend gewesen wären, mit den Kindern und einem Großteil des Haushalts (Justin hatte mehrfach versucht, die Wäsche zu machen, aber irgendwie hatte er es immer geschafft, mehr Schaden als Nutzen anzurichten), aber ihre Arbeit als Familienanwältin verlangte eine ganz andere Art von Konzentration und jetzt, wo sie Zeit hatte, übernahm sie die wirklich großen, langwierigen und schwierigen Fälle, während sie sich früher mit den etwas einfacheren zufrieden gegeben hatte. Es war eine wunderbare Herausforderung, aber es verlangte ihr auch einiges ab.

"Aber ich wette, du bist großartig", sagte Justin liebevoll. Er setzte sich neben ihren Kopf und fing an, ihr durch die Haare zu fahren. Sie liebte es, wenn er das tat. Sie entspannte sofort dabei. "Deine Gegner können sich warm anziehen."

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte Molly. Sie schloss die Augen und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, wenn die Haustürklingel sie nicht aufgeschreckt hätte.

"Ich geh schon", sagte Justin und strich ihr über die Wange. Er stand auf und sie konnte hören, wie er das Wohnzimmer durchquerte. Zufrieden schloss sie ihre Augen wieder. Auch wenn ihr das Haus jetzt häufig viel zu still war, war die Ruhe manchmal auch sehr wohltuend. Sie musste keinen Streit schlichten oder irgendwelche Wunden verarzten oder auf die Schnelle noch irgendwas kochen, weil eines der Kinder das, was sie bereits gekocht hatte, nicht essen wollte. Sie konnte nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag einfach auf der Couch liegen und nichts tun. Herrlich.

Kurz darauf stieg ihr der vertraute Pizzageruch in die Nase. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und richtete sich langsam auf. Justin hatte schon eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und eine Weinflasche geöffnet.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Pizza und Wein. Wir sind wirklich erwachsen geworden."

"Wenn wir erwachsen wären", erwiderte Justin mit einem schiefen Grinsen und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf den Boden neben sich, "dann würden wir keine Pizza essen und den Wein ganz gesittet am Küchentisch trinken oder in unserer privaten Bibliothek oder so."

Molly lachte laut auf und ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihm auf den Boden sinken (sie trug ihre gute Strumpfhose, war aber zu faul um sie auszuziehen). "Merlin, was hast du für ein spießiges Bild von Erwachsenen in deinem Kopf", sagte sie und hob den Deckel des ersten Pizzakartons an. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Meeresfrüchte konnte sie überhaupt nicht leiden. Das war Justins Pizza.

"Hey", widersprach er und reichte ihr den anderen Karton. "Mein Dad hat seinen Wein immer in seiner Bibliothek getrunken."

"Sag ich doch", erwiderte Molly schulterzuckend. "Spießig."

"Hey!", wiederholte Justin gespielt aufgebracht und nahm ihr den Karton wieder weg. Er hielt ihn außer Reichweite und versuchte seine Frau abzuwehren, die versuchte, ihn wieder zurückzuerobern.

"Gib den sofort wieder her!", fauchte sie. "Ich hab seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen!" Sie hatte es bisher nicht bemerkt, weil ihre Erschöpfung alles überschattet hatte, aber jetzt, wo ihre Pizza direkt vor der Nase war, war sie überzeugt davon, dass sogar die Nachbarn ihren Magen knurren hören konnten. Und die waren noch spießiger als ihr Schwiegervater und beschwerten sich immer über jegliche Art von Krach, die aus ihrem Haus kam. Sie würden bestimmt gleich vor der Tür stehen. "Ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuen, wenn du mir die Pizza nicht sofort wieder gibst."

"Ach ja?", fragte Justin lachend und hielt die Pizza noch ein Stück weiter weg. "Willst du mich nach Askaban schaffen lassen?"

Molly gab den Versuch auf, ihm den Pizzakarton zu entreißen und lehnte sich zurück. Sie wandte den Blick ab und schaute in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihren ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck behalten. "Das nicht", sagte sie. "Aber ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du für den Rest des Jahres keinen Sex mehr hast."

In nicht einmal drei Sekunden war der Pizzakarton auf ihrem Schoß. Molly öffnete zufrieden den Deckel und nahm sich ein Stück ihrer Pizza Hawaii. Genüßlich biss sie davon ab. Dieser Pizzaladen machte wirklich die beste Pizza weit und breit.

"Du bist gemein, Molly Cooper", sagte Justin anklagend.

Molly grinste. "Das hast du schon gewusst, bevor du mich geheiratet hast."

"Jaah, aber _so _gemein ..."

"Jetzt hör aber auf! Du hast mir die Pizza ja gegeben. Dein Sexleben ist heil davongekommen." Sie biss ein weiteres Mal ab. "Merlin, die schmeckt fantastisch. Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Jubiläumsfeier einfach in den Pizzaladen verlegen. Die würden bestimmt kein solches Theater machen wie dieser Manager im Savoy."

"Der hat Theater gemacht?", fragte Justin erstaunt. "Ich dachte, es lief alles so gut und du warst so zufrieden?"

Sie seufzte. "Das Angebot an sich ist auch ziemlich gut. Aber der Koch weigert sich anscheinend, etwas so kulinarisch erniedrigendes zu kochen wie Pommes. Und du weißt, wie wählerisch Jake ist. Und Amanda auch. Die werden nichts von diesem Fünf-Sternezeug anrühren." Sie konnte die Kinder von Dominique und Al verstehen. In ihrem Alter hatte sie sich geweigert, irgendetwas grünes zu essen und ihre Mutter so zur Verzweiflung getrieben. "Und wenn ich's mir recht überlege, dann wird James sicher auch Theater machen."

Justin schaute sie ungläubig an. "Daran soll das scheitern? Du hast wochenlang nach dem richtigen Ort gesucht. Du hast gesagt, das Savoy wäre perfekt. In die Pizzeria passen wir doch längst nicht alle rein. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein Dad da niemals einen Fuß reinsetzen würde."

"Spießer.", murmelte Molly. Sie nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Pizza. "Ich klär das morgen mit dem Savoy. Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein." Das musste sie auch, sonst hätte sie keinen ihrer Fälle je gewonnen. "Und wenn ich die Pommes bei McDonald's bestellen muss. Die machen sie wahrscheinlich sowieso besser als dieser hochnäsige Koch."

**TBC ...**


	5. Dezember: Tradition

**5. Dezember: Tradition**

"We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!" Das kleine Engelchen sang aus vollem Halse, während es mit seinem Stinkefinger vor Fred Weasleys Nase herumwedelte.

Seufzend hängte Fred es an einen der Zweige des großen Weihnachtsbaumes, den er in seinem Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatte. Er war bereits über und über mit anderen singenden Engeln behängt, die alle ein anderes Weihnachtslied von sich gaben. Dazwischen hatte er Lametta gequetscht, das in allen möglichen Farben blinkte und der Stern, der an der Spitze steckte, drehte sich und schoss alle paar Sekunden ein paar Funken aus den Spitzen.

Als Kind fand er die extravagante Dekoration, die sein Dad jedes Jahr im ganzen Haus verteilte, fantastisch. Aber je älter er geworden war, desto nerviger kam ihm das ganze Geblinke und das ständige Gejaule der Figuren und Girlanden und Mistelzweige vor. Er war jedes Jahr froh, wenn Weihnachten vorbei war und seine Mum das Zeug schneller runterholte als sein Dad gucken konnte. Sie war diejenige, die die Sachen am allerwenigsten leiden konnte. Bis zum heutigen Tag war sein Dad immer noch begeistert von all diesen Dingen und bis heute hängte er seine Dekoration auf.

Auch seine kleine Schwester hatte diese Tradition begeistert aufgegriffen. Sobald sie ihre eigene Wohnung bezogen hatte, hatte sie sich alle verfügbare Dekoration im Scherzartikelladen besorgt und bereits anderthalb Monate vor Weihnachten alles aufgehängt. Fred hatte sich in dieser Zeit geweigert, auch nur einen Fuß in ihre Wohnung zu setzen, nachdem er einmal unvorbereitet bei ihr vorbeigeschaut hatte und beinahe blind geworden war.

Und trotzdem hängte er seit Jahren immer am fünften Dezember den ganzen Weihnachtsschmuck auf, den er besaß und er würde es bis zu seinem Lebensende tun. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

**5. Dezember 2029**

_"Was in aller Welt ..." Er musste den falschen Kamin erwischt haben. Das war nie im Leben sein Wohnzimmer, nie im Leben. Der ganze Weihnachtsschmuck überall, diese quietschbunten Farben und diese lächerlichen singenden Engel ... das war nicht sein Wohnzimmer. Das war das Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern und das Wohnzimmer von Roxanne, von der er gerade kam und zu der er erst wieder gehen würde, wenn das Zeug verschwunden war, aber doch nicht seins. Er hatte sich geschworen, sein eigenes Wohnzimmer niemals in ein Zirkuszelt zu verwandeln._

_"Du bist schon da?" Seine Freundin Ellen, mit der er zusammenlebte, drehte sich überrascht um. "Ich dachte, du kommst erst in einer halben Stunde nach Hause. Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig." Enttäuscht schaute sie sich in dem Zimmer um._

_Entsetzt kletterte Fred aus dem Kamin und verhedderte sich sofort in einer Girlande, die von der Decke hing. "Verdammt!", murmelte er wütend und befreite sich von dem Ding. Aufgebracht schaute er Ellen an. "Was ist das hier?"_

_"Dein Dad hat mir ein paar Sachen aus seinem Laden gebracht. Ich wollte sie nur aufhängen. Ich dachte, das wäre kein Problem. Ich dachte, dir gefällt die Dekoration. Zuhause hattest du die doch auch immer ..." Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an und Fred sah entsetzt, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte sie doch nicht zum weinen bringen wollen._

_"Es ... es hat mich nur gewundert, was das Zeug hier macht", sagte er schnell._

_"Okay", erwiderte Ellen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und ging dann zu ihrem Weihnachtsbaum, der schon ziemlich überladen wirkte. Es war kaum noch das Grün zu erkennen. Sie hängte einen kleinen Engel, der fröhlich den Stinkefinger zeigte, auf den letzten freien Zweig und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Werk prüfend zu betrachten. "Perfekt", sagte sie zufrieden und drehte sich dann zu Fred um, der schnell versuchte, seinen angeekelten Blick zu verbergen. "Was sagst du?"_

_"Es ist ... ähm ... es ist genau wie zu Hause."_

_Ellen lächelte zufrieden. "Nicht wahr?", fragte sie glücklich. "Ich hab es immer so toll gefunden, wie ihr euer Haus dekoriert habt. Es war so bunt, so fröhlich, so einladend."_

_"So anders als bei dir zu Hause", murmelte Fred. Ellens Eltern hatten sich für Weihnachten nie große Mühe gegeben. Sie hatten einen winzigen Baum mit ein bisschen Schmuck und das war's gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sie die Dekoration bei seinen Eltern so liebte. Und kein Wunder, dass sie sie selbst haben wollte, jetzt, wo sie eine eigene Wohnung hatten. Sie wollte sich die Wünsche erfüllen, die sie sich bei ihren Eltern nicht hatte erfüllen können - ganz genau wie er. Dumm nur, dass ihre Wünsche, was die Weihnachtsdekoration betraf, so weit auseinander lagen. Sonst hatten sie sich bisher immer so einigen können, dass beide mit dem Endergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden waren._

_Er ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und überlegte, wie er seiner Freundin am besten beibringen konnte, dass er der Meinung war, dass mindestens die Hälfte dieser absurden Dekoration aus ihrem Wohnzimmer verschwinden musste, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen._

_"Weißt du, ich glaube, wir sollten eine Tradition daraus machen", sagte Ellen begeistert und ergriff einen Mistelzweig, der auf dem Sofatisch lag. Er forderte sie lautstark auf, ihren Freund zu küssen. Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu Fred herunter, hielt den Zweig über ihre Köpfe und küsste ihn. Dann ging sie zum Türrahmen und streckte sich, um ihn dort befestigen zu können._

_"Eine Tradition?", fragte Fred mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wie sollte man aus Weihnachtsschmuck eine Tradition machen?_

_"Ja, du weißt schon, wir hängen den Schmuck ab jetzt jedes Jahr am fünften Dezember auf. Und wenn wir mal Kinder haben, machen wir das immer noch und dann können wir ihnen erzählen, dass wir das so machen, seit wir zusammen wohnen. Es ist doch schön, wenn die Dekoration schon so früh im Dezember hängt und man sich fast einen ganzen Monat auf Weihnachten freuen kann." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter._

_"Warum ausgerechnet der fünfte Dezember?" An dem Tag war doch überhaupt nichts besonderes._

_"Weil ich sie heute aufgehängt habe", erwiderte Ellen selbstverständlich. "Warum nicht der fünfte? Es ist unsere eigene Tradition. Wir können sie machen, wie wir wollen. Also warum nicht?"_

_Sie sah so begeistert aus und so glücklich, dass Fred einfach nicht anders konnte. "Okay, also der fünfte" Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. "Aber ... meinst du nicht, dass ein bisschen weniger es auch tun würde?" Vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens ein bisschen was loswerden._

_"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie. "Mir gefällt es so."_

_"Okay" Fred küsste sie auf ihre dunklen Haare. "Dann lassen wir es so." Wenn sie glücklich war, dann war alles andere doch wirklich unwichtig. Und wenn sie ihre Tradition haben wollte, dann würden sie eben jedes Jahr am fünften Dezember diesen Mist aufhängen. Das war es wert._

Und so hatten sie es gemacht. Sie hatten jedes Jahr am fünften Dezember alle Kisten mit der Dekoration hervorgeholt und jeden Mist aufgehängt. Von den Girlanden über die Engel bis hin zu dem Mistelzweig, der alle zehn Minuten einen Kuss forderte (das war noch das beste von der ganzen Dekoration, so konnte er Ellen wenigstens mit gutem Grund küssen). Und jedes Mal hatte sie so glücklich und zufrieden ausgesehen, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte, einen Monat in diesem Lichtermeer zu wohnen.

Und dann war Ellen im Jahr 2034 so plötzlich an einem Tropenvirus gestorben. Es war im August passiert, also hatte er einige Monate gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, Weihnachten ohne sie zu feiern. (Nicht, dass er sich jemals wirklich daran würde gewöhnen können.) Er war fest entschlossen gewesen, die Dekoration nicht einmal anzurühren. Er war in den ersten Monaten nach ihrem Tod zu nichts nütze gewesen. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wie er sie überhaupt überlebt hatte. Er hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, ständig hatte er nur an Ellen gedacht und daran, dass er sie verloren hatte und nie wieder sehen würde und dass er am liebsten auch tot sein würde, damit dieser verdammte Schmerz endlich aufhörte. Ihm war überhaupt nicht nach feiern, nach Weihnachten, zumute gewesen. Und die Dekoration ... wie hätte er sie ohne Ellen aufhängen können? Sie war der Grund gewesen, warum er den ganzen Krempel überhaupt geduldet hatte. Ohne sie ... was hatte das für einen Sinn?

Er hatte den fünften Dezember 2034 verbracht wie jeden anderen Tag, allein in seiner Wohnung, ohne mit jemandem zu reden und einfach nur vor sich hinstarrend, während ihm tausend Momente mit Ellen durch den Kopf gegangen waren und die ganzen Pläne, die sie sich ausgemalt hatten.

Und dann war ihm ihr Gespräch wieder eingefallen, das sie damals geführt hatten. Die Tradition, die Ellen ins Leben gerufen hatte, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm und ihren Kindern hatte teilen wollen. Und er war von seinem Sofa aufgesprungen und hatte die Kartons gesucht und hektisch alles so aufgehängt, wie sie es immer getan hatten. Er hatte sogar noch schnell einen Baum besorgt, weil er den Schmuck nicht auf den Kaktus hängen konnte, der in einer Ecke stand.

Es war Ellens Tradition. Sie wollte etwas haben, das sie jedes Jahr tun würden, das die Freude auf Weihnachten steigern würde. Und das konnte er nicht einfach ignorieren. Es war etwas gewesen, das sie jedes Jahr aufs neue glücklich gemacht hatte. Und sie so glücklich zu sehen hatte ihn glücklich gemacht. Und wenn er diesen blöden Schmuck aufhängte, den er hasste, dann erinnerte er sich an jeden Moment, den er mit ihr am fünften Dezember verbracht hatte, seit sie diese Tradition ins Leben gerufen hatte. Und darauf wollte er nicht verzichten.

Nur den Mistelzweig hatte er wegschmeißen müssen. Das war dann doch zu viel des Guten gewesen.

**TBC ...**


	6. Dezember: Von draußen vom Wald komm ich

**6. Dezember: Von draußen vom Walde komm ich her**

_**2041**_

"Ich bin so aufgeregt!" Gespannt schaute Clara auf Albus' Wohnzimmertür.

"Du bist ja aufgeregter als die Kinder", sagte Lily lachend und warf einen Blick auf die unruhigen Kinder, die in einer Ecke im Wohnzimmer auf einem Spielteppich saßen und spielten. Haley, Als Tochter und Jake, Dominiques Sohn, stritten sich um einen Plüschquaffel. Liz, Lilys Tochter, schob ein Spielzeugauto durch die Gegend, während Amanda, Als jüngere Tochter, ein paar Bauklötze aufeinander stapelte. Robert und Lucas, Lilys und Als Söhne, saßen in ihrem Laufstall und betrachteten fasziniert die Decke, an der ein paar funkelnde Girlanden hingen. Angela, Hugos elf Monate alte Tochter, saß auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter Clara.

"Hugo hat erzählt, wie toll das jedes Jahr ist und ich bin neugierig", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. "Ich hab noch nie einen Nikolaus gesehen."

"Es war wirklich beeindruckend, als ich das zum ersten Mal gesehen habe", erinnerte sich Tia, Als Frau, und nahm sich eins von Lilys Weihnachtsplätzchen, die sie auf eine Teller bereitgestellt hatte. "Es hat so echt gewirkt."

"Sag das nicht zu laut", flüsterte Rose warnend. "Als Aiden damals spitzgekriegt hat, dass das alles nicht echt ist, war er maßlos enttäuscht. Er hat Wochen gebraucht, um darüber hinweg zu kommen."

"Ist er deshalb nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Clara interessiert. Normalerweise war Roses Sohn Aiden immer mit von der Partie bei diesen Familientreffen, obwohl er um einiges älter war als die restlichen Kinder. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er endlich nächstes Jahr noch Hogwarts kam, er musste wieder mehr von älteren Kindern umgeben sein, vor denen er Respekt hatte, anstatt der Älteste zu sein und die Jüngeren ständig zu irgendwelchem Unsinn anzustiften.

"Er hat nur gesagt, dass er schon zu groß für diesen 'Kleinkindermist' ist", erwiderte Rose. "Ich hab ihn bei einem Freund abgesetzt. Wahrscheinlich werden sie die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Videospiele spielen und irgendwelchen Monstern die Köpfe abknallen."

"Ja, das hab ich früher auch gerne gemacht", erinnerte sich Clara mit einem seligen Lächeln. "Was?", fragte sie lachend, als sie die erstaunten Blicke um sich herum bemerkte. "Glaubt ihr etwa, das ist nichts für Mädchen? Das ist ein ganz blödes Klischee."

"Das haben wir nie behauptet", widersprach Dominique sofort. Sie war wohl die unweiblichste Achtel-Veela, die man nur finden konnte. Sie war immer lieber auf Bäume geklettert und hatte sich mit den Jungen aus ihrer Klasse geprügelt, als mit diesen dämlichen Hühnern zusammenzusitzen, die Angst vor ein bisschen Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln hatten. "Aber du ... du bist so ein mädchenhaftes Mädchen."

"Nur weil ich Kleider nähe bin ich mädchenhaft?", fragte Clara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Es gibt genug Männer in meiner Branche."

"Ja, aber die wenigsten sind hetero", erwiderte Julia lachend. "Ich hab eine ganze Weile gesucht, bis ich deinen Mentor Crayone für mein Kleid ausgesucht hatte und ich glaube, nur einer von den anderen männlichen Designern war wenigstens bi."

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann hast du die Falschen erwischt. Ich hab mit mindestens dreien zu tun gehabt, die völlig hetero waren."

"Und woran hast du das gemerkt?", fragte Lily grinsend.

"Sie haben mir nur ungefähr ein Drittel der Zeit, die sie mit mir verbracht haben, in die Augen geschaut."

"Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur wissen, wo du das Kleid herhattest, das du getragen hast", konterte Dominique lachend.

"Ihr seid alle Banausen", erwiderte Clara kopfschüttelnd und gab Angela einen von Lilys Keksen in die Hand, damit sie darauf rumkauen konnte. "Und wann fängt die Show jetzt an? Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit versucht, mir das vorzustellen und ich will sehen, ob ich auch nur im Entferntesten rankomme."

"Vergiss es", sagte James' Frau Julia kopfschüttelnd. "Das _kann _man sich gar nicht vorstellen."

"Da hat sie recht", bestätigte Tia. "Als Al mir damals davon erzählt hat, hab ich das überhaupt nicht glauben können. Und ich kann's eigentlich immer noch nicht."

"Und wie lange macht er das jetzt schon?", erkundigte Clara sich interessiert.

"Er hat nach Haleys Geburt angefangen", erwiderte Albus' Frau. "Er war seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt in sie vernarrt und ich glaube, er wollte einfach einen ganz besonderen Quatsch für sie veranstalten, etwas, was noch kein anderer in der Familie für seine Nichte getan hat."

"Na da hat er mal recht gehabt", sagte Lily grinsend. "Ich könnte Al umbringen, dass er das damals nicht gefilmt hat. Damals, als das noch ganz exklusiv für Haley gewesen ist und nicht für alle."

"Und seitdem macht er das jedes Jahr?"

"Jedes Jahr", bestätigte Rose. "Ohne Ausnahme. Nicht mal der Schädelbruch, den er nach dem einen Training hatte, hat ihn davon abgehalten."

"Damals hat er allerdings direkt danach in den Sack gekotzt", erinnerte Lily sich mit verzogenem Gesicht. "Das war kein Spaß, das wieder wegzuputzen." Sie schüttelte sich. "Aber davor ... ich glaube, in keinem Jahr war er so brillant wie damals."

"Jaah, das war wirklich klasse", bestätigte Dominique mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das muss man ihm wirklich lassen, er hat's drauf."

"Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie er das zum allerersten Mal gemacht hat?", fragte Rose lachend Lily.

Lilys Augen leuchteten. "Natürlich weiß ich das noch! Merlin, ich hab damals wirklich gedacht, er hat den Verstand verloren. Die Klatscher, die ihn über die Jahre getroffen haben, mussten ja irgendwann mal Folgen haben. Ich glaube, ganz Gryffindor hat ihn für verrückt gehalten."

"Moment", unterbrach Clara und schaute verwirrt von Lily zu Rose. "Ich dachte, er hat erst nach Haleys Geburt damit abgefangen. Hat er damals seine ehemaligen Mitschüler zu euch eingeladen?"

"Oh nein", erwiderte Rose. "Die Idee ist ihm schon in Hogwarts gekommen. Er hat das damals als Gag veranstaltet. Nach Haleys Geburt ist ihm der Schwachsinn wieder eingefallen und er hat es kinderfreundlich gestaltet."

"Kinderfreundlich?", fragte Clara mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Lily fing so laut an zu lachen, dass sie die Hand vor den Mund schlug, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen. Sie schüttelte sich vor lachen.

"Oh ja", bestätigte Rose grinsend. "Das war es damals auf keinen Fall."

Clara beugte sich interessiert vor. "Und wie war es damals?"

_**2021**_

_"Hast du eine Ahnung, warum James darauf bestanden hat, dass ich heute hier bin?", fragte Al ungeduldig und schaute genervt auf seine Uhr. "Ich bin noch nicht mit meinen Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen fertig."_

_"Und ich? Ich muss meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz noch überarbeiten. Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, weil ich mich dauernd frage, was für einen Schwachsinn James sich jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht hat." Rose verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder auf das Kapitel über Gifte zu konzentrieren, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag._

_"Ihr macht vielleicht ein Theater", murmelte Hugo kopfschüttelnd und blätterte eine Seite von seinem Quidditchmagazin um. "Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man fast glauben, dass es nichts anderes als Hausaufgaben gibt."_

_"Warte du mal, bis du in der fünften Klasse bist", sagte Rose warnend. "Dann werden wir ja sehen."_

_"Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst", höhnte Hugo. Er würde sich nie so einen Stress machen wie seine große Schwester, da war er sich absolut sicher. Onkel George hatte ihm eine Stelle bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze fest zugesichert und mehr musste er nicht wissen. Glücklicherweise war die wichtigste Qualifikation bei Onkel George, dass man guten Sinn für Humor hatte, und das hatte er. Also warum sollte er so hysterisch werden wie seine Schwester? Sie wollte Heilerin werden, bei ihr lohnte sich das Theater vielleicht. Aber bei ihm?_

_"Hier hast du dich versteckt, Al", seufzte Scorpius erleichtert. Er war unbemerkt von allen durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum geklettert und ließ sich jetzt neben Al in den Sessel sinken. "Ich hab dich schon im ganzen Schloss gesucht."_

_"Was ist passiert?", fragte Al sofort, als er das deprimierte Gesicht seines besten Freundes bemerkte. Auch Rose sah von ihrem Zaubertrankbuch auf._

_"Ich hab Enid gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgeht", seufzte Scorpius._

_"Endlich", murmelte Al. Scorpius versuchte jetzt schon seit einem Monat, den Mut aufzubringen, Enid Belby um ein Date zu bitten und hatte bisher immer im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht. "Und?"_

_"Sie hat nein gesagt", erwiderte Scorpius traurig. "Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte eine wirkliche Chance bei ihr."_

_"Ich auch", sagte Al verwundert. Enid hatte immer Zeit für eine Unterhaltung mit Scorpius gehabt. Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, mit ihm gescherzt, sogar über seine dämlichen Witze hatte sie gelacht. Alles in allem war Al sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass Enid ja sagen würde, wenn Scorpius sie fragte. "Hat sie gesagt, warum sie nicht will?"_

_"Sie hat gemeint, sie ist in einen anderen verliebt", antwortete Scorpius, der mit jeder Sekunde deprimierter zu werden schien. "Und dass es nicht fair wäre, mit mir auszugehen, wenn sie eigentlich jemand anderen will."_

_"Das tut mir Leid", sagte Rose mitfühlend und ergriff für einen Moment Scorpius' Hand. Verwundert starrte er darauf._

_"Und in wen ist sie verliebt?", fragte Hugo interessiert und schaute von seinem Heft auf._

_"Dreimal darfst du raten", erwiderte Scorpius genervt. "In denjenigen, nachdem sowieso schon halb Hogwarts schmachtet."_

_"Oh", sagten Rose, Al und Hugo auf einmal._

_James Potter. Das war ja wohl klar gewesen._

_"Ich versteh das nicht", seufzte Scorpius. "Hat er einen magischen Schwanz oder was soll das? So toll kann er doch wirklich nicht sein."_

_"Ich fand ihn noch nie toll", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. "Nicht mal für Geld würde ich mit ihm ins Bett gehen, selbst wenn wir nicht verwandt wären."_

_"Nein, du hast ja diesen tollen Hecht Joseph Corner", konterte Al augenverdrehend. Rose war seit einem Monat mit dem Typ zusammen und Al konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was Rose an ihm fand. "Du weißt schon, dass er dich irgendwann so fallen lassen wird wie die Jäger der Chudley Cannons andauernd den Quaffel?"_

_"Ja, und?", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. "Ich hab nie behauptet, dass wir zwei mal heiraten würden. Ich mag ihn, er mag mich, wir verstehen uns, er ist nicht dumm und er kann sehr charmant sein. Er ist eine gute Abwechslung zum ganzen Schulstress. Aber wenn es vorbei ist, dann werde ich ihm keine Träne nachweinen." Ohne Joseph würde sie sich momentan Tag und Nacht hinter ihren Büchern verkriechen. Unerklärlicherweise hatte er Talent dafür, sie dazu zu überreden, ihre Sachen für eine Stunde liegen zu lassen und irgendwas entspannendes zu machen. Momentan klappte das auch wunderbar und sie vernachlässigte ihre Arbeit nicht. Wenn sich das irgendwann ändern würde, dann würde sie ohne zu zögern Schluss machen. Aber er küsste verdammt gut und sie würde das so lange genießen, wie sie konnte._

_"Solange du nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehst", sagte Al beruhigt._

_"Keine Sorge", versicherte Rose ihm. Sex würde sie erst mit jemandem haben, den sie liebte und der sie liebte. Aber bis sie denjenigen gefunden hatte, war Joseph auch nicht schlecht. Es gab viel schlimmere. James zum Beispiel._

_"Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so unkompliziert sein", seufzte Scorpius sehnsüchtig. "Aber nein, das Mädchen, das ich mag, muss ausgerechnet auf James Potter stehen."_

_"James hat schon mit ihr geschlafen", erwiderte Al. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch eine Chance hat."_

_"Na großartig", erwiderte Scorpius frustriert. "Als ob es nicht schon so schlimm genug wäre."_

_"Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn du es weißt.", sagte Al mitfühlend. Wenn Enid wirklich noch auf James stand und sich damit die Möglichkeit nahm, mit so einem tollen Kerl wie Scorpius zusammen zu sein, dann war sie selbst Schuld. "Du wirst jemand anderen finden. Jemanden, der nicht auf James steht."_

_"Und wo?", fragte Scorpius frustriert. "Ich will mich nicht bei den Zweitklässlerinnen umschauen müssen."_

_"Nimm doch Rose", schlug Hugo grinsend vor._

_"Sehr witzig", sagte Rose und warf ihrem Bruder einen genervten Blick zu. "Dad würde ihn umbringen."_

_"Allerdings", bestätigte Scorpius und erschauderte. "Er schaut mich jetzt schon so mordlustig an, wenn Al mich zu einem Familientreffen von euch einlädt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er mit mir machen würde, wenn ich mit Rose zusammen wäre?" Als Onkel hatte schon mit so vielen Verbrechern zu tun gehabt, er kannte bestimmt unzählige Foltermethoden._

_"Wir werden es glücklicherweise nie rausfinden", sagte Rose beruhigend. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu, während Al im Gemeinschaftsraum genervt nach seinem großen Bruder Ausschau hielt._

_"Also wenn er in fünf Minuten nicht kommt, dann gehe ich", sagte er entschieden. Er würde doch nicht wertvolle Zeit verschwenden, in der er seine Hausaufgaben machen konnte. Er war am Abend mit Della verabredet und da würde er bestimmt zu nichts mehr kommen._

_Die nächsten Minuten saßen sie schweigend da. Rose machte ihre Hausaufgaben, Hugo las in seinem Quidditchmagazin, Scorpius starrte deprimiert auf seine Schuhe und Al wurde immer genervter und malte sich aus, wie er seinen Bruder am besten umbringen konnte. James waren seine Noten vielleicht egal, aber ihm nicht._

_"Ho ho ho!"_

_Al war so überrascht von dem lauten Ausruf, dass er aus seinem Sessel fiel. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Was zum Teufel ..."_

_Im Portraitloch stand sein Bruder James. Aber er sah nicht aus wie immer. Er sah mindestens zwanzig Kilo dicker aus, trug eine rote Zipfelmütze auf dem Kopf und einen roten Mantel - dem des Weihnachtsmannes nicht unähnlich - und hatte außerdem einen weißen Vollbart._

_Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum starrte James mit großen Augen ungläubig an. "Ich wusste, dass die Klatscher seinem Hirn geschadet haben", murmelte Rose kopfschüttelnd._

_James trat in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums. Erst jetzt sah Al, dass er einen großen Sack über der Schulter trug. Stöhnend stellte James ihn neben sich ab und rieb sich dann seinen großen Bauch. Er räusperte sich laut und verkündete dann mit bebender Stimme:_

_"Von draußen, vom Walde komm ich her;  
>ich muß euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!"<em>

_Rose schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu lachen. Al schaute seinen Bruder nur entgeistert an. Wie konnte er nur mit so jemandem verwandt sein? Wenn ihn das nächste Mal jemand nach James fragen würde, würde er leugnen, ihn überhaupt zu kennen._

_"Ich bin der Nikolaus und ich habe für jeden ein Geschenk in meinem Sack!", fuhr James fort und blickte grinsend in die Runde._

_Zwei Sechsklässlerinnen fingen hysterisch an zu kichern. "Das hat er allerdings", sagte die eine. Rose gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich._

_"Oh Merlin, ich weiß", seufzte die andere mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck._

_Al verdrehte die Augen._

_"Wer ist denn der Nikolaus?", fragte eine Erstklässlerin James schüchtern._

_"Gut, dass du fragst, Kleine", erwiderte James und scheuchte sie aus ihrem Sessel beim Kamin, damit er sich selbst hineinsetzen konnte. "Der Nikolaus - als ich - ist ein Heiliger, der immer am sechsten Dezember - also heute, ihr Ignoranten - kommt, und den Leuten ein Geschenk in die Schuhe steckt. Fast wie der Weihnachtsmann, nur viel cooler." Er öffnete den großen Sack und wühlte darin herum. Die kleine Erstklässlerin kreischte erschrocken, als James eine große Rute aus dem Sack zog und durch die Luft schwenkte. "Die bösen Kinder darf er nämlich verprügeln.", fügte er hinzu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Die kleine Erstklässlerin hatte er so erschreckt, dass sie schnell die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochrannte. Der Rest der Menge betrachtete James allerdings fasziniert. Rose versuchte immer noch, ihr Lachen zu verbergen, während Al ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, dass James als Baby bei der Geburt vertauscht worden war. Er sah zwar aus, als würde er zur Familie gehören, aber was bewies das schon?_

_"So, wer von euch ist denn dieses Jahr böse gewesen?", fragte James dann grinsend in die Runde. Sein Blick fiel auf Brianna Michaels, eine vollbusige Siebtklässlerin, mit der er schon mehrfach etwas gehabt hatte. "Du siehst aus, als wärst du dieses Jahr ein sehr böses Mädchen gewesen", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich heran. Dann deutete er auf seinen Schoß. "Setz dich, damit der Nikolaus dich angemessen bestrafen kann!" Er schwang seine Rute._

_Al drehte sich um. Das musste er sich wirklich nicht antun. Was zu weit ging, ging zu weit._

_"Ich versteh nicht, wie Enid ausgerechnet auf _ihn_ stehen kann", murmelte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd neben ihm._

_Rose hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu lachen. Energisch trat sie vor und hielt Brianna am Arm fest, als sie tatsächlich Anstalten machte, sich auf James' Schoß zu setzen. "Wag es ja nicht!", zischte sie warnend. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging drohend auf James zu. Sie schaute ihn wütend an._

_"Wow, sie sieht aus wie Mum", sagte Hugo ehrfürchtig. "James sollte sich besser verstecken."_

_"Hör sofort auf damit!", fuhr Rose James an. "Was soll dieser Scheiß! Hier sind Kinder anwesend. Und du siehst einfach nur lächerlich aus in dem Aufzug!"_

_"Rose, sei keine Spielverderberin!", erwiderte James leichthin und zog seinen Sack näher zu sich. "Sonst kriegst du vom Nikolaus kein Geschenk."_

_"Dein Geschenk ist mir scheißegal!", erwiderte sie zornig. "Du packst jetzt sofort deine Rute weg und ziehst dich um! Sonst gehe ich zu Neville und sorge dafür, dass du bis Weihnachten jeden Abend Nachsitzen hast! Das ist doch krank!" Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück._

_"Als ob der Nikolaus so einfach seine Rute verschwinden lassen könnte!", rief James Rose hinterher und schwang sie noch einmal durch die Luft._

_"Und ob er kann!", murmelte Rose, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sofort war James' Rute weg._

_Entgeistert starrte er auf seine leere Hand. "Spielverderberin.", sagte er enttäuscht und stand wieder auf. Er ergriff seinen Sack und schwang ihn sich über die Schulter. "Du kriegst keine Schokofrösche!", rief er Rose hinterher, die es vorzog, ihn zu ignorieren. Dann schaute er wieder in die Runde, die die Geschehnisse aufmerksam beobachtet hatten. "Alle, die ein Geschenk vom Nikolaus haben wollen, folgen mir jetzt." Er stolzierte aus dem Portraitloch und der Großteil der Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum folgten ihm bereitwillig. Als Hugo auch Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, warf Rose ihm einen strengen Blick zu._

_"Wag es ja nicht, ihm zu folgen!"_

_Hugo blieb sitzen._

_"Wieso muss ich ausgerechnet mit ihm verwandt sein?", seufzte Al._

_"Wem sagst du das?" Lily kam zu der Gruppe herübergeschlendert. Sie hatte das Geschehen aus einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums mit ihren Freundinnen verfolgt. Jetzt war sie allein. "Meine Freundinnen stehen alle auf ihn. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie an ihm finden."_

_**2041**_

"Ach du meine Güte!" Clara versuchte ihr Lachen zu verkneifen. "Das hat er gemacht? Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht?"

"Er hat in der Hexenwoche einen Artikel über den Nikolaus gelesen und sich gedacht, dass er das mal ausprobieren sollte.", erklärte Lily, die die Geschichte irgendwann mal aus James herausgekitzelt hatte. "Aber er hat tatsächlich Schokofrösche verteilt. Er war nur enttäuscht, dass Rose seine Rute hat verschwinden lassen. Er hat sich das wohl sehr sexy vorgestellt." Lily verzog das Gesicht.

"Ein paar hätten das wahrscheinlich sogar mit sich machen lassen", wandte Rose ein. Brianna war damals sogar mehr als willig gewesen und das, obwohl James sie schon zweimal hatte fallen lassen. "Ich versteh nur nicht, was an James mit einem dicken Bauch und einem weißen Vollbart so sexy ist." Sie schaute zu Julia, James' Frau, die den Ausführungen bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. Eigentlich waren sie unmöglich, weil sie vor James' Ehefrau über seine früheren Eskapaden sprachen. Aber sie kannte ihn schon lange genug und wusste, wie er als Teenager und junger Mann gewesen war.

"Ich kann es nicht beschreiben", sagte Julia schulterzuckend. "Vielleicht reagiert ihr einfach nicht darauf, weil ihr mit James verwandt seid oder ihn nie als jemanden gesehen habt, mit dem ihr ins Bett gehen würdet. Aber es hat schon was." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab.

"Unglaublich, dass er mit der Masche immer noch Erfolg hat", sagte Lily ehrfürchtig.

"Tja, was soll ich sagen?", sagte Julia lächelnd. Ihre Wangen hatten sich rosa verfärbt.

"Am besten gar nichts", wandte Dominique ein. "Ich muss darüber nichts wissen." Sie schaute über die Schulter zu den Kindern. "Jake, wehe du stößt den Turm um!", rief sie warnend. Ihr Sohn, der gerade versucht hatte, mit dem Plüschquaffel auf Amandas Turm zu zielen, ließ den Quaffel schuldbewusst wieder sinken. "Das hat er von seinem Vater", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Tia, Amandas Mutter.

"Aber auch nicht weniger als von dir", warf Lily der Fairness halber ein. Als sie noch klein war, hatte ihr die viel ältere stürmische Dominique ziemlich große Angst eingejagt, mehr noch als James mit seinen vielen verrückten Ideen.

"Okay, Leute!" Al war in der Wohnzimmertür erschienen und rieb sich die Hände. "Wir haben ihn in das Kostüm gekriegt. War nicht einfach, er hat seinen Bauch zu groß gezaubert." Hugo kam hinter Al zum Vorschein und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Ich biete nie wieder meine Hilfe an", sagte er entschieden und quetschte sich zwischen Clara und Lily auf die Couch. Clara lächelte ihn mitfühlend an und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie ihm ein Plätzchen in die Hand drückte. Dann schaute sie aufgeregt zur Tür.

"Geht's jetzt los?", fragte sie gespannt.

Al sprang schnell zur Seite, als er schwere Schritte hinter sich hörte. "Jep", sagte er nickend zu Clara.

"Ho ho ho, meine lieben Freunde!", sagte James mit seiner tiefen Nikolaus-Stimme.

"Von draußen, vom Walde komm ich her;  
>ich muß euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!"<p>

"Wow", sagte Clara beeindruckt, als sie ihn in seinem Kostüm sah. Er sah wirklich sehr glaubwürdig aus, abgesehen davon, dass das Kostüm an seinem Bauch etwas zu sehr spannte. Aber sonst, der Bart, die Stimme ... wirklich toll. Kein Wunder, dass die Kinder ihn fasziniert anstarrten.

Und das taten sie wirklich ausnahmslos. Alle starrten ehrfürchtig und mit großen Augen zu James hoch. Amanda hielt sogar noch einen Bauklotz in der Hand, den sie ganz vergessen zu haben schien.

"Ich bin der Nikolaus. Und für die braven Kinder habe ich ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Er wuchtete den Sack, den er über der Schulter trug, auf den Boden. Er öffnete ihn und wühlte darin herum. "Für die ungezogenen allerdings ..." Er zog schnell seine Rute heraus. "... habe ich das." Die Kinder zuckten zusammen, als sie die Rute sahen.

Clara beugte sich zu Rose herüber. "Du hast ihm die Rute gelassen?"

"Er benutzt sie nie", flüsterte Rose zurück. "Bei Aiden hat der Anblick aber wahre Wunder gewirkt. James hat ihn immer überzeugt, dass er bis Weihnachten ganz brav sein und keinen Quatsch anstellen soll, wenn er Geschenke bekommen will. Hat jedes Mal funktioniert." Rose hätte James umgebracht, wenn er ihrem Sohn auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt hätte, aber die Drohung allein hatte gereicht, um Aiden für die restlichen drei Wochen sehr gut unter Kontrolle zu halten, was besonders zu Weihnachten ein großes Geschenk war.

James ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und schaute die Kinder der Reihe nach an. "Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle brav gewesen, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben." Die Kinder nickten alle. James schaute zu Jake. "Ich habe gehört, dass du letzte Woche einen Schneeball durch das Wohnzimmerfenster geworfen hast, obwohl dir deine Mutter verboten hat, Schneebälle zu werfen."

Der fünfjährige Jake schaute James geknickt an. "Das war keine Absicht, Nikolaus, ich wollte gar nicht das Fenster treffen und ich hab mich entschuldigt und ..." Er schien den Tränen nahe zu sein und beäugte ängstlich James' Rute.

James schaute ihn streng an. "Das war trotzdem nicht brav von dir, Jacob. Wenn deine Eltern dir etwas verbieten, dann machen sie das nur, weil sie nicht wollen, dass dir etwas passiert. Du solltest besser auf sie hören."

"Okay", sagte Jake sofort. Er schaute immer noch auf die Rute.

"Wenn du mir versprichst, in Zukunft braver zu sein, dann werde ich dich noch einmal verschonen. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich bis Weihnachten alles tun, was deine Eltern dir sagen. Der Weihnachtsmann ist nicht so nett wie ich und wenn der das hört, dann behält er vielleicht deine Geschenke."

Jake schaute ihn erschrocken an. "Ich versprech's Nikolaus, ich versprech's!", sagte er sofort. Ängstlich schaute er zu seiner Mutter, die sofort aufhörte zu lächeln und einen strengen Blick aufsetzte.

"Und du", wandte er sich dann an die sechsjährige Haley, "Ich weiß, dass du deiner kleinen Schwester die Puppe weggenommen hast, die eure Großeltern ihr geschenkt haben, weil dir deine nicht gefallen hat."

Haley schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Amandas war viel schöner", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

"Wie war das?", donnerte James und knallte mit seiner Rute auf den Boden. Alle Kinder zuckten zusammen. Auch Clara hatte sich erschrocken. Hugo legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Keine Angst", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, mit der sie den Arm ihrer Tochter Angela umklammerte. "Du solltest sie vielleicht mir geben, während der Nikolaus da ist." Clara schaute erschrocken auf ihre Tochter und gab sie sofort Hugo. Sie war so von James fasziniert gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr aufgepasst hatte. Und als er mit der Rute geknallt hatte, war sie so erschrocken gewesen, dass sie Angelas Unterstützung gebraucht hatte.

"Tut mir Leid, Süße", flüsterte sie der Kleinen zu und küsste sie auf die Wange. Angela lächelte sie zahnlos an. Sie war zauberhaft.

"Es tut mir Leid, Nikolaus", entschuldigte Haley sich mittlerweile. "Ich hab sie Amanda ja wieder gegeben."

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte James mit etwas freundlicherer Stimme. "Deshalb werde ich dich dieses Mal verschonen. Aber wenn eure Großeltern euch das nächste Mal Geschenke bringen, dann freu dich lieber darüber, dass sie dich so lieb haben, dass sie dir etwas schenken und sei nicht eifersüchtig auf das Geschenk deiner Schwester."

"In Ordnung", sagte Haley erleichtert.

"Kriegen wir jetzt die Geschichte?", fragte dann Liz, Lilys vierjährige Tochter. James erzählte immer eine kleine Geschichte, wenn er damit fertig war, die Kleinen zu ermahnen.

"Nicht so schnell, Elizabeth", sagte James dann wieder streng. "Du glaubst wohl, ich hätte dich vergessen." Liz schaute ihn erschrocken an. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du immer lügst, wenn deine Eltern dich fragen, ob du dein Gemüse gegessen hast. Dabei versteckst du das immer in deiner Serviette und stopfst es in die große Vase mit den Kunstblumen, die bei euch im Wohnzimmer steht."

Elizabeths Augen wurden groß. "Das weißt du?"

James nickte. "Ja, das weiß ich. Ich kann verstehen, dass dir das Gemüse nicht schmeckt, aber es ist gesund und manchmal muss man auch gesunde Sachen essen, selbst wenn sie einem nicht schmecken."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Liz kleinlaut.

"Gut", sagte James zufrieden. Er ließ die Rute locker vor den Kindern auf dem Boden hin und herschleifen. Alle verfolgten sie aufmerksam. "Dann können wir jetzt zur Geschichte kommen." Die Kinder atmeten alle hörbar auf und entspannten sich, als James die Rute wieder in seinem Sack verschwinden ließ. "Also: _Die Tiere diskutierten einmal über Weihnachten ... Sie stritten, was wohl die Hauptsache an Weihnachten sei._

_"Na klar, Gänsebraten", sagte der Fuchs. "Was wäre Weihnachten ohne Gänsebraten?"_

_"Schnee", sagte der Eisbär. "Viel Schnee." Und er schwärmte verzückt von der weißen Weihnacht._

_Das Reh sagte "Ich brauche aber einen Tannenbaum, sonst kann ich nicht Weihnachten feiern."_

_"Aber nicht so viele Kerzen", heulte die Eule. "Schön schummrig und gemütlich muß es sein. Stimmung ist die Hauptsache."_

_"Aber mein neues Kleid muss man sehen", sagte der Pfau. "Wenn ich kein neues Kleid kriege, ist für mich kein Weihnachten."_

_"Und Schmuck!" krächzte die Elster. "Jede Weihnachten bekomme ich was: einen Ring, ein Armband. Oder eine Brosche oder eine Kette. Das ist für mich das Allerschönste an Weihnachten."_

_"Na, aber bitte den Stollen nicht vergessen", brummte der Bär, "das ist doch die Hauptsache. Wenn es den nicht gibt und all die süßen Sachen, verzichte ich auf Weihnachten."_

_"Mach´s wie ich:" sagte der Dachs, "pennen, pennen, pennen. Das ist das Wahre. Weihnachten heißt für mich: Mal richtig pennen."_

_"Und saufen", ergänzte der Ochse. "Mal richtig einen saufen - und dann pennen."_

_Aber da schrie er "aua", denn der Esel hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Tritt versetzt._

_"Du Ochse du, denkst du denn nicht an das Kind?" Da senkte der Ochse beschämt den Kopf und sagte "Das Kind. Jaja, das Kind - das ist doch die Hauptsache. Übrigens", fragte er dann den Esel, "wissen das eigentlich die Menschen?" "_

Die Kinder hatten alle ehrfürchtig zugehört. "Da seht ihr's, Kinder", sagte James lächelnd und öffnete seinen Sack wieder. "Ihr seid das wichtigste. Aber nur, wenn ihr brav seid und euren Eltern und dem Weihnachtsmann keinen Kummer macht." Er holte einen Schokoladennikolaus aus seinem Sack und reichte ihn Amanda. "Und deshalb kriegt ihr auch alle einen kleinen Nikolaus. Aber wenn ich nächstes Jahr wiederkomme und höre, dass ihr nicht brav wart, so wie ihr das versprochen habt, dann ..." Er schwieg bedeutungsvoll und verteilte weiter seine Nikoläuse. Die Kinder nickten alle folgsam. "Gut, dann mach ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg." James stand stöhnend auf und warf sich den Sack über die Schulter. "Es gibt noch viele Kinder, die ich heute besuchen muss." Er lächelte den Kindern zu und dann den Erwachsenen und dann stapfte er durch die Tür.

"Er ist so cool!", sagte Jake begeistert und schaute auf seinen Schokonikolaus.

Haley nickte. "Und er weiß alles! Einfach alles!" Sie schaute zu den Erwachsenen, die die Kinder lächelnd beobachteten. "Schade, dass Onkel James nie Zeit hat, ihn zu sehen. Der würde ihn bestimmt auch ganz toll finden."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Einen schönen Nikolaustag euch allen.

Link zur Geschichte: http :/ / www. feiern1. de/ feiern/ 955_ Tier-Diskussionen. html

Ich hab nach einer schönen und lustigen Nikolausgeschichte gesucht, aber leider keine gefunden, die mir wirklich gefallen hat (außerdem gibt es nur sehr wenige Geschichten über den Nikolaus im Internet, kann man sich das vorstellen?), deshalb hab ich mich für die Tiere entschieden. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.


	7. Dezember: Pläne

**7. Dezember: Pläne**

_**2041**_

"Gefällt dir das Kleid, meine Süße?" Clara trug ihre elf Monate alte Tochter Angela auf dem Arm und ging langsam um die Schneiderpuppe herum, der sie ihr Hochzeitskleid angezogen hatte. Es war noch längst nicht so, wie sie es sich vorstellte, aber was sie bis jetzt geschafft hatte, gefiel ihr sehr gut. Es würde bestimmt traumhaft aussehen, wenn es fertig war.

Angela brabbelte etwas unverständliches und streckte ihre Hände nach der Puppe aus.

"Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt", sagte Clara zufrieden und trat einen Schritt zurück. Angela hatte viel mehr Kraft in ihren kleinen Ärmchen, als Clara für möglich gehalten hatte und deshalb war ihr schon ihre Lieblingskaffeetasse zum Opfer gefallen. Ein Hochzeitskleid konnte sie nicht so einfach reparieren wie eine Tasse. "Hoffen wir, dass es deinem Daddy auch gefällt."

Sie hatte schon einmal ein Hochzeitskleid entworfen. Sie hatte monatelang daran gearbeitet, das Kleid zu schneidern, das sie sich schon als kleines Mädchen vorgestellt hatte. Und es war absolut perfekt gewesen. Als sie es anprobiert hatte, hatte sie sich gefühlt wie eine Prinzessin und sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass sie sich am Tag ihrer Hochzeit auch so fühlen würde. Und dann hatte sie ihren Verlobten Pierre fünf Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit dabei erwischt, wie er mit seiner Sekretärin geschlafen hatte. In Folge dessen hatte sie die Hochzeit abgesagt, Pierre verlassen und Frankreich auch, wo sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelebt hatte. Ihr Traumkleid hatte sie vor Wut und Enttäuschung verbrannt. Sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass sie es nie wieder brauchen würde. Pierre war ihre große Liebe gewesen und wenn sie ihn nicht heiraten würde, dann würde sie nie heiraten.

Und dann war Hugo in ihr Leben getreten.

Sie hatte seit ein paar Monaten wieder in England gewohnt. Sie hatte eine Stelle bei Madam Malkins als Designerin angenommen und eine winzige Wohnung in einem einsturzgefährdeten Haus bezogen, weil sie nichts anderes gefunden hatte und kein Geld für eine größere Wohnung hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihre ganzen Ersparnisse für eine Hochzeit rausgeschmissen, die nie stattfinden würde. Eines Abends hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, es in ihrer Wohnung nicht mehr auszuhalten. Die Wände waren auf sie zugekommen, sie hatte keine Luft mehr gekriegt und Pierres Betrug war plötzlich so schmerzhaft gewesen, dass sie geglaubt hatte, es würde sie zerreißen.

Also war sie in die nächste Kneipe in der Winkelgasse gegangen, die sie finden konnte, um sich zu betrinken. Sie hatte ihren dritten Feuerwhiskey intus, als sie Hugo am Nebentisch erblickte. Er sah so unglaublich traurig aus, dass sie sich zu ihm setzte, bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie war so froh gewesen, jemanden zu finden, dem es genauso schlecht zu gehen schien wie ihr. Und Hugo hatte sich über ihre Gesellschaft gefreut. Der traurige Ausdruck war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und er hatte ihr Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählt, über seine Familie und seine Arbeit und sie hatte gelacht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, überhaupt schon jemals in ihrem leben so gelacht zu haben Und dann hatten sie irgendwann angefangen, sich zu küssen. Sie hatte nicht mehr klar denken können. Sie hatte nur noch mit Hugo schlafen wollen und er mit ihr und dann waren sie in seiner Wohnung in seinem Bett gelandet.

Diese Nacht zwischen ihr und Hugo war unglaublich gewesen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie vorher erlebt. Sie war nie ein Fan von One Night Stands gewesen, in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie vor Hugo nur einmal einen gehabt und da war sie völlig nüchtern gewesen. Diesem Umstand war es wohl auch zuzuschreiben, dass sie den Verhütungsspruch komplett vergessen hatte.

Und so war sie schwanger geworden.

Am Anfang war sie völlig panisch gewesen. Ein Kind hatte überhaupt nicht in ihr momentanes Leben gepasst. Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich in ihrem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden und ihr gebrochenes Herz wieder zu reparieren. Ein Kind war das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Aber sie hatte es auch nicht fertig gebracht, das Baby abzutreiben. Also hatte sie versucht, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden Mutter zu werden. Und dann war ihr irgendwann klar geworden, dass ein Kind vielleicht genau das war, was sie brauchte. Seit sie wieder in England gewesen war, hatte sie keine Richtung mehr gehabt. Sie hatte getan, was nötig war, um ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu essen zu haben, aber Pierres Betrug hatte sie so schwer getroffen, dass sie einfach nur noch existiert hatte. Sie hatte aufgehört, richtig zu leben. Aber dieses Kind zwang sie dazu, weiterzuleben. Es zwang sie, besser auf sich aufzupassen und aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauszukriechen. Sie begann sogar, sich darauf zu freuen, Mutter zu werden. Sie würde nicht mehr allein sein, sie würde einen Menschen in ihrem Leben haben, der sie liebte und der sie nie so enttäuschen würde wie Pierre es getan hatte.

Und dann war Hugo wieder in ihr Leben getreten. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie von ihm schwanger war. Das Baby hatte einen Vater verdient und wenn er ein Vater sein sollte, dann würde sie ihn nicht aufhalten. Und Hugo hatte ein Vater sein wollen. Er hatte zwar panische Angst davor gehabt (auch wenn er versucht hatte, es vor ihr zu verstecken), aber er war trotzdem an ihrer Seite gewesen, als sie ihren ersten Ultraschall gehabt hatte und hatte versucht, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Sie hatten sich viel besser verstanden, als Clara erwartet hatte und sie waren Freunde geworden.

Aber dann musste Clara aus ihrer Wohnung ausziehen, weil das Haus zu einsturzgefährdet war, als dass sie noch darin wohnen konnte. Sie war völlig verzweifelt gewesen, weil sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wo sie hinsollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie gemacht hätte, wenn es Hugo nicht gegeben hätte. Er hatte sie getröstet und ihr angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen und auch wenn sie damals nicht sicher gewesen war, ob es wirklich das Richtige war, bei ihm einzuziehen, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens war. Sie hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit in ihn verliebt und er sich irgendwann auch in sie und als er ihr seine Gefühle endlich gestand, war sie überzeugt davon gewesen, die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Nichts war schöner als mit Hugo zusammen zu sein, mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen und sein Baby zu bekommen.

Und Angela hatte ihr Leben wirklich bereichert. Anfangs war es zwar sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, plötzlich ein schreiendes Baby zu haben, das auf Hugo und sie angewiesen war und um das sie sich 24 Stunden am Tag sieben Tage die Woche kümmern mussten. Aber auch das hatten sie mit der Zeit gemeistert und mittlerweile konnte Clara sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ihr Leben gewesen war, als Hugo und Angela noch nicht Teil davon gewesen waren.

Und jetzt würde sie Hugo heiraten, den tollsten Mann, den sie sich überhaupt nur vorstellen konnte. Auch wenn sie so schlechte Erfahrungen mit Pierre gemacht hatte, glaubte sie keine Sekunde daran, dass ihr so etwas noch einmal passieren würde. Hugo liebte sie und Angela über alles und er würde nichts tun, um das aufs Spiel zu setzen. Das wusste sie.

Also hatte sie sich daran gemacht, ein neues Hochzeitskleid zu entwerfen. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, an eine Hochzeit zu denken, bis Hugo ihr tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht hatte und erst dann hatte sie sich überlegt, wie ihr Kleid aussehen konnte. Sie wollte, dass es etwas völlig anderes war als das, was sie für ihre Hochzeit mit Pierre geschneidert hatte. Sie wollte an diesem Tag durch nichts an dieses Arschloch erinnert werden. Sie hatte ihren Platz im Leben gefunden und der Platz war an der Seite von Hugo und als Mutter von Angela.

Sie hatte lange herumexperimentiert, bis sie etwas gefunden hatte, was ihr wirklich gefiel, aber jetzt war sie sehr zufrieden. Der Schnitt war so geschickt, das er die zusätzlichen Pfunde, die sie seit ihrer Schwangerschaft einfach nicht loswerden konnte, gut kaschierte. Sie hatte ein paar Stickereien vorgesehen, die eine Kollegin von ihr machen würde, weil Sticken wirklich nicht ihr Ding war. Aber es würde fantastisch aussehen und jeder, dem sie bisher ihren Entwurf gezeigt hatte, war begeistert gewesen. Sogar Gustave Crayon, der beste Designer, den Frankreich hatte und der lange ihr Mentor gewesen war, war absolut hingerissen und hatte sein Bedauern ausgedrückt, dass Clara darauf bestand, dass es ein Unikat war. Es würde bestimmt vielen anderen Frauen gefallen und einige würden sicher auch eine größere Summe dafür hinlegen, aber Clara wollte, dass es etwas einzigartiges war für einen einzigartigen Tag.

"Es wird deinem Daddy doch gefallen, oder?", fragte Clara unsicher und schaute Angela an, die den Kopf schief gelegt hatte und wirklich so aussah, als würde sie das Kleid eingehend studieren. "Er wird nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn er mich darin sieht?" Sie war sonst nicht so unsicher. Aber Hugo hatte sie so glücklich gemacht und sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall an ihrem Hochzeitstag enttäuschen.

"Ich werde nie enttäuscht sein", hörte sie seine Stimme durch die Tür. Clara zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie ergriff schnell ihren Zauberstab, den sie auf ihrem Arbeitstisch abgelegt hatte und ließ das große Tuch, das sie über den Stuhl gehängt hatte, wieder über die Puppe schweben. Hugo würde das Kleid nicht in diesem unvollständigen Zustand zu sehen kriegen. Gut, dass man diese Ecke des Zimmers nicht von der Tür aus sehen konnte.

"Wie lange stehst du schon da?", rief sie und versicherte sich, dass jeder Zentimeter von dem Kleid bedeckt war. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah einen grinsenden Hugo vor sich.

"Nicht lange." Er streckte sich und versuchte, an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer zu spähen.

"Wag es ja nicht!", sagte Clara warnend und schob ihn mit ihrer freien Hand von der Tür weg. "Es bringt Unglück, das Kleid vor der Hochzeit zu sehen."

"Aber die Hochzeit ist doch erst Ende Februar", jammerte Hugo und schaute sie flehentlich an. "Es ist Folter zu wissen, dass das Kleid hier in der Wohnung ist und ich es nicht sehen darf."

Clara küsste ihn lächelnd auf die Wange. Er konnte so süß sein. "Du wirst es überleben, mein Schatz." Sie murmelte einen Spruch, der die Zimmertür verriegelte und dafür sorgte, dass nur sie das Zimmer betreten konnte. Sie vertraute ihm zwar, wenn es darum ging, dass er ihr treu war, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er genug Willenskraft hatte, dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen.

"Aber wenn du es mir zeigen würdest, dann wärest du sicher, dass ich nicht enttäuscht bin", versuchte Hugo noch einmal, sie zu überreden.

Eine Sekunde lang zog Clara wirklich in Erwägung, ihm das Kleid zu zeigen. Aber es war noch längst nicht fertig und in dem Zustand konnte Hugo es auf keinen Fall sehen. "Das werde ich wohl riskieren müssen", erwiderte sie und schaute ihn erst an. "Außerdem hab ich gedacht, dass du nie enttäuscht sein wirst."

Hugo legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Werde ich auch nicht", erwiderte er genauso ernst. "Du könntest einen Müllsack tragen und du wärst immer noch die schönste Frau, die ich kenne. Ich würde das Kleid einfach nur gerne sehen."

Clara atmete erleichtert durch. Sie sollte sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Aber sie wollte, dass alles perfekt war. Dieses Mal wirklich. Dieses Mal würde sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag nur Freudentränen vergießen und nicht alle Männer dieser Welt verfluchen. "Du wirst es sehen", versicherte sie ihm. "Und zwar an unserem Hochzeitstag."

"Wollen wir die Hochzeit dann nicht einfach vorverlegen?", schlug Hugo grinsend vor und nahm ihr Angela ab. Er hielt sie über seinen Kopf und drückte ihr dann einen großen Schmatzer auf die Stirn. Angelas Lachen hallte durch den Flur. Claras Herz schmolz dahin. Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Vater für ihr Kind wünschen können. Hugo war der allerbeste. "Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

"Bist du wahnsinnig?", erwiderte Clara entsetzt. "Mein Kleid ist noch nicht fertig. Die Einladungen sind schon fast alle verschickt. Ich hab schon alles reserviert und angezahlt. Außerdem würden morgen gar nicht alle Gäste kommen können und -"

"Es war doch nur ein Scherz", unterbrach Hugo sie, bevor sie wirklich hysterisch werden konnte. "Ich weiß, dass du das alles planen willst und dass alles so läuft, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast und das würde ich dir nie wegnehmen."

Clara atmete erleichtert durch. Eigentlich war sie nicht so. Sie hatte ihr Leben nie bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Was ihren Beruf anging, hatte sie schon immer die grobe Richtung gewusst. Seit sie mit sieben Jahren Kleider für ihre Puppen entworfen und genäht hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie später einmal damit ihr Geld verdienen würde. Aber sonst ... dass sie mal in Paris leben würde war eher zufällig zustande gekommen und ihre Rückkehr nach England war eine Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen. Seit sie ihren ehemaligen Verlobten mit seiner Sekretärin erwischt hatte, war ihr Leben komplett aus den Fugen geraten. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über alles verloren. Ihre Wohnung war furchtbar gewesen, obwohl sie versucht hatte, das beste daraus zu machen. Ihre Schwangerschaft war ein Schock gewesen, auch wenn sie sie letzten Endes zu Hugo geführt hatte. Ihre Freundschaft, die sich durch die Schwangerschaft entwickelt hatte, war mehr, als sie sich zu Anfang erhofft hatte und die Liebe, die plötzlich dagewesen war und die er erwiderte, ein wunderbares Geschenk. Aber in alles war sie hineingestolpert, sie hatte nichts aktiv entschieden, alles war von unglücklichen und glücklichen Umständen bestimmt. Letztlich war das beste dabei herausgekommen, was sie sich nur wünschen konnte, aber es wäre schon schön gewesen, wenn sie selbst hätte entscheiden können, dass sie bereit dafür war, ein Kind mit Hugo zu bekommen. Selbst die Geburt war nicht gelaufen wie geplant. Zuerst hatte Angela sich wahnsinnig viel Zeit gelassen und war eine Woche später gekommen als geplant und dann hatte sich die Nabelschnur auch noch um ihren Hals gewickelt und die Heiler waren gezwungen gewesen, einen Kaiserschnitt zu machen, anstatt die natürliche Geburt, die sie sich erhofft hatte.

Hugos Heiratsantrag war das erste Mal gewesen, wo sie wirklich vor die Wahl gestellt worden war und selbst entscheiden konnte, was sie wollte - obwohl das natürlich keine Frage war. Und bei dieser Hochzeit wollte sie auch wissen, was sie erwarten würde. Sie würde alles bis ins kleinste Detail planen, damit sie ihren großen Tag auch wirklich genießen konnte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie auch an diesem Tag mit einigen Überraschungen rechnen musste, dazu war Hugos Familie einfach zu chaotisch, aber im Großen und Ganzen würde es hoffentlich so werden, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Danke", sagte sie und stieß die Küchentür auf. Hugo setzte Angela in ihren Hochstuhl, während Clara nach dem Babybrei suchte, den sie im Schrank aufbewahrte. Lieber Hühnchen und Möhren oder doch Spinat und Kartoffeln?

Schließlich entschied sie sich für Spinat und Kartoffeln, weil sie das Etikett hübscher fand. Und Angela hatte glücklicherweise bisher immer alles gegessen, was Clara ihr gegeben hatte, auch wenn manches Zeug so fragwürdig ausgesehen hatte, dass sie es nicht einmal selbst gegessen hätte. Das hatte ihre Tochter eindeutig von Hugo.

Clara zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran und stellte das Glas mit dem Brei auf den Tisch. Hugo hatte ihr bereits das Lätzchen umgebunden und war jetzt im Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach etwas essbarem für sie beide.

"Ich könnte ein paar Sandwiches machen", schlug er schließlich vor, während Clara damit anfing, ihre Tochter zu füttern, die bereitwillig den Mund aufmachte. "Mehr gibt der Kühlschrank nicht her. Oder wir könnten von Angelas Babybrei essen."

Clara schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Der Brei ist für sie und nicht für uns", sagte sie streng. Das meiste Zeug war zwar genießbar, aber sie würde es wirklich nur im absoluten Notfall essen. Sie war Angela wirklich dankbar, dass sie den Brei so bereitwillig aß und sie nicht noch irgendetwas babyfreundliches kochen musste, weil sie den Dreh beim Kochen immer noch nicht richtig raus hatte. Am Ende würde sie ihre Tochter noch unabsichtlich vergiften. "Bleiben wir lieber bei den Sandwiches", schlug sie vor und steckte Angela ein weiteres Löffelchen in den Mund. Dann hob sie das Lätzchen und wischte etwas Brei weg, der an Angelas Mundwinkel hängen geblieben war. Sie strich ihrer Tochter durch die rotblonden Locken. "Warst du heute zufällig beim Haus?"

Hugo nickte. "Ja. Die magische Baufirma hat schon ziemlich große Fortschritte gemacht. Der Bauleiter konnte es zwar nicht garantieren, aber er hat gemeint, dass vielleicht die Möglichkeit besteht, dass wir schon bald nach der Hochzeit einziehen können. Vielleicht einen Monat später."

"Super", sagte Clara freudig überrascht. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Fortschritte so groß sein würden. Hugo und sie hatten sich vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr dazu entschlossen, das leerstehende Haus neben dem von Hugos bester Freundin Lily zu kaufen. Von Außen hatte es einen wunderbaren Eindruck gemacht, aber im Inneren war es völlig marode gewesen. Hugo hatte sich davon abschrecken lassen, aber Clara war einfach nur begeistert gewesen. Sie hatte es ihrem Schwager, einem Architekten, gezeigt, der bald darauf einen Plan erarbeitet hatte, wie man das Haus nach Claras und Hugos Vorstellungen umgestalten könnte. Seine Firma wäre auch bereit gewesen, die Umbauten zu übernehmen, aber da Claras Schwager ein Muggel war und in einem Muggelbetrieb arbeitete und der mindestens zwei Jahre für alle Umbauarbeiten brauchen würde, hatten sie sich schließlich eine magische Baufirma gesucht, die erstaunlich rasche Fortschritte machte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und das Haus würde fertig sein. Ein weiterer Traum, der wahr wurde.

"Hast du dich entschieden, ob du sie einladen willst?", unterbrach Hugo ihre Gedanken.

"Was?" Clara schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er hielt die Briefumschläge hoch, die an ihre Stiefmutter und ihre beiden Halbschwestern adressiert waren und die sie auf dem Küchentisch hatte liegen lassen. Sie seufzte. "Ja, hab ich. Ich lade sie nicht ein. Ich hätte zwar Ken gerne dabei, aber die drei werde ich dafür nicht in Kauf nehmen." Sie war noch nie gut auf ihre beiden Muggelhalbschwestern zu sprechen gewesen. Seit die beiden auf der Welt waren, hatten sie Clara tyrannisiert, wann immer sie bei ihrem Dad und seiner neuen Familie zu Besuch gewesen war. Ihre Stiefmutter hatte das Verhalten ihrer beiden verzogenen Prinzessinnen nicht nur toleriert, sondern sie auch noch dazu ermutigt. Clara war ihr schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, eine Erinnerung daran, dass ihr Mann einmal mit einer anderen Frau glücklich gewesen war.

Claras Dad hätte ihr nie geglaubt, wenn sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass seine beiden anderen Töchter etwas anderes waren als perfekte Engel, also hatte sie es gelassen. Und mit der Zeit hatte sie sich so von ihrem Vater entfremdet, dass sie gar keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm gehabt hatte. Erst seit sie ihn zufällig getroffen hatte, als sie wieder in England war, hatte sie sich ihm wieder angenähert. Den Kontakt zum Rest seiner Familie hatte sie nach einem einzigen Treffen tunlichst vermieden. Ihre Stiefmutter schaute sie immer noch an wie ein lästiges Insekt, das zertreten werden musste und ihre Halbschwestern waren so unausstehlich wie immer. Nur zu Ken, dem Mann ihrer Schwester Mary-Jane, hatte sie einen überraschend guten Draht gehabt und ihn deshalb auch mit den Bauplänen für ihr Haus beauftragt. Sie hatte ihn für seine Arbeit gut bezahlt und erleichtert festgestellt, dass er nicht böse auf sie war, weil sie schließlich eine andere Firma mit den Umbauten beauftragt hatte. Es war ihr ein großes Rätsel, wie dieser wunderbare Mann es mit ihrer furchtbaren Schwester aushielt.

"Und dein Dad ist damit einverstanden, dass du die drei nicht einladen wirst?", fragte Hugo zweifelnd, während er einige Brotscheiben mit Käse belegte.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist meine Hochzeit. Ich kann bestimmen, wen ich einladen will und wen nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Mary-Jane mich zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Ken eingeladen hätte." Nicht, dass sie hingegangen wäre. Keine zehn Pferde hätten sie dorthin gekriegt. "Er weiß, dass wir uns nicht verstehen. Und dass sich daran nichts ändern wird." Diese Gefühle existierten einfach schon zu lange und keiner von ihnen war wirklich bereit dazu, irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Clara würde den Teufel tun und auf ihre Stiefmutter und ihre Schwestern zugehen, wenn es eigentlich sie waren, die Schuld daran waren, dass die Beziehung so war, wie sie war. Clara hatte sich damals bemüht, nett zu der neuen Frau ihres Vaters zu sein, obwohl er ihre Mum mit dieser Kuh betrogen hatte und sie ihr die Schuld an der Scheidung ihrer Eltern gab. Aber ihre Stiefmutter hatte sich nie auch nur die geringste Mühe gegeben. Und bei diesem Vorbild war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass ihre Schwestern sie immer nur wie Dreck behandelt hatten. Sie hatte das akzeptiert und ging ihnen aus dem Weg so gut sie konnte. Aber auf ihrer Hochzeit würde sie sie nicht dulden. Nie im Leben.

"Wenn Dad dabei sein will, dann muss er akzeptieren, dass er alleine kommen soll. Sonst kann er auch wegbleiben." Sie wünschte sich sehr, dass ihr Vater sie zum Altar führte. Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm genauso ging und er es ihr deshalb nicht übel nehmen würde, dass sie sich so unhöflich verhielt. Außerdem wusste keine von ihnen, dass Clara eine Hexe war und auf der Hochzeit würde sich das wohl kaum verbergen lassen. "Außerdem würden sie sowieso nicht kommen.", fügte sie hinzu. Und wenn doch, dann nur um sie zu piesacken.

Sie kratzte mit dem Löffel die letzten Reste des Babybreis aus dem Glas und steckte ihn Angela in den Mund. Dann wischte sie ihrer Tochter das Gesicht mit ihrem Lätzchen ab, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Angela war einfach so schrecklich niedlich. Als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, hielt Hugo ihr ein Sandwich unter die Nase, das sie dankend entgegen nahm. Außerdem drückte er ihr die Einladungen in die Hand, die sie in hohem Bogen in den Mülleimer warf. Ihr Dad würde kommen. Der Rest seiner Familie war völlig unwichtig. Ab dem 26. Februar würde sie offiziell zu den Weasleys gehören und Hugos Frau sein und das war die Familie, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Eine große chaotische Familie, in der die Mitglieder zusammenhielten und durch dick und dünn gingen. Nach Angela war das das beste, was ihr je passieren konnte.

"Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist", sagte Hugo ernst und küsste sie zärtlich. Ihr fiel das Sandwich aus der Hand, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.

"Ich bin glücklich", versicherte sie ihm. "Sehr glücklich. Jeden Tag." Und es stimmte. Auch wenn sie die schlaflosen Nächte, in denen Angela andauernd gebrüllt hatte, beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatten, war sie trotzdem viel glücklicher als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

"Ich auch", erwiderte Hugo lächelnd. Dieses Lächeln jagte ihr immer noch einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzen. Er war so ein wunderbarer Mann. Und er gehörte ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens. Mehr konnte man sich doch gar nicht wünschen. "Aber ich würde wirklich gerne dein Kleid sehen", fügte er lachend hinzu.

Clara schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Vergiss es!", sagte sie entschlossen. "Soweit kommt's noch!"

**TBC ...**


	8. Dezember: Freundinnen

**8. Dezember: Freundinnen**

_**2021**_

"Sag mal, lernst du eigentlich nur noch?", fragte Lily Potter ihre Cousine Rose mit gerunzelter Stirn, während sie sich in den Sessel neben sie fallen ließ. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich dich das letzte Mal ohne Buch gesehen habe."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch um. "Der Unterricht ist schrecklich anspruchsvoll geworden. Und ich brauche gute Noten, wenn ich die ZAGs mit Ohnegleichen bestehen will. Sonst kann ich doch nie eine Heilerin werden." Rose konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es irgendwann eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie einmal eine Heilerin werden würde. Es war schon immer ihr Traum gewesen und wenn sie hart arbeiten musste, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, dann war das eben so. Sie würde sich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten lassen.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Lily versöhnlich. Sie nahm sich Roses Zaubertrankbuch und blätterte wahllos darin herum. "Aber du musst doch trotzdem mal eine Pause machen. Sonst fällst du noch um. Du siehst so schon blass aus."

Rose seufzte. Lily war nicht die erste, die sie auf ihre ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe ansprach. Sowohl Al als auch Hugo hatten schon ihre Bedenken darüber geäußert, dass sie sich vielleicht übernahm. Und in den Weihnachtsferien würde ihr Dad sicher auch keine Ruhe geben und sie ständig an die frische Luft zerren. Sie sollte sich dringend mal in die Sonne setzen, damit sie wenigstens der Überfürsorglichkeit ihres Vaters entkommen konnte. Sie liebte ihn sehr, aber manchmal übertrieb er einfach schrecklich.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "In einer Stunde bin ich mit Joseph verabredet. Dann mach ich Pause. Zufrieden?"

Lily machte den Schmollmund, mit dem sie von ihrem Dad alles bekam, was sie wollte. "Nein", erwiderte sie. "Ich will, dass du jetzt Pause machst. Ich muss mit jemandem reden."

"Ach darum geht's", sagte Rose grinsend und schlug ihr Buch zu. Sie legte ihre Feder hin und lehnte sich zurück. Lily hatte Glück, dass sie mit ihrem Aufsatz gerade fertig geworden war und morgen noch genügend Zeit haben würde, das Kapitel einmal zu wiederholen. "Es geht dir gar nicht um meine Gesundheit. Du brauchst nur jemanden, bei dem du dich ausheulen kannst. Was ist mit deinen Freundinnen?"

Lily hatte sich in der ersten Klasse mit zwei äußerst nervigen Mitschülerinnen angefreundet, die nichts anderes taten als pausenlos zu kichern (zumindest hatte Rose diesen Eindruck). Lily versicherte ihr zwar, dass die beiden wirklich nett und intelligent waren und Rose einen völlig falschen Eindruck von ihnen hatte, aber bisher hatte Rose nur fünf Minuten in der Gegenwart von Callie und Candy (die beiden hießen wirklich so) verbringen können, bevor sie Kopfschmerzen von dem Gekichere bekommen hatte.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Mit denen kann ich nicht über Jungs reden. Ich muss nur einen erwähnen und sie fangen sofort von James an. Wie toll und sexy und heiß er ist und ob er sie schon bemerkt hat und ob er sie mir gegenüber erwähnt hat und wer von ihnen bessere Chancen hätte und ob ich ihnen dabei helfen kann, bei James zu landen. Wenn ich das noch einmal höre, dann muss ich kotzen."

Rose konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen. Ihr wurde schon schlecht von dem eben gehörten. Wie in aller Welt konnte eine klar denkende Frau auch nur _in Erwägung _ziehen, etwas mit James Sirius Potter anzufangen? Wie?

Rose schaute Lily mitfühlend an. "Also, was ist los?" Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lily einen Freund hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich zu sehr hinter ihren Büchern vergraben. Hätte James nicht vor zwei Tagen dieses unsägliche Nikolaustheater veranstaltet, dann hätte sie auch keine Ahnung davon, wie es um Als und Scorpius' Liebesleben stand. Vielleicht sollte sie etwas weniger Zeit für Joseph und etwas mehr Zeit für ihre Freundin Lily einplanen.

Lily seufzte und strich sich ihre feuerroten Haare aus der Stirn. "Da ist dieser eine Junge ... Er ist so süß, Rose, so schrecklich süß. Und er ist nett und lieb und er hat keine Ahnung, dass ich existiere." Sie seufzte erneut gequält und schloss die Augen.

Rose tätschelte ihr tröstend die Hand. "Das bezweifle ich, Lils." Sie war Lily Potter. Sie war die Tochter des Mannes, der die ganze Zauberwelt gerettet hatte. Jeder, wirklich _jeder_ wusste, dass Lily existierte.

"Aber es stimmt, Rose", beharrte Lily. "Er lächelt zwar immer so wahnsinnig niedlich, wenn er mich sieht, aber er _sieht_ mich nicht wirklich, verstehst du? Er sieht mich nicht als jemanden, mit dem er zusammen sein kann."

"Das tut mir Leid", erwiderte Rose aufrichtig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Sie war nie in Lilys Situation gewesen. Vor Joseph war sie nur mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen und da war sie einfach irgendwie reingestolpert. Daniel Harris war ein Muggeljunge aus der Nachbarschaft gewesen, der neu in ihre Gegend gezogen war. Rose hatte ihn zufällig zu Beginn ihrer letzten Sommerferien getroffen und angeboten, ihm die Gegend zu zeigen. Er war ein intelligenter Junge gewesen, der genauso leidenschaftlich Klassiker verschlang wie sie und so hatten sie lange über Shakespeare und Kafka und Tolstoi diskutieren können. Irgendwann hatte er sie dann einfach geküsst. Zuerst war sie überrumpelt gewesen, weil sie ihn überhaupt nicht als jemanden gesehen hatte, mit dem sie herumknutschen konnte. Aber es hatte ihr gefallen und er war wirklich nett und sie hatte keinen Grund gefunden, der dagegen sprach.

Sie hatte ihrem Dad bald gesagt, was sich zwischen ihr und Daniel entwickelt hatte, weil sie ihn nicht anlügen wollte und er es sowieso herausgefunden hätte. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie er ausgeflippt war, als sie es ihm erzählt hatte und wie ihre Mutter auf ihn einreden musste, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Danach hatte er strenge Regeln festgelegt. Sie musste bis zum Sonnenuntergang Zuhause sein und wenn Daniel sie besuchte, dann mussten sie im Wohnzimmer oder im Garten in Sichtweite sein. Und Hugo sollte am besten auch dabei sein. Hugo hatte das zweimal mitgemacht und dann war ihm die ganze Diskussion über Bücher zu langweilig geworden. Außerdem hatte ihre Mutter ihr noch einmal sehr ausführlich alle Verhütungssprüche erklärt und das Für und Wider von Sex in ihrem Alter erörtert. Darauf hätte Rose wirklich verzichten können.

Trotzdem hatten Daniel und sie noch genug Zeit gefunden, miteinander herumzuknutschen. Es gab eine leerstehende Scheune in der Nähe, in die sie sich verzogen, wenn ihnen Roses Dad zu viel wurde. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hände wanderten immer tiefer. Aber als Rose klar wurde, dass Daniel wirklich wollte, dass das alles irgendwann auf Sex hinauslief, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie dazu noch nicht bereit war. Sie war erst fünfzehn gewesen und das war ihr alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Und Daniel war verständnisvoll und lieb gewesen, so wie immer. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie sich doch ein bisschen in ihn verliebt hatte.

Aber dann war Hugo eines Abends nach Hause gekommen und hatte ihr schweren Herzens erzählt, dass er Daniel mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte, mit dem der sich recht leidenschaftlich geküsst hätte. Rose hatte Hugo im ersten Moment kein Wort geglaubt, weil das einfach nicht zu Daniel passte, aber ihr kleiner Bruder hatte sie so ernst und mitfühlend angesehen, dass es einfach stimmen musste. Hugo würde sich so etwas nicht ausdenken. Er hatte nichts gegen ihre Beziehung gehabt und selbst wenn doch, dann hätte er niemals zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen, um sie auseinander zu bringen. So war er nicht.

Also hatte sie Daniel bei ihrem nächsten Treffen auf das angesprochen, was Hugo gesehen hatte. Daniel hatte die Vorwürfe zwar wortreich abgestritten, aber es war zwecklos. Rose hatte erkannt, wie er wirklich war. Er war nicht nur der liebe Junge mit einer Vorliebe für Shakespeare. Er hatte Sex von ihr gewollt und als klar wurde, dass er ihn nicht kriegen würde, hatte er sich sofort nach jemand anderem umgeschaut.

Er war es nicht wert gewesen, dass sie sich tagelang in ihrem Zimmer die Augen wegen ihm ausheulte, also hatte sie es auch nicht getan. Es hatte ihr sehr leid getan, dass sie die Freundschaft zu dem Jungen verloren hatte, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte und die eine oder andere Träne hatte sie schließlich doch vergossen, aber sie war noch nicht richtig in ihn verliebt gewesen und hatte das alles gestoppt, bevor ihr Herz wirklich gebrochen werden konnte.

Ihre Beziehung zu Joseph Corner war völlig anders. Er war ein unglaublicher Charmeur und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich Rose dieses Schuljahr ausgesucht und zu seiner Freundin auserkoren. Er hatte ihr Komplimente gemacht und Witze erzählt und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, spürte sie, wie der ganze Druck, den sie sich wegen den bevorstehenden ZAGs machte, von ihr abfiel. Sie war so entspannt wie sonst nie und es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Deshalb war es ihr auch herzlich egal, dass der Rest der Familie sich so abfällig über ihre Beziehung und Joseph äußerte. Sie hatte ihm sofort klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und es für mehr als unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass das jemals der Fall sein würde und sie deshalb auch nie im Leben mit ihm schlafen würde. Wenn er nur das von ihr wollte, dann würde er sich gleich eine andere suchen können. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schien ihn das nicht weiter zu stören. Er sagte ihr mit seinem schiefen Grinsen, dass er ihre Meinung irgendwann vielleicht würde ändern können und wenn nicht, war das auch nicht weiter schlimm. Und so war es Rose am liebsten. Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl und musste keine Energie in eine Beziehung stecken, die unbedingt funktionieren sollte, sondern konnte sie in ihre ZAGs investieren.

Es war auf jeden Fall hundert Mal besser als das, was Lily gerade durchzumachen schien. Ihr Herz war gebrochen, ohne dass der Junge überhaupt etwas davon ahnte.

"Hast du schon mal versucht, ihm zu sagen, was du empfindest?", schlug Rose schließlich vorsichtig vor.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es würde doch zu nichts führen. Ich hätte sowieso keine Chance."

Rose wagte das zu bezweifeln. Lilys schokoladenbraune Augen, ihre feuerrote Mähne und ihr recht großer Busen (zumindest, wenn Rose ihn mit ihrem eigenen verglich) brachten ihr für ihre dreizehn Jahre schon einiges an Aufmerksamkeit ein. Rose würde jede Wette eingehen, dass es viele Jungen gab, die überhaupt nicht abgeneigt davon waren, Lily als Freundin zu haben.

"Wer ist es denn?"

Lily wandte den Blick ab. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du würdest mich nur auslachen."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. "Bestimmt nicht." Man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebte. "Ich versprech's dir, okay? Ich werde nicht lachen."

Lily schaute sie unentschlossen an. Schließlich nickte sie. "Na schön." Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. "Aber du darfst es niemandem sagen. Nicht Al, nicht Hugo, niemandem." Rose nickte neugierig. Wer war dieser geheimnisvolle Junge? Etwa Neville? "Es ist Phillip Macmillan."

"Phillip?", wiederholte Rose erstaunt. Phillip war bereits in der siebten Klasse. Der Hufflepuff war Schulsprecher, wodurch Rose als Vertrauensschülerin häufiger mit ihm ins Gespräch kam. Er war ein netter gewissenhafter Junge, der seine Pflichten sehr ernst nahm, aber auch leidenschaftlich gerne als Sucher für seine Hausmannschaft flog. Rose hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Phillip Lilys Typ war. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Lily lieber jemand temperamentvollen hätte, mit dem sie sich hitzige Diskussionen liefern konnte und der sie jeden Tag aufs Neue herausfordern würde. Phillip kam ihr viel zu ruhig vor. Doch wie schon gesagt, man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebte.

Aber Lily hatte leider Pech. "Er hat schon eine Freundin."

"Maddie Dupre aus Ravenclaw, ich weiß", erwiderte Lily traurig. Maddie war eine ruhige Ravenclaw aus Phillips Jahrgang. Sie war die Schulsprecherin. Die beiden ergänzten sich fantastisch. "Ich hab sie heute zusammen gesehen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Chance hab. Ich bin erst in der dritten Klasse. Selbst wenn er nicht mit Maddie zusammen wäre, würde er mich nicht sehen. Ich weiß, wie unrealistisch ich bin. Genauso unrealistisch wie Callie und Candy, wenn sie sich ihren Hoffnungen hingeben, dass aus einer von ihnen und James mal irgendetwas werden würde." Sie seufzte erneut und wischte sich eine Träne weg, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen war. "Es tut einfach weh. Und ich wollte mit jemandem sprechen."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen", versicherte Rose ihr. Mit sowas konnte Lily unmöglich zu ihrem besten Freund Hugo gehen. Hugo hatte von sowas keine Ahnung. Und Callie und Candy waren viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. "Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich dich nicht wirklich trösten kann. Nichts, was ich sage, wird es besser machen."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Lily. "Aber es hat mir schon geholfen, darüber zu sprechen." Sie zog die Knie an und legte ihren Kopf darauf. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte so etwas haben wie Molly und Justin. Das ist die ganz große Liebe. Und du weißt, dass sie es schaffen werden. So eine Beziehung will ich auch."

Rose legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Irgendwann wirst du so eine auch haben. Du bist doch erst dreizehn. Gib nicht gleich beim ersten auf. Wer findet so jung schon die große Liebe?"

"Mum hat mit zehn Jahren gewusst, dass Dad der Richtige für sie ist", widersprach Lily.

"Ja, aber sie war fünfzehn, als sie zusammen gekommen sind.", erwiderte Rose. "Und dazwischen hatte sie zwei andere Beziehungen. Und dein Dad hatte auch eine." Die beiden hatten es sich nicht allzu leicht gemacht, wenn sie nach den Geschichten ihrer Eltern ging. Allerdings hatten ihre eigenen Eltern es sich noch um einiges komplizierter gemacht. Rose grinste. "Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert. In fünf Jahren ist Phillip vielleicht unsterblich in dich verliebt."

Lily lächelte hoffnungsvoll. "Meinst du?"

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es sind schon ganz andere Sachen passiert." Sie hielt es zwar für mehr als unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn es Lily ein besseres Gefühl gab ... Außerdem würde sie in fünf Jahren bestimmt jemand anderen haben, in den sie verliebt war und der ihre Gefühle hoffentlich auch erwiderte.

"Ja", stimmte Lily ihr zu. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. James war gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht. Er hatte klatschnasse Haare und seinen Rennbesen geschultert. Wegen hohen Schneetreibens war das Quidditchtraining schon lange eingestellt worden, aber James ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Er wollte Profi werden und flog bei jedem Wetter. Jetzt trug er sein charmantestes Lächeln zur Schau und flirtete gleich mit drei Mädchen. "Zum Beispiel, dass James immer noch jemanden in Hogwarts findet, der willig ist, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen."

/-/

_**2041**_

"An diese Mittagessen könnte ich mich gewöhnen", sagte Rose grinsend. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihren Mann Scorpius flüchtig auf den Mund. Scorpius war das allerdings nicht genug. Besitzergreifend schlang er den Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich. Der Kuss, den er ihr gab, dauerte schon um einiges länger. Lächelnd löste sich Rose von ihm. "Wir sind im Krankenhaus!", sagte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Sie standen mitten in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungos. Aber außer der Empfangshexe war niemand da, der sie sehen konnte und die Hexe war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Hexenwoche.

"Na und?", erwiderte Scorpius abenteuerlustig und versuchte, noch einen Kuss zu erhaschen. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du einmal bei mir auf der Arbeit mit nichts als einem Mantel bekleidet aufgetaucht bist?"

Jetzt wurde Rose wirklich rot. "Das war bereits nach Feierabend!", widersprach sie. "Außerdem hast du ein eigenes Büro und warst völlig allein!" Es war eine ihrer abenteuerlustigsten Ideen gewesen, die sie je gehabt hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten auf ihre Kinder Diana und Aiden aufgepasst und sie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie nicht wussten, wofür sie die freie Zeit genutzt hatte. Damals war das Sexleben von Scorpius und ihr ziemlich eingeschlafen gewesen und sie hatte versucht, es so ein wenig aufzupeppen. Es hatte wunderbar funktioniert.

"Deshalb beschränke ich mich hier ja nur auf einen kleinen Kuss", konterte Scorpius und zog sie wieder zu sich. Rose gab jeglichen Protest auf. Sie war diesem Mann seit neunzehn Jahren mit Haut und Haaren verfallen und das wusste er ganz genau. Aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Ohne ihn wäre ihr Leben nicht das, was es war und sie wollte wirklich mit niemandem auf der Welt tauschen.

"Wir sehen uns heute Abend", sagte er schließlich schweren Herzens und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre erhitzte Wange.

"Du bringst Aiden heute Abend zu Jonah?", versicherte Rose sich noch einmal. Aiden würde heute Nacht bei seinem besten Freund schlafen und sie würden das ganze Haus für sich haben. Darauf freute Rose sich jetzt schon den ganzen Tag. Und seit Scorpius spontan zum Mittagessen bei ihr im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht war, wurde sie noch ungeduldiger. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich mal wieder mit ihm allein zu sein.

"Auf jeden Fall", nickte Scorpius und schenkte ihr ein verführerisches Lächeln, von dem ihre Knie weich wurden.

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. "Hör auf damit. Die Warterei ist so schon schwer genug."

Scorpius hob unschuldig die Hände. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.", verteidigte er sich grinsend.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. "Hau schon ab!", sagte sie lachend.

Scorpius warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Dabei stieß er in Lily Mitchell, geborene Potter, die mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht soeben in der Halle aufgetaucht war. Rose war im ersten Moment so erstaunt, Lily zu sehen, dass ihr erst auf den zweiten Blick auffiel, dass sich Lilys Tochter Liz ebenfalls mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht am Pullover ihrer Mutter festklammerte und Lily ihren schlafenden Sohn Robert im Arm hielt.

"Rose!", rief Lily sofort, als sie ihre Cousine erblickte. Sie streckte die Arme aus. "Hilf mir! Bitte, hilf mir!"

Rose eilte sofort zu ihr und schaute auf das einjährige Kind. Robert schlief nicht, wie sie zuerst vermutet hatte, sondern war offensichtlich bewusstlos. Sofort wechselte Rose in den Heilermodus. Sie ergriff Roberts Handgelenk und tastete nach seinem Puls. Schwach konnte sie ihn spüren. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Lily mit lauter Stimme, während sie Robert nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen absuchte. Sie stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, um die Empfangshexe auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, die sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und Verstärkung rief. "Lily, was ist passiert?", wiederholte Rose eindringlich, als Lily nicht antwortete.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", schniefte Lily. "Ich hab einen Kuchen gebacken und hatte meinen Zauberstab auf der Anrichte liegen lassen. Liz hat ihn sich irgendwie geschnappt, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Und im nächsten Moment hat sie laut geschrien und mir gesagt, dass Robbie sich nicht mehr bewegt. Vor fünf Minuten ging es ihm noch gut. Es ging ihm noch gut, Rose!"

Rose nahm Lily das Baby aus dem Arm und eilte zu ihren Kollegen, die gerade in der Halle erschienen waren. Lily folgte ihr so schnell wie möglich, während Liz so unter Schock stand, dass sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Scorpius, der das ganze entsetzt beobachtet hatte, beugte sich zu Liz hinunter und hob sie hoch. Das kleine Mädchen schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und fing laut an zu schluchzen.

Rose legte Robert auf die Trage, die die Heiler mitgebracht hatten. "Seine vierjährige Schwester hat den Zauberstab ihrer Mutter in der Hand gehabt und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt", informierte Rose ihre Kollegen. Sie drehte sich zu Lily um und streckte die Hand aus. "Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht können wir so herausfinden, was ihn getroffen hat. Wir bringen ihn auf meine Station. Du kannst dort warten." Lily suchte hektisch in ihren Taschen nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts schlimmes", sagte Rose in beruhigendem Tonfall. Normalerweise hütete sie sich davor, Patienten irgendwelche Versprechungen zu machen, die sie möglicherweise nicht halten konnte, aber das hier war immerhin Lily, die so aussah, als würde sie gleich durchdrehen. Und wenn Kinder solche Unfälle hatten, dann war es ihrer Erfahrung nach meistens auch nichts schlimmes. Dazu waren Kinder gar nicht im Stande.

Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab endlich gefunden und reichte ihn Rose. Sobald Rose ihn in der Hand hatte, disapparierte sie mit ihren Kollegen in einen Behandlungsraum. Lily blieb wie vom Donner gerührt in der Halle stehen und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Rose und ihr Sohn gerade noch gewesen waren. Dann spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie schaute auf. Scorpius war mit einer immer noch schluchzenden Liz im Arm neben sie getreten.

"Rose weiß, was sie tut. Sie kriegt das schon wieder hin", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Lily schluckte. Vor fünf Minuten war alles noch in bester Ordnung gewesen. Liz hatte am Küchentisch gesessen, ein Bild gemalt und ihr beim Backen zugesehen, während Robbie in seinem Laufstall fröhlich mit ein paar Kuscheltieren gespielt hatte. Es war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Und als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, lag Robbie regungslos in seinem Laufstall und Liz stand mit Lilys Zauberstab in der Hand direkt davor und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie getan hatte. Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie den Notfallportschlüssel zum Mungos gesucht und aktiviert hatte, aber sie musste es getan haben, denn sonst wären sie jetzt nicht hier.

Sie spürte, wie Scorpius den Arm um sie legte. Sie lehnte sich dankbar an ihn. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie im Stande war, noch einen Schritt alleine zu tun. Die Angst lähmte alles in ihr. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie sah nur noch ihren Sohn vor sich, der leblos in ihren Armen lag.

Wie hatte sie nur so versagen können? Sie war seine Mutter, sie musste ihn beschützen. Ihrer Großmutter war es zu verdanken, dass ihr Dad Lord Voldemort hatte töten können und nicht schon als Einjähriger gestorben war. Und ihr eigener Sohn würde vielleicht sterben, weil sie auf ihre Tochter nicht aufgepasst hatte.

"Ich bring dich zu Roses Station. Dort können wir warten. Weiß Henry schon Bescheid?"

Lily konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Henry wusste nicht Bescheid. Er war in der Mysteriumsabteilung und hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass sein Sohn in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie Schuld daran war, dass ihr Kind tot war?

Sie ließ sich von Scorpius zu den Aufzügen führen und ehe sie sich versah, saß sie in einem der Stühle, die vor den Behandlungszimmern aufgestellt waren und starrte auf die Tür. Scorpius saß neben ihr und spielte mit Liz das Spiel "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst". Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er ihre Tochter ablenkte. Sie war nicht dazu im Stande.

Wie sollte sie ohne ihr Kind weiterleben? Wie sollte sie damit fertig werden, dass sie ihr eigenes Kind auf dem Gewissen hatte? Sie würde ihn nie zum Hogwartsexpress bringen können. Sie würde nicht sehen, wie er seinen Abschluss machte. Sie würde bei seiner Hochzeit nicht dabei sein. Und es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte sein ganzes Leben zerstört. Dabei hatte sie sich doch geschworen, ihn immer zu beschützen, damit ihm nie etwas passierte. Wie hatte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein können?

Sie wandte ihren Blick erst von der Tür ab, als sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hörte. "Lily, was ist passiert?" Außer Atem war Henry vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen. Besorgt schaute er sie an. Sie Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Liz hat sich meinen Zauberstab geschnappt. Robbie ist von irgendeinem Zauber getroffen worden. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles passiert ist." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, die sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. "Es tut mir so Leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld." Sie spürte, wie Henry seine Arme um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass sie in seinen Armen lag. Wie könnte er ihr jemals verzeihen, dass sie sein Kind umgebracht hatte? Wie konnte _sie _sich das verzeihen? Ihre Kinder waren ihr ein und alles. Sie hatte sich ein Leben lang gewünscht, Mutter zu sein und jetzt hatte sie alles kaputt gemacht. Sie würde sich das nie verzeihen können. Und sie hatte Henrys Liebe nicht verdient.

"Es war ein Unfall", sagte Henry beruhigend. "Du kannst nichts dafür." Seine Hände strichen über ihr Haar.

Wenn es doch nur so wäre! Aber Lily hatte nicht die Kraft, ihm zu widersprechen. Ihre ganze Kraft verwendete sie darauf, nicht vor Liz zusammen zu brechen, bevor sie etwas endgültiges wusste. Liz sollte sie nicht so sehen.

"Außerdem passiert sowas doch bestimmt andauernd.", fuhr Henry fort. "Die Heiler wissen, was sie tun. Und Liz kann doch noch gar nicht richtig zaubern, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Robbie wirklich umbringen könnte. Wie denn? Diese Magie kriegen doch nicht mal ausgebildete Zauberer hin." Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihr Dad mal erzählt hatte, dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche eine Art von Entschlossenheit erforderten, die viele Zauberer glücklicherweise nicht aufbringen konnten. Liz war ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen. Sie konnte bestimmt nicht aus Versehen einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen. Aber es konnte dennoch so viel schief gehen ...

"Lily? Henry?"

Henrys starke Arme ließen sie wieder los. Sie würden ihr so sehr fehlen. Ohne seine Hilfe konnte sie kaum Stehen.

Rose stand in der Tür. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Liz hat Robbie mit einem einfach Lähmfluch belegt. Wir haben ihn rückgängig gemacht und Robbie einen Stärkungstrank gegeben. Soweit wir festgestellt haben, haben ihn keine weiteren Zauber getroffen. Zur Sicherheit würden wir ihn aber gerne über Nacht hier behalten."

"Es geht ihm gut?", fragte Lily schniefend. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. Sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatte.

Rose nickte. "Ja, es geht ihm gut. Er ist sogar schon wieder ganz munter. Wir haben ihm Pudding gegeben, während er auf euch wartet. Kommt, ich zeige euch sein Zimmer."

/-/

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rose Lily ein paar Stunden später. Müde sah Lily ihre beste Freundin an.

"Ist es in Ordnung, dass ich ihn aus dem Gitterbett geholt habe?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, die Nacht bei ihrem Sohn zu verbringen, also hatten ihr die Heiler ein Bett ins Zimmer gestellt. Das Gitterbett, in dem Robbie gelegen hatte, stand direkt neben Lilys Bett. Lily lag in ihrem Schlafanzug in ihrem Bett und hielt ihren schlafenden Sohn fest. "Ich musste einfach sehen, dass er wirklich am Leben ist." Er hatte so leblos ausgesehen, wie vorhin, als er bewusstlos in seinem Laufstall gelegen hatte. Sie musste das Schlagen seines Herzens spüren, das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, sonst würde sie nur glauben, dass es ein Traum gewesen war, dass er doch tot war.

"Natürlich ist das in Ordnung", erwiderte Rose verständnisvoll und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie nahm Lilys Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist kerngesund. Wir haben alles überprüft. Wir wollen ihn nur zur Sicherheit hierbehalten, für den Fall, dass er irgendwelche allergischen Reaktionen auf die Tränke aufweist." Sie musterte das friedlich schlafende Kind prüfend. Der kleine Kerl hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Chaos er heute angerichtet hatte. "Es ist alles gut, Lily, wirklich.", versicherte sie ihr zum zehnten Mal.

"Ich weiß", sagte Lily leise. "Aber ich fühle mich einfach besser. Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte ihn wirklich verloren. Das waren die schlimmsten Stunden meines Lebens."

Rose hatte schon einiges mit ihrem Sohn Aiden erlebt, der es noch keinen Monat geschafft hatte, sich nicht irgendwo zu verletzen. Sie hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, sich nicht jedes Mal verrückt zu machen, wenn ihm irgendetwas passierte, denn meistens war es halb so schlimm, wie es aussah. Und dennoch ... Die Liebe zu einem Kind war das stärkste, was eine Mutter empfinden konnte. Alles andere rückte in den Hintergrund, wenn es um das Kind ging. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für eine Hölle Lily durchgemacht hatte.

"Merlin sei Dank hat Liz sich wieder beruhigt, nachdem sie Robbie gesehen hat", seufzte Lily. Sobald Liz gesehen hatte, dass es ihrem kleinen Bruder gut ging, waren ihre Tränen getrocknet und sie war wieder so fröhlich geworden wie sonst. Henry und sie waren erst vor einer halben Stunde gegangen und würden gleich morgen früh wiederkommen, um Lily und Robbie abzuholen.

Lily strich Robbie ein paar dunkle Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn. "Weißt du noch, wie ich mich vor zwanzig Jahren bei dir ausgeweint habe, weil ich unglücklich in Phillip Macmillan verliebt war?"

Rose nickte. Phillip hatte drei Jahre nach seinem Schulabschluss Maddie geheiratet und war mittlerweile wieder von ihr geschieden. In Lily war er trotzdem nie verliebt gewesen.

"Damals hab ich gedacht, dass das das Ende der Welt ist, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert", fuhr Lily fort, während sie weiterhin auf ihren Sohn schaute. "Ich hab gedacht, dass es nichts geben könnte, das schlimmer ist. Ich hab mich noch nie in meinem Leben so getäuscht." Sie drückte Robbie noch fester an sich. "Nichts ist schlimmer als das hier."

"Ich weiß", nickte Rose. Sobald es um das Leben eines anderen Menschen ging, rückten alle anderen Probleme in den Hintergrund. Besonders, wenn es sich um das eigene Kind handelte. Alles andere wurde unwichtig. "Aber es ist doch jetzt alles wieder gut. Du hast Henry und Robbie ist nichts passiert und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du nicht zulassen, dass sowas noch einmal passiert."

Lily nickte entschlossen. "Nie wieder. Ich werde meine Kinder nie wieder so in Gefahr bringen."

"Liz würde das auch kein zweites Mal machen", wandte Rose ein. Die Kleine hatte mindestens genausoviel aus dem Ereignis gelernt wie Lily und Henry. Rose selbst konnte von Glück sagen, dass weder Aiden noch Diana sich je getraut hatten, Scorpius' oder ihren Zauberstab zu nehmen. Denn auch wenn man noch so vorsichtig war, dass die Kinder nicht an den Zauberstab herankamen, irgendwann ließ man ihn trotzdem mal liegen, wenn es schnell gehen musste oder man mit den Gedanken so woanders war, dass man einfach nicht daran dachte, ihn außer Reichweite zu legen. Es war schon vielen Eltern passiert, dass ihre Kinder sich an ihren Zauberstäben vergriffen hatten und bisher waren alle Kinder, die Rose behandelt hatte, mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Zu wirklich gefährlicher Magie war keines von ihnen im Stande gewesen.

"Danke, Rose", sagte Lily schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen. "Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Ich könnte mir keine bessere Freundin wünschen."

Rose schluckte bewegt und drückte Lilys Hand. "Gern geschehen. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da, oder?"

**TBC...**


	9. Dezember: Feuer und Wasser

**9. Dezember: Feuer und Wasser**

_**2021**_

"Ich warte schon ewig auf dich!" Dominique Weasley schaute ihre beste Freundin Annie Williams vorwurfsvoll an. "Warum kommst du so spät?"

Annie zog ihre dunkle Mütze von ihren blonden Haaren und schälte sich aus ihrem dicken Mantel. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dreimal apparieren muss, bis ich in diesem Kaff hier ankommen kann! Warum können wir uns nicht woanders treffen? Im Tropfenden Kessel zum Beispiel?"

"Weil ich morgen schon um sieben Uhr Training hab, deshalb", erwiderte Dominique und ergriff das halbleere Butterbierglas, das vor ihr stand. "Du musst doch erst um neun ins Ministerium."

"Dafür musst du dich nicht täglich mit fünfzig Leuten herumschlagen, die ganz dringend noch einen Portschlüssel bis Weihnachten haben wollen. Als ob ich noch welche übrig hätte!" Annie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der gemütlichen Kneipe sinken, in der sich Dominique unbedingt hatte treffen wollen. "Und wie war das Training?"

"Beschissen", erwiderte Dominique in ihrer typisch unverblühmten Art und fröstelte. "Es ist arschkalt hier und durch den scheiß Schnee kann ich den verdammten Schnatz kaum sehen. Der Trainer macht mir die Hölle heiß, weil ich immer so lange brauche."

"Na dann hast du es wenigstens kuschelig warm", erwiderte Annie grinsend. Dominique warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Was? Du wolltest doch unbedingt zu Pride of Portree. Du wusstest, dass die in Schottland trainieren."

"Ich hatte doch wohl kaum eine Wahl, oder? Die Mannschaft war die einzige, die mich wollte. Außerdem ist sie nicht so schlecht." Das stimmte. Pride of Portree war zwar nicht die erfolgreichste Mannschaft in der britischen Quidditichliga, aber sie hielt sich im soliden Mittelfeld und konnte immer wieder überraschende Erfolge erzielen. Dominique hatte sehr schnell von ihrer Position als Ersatzsucherin zu einem festen Mitglied im Team aufsteigen können und konnte jetzt das machen, was sie am liebsten tat: Quidditch spielen, von morgens bis abends. Und wenn sie sich auch beschwerte, im Grunde war allen klar, dass Dominique gar nicht glücklicher und zufriedener sein konnte. "Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das Wetter auf dieser Insel im Winter so verdammt ungemütlich ist. Hogwarts ist doch auch in Schottland, warum hätten sie nicht dort in der Nähe trainieren können?"

Annie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte der Kellnerin klar, dass sie einen Feuerwhiskey haben wollte. Wenn Dominique so anfing, dann war es am besten, sie einfach reden zu lassen und sie zu ignorieren. Nach neun Jahren Freundschaft kannte sie ihre beste Freundin wirklich schon ziemlich gut. Fünf Minuten hatte sie jetzt mindestens Ruhe.

"Mhm", machte sie und nickte, als Dominique sich besonders ereiferte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu ihrem stressigen Arbeitstag. Eigentlich war sie in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen für die Formalien des Apparierens zuständig und gab auch Abendkurse zweimal die Woche für diejenigen, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Schule das Apparieren hatten lernen können. Aber weil in der Weihnachtszeit plötzlich jeder auf die Idee kam, zu Weihnachten noch irgendwohin mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen, wurden alle verfügbaren Kräfte zur Portschlüsselverwaltung abkommandiert. Leider hatten sie nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Portschlüsseln zur Verfügung und die war schon seit Wochen völlig ausgeschöpft. Es war Annie ein Rätsel, warum anscheinend niemand ihre großen Anzeigen im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, in denen sie die Leute, die einen Portschlüssel im Dezember und Januar brauchten, dazu aufforderten, sich so früh wie möglich darum zu kümmern, am besten schon zwei Monate im voraus. Es war einfach schrecklich nervig.

"... weiß Louis noch nicht, ob er kommt."

"Was?" Annie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schaute Dominique interessiert an. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Dominique grinste. "Ich wusste, dass du darauf reagierst." Annie erwiderte nichts. Es war doch wohl normal, auf den Namen seines Exfreundes zu reagieren, oder etwa nicht? Besonders, wenn man zwei Jahre lang zusammen gewesen war. "Ich hab gesagt, dass Louis noch nicht weiß, ob er zu Mollys Hochzeit kommen wird."

"Ach nein?", fragte Annie verwundert. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Louis auf jeden Fall kommen würde. Sie waren zwar in verschiedenen Häusern gewesen, aber trotzdem hatten Louis und Molly sich gut verstanden, auch wenn zwei Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen lagen. "Wieso nicht?"

"Hat er nicht gesagt", erwiderte Dominique. "Ich glaube, er will vor Mum Ruhe haben. Wenn er zu Mollys Hochzeit herkommt, dann muss er auch über Weihnachten hierbleiben und Mum wird ein schreckliches Theater machen." Louis' Mutter freute sich immer, wenn sie alle ihre Kinder zusammen zu Hause hatte. Seit Louis vor zwei Jahren nach Frankreich gezogen war, war das nur noch sehr selten der Fall.

"Und vielleicht ..." Dominique schaute sie bedeutsam an. "Vielleicht will er dir auch nicht begegnen." Obwohl Dominique sich wirklich bemühte, war Annie der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme deutlich bewusst. Dominique war damals nicht einverstanden gewesen, dass sie mit Louis zusammen war. Zum Teil hing das sicher auch damit zusammen, dass Louis und sie Dominique zwei Monate lang verschwiegen hatten, dass sie eine Beziehung hatten. Annie hatte normalerweise keine Geheimnisse vor ihrer besten Freundin, aber sie hatte schon geahnt, wie Dominique reagieren würde und sie hatte die Zeit mit Louis genießen wollen, bevor sie von ihr wieder in die harte Realität zurückgeholt wurde.

Annie hatte gewusst, dass Louis es nicht ganz so ernst mit Beziehungen nahm. Durch seinen Veela-Anteil sah er unheimlich gut aus und er konnte sehr charmant sein und es waren ihm viele Mädchen verfallen. Vor ihr hatte er schon eine etwas längere Beziehung mit einer etwas flüchtigeren Freundin von Dominique und ihr gehabt, also wusste sie, dass er durchaus dazu fähig war, mit jemandem fest zusammen zu sein. Und als sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht und sich in ihn verliebt hatte, hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran gehabt, dass er ein guter Freund sein würde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Dominique ihn für beziehungsunfähig hielt und versuchen würde, ihr das ganze wieder auszureden, wenn sie nicht schon so lange mit ihm zusammen war, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben würde, als es einfach zu akzeptieren. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dominique sie dabei erwischen würde, wie sie mit Louis auf der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau (genauer gesagt hinter dem Fuchsbau) herumknutschte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie es ihrer besten Freundin irgendwann selbst erzählen würde.

Dominique hatte Wochen gebraucht, bis sie wieder mit ihr gesprochen hatte und noch länger, bis sie die Beziehung von Louis und ihr auch akzeptiert hatte. Aber als sie gesehen hatte, dass Louis sie nicht einfach fallen lassen würde und dass es ihnen tatsächlich ernst war, hatte sie sich sogar für sie gefreut. Umso geschockter war sie gewesen, als Annie ihr erzählt hatte, dass Louis und sie sich vor seiner Abreise nach Frankreich getrennt hatten. Annie selbst hatte es auch sehr weh getan. Sie hatte Louis geliebt und wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, aber er wollte unbedingt nach Frankreich, weg von allem, was mit seiner berühmten Familie zu tun hatte und mal was anderes erleben. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, aber sie konnte nicht mitkommen. Sie liebte es in England und sie wusste, dass sie es in Frankreich hassen würde, wenn sie ihn begleitet hätte. Irgendwann hätten sie sich bestimmt getrennt und wahrscheinlich nicht so im Guten, wie sie es jetzt getan hatten. Trotzdem hatten sie sich seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen. Louis hatte seiner Familie bisher noch keinen Besuch in England abgestattet, sie hatten immer ihn besucht.

"Er sollte zu Mollys Hochzeit kommen", sagte Annie entschieden. "Ich muss nicht hingehen. Ich muss auch nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier in den Fuchsbau." Es war seine Familie. Sie wollte ihn nicht daran hindern, diese wichtigen Tage mit ihr zu verbringen.

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte Dominique wütend. "Molly hat dich eingeladen, du hast zugesagt, du kommst. Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr noch Freunde seid. Eigentlich sollte es keinen Grund geben, warum ihr nicht beide kommen solltet."

"Nicki, das ist nicht so einfach -", fing Annie vorsichtig an.

"Als das damals mit euch angefangen hat, habt ihr mir versprochen, dass unsere Freundschaft darunter nicht leiden wird, wenn ihr euch wieder trennt. Ihr habt versprochen, dass ihr euch wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen werdet, wenn ihr euch nach der Trennung seht und nicht wie zwei idiotische Kleinkinder!" Dominique hatte große Angst gehabt, ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren, wenn Louis und sie sich trennten, weil sowas eigentlich nie problemlos verlief und einer dem anderen immer aus dem Weg gehen würde. Natürlich hatte sie damals nicht ahnen können, dass Louis sich nach Frankreich verziehen würde und er derjenige war, der Annie aus dem Weg ging, aber das Versprechen zählte trotzdem. "Außerdem dachte ich, dass ihr längst übereinander hinweg seid."

"Sind wir auch", erwiderte Annie sofort. Es war immerhin schon zwei Jahre her, dass sie sich getrennt hatten.

"Dann dürfte das auch kein Problem sein", sagte Dominique zufrieden und trank den Rest ihres Butterbiers aus. Sie rief der Kellnerin zu, dass sie noch eins haben wollte. "Außer ihr seid doch noch nicht so sehr übereinander hinweg, wie du behauptest."

"Es sind zwei Jahre, Nicki", widersprach Annie. "Natürlich sind wir übereinander hinweg. Außerdem hab ich einen Freund."

"Ach, jetzt ist er auf einmal dein Freund?", sagte Dominique überrascht. "Ich hab gedacht, dass ihr nur hin und wieder ausgeht."

Annie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat gefragt." Seit ein paar Wochen traf sie sich mit dem vier Jahre älteren Habakuk Anders, der für die Flohnetzwerkregulierung zuständig war. Er sah nicht so gut aus wie Louis und war auch nicht so charmant, aber sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und er hatte sie anscheinend auch sehr gerne. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm sehr wohl. Er war der erste Mann seit der Trennung von Louis, bei dem das der Fall war. Er war etwas besonderes.

"Nimmst du ihn mit zur Hochzeit?", fragte Dominique missmutig und ergriff das Butterbier, das die Kellnerin ihr reichte.

"Ich weiß nicht." Es kam ihr zu schnell vor. So lange trafen sie sich wirklich noch nicht. Außerdem wäre das bestimmt merkwürdig, wenn sie Habakuk zur Hochzeit der Cousine ihres Exfreundes einlud, selbst wenn sie auch die Cousine ihrer besten Freundin war und Annie schon vor ihrer Beziehung mit Louis zu Familienfesten eingeladen worden war. Und Louis und Habakuk mussten sich nun wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen, wenn Louis tatsächlich zur Hochzeit kam. "Wahrscheinlich nicht."

"Hmm" Vergeblich versuchte Dominique, ihre Freude darüber zu verbergen. Annie verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Dominique die Hoffnung endlich aufgegeben hatte, dass aus Louis und ihr noch was werden würde.

Annie ergriff ihr kaum angerührtes Feuerwhiskeyglas und trank einen Schluck. Sie entschloss sich dazu, das Thema zu wechseln. Und sie wusste genau, welches sie wählen musste, damit Dominique nicht mehr auf Louis zu sprechen kam. "Rate mal, wen ich bei deinem letzten Quidditichspiel gesehen hab."

"Wen?", fragte sie sofort. Dominique hasste diese Ratespiele.

"Steven Davies."

Dominique stöhnte genervt. "Na und? Er ist Quidditch-Fan. Warum sollte er sich das Spiel nicht ansehen?"

"Vielleicht", erwiderte Annie grinsend. "Vielleicht wollte er aber auch gar nicht das Spiel sehen, sondern dich." Annie hatte sich bemüht, nicht auf den ehemaligen Ravenclaw zu achten, nachdem sie ihn ein paar Reihen entfernt im Fanblock von Pride of Portree erblickt hatte, aber es war unmöglich gewesen. Und sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er lediglich die Sucherin beobachtet hatte und nicht den spannenden Spielverlauf.

"Ach hör auf.", widersprach Domonique zornig. "Wenn er da war, dann nur wegen dem Spiel. Das zwischen uns war nie was ernstes, das weißt du." Dominique hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass Steven Davies und sie nie ein Paar gewesen waren. Sie hatten lediglich gerne miteinander rumgeknutscht und sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, wenn sie es nicht getan hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch miteinander geschlafen, aber was ihre "Beziehung" mit Steven betraf, war Dominique immer sehr verschlossen gewesen. Dadurch, dass sie beide in verschiedenen Quidditchmannschaften spielten und unglaublich viel Ehrgeiz besaßen, hatten sie sich schon früh bekriegt und ihre Streitereien vom Quidditchplatz auch in der großen Halle ausgetragen. Und obwohl wenn Dominique Annie erzählt hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie mit Steven herumgeknutscht hatte (Steven hatte sie angeblich angebaggert, weil er mit ihr schlafen wollte, sie hatte ihm das nicht geglaubt und ihn aus der Reserve locken wollen, indem sie zum Schein auf sein Angebot einging und so hatten sie angefangen, sich zu küssen) hatte Annie diese verquere Beziehung zwischen ihnen nie ganz kapiert.

Und auch Dominique ebenfalls darauf bestand, dass es ihr völlig egal war, dass Steven ein Jahr vor ihr den Abschluss gemacht hatte und sie sich nicht mehr sahen und ihre Knutschereien nicht mehr stattfanden, wusste Annie, dass ihr die Trennung dennoch nahegegangen war. Sie war weder so fröhlich noch so leidenschaftlich im Quidditch gewesen wie sonst. Trotzdem hatten Steven und sie sich nicht wieder gesehen, seit er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte.

"Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Annie mit leisem Lächeln. Dominique hatte sich seit Steven mit keinem anderen Mann getroffen. Sie behauptete zwar, dass sie mit ihrem Training zu beschäftigt war, um sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern, aber das war gelogen. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte es durchaus Möglichkeiten für sie gewesen.

"Können wir _bitte _über was anderes reden?", erwiderte Dominique in einem Tonfall, den Annie nur zu gut kannte. Es war der gleiche Tonfall, den sie selbst anschlug, wenn sie nicht mehr über Louis und ihre Gefühle für ihn sprechen wollte. "Was hast du vorhin über die Portschlüssel gesagt?"

/-/

_**2041**_

"Hallo, stören wir?" Dominique kletterte aus dem Kamin und schaute sich im leeren Wohnzimmer um. Ihr Sohn Jacob klammerte sich an ihrer Hand fest. Er war zwar ein kleiner fünfjähriger Draufgänger, aber das Flohnetzwerk machte ihm schreckliche Angst, seit er gehört hatte, wie Dominiques Onkel Harry einmal den Kamin verpasst hatte und in der Knockturngasse gelandet war. Sie selbst war mit fünf schon sehr gut in der Lage gewesen, allein durch das Netzwerk zu reisen, aber Jacob bestand darauf, nur mit ihr oder einem anderen Erwachsenen zu reisen (außer Onkel Harry, ihm vertraute er nicht).

Dominiques Blick fiel auf das Hochzeitsfoto von Annie und Louis, das auf dem Kaminsims stand und auf die vielen Kinderfotos ihres elfjährigen Sohnes David. Er war ein süßer Kerl, der den Charme seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Schon im Kindergarten hatte er die Mädchen überreden können, ihm ihren Nachtisch zu überlassen, wie Annie ihr schockiert, aber auch ein bisschen stolz, erzählt hatte.

"Tante Annie?" Sobald Jake festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, riss er sich von seiner Mutter los und stürmte laut rufend durch das Wohnzimmer. Dominique stöhnte. Das hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater. Sie war nie so gewesen.

"Annie? Louis? David?" Sie folgte den polternden Schritten ihres Sohnes und fand sich schließlich in der riesigen Wohnküche wieder, auf die Annie bestanden hatte, als Louis und sie ein Haus gesucht hatten. Sie kochte und backte leidenschaftlich gerne und hatte die Küche zum Herzen des Hauses gemacht. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie ihre beste Freundin auch jetzt in der Küche fand. Auf dem Tresen lagen fünf Backbleche mit verlockend riechenden Plätzchen. Annies Sohn David saß auf einem der hohen Barhocker und betrachtete sie sehnsüchtig, während Jake sich noch damit abmühte, einen der Hocker zu erklimmen. Schnell zog Dominique ihr Kind von dem Hocker weg, weil es so aussah, als würde der Hocker gleich auf ihn drauffallen. Sie hob ihn hoch, weil er sonst keine Ruhe geben würde.

"Sie sind noch zu heiß", sagte Annie warnend, während sie ein weiteres Blech in den Ofen schob. David hörte auf sie, Jake tat es nicht. Er hob trotzdem die Hand und versuchte, eines der Plätzchen zu ergreifen. Sofort stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass die zu heiß sind!", sagte Annie tadelnd. Sie schloss die Bachofentür und zog ihren Zauberstab, der in ihrer Schürze steckte. Sie richtete ihn auf Jakes Hand und die Verbrennung verschwand. Sie gab ihm einen Apfel aus der Obstschale. "Iss lieber das hier."

Jake verzog das Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und weigerte sich, den Apfel zu nehmen. Er schaute zu David. "Kann ich mit deiner Playstation spielen?"

David schaute fragend zu seiner Mutter. Annie nickte. "Aber nicht zu lange. Und keine Gewalt. Nimm das Snowboardspiel."

"Okay, Mum" David ergriff den Apfel, den Annie noch in der Hand hielt, und sprang von seinem Hocker. Jake eilte ihm hinterher.

Dominique sah den beiden Jungen kopfschüttelnd nach. Sie waren wie Feuer und Wasser. Das fing schon allein bei ihrem Aussehen an. David hatte die blonden Haare von Louis und Annie geerbt, genau wie Annies blaue Augen. Der Veela-Anteil kam schon mehr als deutlich zum Vorschein durch sein glänzendes Haar und dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das nur dadurch zustande kam. Er bekam, was er wollte, wenn er nur den richtigen Hundeblick aufsetzte und lange genug bettelte. Trotzdem hörte er immer auf seine Eltern und machte kaum Ärger. Er war ruhig und nachdenklich und erstaunlich vernünftig für seine elf Jahre.

Jacob dagegen sah genau aus wie sein Vater. Er hatte dunkle Haare und braune Augen, die Dominique immer an Zartbitterschokolade erinnerten. Nach ihrem Veela-Anteil hatte sie bei ihm bisher vergeblich gesucht. Aber sie hatte schon immer vermutet, dass sie selbst bei dem Veela-Anteil viel zu kurz gekommen war und Louis, ihr Zwillingsbruder, alles abbekommen hatte. Außerdem konnte sie tun, was sie wollte, Jake hörte nie so auf sie wie David auf Annie. Deshalb hatte sie auch nichts gesagt, als er gerade nach dem Plätzchen gegriffen hatte. Er hätte sowieso nicht auf sie gehört. Es war besser, wenn er diese Dinge alleine lernte. Dass er sich verbrennen konnte, wenn er ein Backblech anfasste, dass er sich wehtun konnte, wenn er auf einen Baum kletterte, der zu hoch für ihn war, dass er Albträume bekam, wenn er einen Horrorfilm schaute, für den er zu jung war. Es war die beste Taktik und Dominique kam sich nicht immer wie ihre eigene Mutter vor, die ihrem Kind Dinge verbot, die Spaß machten.

"Du warst ja schon ziemlich fleißig", sagte Dominique schließlich anerkennend und ließ ihren Blick über die Bleche streifen. Hätte Jake sich nicht verbrannt, hätte sie sich jetzt auch ein Plätzchen genommen.

"Das ist erst der Anfang", erwiderte Annie voller Tatendrang. "Es ist Davids letztes Weihnachten, bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt und er wollte unbedingt Plätzchen backen", erklärte sie lächelnd. "Er hat jetzt zwar schon keine Lust mehr, aber ich hab noch einige Rezepte, die ich in den nächsten Tagen in Angriff nehmen werde."

"Kannst du mir ein paar Plätzchen abgeben?", fragte Dominique grinsend. Sie war eine Niete im Backen. Sie bekam den Teig nie richtig hin und für das Ausstechen fehlte ihr die Geduld.

"Ich hab dich schon eingerechnet, keine Sorge", erwiderte Annie lächelnd. "Du kriegst das Zeug nächste Woche."

"Super", sagte Dominique erleichtert. "Steven liebt die Plätzchen. Er kriegt sie aber genausowenig hin wie ich." Es hatte ihren Mann schwer enttäuscht, dass sie Annies Plätzchen nicht hatte backen können. Sie hatte das widerum so wütend gemacht, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er unbedingt Plätzchen haben wollte, dann solle er sie gefälligst selbst backen, schließlich hatte er sie nicht wegen ihrer Backkünste geheiratet. Er hatte es versucht und war kläglich gescheitert, sehr zu Dominiques Genugtuung.

"Ihr seid schon ein merkwürdiges Paar", sagte Annie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ach halt die Klappe", erwiderte Dominique abweisend, setzte sich auf den Hocker, den Jake gerade fast umgeworfen hatte und nahm sich jetzt doch ein Plätzchen. Es war warm, aber nicht zu heiß.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie genau es dazu gekommen war, dass sie Steven Davies Ehefrau geworden war. Im einen Moment sahen sie sich nach Jahren wieder im Tropfenden Kessel und landeten zusammen im Bett, im nächsten Moment machte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag und sie nahm ihn an, weil sie ihn liebte und überzeugt war, nicht mehr ohne ihn leben zu wollen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was da passiert war. Aber sie war glücklich. Glücklich, mit ihm zusammenzuleben und seine Frau zu sein. Sie war sogar glücklich als Mutter von Jake, selbst wenn sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie einmal eine Mutter sein würde. Kinder hatten nie in ihre Lebensplanung gehört. "Wo ist eigentlich Louis?" Ihr Bruder würde sich nie von frischgebackenen Plätzchen fernhalten.

"Im Ministerium. Der französische Zaubereiminister will kurzfristig herkommen, um irgendwas mit unserem Minister zu besprechen. Louis und Vic müssen alles organisieren. Vielleicht bekomme ich ihn heute gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht." Annie seufzte. Louis arbeitete in der französischen Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Victoire beschränkte sich nicht nur auf Frankreich, aber da kannte sie sich dennoch am besten aus. Wenn Not am Mann war, waren die Geschwister die effektivsten, die die ganze Abteilung zu bieten hatte.

"Na super", seufzte Dominique. Für Politik hatte sie noch nie was übrig gehabt. Quidditch war das wichtigste im Leben, das wusste doch jeder. "Dann grüß meinen Bruder, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal sehen solltest. Und sag ihm, dass ich mich am Geschenk für Mollys Party beteilige." So kurz vor Weihnachten noch eine Party zum zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag zu feiern war totaler Schwachsinn, wenn man Dominique fragte. Aber niemand hatte sie gefragt.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was wir ihr und Justin schenken wollen", widersprach Annie erstaunt.

"Ist mir egal", winkte Dominique ab. "Es wird schon das richtige sein. Ihr habt da ein besseres Händchen als ich." Außer Quidditchkarten und einem Dildo fiel ihr nichts ein. Und Dominique war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Molly und Justin sich weder über das eine noch über das andere sonderlich freuen würden. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Mutter, wenn sie davon erfahren sollte.

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Annie unsicher. "Ich dachte an zusammenpassende Schlafanzüge. Bei Madam Malkins haben sie wirklich sehr schöne aus einem sehr guten Stoff."

Dominique verkniff sich ein Grinsen. So viel besser war diese Idee auch nicht. Aber Molly und Justin wirkten wie zwei Leute, die sowas tragen würden. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von lautem Krach unterbrochen.

"Um Himmels Willen!", rief Annie erschrocken. Sie stürmte an Dominique vorbei und rannte in ihr großes Wohnzimmer. Dominique folgte ihrer Freundin gemächlich. Es würde schon nichts lebensgefährliches sein.

Tatsächlich war es nur ein zerbrochenes Fenster. Jake hatte mehrfach hintereinander verloren und war so wütend geworden, dass er Davids Playstation aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte. Annie umarmte ihren Sohn David erleichtert und begutachtete dann den Schaden mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Dominique verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Jake wütend an. "Das wird Konsequenzen haben!", drohte sie gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Sohn sehr viel mehr Angst einjagte, wenn sie nicht schrie. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie Jake ängstlich schluckte.

Oh ja. Jake würde auf seine Plätzchen dieses Mal wirklich lange warten.

**TBC...**


	10. Dezember: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zaubersch

**10. Dezember: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze**

_**2021**_

"Daddy, wo sollen die kopflosen Hüte hin?" George Weasley schaute von dem Luftballon auf, den er zum Singen bringen wollte. Er hatte ihn schon mit einigen Sprüchen belegt, bisher hatte er aber leider nur geschafft, dass der Luftballon anfing zu bellen.

Wäre sein Bruder Fred jetzt hiergewesen, dann hätten sie es schon längst geschafft. Fred war immer besser gewesen, wenn es um die Feinheiten gegangen war. George hatte meistens die richtige Richtung gefunden, aber wenn ihr Produkt sich dann nicht genauso verhielt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten, dann hatte fast immer Fred den Fehler gefunden, der Schuld daran war, dass es nicht funktionierte. Er hätte wahrscheinlich sofort gewusst, warum der Ballon bellte und nicht sang, während George jetzt wieder Tage daran herumtüfteln musste, warum es nicht klappte.

"Daddy?"

George runzelte die Stirn. Die Tür zu seiner Werkstatt war aufgegangen, aber es war niemand da. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er den kleinen Körper seiner zehnjährigen Tochter in der Tür stehen. Ihr Kopf war verschwunden. George musste grinsen.

"Roxy, du sollst unsere Produkte doch nicht tragen." Amüsiert schaute er zu, wie Roxanne den Hut von ihrem Kopf zog und ihr pechschwarzes Haar schüttelte. Sie grinste ihn schuldbewusst an.

"Entschuldige, Daddy. Ich wollte die Hüte aus dem Lager holen und dabei ist der runtergefallen und ich musste doch sehen, ob er noch funktioniert."

"Tja, er scheint zu funktionieren", erwiderte George und streckte die Hand nach dem Hut aus. Nach kurzem Zögern gab Roxanne ihm ihren Vater. Normalerweise hätte George seiner Tochter den Hut ohne Bedenken geschenkt, aber Angelina würde ausflippen, wenn Roxanne mit einem weiteren Scherzartikel nach Hause kam. Sie war jetzt schon der Meinung, dass das Haus viel zu voll mit dem Zeug war. "Die Hüte kommen ins mittlere Regal, genau über die unsichtbar machenden Handschuhe."

Roxanne nickte folgsam und verschwand wieder aus der Werkstatt, während George sich wieder dem bellenden Luftballon zuwandte. Er griff nach seinem alten Zauberkunstbuch aus der sechsten Klasse und suchte nach dem Spruch, den er gerade verwendet hatte. Vielleicht gab es noch einen ähnlichen, den er ausprobieren konnte. Sonst müsste er wohl oder übel seinen kleinen Bruder Ron fragen, ob der eine Idee hatte.

Nach Freds Tod hatte Ron ihm eine Weile im Laden geholfen. Er hatte nicht sein erfinderisches Geschick und ihm mehr schlecht als recht bei neuen Produkten helfen können, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Laden am Laufen blieb, weil George selbst dazu wirklich nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Aber manchmal hatte Ron doch einen Geistesblitz gehabt, der dann auch tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Vielleicht würde das jetzt auch so sein. Und wenn nicht, dann würde Ron wenigstens Hermine fragen, ob die nicht eine Idee hatte. Seine Schwägerin war zwar die Person, die in der ganzen Familie am wenigsten Spaß verstand, aber sie hatte ein erstaunliches Gedächtnis und erinnerte sich an Sprüche, die George schon längst vergessen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch jemanden suchen, der ihm bei der Entwicklung neuer Produkte half. In den letzten Jahren hatte er deshalb häufig jemanden eingestellt, aber keiner war wie Fred gewesen und keiner hatte wirklich gute Ideen gehabt. Er hatte alle nach wenigen Wochen wieder gefeuert. Aber seine Nichte Lucy war mehr als entschlossen, bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze einzusteigen und sie war ein wirklich vielversprechendes Talent. George hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet _Percys_ Tochter Freds Geschick geerbt haben sollte, aber so war es. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte er sie in den Sommerferien immer hier arbeiten lassen und sie sprudelte nur so über vor guten Ideen, die auch noch durchdacht waren (sie hatte wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen von dem analytischen Verstand ihres Vaters geerbt). George war mehr als bereit, ihr eine Stelle zu geben und hätte sie auch schon jetzt eingestellt, wenn sie ihre Schulausbildung abgebrochen hätte (diesen Wunsch hatte sie schon mehrfach geäußert). Aber Percy war strikt dagegen und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, musste George ihm Recht geben, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war, die Schule hinzuschmeißen. Wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr bei ihm arbeiten und sich etwas anderes suchen wollte, dann war es wirklich besser, UTZe vorweisen zu können, sonst konnte man es gleich vergessen.

Also musste er sich wohl oder übel noch über ein Jahr gedulden, bis Lucy hier arbeiten würde, denn sie war erst in der sechsten Klasse.

"Okay, ich hab alles eingeräumt", sagte Roxanne eifrig und kam wieder in die Werkstatt gestürmt. Sie betrachtete den Luftballon interessiert. "Kann er schon singen?"

George schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Leider nicht, Knallfrosch." Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, als sie ihre Arme um seine Körpermitte schlang.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie aufmunternd.

"Schön wär's", seufzte er. Solange sie nicht zaubern konnte und die Hintergründe nicht verstand, würde sie ihm da leider keine Hilfe sein.

"Ich will doch später mal auch hier arbeiten", fuhr Roxanne fort. "Warum muss ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts? Ich kann doch gleich hier anfangen. Ich brauch die ganzen Noten nicht."

Es machte George unheimlich stolz, dass Roxanne schon so genau wusste, dass sie in seine Fußstapfen treten wollte, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass sein Sohn Fred es nicht tun würde. Es nahm es Fred nicht übel, dass er nicht so begeistert von Scherzartikeln war wie er und seine Tochter (irgendwo mussten die Gene seiner Mutter ja durchkommen) und würde auch nie versuchen, ihn trotzdem dazu zu überreden, diese Laufbahn einzuschlagen. Nichts war schlimmer, als wenn die Eltern etwas aus ihren Kindern machen wollten, was die nicht wollten. Er konnte sich noch sehr lebhaft daran erinnern, wie entschlossen seine Mutter gewesen war, dass er und sein Bruder Fred im Ministerium arbeiteten, obwohl es ihnen so überhaupt nicht lag und sie dort totunglücklich geworden wären. Man musste den Kindern ihre Träume lassen und ihnen auch erlauben, sie zu leben. Percy hatte das eingesehen, denn er bestand nur darauf, dass Lucy die Schule zu Ende machte und nicht darauf, ihre Berufswahl zu überdenken. Man sollte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, was sie nicht wollten. Damit war keinem geholfen.

"Die Noten brauchst du vielleicht nicht", erwiderte George lächelnd. Hugo hatte auch keine guten Noten und trotzdem hatte George ihm versprochen, dass auch er später bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze anfangen konnte. Rons Sohn war ebenso ein Naturtalent wie Lucy. Die beiden würden unzählige Galleonen machen mit ihren vielen Ideen, und wenn später auch Roxanne mit von der Partie war, dann würden die drei nicht mehr zu stoppen sein. George sah es schon vor sich. "Aber du brauchst trotzdem das Wissen. Dein Onkel Fred und ich hätten noch so viele gute Ideen haben können, wenn wir nichts über Zaubertränke und -sprüche gewusst hätten, dann wären die Ideen nur Ideen geblieben und die kopflosen Hüte würde es heute nicht geben. Es tut mir Leid, Knallfrosch, du wirst leider nach Hogwarts gehen müssen. Außerdem dachte ich, du freust dich schon so darauf."

Seit Fred dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war, konnte Roxanne es gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihrem großen Bruder dorthin zu folgen. Die beiden hatten eine sehr enge Beziehung und ihr Bruder fehlte ihr sehr.

"Ja schon", erwiderte Roxanne und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber ich finde Schule so langweilig. Und ständig muss man lernen. Ich würde lieber gleich hier arbeiten."

"Aber Schule ist doch noch so viel mehr als nur lernen", widersprach George. Das Lernen hatte den geringsten Teil seiner Schulzeit ausgemacht. "Du findest neue Freunde, erlebst spannende Abenteuer. Du kannst Quidditch spielen, Hagrid besuchen und die Geheimgänge ausprobieren. Und das Essen ist wirklich fantastisch. Du wirst viel Spaß in Hogwarts haben. Versprochen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Roxanne ungläubig.

"Natürlich", versicherte George ihr. "Ich habe es in Hogwarts geliebt. Es war eine super Zeit." Er würde sie um nichts in der Welt missen wollen. Es war die beste Zeit, die er mit seinem Bruder verbracht hatte. "Und du wirst es auch lieben. Da bin ich mir sicher.", fügte er überzeugt hinzu.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon so alt wie Molly", seufzte sie sehnsüchtig. "Die ist schon fertig mit Hogwarts und heiratet den Mann ihrer Träume." Angelina und ihre Märchengeschichten. Die hatten Roxanne völlig verklärt. Für Georges Geschmack war Molly noch etwas zu jung, um sich wirklich schon so ernsthaft an einen anderen Menschen zu binden, aber warum sollte er ihr da reinreden? Die Kleine war stur wie ihr Vater, sie würde das durchziehen. Und wenn es letzten Endes ein Griff in den Kessel war ... jeder Mensch machte Fehler. Das konnte niemand verhindern.

"Freu dich lieber, dass du noch so jung bist", erwiderte er. "Nie wieder wird die Welt für dich so voller Möglichkeiten sein wie jetzt. Das solltest du unbedingt genießen. Du wirst noch früh genug erwachsen werden." Ginny war nur ein Jahr älter gewesen, als Riddles Tagebuch sie besessen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Kindheit verloren und nie wieder zurück bekommen. Genau wie ihre Unschuld. Sie hatte nie wieder so unbeschwert sein können wie vor dem Vorfall. Er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass es seinen Kindern nicht so gehen würde. Sie konnten so lang wie möglich jung und unschuldig bleiben. Das wahre Leben würde früh genug auf sie warten.

Dafür hatten sie alle gekämpft. Dass ihre Kinder in Frieden leben und in Ruhe zu den Menschen heranwachsen konnten, die sie einmal sein würden. Und dafür war Fred gestorben.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Hey, Melanie", begrüßte George die junge Verkäuferin hinter der Kasse. Hugo hatte sie vor mehr als einem Jahr eingestellt. Sie war gerade fertig mit der Schule geworden und hatte noch nicht gewusst, was sie mit ihrem Leben anstellen sollte, also hatte sie erst einmal Geld verdienen wollen. Bisher hatte sie noch nicht gekündigt und alle waren ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie hatte eine Engelsgeduld und konnte wunderbar mit nervigen Kunden umgehen. Außerdem war sie ein Organisationstalent und hatte nach und nach den ganzen Laden umgeräumt. Sehr effektiv. Ihre Umsätze waren noch gestiegen.

"Guten Tag, Mr Weasley", erwiderte Melanie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und wandte sich gleich darauf einer Kundin zu, die vor der singenden Weihnachtsdekoration stand und unetnschlossen die verschiedensten Dinge in die Hand nahm. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Suchen Sie nach etwas bestimmten?"

George schlängelte sich vorsichtig zwischen den vielen kleinen Kindern durch, die durch den Laden wuselten und auf der Suche nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk waren. Zu Weihnachten lief das Geschäft besonders gut. Nach mehreren Zusammenstößen erreichte er endlich die Tür, die zur Werkstatt führte. Er klopfte kurz an und trat ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein. Sofort trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück, als er einen lauten Knall hörte.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das der falsche Trank ist!", fauchte seine Nichte Lucy. Ihre kurzen dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und ihr Gesicht war rußverschmiert.

"Das ist der richtige Trank!", widersprach seine Tochter Roxanne genauso erbost. "Nur der Spruch, den du vorhin nicht wieder zurückgenommen hast, ist Schuld. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du besser aufpassen sollst! Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass wieder jemand im Krankenhaus landet."

George war mehr als geschockt gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass bei einem ihrer Experimente etwas so fundamental schief gelaufen war, dass Hugo mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus gelandet war und beinahe gestorben wäre. Die Krönung des Ganzen war gewesen, dass Hugos Freundin Clara durch den Stress auch beinahe noch ihr Baby verloren hätte. Es war letzten Endes alles gut gegangen, aber es war knapp gewesen. Seitdem hatten sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bei ihren Experimenten um einiges verschärft, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte, aber selbst der Beruf des Scherzartikelerfinders war nicht völlig gefahrlos. George konnte sich noch gut an die Furunkel erinnern, die er und Fred bekommen hatten, als sie ihre Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien damals in Hogwarts getestet hatten. Im Nachhinein war er wirklich beeindruckt davon gewesen, dass sie das Quidditchtraining durchgehalten hatten (und das auch noch mit Angelina als Kapitänin, das war eine Herausvorderung gewesen!).

"Ganz ruhig, Ladies", sagte er beruhigend, als er erkannte, dass das Gespräch zwischen den zwei Frauen durchaus in einen handfesten Streit ausarten konnte.

"Merlin sei Dank", hörte er Hugo seufzen. Überrascht schaute George in die Ecke, aus der Hugos Stimme gekommen war. Er hatte seinen Neffen gar nicht gesehen. George grinste. Es war bestimmt nicht immer leicht, mit zwei so sturköpfigen Frauen zu arbeiten wie Lucy und Roxanne. Aber sie waren ein gutes Team und hatten schon viele Erfolge verzeichnen können - zuletzt ein paar Schuhe, mit denen der Träger mehr als einen Meter über dem Boden schweben konnte.

"Machen sie's dir mal wieder schwer?", fragte George mitfühlend und klopfte Hugo auf die Schulter.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", erwiderte Hugo augenverdrehend und warf Lucy und Roxanne einen genervten Blick zu. "Die müssen beide PMS haben. Die streiten sich schon den ganzen Tag."

"Hey, wenn du besser mitarbeiten würdest, wäre das gar nicht notwendig!", sagte Lucy erbost. "Außerdem lenkt die Kleine da oben ziemlich ab."

George schaute nach oben und war sehr erstaunt, als er Hugos kleine Tochter Angela erblickte. Die Kleine saß auf einer Spieldecke und hatte einen Haufen Kuscheltiere um sich herum, mit denen sie friedlich spielte. Außerdem schwebte sie in einer großen Luftblase zwei Meter über dem Boden.

"Was in aller Welt ...?"

"Clara musste heute zu einer Kundin nach Hause und konnte Angela nicht mitnehmen. Also hab ich sie mitgebracht.", erklärte Hugo, als ob es keine große Sache wäre, dass seine elf Monate alte Tochter in einer Blase über ihren Köpfen schwebte.

"Und was macht sie da oben?", wollte George wissen.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da ist sie am sichersten. Die Blase ist unkaputtbar. Sie kriegt normal Luft zum Atmen, aber sonst kommt nichts durch. Keine Dämpfe, keine Gegenstände, nichts. Sie kann nicht runterfallen und sie kann nicht abhauen. Sie knallt nirgendwo dagegen und sie kriegt auch nichts gefährliches in die Finger." Es hatte sie alle geschockt zu hören, was mit Lilys Sohn Robert passiert war. Der Kleine war glücklicherweise völlig in Ordnung und schon wieder so munter wie immer, aber trotzdem ...

"Das klingt wirklich sehr sicher", sagte George beeindruckt. Warum hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es sowas gab? Er hatte so oft Fred und Roxanne hinterherjagen müssen, als die beiden noch Babys gewesen waren, dass er mehrere Kilo abgenommen hatte.

"Mum hat mir von dem Spruch erzählt", erklärte Hugo und zog seinen Zauberstab, als er hörte, wie Angela anfing zu weinen. Er richtete ihn auf die Blase und ließ sie zu sich herunterschweben. Als die Decke auf dem Boden war, ließ er die Blase mit einem Spruch platzen und beugte sich dann herunter, um seine Tochter hochzuheben. "Ich glaube, sie hat volle Windeln. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet" Er sah sehr glücklich darüber aus, dass er aus dem Raum verschwinden konnte. Manchmal war es wirklich besser, Windeln zu wechseln als Lucy und Roxanne beim Streiten zuzuhören.

"Also, was ist das Problem?" Roxanne hatte ihn heute morgen angerufen und gebeten, dass er doch hier vorbeikommen möge, um ihnen bei einem Problem zu helfen. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er sich aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen. Er dachte sich Scherzartikel aus, seit er fünfzehn war. Nach Freds Tod hatte seine Kreativität etwas gelitten, aber es hatte ihm trotzdem noch Spaß gemacht. Seine Kreativität hatte großen Aufwind bekommen, als nacheinander Lucy, Hugo und Roxanne bei den Scherzartikeln eingestiegen waren und es war wirklich super gewesen, mit so vielen kreativen Köpfen zusammen zu arbeiten, aber vor ein paar Jahren hatten seine Ideen ihn plötzlich verlassen. Ihm war nichts mehr eingefallen und er hatte keine Fortschritte mehr bei laufenden Projekten machen können. Er war in einem so kreativen Tief gelandet, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, als sich für eine Weile komplett aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, was das für Roxanne, Lucy und Hugo bedeuten würde, aber die drei waren wunderbar ohne ihn zurechtgekommen. Er hatte damit angefangen, seine Frau Angelina auf ihren Reisen zu begleiten (sie war die Geschäftsführerin von der Organisation, der die Quidditchmannschaft Holyhead Harpies gehörte und besuchte jedes Match von ihnen), wozu er früher nie genug Zeit gehabt hatte. Es war sehr schön gewesen, wieder so viel Zeit mit Angelina zu verbringen und schließlich hatte er sich schweren Herzens entschlossen, nicht wieder so involviert zu sein bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Es war immer noch sein Laden, aber mit dem täglichen Geschäft hatte er nichts mehr zu tun. Allerdings stand er seiner Familie hier immer noch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.

"Wir wollen so eine Babyblase entwickeln, wie Hugo sie für Angela hat", erklärte Roxanne ihm und warf sich ihre langen Haare über die Schulter. "Die ist ziemlich nützlich", das war sie allerdings, "aber der Spruch ist wahnsinnig kompliziert. Wir haben ihn nicht hingekriegt, den schafft nur Hugo." Da hatte Hugo ja viel mehr von Hermines Zaubertalent geerbt als George gedacht hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Neffe sehr begabt in Zauberkunst war, aber auch Lucy und Roxanne waren nicht gerade untalentiert auf dem Gebiet.

Lucy deutete auf die Blase, die vor ihnen auf dem Arbeitstisch schwebte. "Wir wollen sie so verzaubern, dass sie nicht wieder verschwindet und man die Babys einfach reinsetzen kann mit einem einfachen Spruch. Das ist viel einfacher als ein Laufstall und sowas wie das mit Robbie würde nicht passieren."

"Aber bisher hat noch nichts funktioniert. Entweder ist die Blase geplatzt oder verschwunden. Wir konnten noch nicht mal hineingreifen. Und Hugo ist sauer, dass er heute nicht zu Hause bleiben und auf Angela aufpassen konnte, weil er die Blase für uns ständig neu zaubern muss", fügte Roxanne hinzu.

"Er stellt sich viel zu sehr an", sagte Lucy genervt. "Seit Angela auf der Welt ist, ist er total verweichlicht." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht, dass er das vorher nicht schon gewesen wäre."

"Er ist fast gestorben und Vater geworden", widersprach Roxanne und nahm Hugo in Schutz. "Sowas kann einen verändern."

Das konnte es allerdings. George erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal Fred im Arm gehalten hatte. Er hatte ein Verantwortungsgefühl gespürt, das er so bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Er war für ein anderes Menschenleben verantwortlich, ein kleines hilfloses Baby, das sich komplett auf ihn verließ. Das veränderte einen Menschen wirklich.

"Kann ich eure Notizen sehen?" Die drei waren viel sorgfäliger, als er es gewesen war. Sie hatten sich eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder besorgt, die alles aufzeichnete, was sie taten. So konnte man jeden Schritt zurückverfolgen und nachvollziehen, was funktioniert hatte und was nicht.

Roxanne gab sie ihm und George überflog die zehn Seiten. Sie hatten schon einiges von dem ausprobiert, was er auch versucht hätte. Das würde ziemlich knifflig werden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, griff nach einem der Zauberkunstbücher, die aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lagen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

"Woah!" Hugo trat einen Schritt zurück und presste seine Tochter schützend an sich, weil ihn ein lauter Knall begrüßte, als er die Tür zehn Minuten später öffnete. "Soll ich Angela lieber in Sicherheit bringen?", fragte er halb scherzend. Clara würde ihn umbringen, wenn der Kleinen etwas passierte. Und er würde sie alle umbringen, wenn ihr etwas passierte.

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese blöde Blase funktioniert ganz anders, als ich gedacht habe", sagte er ratlos. Bisher hatte sie sich noch überhaupt nicht so verhalten, wie er vermutet hatte. Und das schlimmste war, dass er den Spruch ebensowenig hinbekam wie die Mädels. "Kannst du nochmal eine herzaubern?"

Hugo grinste. Er setzte Angela wieder zurück auf ihre Decke und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Passt gut auf!", sagte er und warf den dreien einen amüsierten Blick zu. Er sagte den Spruch und vollführte eine komplizierte Handbewegung, die ihm seine Mum einige Male hatte zeigen müssen, bis er sie richtig hinbekommen hatte. Die Blase erschien wieder und er ließ Angela in die Luft steigen. Da oben war sie wirklich am sichersten bei dem ganzen Chaos hier am Boden.

"Zeigst du mir nochmal die Handbewegung?", fragte George nach. Er hatte bisher noch jeden Spruch hingekriegt, wenn er gewollt hatte. Der hier sollte wirklich kein Problem darstellen. Nach ein paar Versuchen hatte er es auch geschafft. Er wusste doch, dass es funktionierte. "Wo hat Hermine den Spruch überhaupt her?"

Hugo griff nach einem dicken Schinken, der unter den anderen Büchern vergraben war. "Professor Flitwick hat ihr das Buch vor einer Weile gegeben, weil sie für einen Fall recherchiert hat. Sie hat den Spruch zufällig gesehen und mir gezeigt."

George las die Anweisungen durch. "Wow. Da habt ihr euch aber wirklich was schwieriges ausgesucht", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch. "Da werden wir den ganzen Nachmittag dran arbeiten müssen."

Er hatte sich zwar aus diesem Geschäft zurückgezogen, aber die kleinen Ausflüge hierher machten ihm trotzdem Spaß. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, hin und wieder gebracht zu werden. Und er liebte Herausforderungen. Und wenn das hier keine Herausforderung war, dann würde er einen Besen fressen. Und die schmeckten wirklich nicht gut.

**TBC...**


	11. Dezember: Freunde

**11. Dezember: Freunde**

_**2021**_

"Und wie ist das jetzt mit der Hochzeit deiner Cousine?", fragte Della Chang ihren Freund Albus zum fünften Mal während ihres Gesprächs. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie damit, herumzuknutschen, und zwischendrin, wenn sie Luft holen mussten, dann fragte Della ihn nach Molly. Gestern war das Hogsmeadewochenende gewesen und Della hatte Al dabei geholfen, ein Geschenk für die Hochzeit zu finden. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, weil Al nicht gerade viel Geld hatte so kurz vor Weihnachten und er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er Molly und Justin zur Hochzeit schenken sollte.

Schließlich hatte er sich für ein paar Schokoladenherzen aus dem Honigtopf entschieden, die hübsch aussahen und in die er Mollys und Justins Namen hatte eingravieren lassen. Sie würden schon reichen. Della hatten sie zumindest gefallen und das war ja schon mal was.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er atemlos. Er hatte ihr schon gestern alles erzählt, was er über die Hochzeit wusste. Wo sie feiern wollten und wer eingeladen war. Zu Dellas Enttäuschung konnte er ihr nicht sagen, ob die Presse auch kommen würde.

"Du darfst doch bestimmt jemanden mitnehmen, oder?", fragte Della mit ihrem süßen Lächeln, das Als Herz zum schmelzen brachte. "Ich _liebe_ Hochzeiten."

Al seufzte und nahm die Hand von ihrer Hüfte. Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück und vermied Dellas Blick. Sie hatten ein Sofa in einer dunklen Ecke erwischt und blieben deshalb recht unbehelligt. Außerdem hatten sie schon so oft im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgeknutscht, dass es nichts außergewöhnliches mehr war und sich alle Mitschüler lieber ihren Hausaufgaben widmeten, als sie anzustarren. Das, oder sie spielten eine besonders explodierende Partie Zauberschnippschnapp, die die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, wie eine kleine Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes es gerade tat, wo es ständig laut knallte.

Er wollte Della nicht zu der Hochzeit oder zu der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau einladen. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, aber sie waren noch nicht lange genug zusammen, als dass er die ganze Familie auf sie loslassen wollte. Der Teil, der in Hogwarts war, bitteschön, aber doch nicht alle seine Onkeln und Tanten und Eltern und Großeltern. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Viel zu viel. Es würde noch genug Familienfeiern geben, zu denen er Della einladen konnte.

"Ähm, ich glaube, sie wollen es ziemlich klein halten", sagte er ausweichend. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde, wenn er ihr erklärte, warum er sie nicht einladen wollte.

"Aber Scorpius ist doch auch eingeladen", erwiderte Della überrascht. Sie sah bereits gekränkt aus. Na super.

"Scorpius ist schon seit Jahren eingeladen", erklärte Al. "Er ist mein bester Freund. Und er hat sich gut mit Molly verstanden." Nicht, dass die beiden sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hätten. Molly war drei Jahre älter und in Ravenclaw gewesen. Aber trotzdem hatten die beiden einen ganz guten Draht zueinander. Scorpius war absolut fasziniert von allem, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte und Mollys Mum war eine Muggel, also hatte Molly selbstverstänlich viel zu erzählen. Und sie tat das um einiges lieber als Lucy, die im Moment schrecklich schnell von allem genervt war. Naja, was hieß im Moment? Eigentlich war sie andauernd von allem genervt. Zumindest kam es Al so vor.

"Ich hab mich auch gut mit Molly verstanden", erwiderte Della und setzte wieder ihr süßes Lächeln auf.

"Ach ja?", fragte Al ungläubig. Er war jetzt schon fast ein halbes Jahr in sie verknallt und hatte jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtet, wenn sie in Sichtweise gewesen war. Nicht einmal hatte er gesehen, wie sie mit Molly gesprochen hatte und dabei waren die beiden im selben Haus gewesen.

"Oh ja", nickte Della. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und ließ sie langsam nach oben wandern. "Sie war immer so witzig."

"Ach ja?", fragte Al mit schwacher Stimme. Durch ihre Hand konnte er sich sehr schwer konzentrieren. Aber dass Molly witzig war ... Sicher, sie hatte Humor, aber er war sehr subtil, besonders, wenn man ihn mit dem von James verglich. Und Della verstand, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, nur sehr wenig Spaß. Über seine Witze hatte sie noch nie gelacht (und seine Witze waren gut!).

"Oh ja", hauchte Della, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste. Al gab es auf, darüber nachzudenken und schlang die Arme um sie. Es war herrlich, Della endlich küssen zu können. Er hatte sehr lange davon geträumt. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er den Mut aufgebracht hatte, sie um eine Verabredung zu bitten und er war mehr als überrascht gewesen, dass sie tatsächlich zugesagt hatte. Seitdem kam ihm das alles wie ein wundervoller Traum vor, aus dem er hoffentlich nie wieder aufwachen würde.

"Ich habe ein wirklich schönes Kleid", sagte Della, als sie sich das nächste Mal voneinander lösten. "Das würde wunderbar zu einer Hochzeit passen."

"Mhm" Diesmal hatte Al überhaupt keine Luft, um zu antworten.

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und stand auf. "Überleg's dir", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. "Ich muss los. Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben."

"Mhm", machte Al und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er würde eigentlich anbieten, Della zum Ravenclawturm zu begleiten, aber er wusste, dass sie keinen Wert darauf legte.

"Wir sehen uns morgen." Della schenkte ihm noch eines von diesen fantastischen Lächeln, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nicht nur sein Blick, der ihr folgte. Der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum starrte ihr hinterher.

"Na endlich!" Jemand ließ sich neben ihm auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen. Al drehte den Kopf und sah seinen besten Freund. "Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nie mit der Knutscherei aufhören." Er klang sehr genervt.

Al seufzte. Scorpius hatte sich bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn Enids Zurückweisung schmerzte, aber er war kein sonderlich guter Schauspieler. "Was soll ich sagen?", fragte er und versuchte, sein zufriedenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Es macht Spaß."

"Das glaube ich", erwiderte Scorpius augenverdrehend. "Du trittst wohl endlich in die Fußstapfen deines großen Bruders."

"Jetzt mach mal halb lang!", sagte Al aufgebracht und richtete sich auf. "Ich bin nicht wie James. Ich knutsche lediglich mit Della rum, meiner Freundin, die ich wirklich sehr gern habe. Das sind alles Dinge, die James nicht tut." Er liebte seinen großen Bruder, das tat er wirklich, aber er und James konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Er glaubte zum Beispiel an die wahre Liebe und James ... nun ja, der tat es nicht.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Scorpius deprimiert. "Das war unfair. Entschuldige." Al winkte ab. So schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht. "Es ist nur ... nicht so einfach, dich so glücklich mit Della zu sehen, wenn ich ..." Er brach ab.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Al. Er sah Enid auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Sie hatte sich zu der Gruppe gesellt, die beim Zauberschnippschnapp zuschaute. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach, ihr so häufig zu begegnen. In der Hinsicht war es wirklich besser, in verschiedenen Häusern und verschiedenen Jahrgängen zu sein. Man konnte sich besser aus dem Weg gehen, wenn es schief ging. "Aber vielleicht kommt sie ja noch zur Vernunft. James macht ja kein Geheimnis daraus, an wem er Interesse hat und an wem nicht." Und an Enid hatte er eindeutig kein Interesse mehr.

"Vielleicht", sagte Scorpius und wandte den Blick von Enid nicht ab. Sie lachte gerade über die Bemerkung einer ihrer Freundinnen. "Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einfach die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass ich keine Chance bei ihr habe. Es gibt noch andere Mädchen."

"Stimmt", nickte Al hoffnungsvoll. Er hasste es, seinen besten Freund so deprimiert zu sehen. "Und du wirst noch eins finden. Eins, das wirklich dich will."

"Hoffentlich."

"Und vielleicht kannst du mit ihr sogar deinen Großvater ärgern."

"Das dürfte nicht schwer sein", sagte Scorpius mit einem schwachen Grinsen. "Den ärgert doch alles, was ich mache. Das letzte, was ihn stolz gemacht hat, war, dass ich nach Slyterhin gekommen bin." Glücklicherweise mochte Scorpius seinen Großvater Lucius Malfoy nicht besonders, daher war es ihm auch nicht wichtig, ob Lucius die Dinge guthieß, die er tat. Und das tat er selten. Angefangen bei seiner Freundschaft mit Al und den vielen Aufenthalten in einem der Häuser der Familie Weasley bis hin zu der Wahl des Unterrichtsfachs Muggelkunde und seiner Faszination von Muggeln. Sein Großvater wusste es noch nicht, aber Scorpius war fest entschlossen, später einmal in der Muggelabteilung des Ministeriums anzufangen.

"Dann hast du ja nicht allzu schlechte Karten", sagte Al aufmunternd und schlug Scorpius auf die Schulter. "Ach übrigens, möchtest du dich an meinem Geschenk zu Mollys Hochzeit beteiligen?"

Scorpius schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Ich weiß nicht. Möchte ich?"

"Du kannst dich auch an James' Geschenk beteiligen." Ursprünglich hatte Al vorgehabt, das zu tun. Allerdings nur, bis er erfahren hatte, was James' Geschenk war. "Er hat ihnen eine Zauberausgabe des Kamasutras besorgt. Mit bewegten Bildern. Das ist wahrscheinlich das einzige Buch, das James je gelesen hat."

Scorpius grinste. "Okay, dann doch lieber deins."

"Ich wusste es", sagte Al zufrieden. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Molly und Justin gut gefallen wird." Er beschrieb Scorpius mit ein paar Worten, wie die Schokoladenherzen ausschauten. Scorpius wirkte allerdings nicht so begeistert wie Al gehofft hatte.

"Weißt du, was Rose für ein Geschenk gekauft hat?", fragte Scorpius schließlich vorsichtig. "Oder Lily?"

Al runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Wieso?"

/-/

_**2041**_

"Hilfe!" Scorpius duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig, als er sah, wie ein großer Löffel Spinat auf ihn zugeflogen kam. "Was ist denn hier los?"

Al war über und über mit Spinat bekleckert und schaute Scorpius entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir Leid", beeilte er sich zu sagen und schaute dann seine jüngste Tochter Amanda auffordernd an. "Entschuldige dich bei deinem Onkel Scorpius."

Die dreijährige Amanda schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Spinat ist eklig!", sagte sie stattdessen.

Al seufzte frustriert und wischte sich etwas davon von seiner Brille. "Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, ihn durch die Gegend zu werfen. Das ist Essen und viele Menschen wären froh darüber, wenn sie deinen Spinat hätten."

"Die können ihn ja essen", erwiderte Amanda und schob ihren halbleeren Teller von sich. "Ich will ein Eis."

"Du kriegst aber kein Eis!", rief Al wütend. "Der Deal war, dass du deinen Spinat isst und dann ein Eis kriegst. Du hast den Spinat nicht gegessen, also kriegst du auch kein Eis! Deine Mum hat extra für dich gekocht und wenn du das nicht essen willst, dann hast du eben Pech gehabt."

"Du bist so gemein! Ich hasse dich!" Amanda, den Tränen nahe, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte aus dem Esszimmer. Al schaute ihr hilflos hinterher.

"Das läuft ja super", bemerkte Scorpius. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den ganzen Spinat verschwinden. Mit solchen Sprüchen hatte er Erfahrung. Sein Sohn Aiden hatte sich auch immer gewehrt, Spinat zu essen. Irgendwann hatten sie es aufgegeben und einfach keinen Spinat mehr gekocht. Scorpius hatte es seiner Frau zwar nie gesagt, aber ihn hatte das nicht sehr gestört. Er war auch kein sonderlich großer Fan von dem Zeug.

"Wem sagst du das", bemerkte Al frustriert. "Sie hat so eine blöde Phase, in der sie an fast jedem Essen herummeckert. Und wenn sie nicht kriegt, was sie will, dann wird sie sauer. Zuerst haben Tia und ich ihr das dann immer gegeben, aber das ist doch auch nicht der richtige Weg. Dann glaubt sie, sie kriegt alles, wenn sie nur genug Theater macht und dann -"

"Wird sie euch irgendwann auf der Nase herumtanzen", nickte Scorpius. "Du sprichst hier mit einem Experten. Diesen ganzen Mist haben wir mit Aiden auch durchgemacht. Merlin sei Dank war Diana um einiges pflegeleichter." Ihr hatte der Spinat sogar geschmeckt. Und sie aß so ziemlich alles. Das hatte sie wahrscheinlich von ihrem Großvater Ron.

"Wird das wieder einfacher?", fragte Al hoffnungsvoll.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn es soweit ist, sag ich's dir." Aiden machte immer noch sehr gerne Theater, wenn es etwas gab, was er nicht mochte, obwohl er das Essenschmeißen seit dem Kindergarten hinter sich hatte.

"Na super", murmelte Al augenverdrehend. "Schlimm genug, dass ich mir ständig anhören muss, wie gemein ich bin und dass meine Tochter mich hasst, ich werde auch weiterhin mit Essen beworfen."

"Man gewöhnt sich an alles", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend und nahm sich etwas von dem Kartoffelpüree, das noch auf dem Tisch stand. "Wo ist eigentlich der Rest deiner Familie?"

"Tia ist mit Luke beim Kinderheiler. Er hat Schnupfen. Und Haley ist in der Schule. Und danach ist sie bei einer Freundin zum Spielen eingeladen. Ihre Eltern nehmen sie mit und wir holen sie dann später ab." Traurig schaute er auf Amandas halbaufgegessenen Teller. "Ich hab mich gefreut, dass heute Mittag nur Amanda und ich da sind. Durch die neue Grabstätte und die vielen Informationen, die ständig reinkommen, bin ich so eingespannt, dass ich sie alle in der letzten Zeit kaum gesehen hab, weil ich immer in meinem Büro in Gringotts feststecke. Ich dachte, wir machen es uns heute gemütlich. Aber stattdessen werde ich angeschrien."

Scorpius schaute seinen Freund mitfühlend an. Manchmal war dieser Elternjob wirklich undankbar. Man riss sich den Arsch auf, um die Kinder glücklich zu machen und sie erkannten das überhaupt nicht und wurden manchmal sogar noch wütend auf einen. Manchmal hätte er wirklich sehr gerne alles hingeschmissen. Aber das ging natürlich nicht, schließlich war man verantwortlich für diese Quälgeister.

"Aber sie meint es nicht so. Du bist ihr Held und sie hat dich lieb." Nur damit hatte er sich früher über Wasser halten können.

"Ich weiß", sagte Al mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Bei der Gute-Nacht-Geschichte ist alles wieder vergessen. Aber es tut trotzdem weh, sie sowas sagen zu hören. Auch wenn sie es nicht so meint." Wehmütig schaute er auf das Bild, das an der Wand hing und auf dem zu sehen war, wie Al Amanda am Tag ihrer Geburt im Arm hielt. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während sie aus vollem Hals brüllte. "Naja, was soll's. Wechseln wir das Thema. Was gibt's bei dir neues?"

Scorpius atmete tief durch. Deshalb war er eigentlich hierher gekommen. Um seinem besten Freund etwas zu erzählen, was das Leben von Rose und ihm für die nächste Zeit gewaltig auf den Kopf stellen würde. "Wir gehen nach Australien."

"WAS?" Al starrte ihn ungläubig und entsetzt an. "Ihr geht nach _Australien_? Aber ... aber wie ... und warum?" Davon hatte er ja noch nie was gehört. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Rose und Scorpius sich überhaupt für Australien interessierten.

"Wir planen das schon eine ganze Weile", erwiderte Scorpius. Er hatte bisher nur nichts sagen wollen, solange noch nichts entschieden war und es vielleicht gar nicht klappen würde. "Es gibt in Melbourne eine Einrichtung, die hat sich auf Fluchschäden spezialisiert. Die untersucht Fälle wie Gilderoy Lockhard. Du weißt doch, der Zauberer, der mit einem kaputten Zauberstab einen Vergessenszauber ausführen wollte?"

Al nickte. "Onkel Ron hat oft genug davon erzählt."

"Auf solche Sachen sind die spezialisiert. Es ist eine sehr gute Einrichtung und anscheinend ziemlich spannend und sie wollen Rose haben. Sie hat sich beworben und Macmillan hat sie empfohlen und jetzt gehen wir nach Australien."

"Für immer?" Al war völlig perplex. Das war eine Nachricht, mit der er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. "Aber was wird aus Diana und Aiden und Hogwarts? Diana ist doch schon in der dritten Klasse und Aiden freut sich schon, nächstes Jahr hinzugehen ... Nehmt ihr sie mit?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für Schulen es in Australien gab. Er wusste nur, dass sie bestimmt nicht an Hogwarts heranreichen würden.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die beiden gehen nach Hogwarts, wie geplant. Rose hat es so geregelt, dass sie erst nächsten September dort anfängt, damit Aiden nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Alle Ferien werden wir uns frei nehmen können und hier verbringen, damit die Kinder hier bleiben können. Den Rest der Zeit sind sie sowieso in Hogwarts. Sie werden uns nicht vermissen."

Nach vierzehn Jahren waren sie endlich wieder allein. Ihre Kinder würden nicht mehr den Tagesablauf bestimmen, sie konnten es selbst tun. Es war eine Freiheit, die sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehabt hatten.

"Und wie lange bleibt ihr dort?"

"Rose hat erstmal einen Jahresvertrag abgeschlossen. Sie wird sehen, wie es läuft, ob es wirklich das ist, was sie sich vorgestellt hat und ob es uns dort gefällt. Es ist eine Art Experiment. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für immer dort bleiben könnte." Als er ein Jahr in Amerika verbracht hatte, hatte England ihm schon sehr gefehlt. Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, für immer dort zu wohnen. Wer weiß, wie das mit Australien sein würde. "Aber wir wollen einfach mal was anderes, jetzt, wo wir die Wahl haben."

Ihre Tochter Diana war ein riesengroßer Unfall gewesen. Sie hatten sie bekommen, als sie beide zweiundzwanzig gewesen waren. Sie hatten viele Pläne gehabt, bevor sie Kinder hatten kriegen wollen, die sie dann alle hatten aufgeben müssen. Sie liebten ihre Kinder über alles und würden sie für nichts auf der Welt wieder hergeben, aber die beiden würden neun Monate lang in Hogwarts sein und Rose und er hatten nun endlich die Gelegenheit, ein paar von den Träumen zu verwirklichen, die sie für ihre Kinder aufgegeben hatten. Rose hatte nie hunderprozentig als Heilerin arbeiten können, dabei wollte sie so viel erreichen und er hatte längst nicht so viel von der Welt gesehen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Australien war diese wundervolle Möglichkeit, endlich etwas davon verwirklichen zu können. Er hatte ohne Probleme eine Stelle in der Muggelabteilung des dortigen Ministeriums bekommen und Rose würde vor die Herausforderungen gestellt werden, wegen denen sie Heilerin hatte werden wollen. Sie würden es ein Jahr ausprobieren und sehen, wie es lief und für ihre Kinder würde sich nicht das geringste ändern. Es war eine fantastische Lösung.

Al schien das allerdings nicht so zu sehen.

"Ich glaub das nicht", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Ich glaub nicht, dass ihr einfach so gehen wollt. Ans andere Ende der Welt."

"Wir haben uns das lange überlegt", wandte Scorpius ein. "Es ist eine wunderbare Möglichkeit für Rose und genau das, was sie immer wollte. Und das Ministerium dort soll wirklich nicht schlecht sein. Sie wollten schon lange, dass ich mal vorbeischaue und ihre Abteilung auf Vordermann bringe." Er war einer der führendsten Muggelbeauftragten auf der ganzen Welt.

"Ich versteh das", erwiderte Al. "Wirklich. Ihr habt die Kinder viel zu früh bekommen und musstet alles aufschieben." Er war mit Anfang zwanzig von Gringotts auf die verschiedensten Grabstätten in aller Welt geschickt worden, um bei der Runenübersetzung zu helfen. Wenn einer verstand, was diese Freiheit bedeutete, dann war es Al. "Manchmal wünsche ich mir jetzt auch, dass ich einfach alles für eine Weile sein lassen kann." Besonders, wenn er mit Spinat beworfen wurde. "Aber ... du bist mein bester Freund. Du wirst mir fehlen. Und Rose auch. Das überrumpelt mich alles so."

Scorpius seufzte. Er würde seine Freunde auch vermissen. Aber es war schließlich nicht für immer. Es war ein Test. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nach dem einen Jahr wieder zurückkommen oder sich etwas anderes in einem anderen Land suchen, nur um die vielen Möglichkeiten ein bisschen auszuschöpfen, die sich ihnen jetzt boten. "Wir gehen doch erst in neun Monaten. Du wirst noch viel Zeit haben, dich daran zu gewöhnen."

"Trotzdem. Wer wird jetzt auf die Kinder aufpassen?", wandte Al traurig ein.

Scorpius grinste. "Deine Eltern? Ron und Hermine? Lily? James? Hugo? Deine Großeltern? Tias Eltern? Fred? Roxy? Ich glaube, du wirst schon jemanden finden."

"Ist schon gut", winkte Al ab und versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. "Du hast ja Recht. Das ist eine super Möglichkeit und ihr wärt bescheuert, wenn ihr sie nicht wahrnehmen würdet. Ich werde mich wohl dran gewöhnen müssen."

"Es gibt Portschlüssel. Und Skype. Als ich in Amerika war und du auf deinen vielen Grabstätten, haben wir das doch auch hingekriegt."

"Jaah, aber das ist schon über fünfzehn Jahre her", wandte Al ein. "Wir sind alt geworden, Scorp."

"Du vielleicht", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. "Ich fühl mich keinen Tag älter als sechsunddreißig."

"Kunststück. So alt bist du ja auch", murmelte Al augenverdrehend.

"Das ist immer noch jung genug, um sich in solche Abenteuer zu stürzen."

Al gähnte. "Luke hat uns heute Nacht fünfmal aufgeweckt. Er kriegt Zähne. Ich fühl mich im Moment nicht jung genug für solche Abenteuer. Und ich bin drei Monate jünger als du."

"Aber meine Kinder sind mindestens fünf Jahre älter als deine. Du glaubst gar nicht, was das für einen Unterschied macht, wenn man die ganze Nacht durchschlafen kann."

"Ach ja?", fragte Al ungläubig. "An dieses Gefühl kann ich mich seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr erinnern." Verträumt blickte er in die Ferne. "Ich glaube, es war ein schönes Gefühl."

"Ein sehr schönes", bestätigte Scorpius. "Aber keine Sorge, wenn Luke etwas älter ist, wirst du dich wieder dran erinnern. Außer, ihr wollt noch mehr Kinder."

"Nein!", sagte Al entschieden. "Drei sind wirklich mehr als genug. Keine Ahnung, wie Grandma Molly und Grandpa sieben Kinder durchgestanden haben. Mir reichen meine drei wirklich. Besonders, wenn man jeden Tag mit Essen beworfen wird." Er liebte sie alle drei über alles, aber was genug war, das war genug.

"Daddy?" Al und Scorpius schauten zur Tür, in der Amanda stand und die beiden kleinlaut anschaute. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Vater, kletterte auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn. "Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und schaute ihn aus großen grünen Augen an. "Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich hab dich lieb."

Al schloss die Kleine fest in seine Arme und küsste sie auf ihre dunklen Haare. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, meine kleine Hieroglyphe." Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an. Er seufzte ergeben. "Und du kannst dein Eis haben." Amanda fing an zu strahlen.

Scorpius musste grinsen. Gegen ein Kind war man eben doch machtlos.

**TBC...**


	12. Dezember: Geburtstag

**12. Dezember: Geburtstag**

_**2021**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday lieber Charlie, Happy Birthday to you!" Charlie beugte sich vor und pustete die Kerzen auf dem riesigen Kuchen aus, der die Form eines Drachens hatte. Seine Mutter hatte sich wirklich verausgabt, aber das war nun mal typisch für sie. Alle applaudierten begeistert und umarmten ihn der Reihe nach überschwenglich. Besonders seiner Mutter standen Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihn als letzte in die Arme schloss.

"Neunundvierzig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du schon so alt bist. Es ist, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als ich dich als Baby im Arm gehalten habe." Zu Charlies Entsetzen kniff sie ihn in die Wange. Und fuhr ihm anschließend durch die Haare. "Aber du könntest deine Haare wirklich mal wieder schneiden. Für einen Mann in deinem Alter ist das doch wirklich keine anständige Frisur. Was sollen denn die Frauen denken?" Charlie fuhr sich ebenfalls durch seine etwas unordentlichen längeren Haare. Er mochte sie so.

"Dass ihm seine Frisur scheißegal ist?", fragte George grinsend. "Au!"

Er rieb sich den Arm an der Stelle, an dem seine Mutter ihn gestoßen hatte. "Dass du immer diese Sprache benutzen musst, George!", sagte sie tadelnd und schaute ihn streng an.

Charlie grinste. Alle ihre Kinder waren über vierzig und ihre Mum verhielt sich trotzdem so, als wären sie zehn. Wenn er in den Fuchsbau kam, dann fühlte es sich immer noch so an wie damals, als sie alle klein gewesen waren und Mühe hatten, über die Runden zu kommen. Seine Mutter schaffte es immer noch, diese heimelige Atmosphäre heraufzubeschwören, in der man sich einfach wohlfühlen musste, ohne viel Geld für irgendetwas besonderes hinauszuschmeißen. Und sie schaffte es, dass er sich wieder so fühlte wie ein kleiner Junge. Selbst wenn er heute neunundvierzig wurde.

"Und dann auch noch vor deiner Tochter!", fuhr seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd fort und schaute zu Roxanne, die völlig unbeteiligt in einer Ecke saß und Mollys Weihnachtsplätzchen in sich hineinstopfte.

"Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte George grinsend. "Sie hat schon ganz andere Sachen gehört."

Ihre Mutter schaute ihn enttäuscht an. "So habe ich dich nicht erzogen."

George hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch. "Das hat sie aber nicht nur von mir", widersprach er. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was Grundschüler heutzutage für Schimpfworte draufhaben?"

"Ich hab dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ihr die Kinder nicht in eine Muggelschule schicken sollt. Ihr hättet sie zu Hause unterrichten sollen. Diese Einflüsse in so jungen Jahren ..." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Keiner von Charlies Geschwistern erwiderte etwas darauf. Sie alle hatten es vorgezogen, ihre Kinder in Muggelgrundschulen zu schicken. Zum einen war es eine Heidenarbeit, den Kindern alle Grundlagen selbst beizubringen und zum anderen hatten sie gewollt, dass die Kinder schon früh mit anderen Kindern ihres Alters Kontakt hatten und lernten, mit anderen Menschen zu interagieren. Charlie selbst wäre auch liebend gerne in eine normale Schule gegangen, anstatt von seiner Mutter unterrichtet zu werden. Ihre Geduld war nicht die größte, weil sie sich um so vieles hatte kümmern müssen und es hätte bestimmt Spaß gemacht, Zeit mit anderen Kindern zu verbringen. In Hogwarts hatte er dann eine Freiheit erlebt, die er so bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte und es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich wirklich in dieses Umfeld hatte einfinden können. Im ersten Schuljahr waren seine Noten miserabel gewesen.

"Schneide doch einfach den Kuchen an", schlug Bill schließlich vor. Charlie befolgte den Rat seines großen Bruders nur zu gerne, denn es bedeutete, dass seine Mutter dann hoffentlich abgelenkt war. Er schnitt den Kuchen in unzählige Stücke, die dann alle nacheinander an seine Geschwister und deren Ehepartner sowie Roxanne verteilt wurden.

"Wo sind eigentlich deine Kinder?", fragte Charlie Bill zehn Minuten später. Alle Weasley-Brüder hatten sich in einer Ecke wiedergefunden und aßen genüßlich ihren Kuchen. Victoire, Dominique, Louis und Molly waren die einzigen Kinder, die schon mit Hogwarts fertig waren und Hermine hatte Molly bereits damit entschuldigt, dass sie noch bei einem Fall helfen musste und später kommen würde.

"Vicki muss sich im irgendwelche Verhandlungen kümmern", Victoire arbeitete in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit, "Nicki trainiert in Schottland und Louis ist in Frankreich. Vicki kommt aber vielleicht noch später, wenn sie Zeit hat." Bill seufzte. Er schien nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber zu sein, dass seine Kinder so zerstreut waren und alle an verschiedenen Orten lebten. Dabei war er in ihrem Alter als Fluchbrecher in Ägypten unterwegs und auch ziemlich froh gewesen, mal eine Weile von seiner Familie weg zu sein. Charlie hatte ihn verstehen können. Er verstand es noch heute, schließlich wohnte er immer noch in Rumänien. Seine Familie war die beste überhaupt, aber er konnte sie nur in kleinen Dosierungen vertragen.

"Louis kommt zur Hochzeit, oder?", wollte Ron wissen und schob sich eine weitere Gabel voller Kuchen in den Mund.

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Fleur hat ihm gedroht, dass es ihm Leid tun wird, wenn er nicht kommt. Zumindest glaube ich das. Sie hat auf Französisch auf ihn eingeredet." Bill konnte kein Französisch. Er hatte über die Jahre ein paar Brocken aufgeschnappt, aber wirklich verständigen konnte er sich nicht. "Mal sehen."

Percy schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn es gar keine Hochzeit geben würde.", sagte er missmutig. Er hatte seinen Kuchen noch nicht angerührt.

George schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Ach komm schon, Perce, du hattest jetzt Monate, um dich daran zu gewöhnen. Molly hat schon alles auf die Beine gestellt. Sie zieht das durch."

"Sie hätte trotzdem noch warten können. Sie ist erst neunzehn.", murmelte Percy dennoch. Er würde sich von nichts überzeugen lassen. So war er immer schon gewesen. Wenn er sich eine Meinung gebildet hatte und überzeugt davon war, im Recht zu sein, dann prallten alle anderen Argumente an ihm ab. So hatte er sich auch im Krieg mit dem Rest der Familie zerstritten. Und anscheinend immer noch nicht daraus gelernt.

"So jung ist das doch nicht", widersprach Charlie. "Wenn ich dran denke, was wir schon alles mit neunzehn hinter uns hatten ..." Fred war kaum zwanzig gewesen, als er gestroben war. Ron hatte sich mit siebzehn monatelang auf der Flucht befunden, um Harry dabei zu helfen, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu ermorden. Ginny war mit elf Jahren besessen gewesen und hatte mit sechzehn in der Schlacht gekämpft, aus der viel erfahrenere Zauberer nicht lebendig herausgekommen waren.

Und außerdem ... Mara war auch neunzehn gewesen, als er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Und sie war nicht zu jung gewesen.

"Vic heiratet auch", fügte Bill hinzu. "Wenn ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dann wirst du das doch wohl auch schaffen."

"Vic ist auch zwei Jahre älter als Molly", beharrte Percy. "Und sie hat nicht sofort nach ihrem Abschluss Teds Heiratsantrag angenommen. Ted war vernünftig genug, noch eine Weile zu warten, ihr so eine lebensverändernde Frage zu stellen."

Bill verzog das Gesicht und Charlie grinste. Er hätte bestimmt noch länger auf die Verlobung von Victoire und Ted warten können.

"Wir sollten das Thema wechseln", schlug Ron genervt vor. "Sonst jammert ihr nur den ganzen Abend rum, wie alt ihr schon seid, weil eure Töchter heiraten." Charlies Grinsen wurde breiter. Das war wohl schon öfter ein Thema gewesen.

"Wenn Rose einmal heiraten wird, dann wirst du sehen, wie das ist", sagte Bill unheilvoll. "Und du wirst um einiges schlimmer sein als wir." Percy und George nickten zustimmend.

"Rosie wird nie heiraten", sagte Ron überzeugt und kratzte die letzten Kuchenreste auf seinem Teller zusammen. "Sie wird eine brilliante Heilerin und braucht keinen Mann, um glücklich im Leben zu sein."

"Na sicher", sagte George lachend. "Träum weiter, Ronnie."

"Was?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

"Ich hatte die gleichen Hoffnungen für Vic und Nicki", sagte Bill ernsthaft. "Und was ist passiert? Kaum ist Vic mit der Schule fertig, zieht sie zu Ted. Wenigstens konzentriert Nicki sich momentan nur auf Quidditch. Aber irgendwann ... Alle in dieser Familie sind verrückt nach Hochzeiten, da müssen wir uns nichts vormachen."

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber", sagte Percy tadelnd.

"Ach ja?", erwiderte George. "Bill hat nicht unrecht. Bis auf Charlie haben alle von uns geheiratet, bevor sie dreißig waren. Vic und Molly treten nur in unsere Fußstapfen."

"Dann sollten sie vielleicht in Charlies Fußstapfen treten", murmelte Percy. "Kannst du nicht mal mit Molly sprechen?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll. "Ihr sagen, dass man mit der Ehe auch warten kann? Vielleicht hört sie ja auf dich."

Charlie seufzte. Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen und hatte große Mühe, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich zu Percy. "Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen."

"Akzeptier es endlich, Percy", sagte George ernst. "Freu dich lieber für sie. Wenn du Glück hast, dann heiratet sie nur einmal und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr viel bedeuten würde, wenn du sie unterstützt."

"Aber sie macht einen Fehler!", widersprach Percy vehement. "Ich kann doch nicht einfach ruhig dasitzen und dabei zusehen, wie sie in ihr Unglück rennt!"

"Doch." Die Köpfe der Brüder fuhren herum. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Vater zu der Gruppe getreten war. Er legte eine Hand auf Percys Schulter und schaute ihn ernst an. "Genau das wirst du tun, Percy."

"Aber Vater -", fing Percy an zu protestieren.

"Sie ist neunzehn. Sie ist erwachsen. Und sie muss ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Du hast dein besten getan, sie zu dem Menschen zu erziehen, der sie heute ist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, seine Kinder ziehen zu lassen, aber irgendwann musst du es tun. Selbst wenn sie einen Fehler machen. Auch das gehört dazu."

"Aber -"

"Wir haben euch auch eure eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen.", fuhr ihr Vater fort. "Glaubst du, deine Mutter und ich waren begeistert, als Fred und George die Schule geschmissen haben? Oder als Bill verkündet hat, Fleur heiraten zu wollen?" Charlie war von dieser Neuigkeit damals auch sehr überrascht gewesen. Dass die Zwillinge die Schule geschmissen hatten, bitte schön. Die zwei waren nicht akademisch veranlagt gewesen, sie hatten genau das richtige getan. Aber dass Bill eine Frau heiraten wollte, die sieben Jahre jünger als er war und noch dazu aus einem anderen Land kam, das war schon heftig gewesen. "Oder damals, als wir diesen großen Streit hatten?" Schuldbewusst wandte Percy seinen Blick ab. Diese drei Jahre, die er mit seiner Familie zerstritten gewesen war, würden ihn für immer verfolgen. "Wir waren nicht einverstanden mit diesen Entscheidungen, aber wir haben sie euch überlassen und versucht, sie zu resperktieren, weil wir euch respektiert haben. Wir haben darauf vertraut, dass wir unsere Aufgabe als Eltern richtig gemacht haben. Und jetzt? Bill und Fleur sind vierundzwanzig Jahre verheiratet. George wäre im Ministerium nie glücklich geworden. Und auch du musstest deinen Weg alleine finden." Percy seufzte. George drückte aufmunternd seinen Arm. "Das ist alles, was du tun kannst, mein Sohn. Du musst vertrauen. Molly wird Justin auch ohne dich heiraten, das weißt du ganz genau. Aber du weißt auch, wie viel es ihr bedeuten würde, dich dabei zu haben." Ihr Vater schaute Percy bedeutungsvoll an.

Die Brüder starrten ihren Vater mit offenem Mund an. Er war kein Mann vieler Worte. Das überließ er immer ihrer Mutter. Aber er hatte Recht.

"Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigt, Jungs", sagte ihr Vater und wirkte tatsächlich plötzlich etwas verlegen. "Ich hole mir noch ein Stück von diesem köstlichen Kuchen."

"War Dad schon immer so weise?", fragte Charlie ernsthaft. Er war nur selten zu Hause, vielleicht hatte er das einfach verpasst oder konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

"Er hat so seine Momente", erwiderte George schulterzuckend. Er schaute auf seinen leeren Teller. "Ich hol mir auch noch ein Stück." Ron schloss sich ihm an und so blieben nur Bill, Charlie und Percy zurück.

"Er hat recht, Perce", sagte Bill ernst. Auch auf ihn schien ihr Vater großen Eindruck gemacht zu haben. "Wir müssen es akzeptieren."

Percy sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich vor sich hin. Charlie konnte seine beiden Brüder verstehen. Die beiden hatten erst mit Mitte zwanzig geheiratet, sie hatten Fleur und Audrey nicht schon in der Schule kennengelernt und mit allen Freundinnen, die sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatten, hatte es nicht funktioniert. Sie wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, direkt nach der Schule zu heiraten. Bill hatte unbedingt seine Freiheit genießen und Abenteuer erleben wollen und Percy hatte so schnell wie möglich im Ministerium vorankommen wollen. Ernsthafte Beziehungen wären ihnen damals wirklich nur im Weg gewesen.

Sie hatten Fleur und Audrey erst kennengelernt, als sie schon älter und reifer und an einem anderen Punkt in ihrem Leben gewesen waren. Obwohl Fleur auch erst zweiundzwanzig gewesen war, als Bill sie geheiratet hatte. Victoire war nur ein Jahr jünger. Und Ginny hatte Harry schon mit zwanzig geheiratet.

Aber nach dem Krieg war auch alles anders gewesen. Sie alle waren erwachsen geworden, viel früher, als es hätte sein müssen und eine Heirat erschien nicht weniger schwerwiegend als um Leben und Tod zu kämpfen. Charlie hatte nie geglaubt, dass Ginny oder Ron, der mit einundzwanzig geheiratet hatte, zu jung dafür wären.

Und Mara war auch erst neunzehn gewesen ...

Dann wurden die Flammen im Kamin plötzlich grün und einen Moment später kletterte Victoire Weasley aus dem Kamin, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Cousine Molly.

Früher hatte Charlie immer die Augen verdreht, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hatte, dass er so groß geworden war, wenn er ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Aber es stimmte. Das letzte Mal war er vor zwei Jahren in England gewesen und es war unglaublich, wie sehr sich Victoire und Molly seit damals verändert hatten.

Victoire sah ihrer Mutter mit jedem Tag immer ähnlicher. Ihre langen blonden Haare glänzten beeindruckend im Feuerschein. Manchmal war ein rötlicher Schimmer zu sehen, aber das war auch der einzige Hinweis auf die Weasleyhaarfarbe. Allerdings hatte sie Bills blaue Augen geerbt. Sie war hochgewachsen, schlank und hatte wirklich lange Beine, die durch die hohen Absätze, die sie trug, noch um einiges länger erscheinen. Sie trug ein schwarzes sehr seriöses Kleid. Ted Lupin konnte wirklich von Glück sprechen, so eine Verlobte zu haben.

Aber auch Molly stand ihrer Cousine in nichts nach. Sie war etwas kleiner als Victoire und auch ein bisschen rundlicher. Sie hatte die dunklen Haare ihrer Mutter geerbt, die sie momentan zu einem recht streng wirkenden Dutt hochgesteckt hatte. Auch sie wirkte in ihrem dunkeln engen Rock und ihrer weißen Bluse sehr seriös.

"Onkel Charlie!", riefen beide jungen Frauen fast gleichzeitig aus. Sie umarmten ihn nacheinander und wünschten ihm alles gute zum Geburtstag.

"Ted kann leider nicht kommen, er muss arbeiten", sagte Victoire entschuldigend und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Das macht nichts", erwiderte Charlie grinsend und legte die Arme um die Schultern der beiden. "Dann hab ich euch zwei ganz für mich."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten. Percy machte Bill ein Zeichen und die Brüder erhoben sich. Percy lehnte sich zu Charlie. "Rede mit ihr", raunte er ihm zu. Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Als ob die Mädchen ihn nicht hören würden! Außerdem schien sein Dad seine Rede völlig verschwendet zu haben, denn Percy schien immer noch nicht davon abgebracht worden zu sein, Molly von ihrer Hochzeit abzuhalten.

Molly stöhnte. "Nicht schon wieder", sagte sie genervt und befreite sich von Charlies Arm. "Onkel Charlie, ich hab dich wirklich sehr lieb, aber wenn du mir jetzt auch sagst, dass ich Justin nicht heiraten soll, dann -" Charlie sah, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es musste hart sein, ständig von allen Seiten zu hören, dass ihre Entschiedung nicht akzeptiert sondern missbilligt wurde. "Ich liebe Justin und wir werden in acht Tagen heiraten und nichts, was du sagst, wird uns davon abhalten." Sie wischte die Tränen weg und schaute Charlie entschlossen an. In diesem Moment sah sie ihrem Vater so ähnlich, dass es schon beinahe unheimlich war.

"Das hatte ich gar nicht vor", sagte Charlie sanft. "Ich wollte lediglich fragen, ob du dir auch wirklich sicher bist, dass du das jetzt schon willst, aber die Antwort hab ich schon bekommen."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Mollys Gesicht aus. Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal. "Ich bin mir sicher.", versicherte sie ihm. "Du kommst doch zur Hochzeit, oder?", fragte sie ihn dann hoffnungsvoll.

Charlie musste schlucken. Es war immer besonders schwer für ihn, bei Hochzeiten dabei zu sein, aber er war trotzdem bei jeder einzelnen Hochzeit seiner Familie dabei gewesen. Deshalb war er auch dieses Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag nach England gekommen, damit er bei Mollys Hochzeit dabei sein konnte.

"Kommst du auch zu meiner?", wollte Victoire dann wissen.

Charlie lachte. "Das ist doch noch lange hin bis zu deiner." Victoire und Ted würden erst im August heiraten. "Aber natürlich komme ich. Ich hab mir schon Urlaub genommen. Eure Hochzeiten möchte ich doch um nichts in der Welt verpassen."

Molly und Victoire wechselten einen Blick und ein Lächeln. Das hatten sie wohl noch nicht häufig zu hören bekommen. Ehe Charlie sich's versah, küssten die beiden ihn auf jeweils eine Wange. Er legte ihnen wieder die Arme um die Schultern. So begehrt war er wirklich selten gewesen.

"Ich wünsche euch beiden wirklich nur das allerbeste. Wenn ihr Glück habt, dann werdet ihr so glücklich werden wie alle anderen in der Familie Weasley", sagte Charlie überzeugt. Es war sicher nicht immer einfach für seine Geschwister. Es gab Höhen und Tiefen, die man zusammen durchstehen musste, aber wenn die Liebe stark genug war, dann schaffte man es auch.

Und wenn die Weasleys eins waren, dann war es stark.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday lieber Charlie, Happy Birthday to you!" Charlie beugte sich vor und pustete die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen aus, der die ganze Tischplatte einnahm. Dieses Mal hatte seine Mutter die Umrisse Rumäniens als Kuchenform gewählt. Er wurde von allen Seiten mit Gratulationen und Umarmungen überhäuft. Er hatte gar nicht genug Arme, um alles zu erwidern. Zwischenzeitlich schaute er an sich herunter und erkannte Liz und Amanda, die beide die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen hatten.

Mittlerweile bekam man wirklich Platzangst, wenn die Familie im Fuchsbau zusammen kam. Und da hatte er noch Glück, dass sechs seiner Großneffen und -nichten bereits in Hogwarts waren. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr die Familie in den letzten Jahren gewachsen war. Fast alle seiner Nichten und Neffen waren verheiratet und hatten Kinder, die den Fuchsbau mit immer mehr Leben füllten. Es war schön, dass sie alle gekommen waren, um mit ihm zu feiern, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ewig brauchen würde, bis er mit allen gesprochen hatte.

Aber es gab auch noch etwas anderes positives. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren so viele seiner Haare verloren, dass er fast schon eine Glatze hatte. Seine Mutter würde also wenigstens nicht an seiner Frisur herummeckern können. Aber sie hielt ihn für zu dünn und würde das bestimmt mehrfach erwähnen. Auch mit zweiundneunzig hatte sie sich noch nicht verändert. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich nie und Charlie war sehr froh darüber. Es war schön, wenn es eine Konstante gab, wenn er nach Hause kam, da sich das Leben seiner Geschwister und deren Kinder doch noch sehr zu verändern schien.

Von einem entsetzten Ron hatte er bereits gehört, dass Rose und Scorpius ein Jahr lang nach Australien gehen würden. Auch das Leben seines Sohnes Hugo hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren komplett geändert. Er hatte eine Tochter bekommen und war mittlerweile verlobt. Molly hatte sich in ihre Ministeriumsarbeit gestürzt, nachdem ihr jüngster Sohn nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Lilys Sohn hatte erst letzte Woche einen Unfall gehabt. Und James trainierte bereits wieder für die Quidditcheuropameisterschaft.

Charlie bekam zwar jeden Monat detaillierte Briefe seiner Mutter, die versuchte, ihm alles zu berichten, was alles vor sich ging, aber sie wusste bei weitem nicht alles und sie schrieb häufig so durcheinander, dass Charlie meistens den Überblick verlor.

Er wechselte einige Worte mit seinen Brüdern und Ginny und unterhielt sich dann lange mit deren Kindern. Er diskutierte mit James und Dominique über Quidditch, fragte Lily nach Roberts Unfall und ihrer Arbeit beim Tagespropheten, sprach mit Hugo, Lucy und Roxanne über ihre neuesten Scherzartikel (und versprach ihnen, die Drachenherzfasern, die er ihnen mitgebracht hatte, später zu geben), erkundigte sich bei Rose nach ihren Plänen für Australien und sprach dann mit Victoire und Louis über ihre Arbeit in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Al hatte er erst vor zwei Monaten in Rumänien getroffen, als der für eine Woche dort gewesen war, um eine Grabstätte zu besichtigen, die vor kurzem entdeckt worden war.

Nach drei Stunden fand er sich schließlich neben Fred wieder, der in einer Ecke stand und das ganze Geschehen um sich herum müde verfolgte.

"Harter Tag?", erkundigte Charlie sich mitfühlend bei seinem Neffen.

Fred nickte. "Wir stecken mitten in den Planungen zur Quidditch-EM und das dauert ewig." Sie mussten mit so vielen verschiedenen europäischen Ministerien kommunizieren und das gleichzeitig, dass nach zwei Stunden allen die Ohren dröhnten.

"Das glaube ich", nickte Charlie. Er konnte sich noch einnern, was das damals für ein Aufwand gewesen war, als für das Trimagische Turnier drei Drachen verlangt worden waren (und dann ganz kurzfristig noch ein vierter, weil die Planungen durch Harrys Teilnahme komplett über den Haufen geworfen worden waren). "Ich hätte es dir nicht übel genommen, wenn du heute nicht zur Feier gekommen wärst." Wahrscheinlich hätte er es bei dem ganzen Rummel gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Neffe nicht dabei war.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Roxy hat gedroht, mich zu verhexen, wenn ich nicht komme. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem ist sie der Meinung, dass ich mich zu den Feiertagen immer verkrieche." Er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt, aber Charlie sah sofort hinter Freds Fassade.

"Feiertage sind immer schwer", sagte er leise. "Was glaubst du, warum ich so häufig in Rumänien bleibe?" Niemandem sonst hätte Charlie das je gesagt. Er nahm an, dass seine Geschwister und Eltern es zwar vermuteten, aber genau wissen konnten sie es nicht.

"Ist es dort einfacher?", fragte Fred zweifelnd.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Aber ... in Rumänien ist mein Platz. Mein Zuhause." Er wohnte dort schon so lange, dass er sich wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, dauerhaft in England zu bleiben. "Ich hab dort eine zweite Familie." Er hatte viele Freunde gefunden und sie waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. "Aber ich kann dort auch besser für mich sein. Ich hab dort meine Ruhe, wenn es zu viel wird, unter so vielen Menschen zu sein."

Besonders kurz nach Freds Tod hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass seine Familie ihn beinahe erstickte mit ihrer Trauer. Er hatte es nicht ertragen können, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er war das Alleinsein schon seit Jahren gewöhnt gewesen und das Zusammensein mit seinen Drachen hatte ihm mehr Kraft gegeben als seine Familie es gekonnt hatte.

"Sie ist jetzt irgendwann gestorben, oder?", fragte Fred fast lautlos, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand zuhörte.

Charlie nickte. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und bemühte sich, den Schmerz nicht zu stark werden zu lassen. Selbst nach vierundvierzig Jahren war er manchmal noch überwältigend. Besonders zu Weihnachten war es schlimm und deshalb vermied er es auch so häufig, mit seiner Familie zu feiern. Ihre Nähe konnte unerträglich werden.

"Übermorgen", sagte er mit brechender Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist schon so lange her. Aber trotzdem ..."

Fred legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. Er sagte nichts. Es gab nichts, was er hätte sagen können und Charlie war ihm unendlich dankbar für sein Schweigen.

Niemand in dieser Familie konnte verstehen, wie er sich fühlte. Niemand außer Fred. Und niemand konnte Fred besser verstehen als er. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sich ihr Schicksal ähnelte, was für einen Schmerz sie teilten. Sie beide hatten die Liebe ihres Lebens völlig unerwartet verloren. Sie beide hatten ihr ungeborenes Kind verloren. Auch wenn die Situationen nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können.

Fred und Ellen waren jahrelang zusammen gewesen, als Ellen plötzlich totkrank geworden und gestorben war. Sie hatten sich noch viel länger gekannt, da Ellen die beste Freundin Roxannes gewesen war. Charlie und Mara hatten sich noch kein ganzes Jahr gekannt, als er sie wieder verloren hatte. Fred und Ellen hatten nicht gewusst, dass Ellen schwanger gewesen war. Die Heiler hatten es erst nach ihrem Tod festgestellt. Charlie hatte gewusst, dass Mara sein Kind erwartete und er hatte sich schon unglaublich darauf gefreut, Vater zu werden, selbst wenn es ihn komplett überrascht hatte. Fred und Ellen hatten noch warten wollen mit einer Hochzeit. Charlie hatte Mara bereits einen Antrag gemacht. Und was wahrscheinlich der größte Unterschied war: Fred hatte Zeit gehabt, sich von Ellen zu verabschieden. Es war sicherlich unglaublich qualvoll gewesen, ihr beim Sterben zuzusehen und er war dankbar dafür, dass ihm zumindest das erspart geblieben war, aber verabschiedet hätte er sich auch gerne. Maras Tod hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Am Morgen hatte er noch mit ihr gefrühstückt, so wie immer, und am Abend stand sein Freund Matei vor der Tür, der ihm schweren Herzens mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Verlobte durch einen fehlgeleiteten Zauber bei einem außer Kontrolle geratenem Zauberduell getötet worden war. Niemand hatte etwas für sie oder das Kind tun können.

Und dennoch ... letzten Endes war ihr Schmerz der gleiche. Sie hatten beide die Frau verloren, mit der sie ihr Leben hatten verbringen wollen und sie würden nie ihr Kind im Arm halten können. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen verändert und es würde immer Augenblicke geben, in denen sie sich nach dem sehnten, was hätte sein können.

Charlie hatte letzten Endes Trost bei seinen Freunden gefunden, die die einzigen gewesen waren, die überhaupt von dem Unglück wussten. Charlie hatte seine Familie mit seiner Verlobten und dem Baby überraschen wollen, deshalb hatte er ihr nichts von Mara erzählt. Und nach Maras Tod hatte er es nicht fertig gebracht, ihre Freude über Fleurs Schwangerschaft zu zerstören. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, nach Freds Tod weiterleben zu können.

Er hatte es lediglich Fred erzählt, als Bill ihm gesagt hatte, dass Fred auch zwei Jahre nach Ellens Tod noch völlig am Ende war. Und tatsächlich hatten ihm Charlies Worte damals sehr geholfen, auch wenn sie Charlie ein bisschen in das Loch zurückgestoßen hatten, in das er nach Maras Tod gefallen war.

Mittlerweile hatte er damit gelernt zu leben, auch wenn es immer noch Momente gab, in denen ihn die Trauer um seine tote Familie zu überwältigen drohte. Wie jetzt. Zwei Tage nach seinem Geburtstag hatte er sie verloren. Seit dreiundvierzig Jahren hatte er an diesem Tag nicht mehr wirklich glücklich sein können. Und Weihnachten war eher deprimierend als erfreulich. Aber wenn er nicht alle paar Jahre Zuhause auftauchte, regte seine Mutter sich schrecklich auf, also kam er immer wieder nach England zurück. Und dieses Mal hatte Molly ihn zu ihrer großen Hochzeitstagsparty eingeladen und diese Einladung konnte er nicht ablehnen. Er würde nie ihre Freude darüber vergessen, dass er sie bei ihren Plänen von ganzem Herzen unterstützt hatte und dann durfte er auch bei der Party nicht fehlen. Sie und Justin hatten allen Zweiflern gezeigt, dass sie Unrecht gehabt hatten und das musste wirklich gebührend gefeiert werden.

"Ich hab gehört, du hast eine Freundin?", fragte Charlie dann schließlich, nachdem er seine Gedanken wieder etwas geordnet hatte. Als er das letzte Mal mit George gesprochen hatte, war sein Bruder wirklich erleichtert gewesen, dass Fred anscheinend endlich wieder auf die Beine kam. George hatte zwar bemüht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber so ein guter Schauspieler war er dann auch nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich große Sorgen um seinen Sohn gemacht und die Tatsache gehasst, dass er ihm anscheinend überhaupt nicht hatte helfen können. Er hatte zwar weiß Gott genug Erfahrungen damit, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, aber es war doch ein Unterschied, seinen Zwilling oder seine große Liebe zu verlieren.

Fred zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern und nickte halb. "Ich weiß nicht genau", sagte er vage. Charlie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Fred seufzte. "Sie heißt Lisa", fing er an. "Wir haben so vor anderthalb Jahren angefangen, uns zu treffen." Er erzählte weiter, wie er Lisa von Anfang an klar gemacht hatte, dass er keine wirkliche Zukunft für sie sehen würde und sich das wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern würde. Sein Herz gehörte nach wie vor Ellen und das würde wohl immer so sein. Er hatte schon andere ernsthafte Beziehungen versucht, aber irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr verkraftet, wenn die Frauen angefangen hatten, von einer Zukunft zu sprechen. Aber Lisa hatte auch nichts allzu ernsthaftes gewollt und war mit der Beziehung, die sie zu Fred hatte vollauf zufrieden. "Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass es so einfach war", sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd. "Aber jetzt ... ich weiß nicht, es ist irgendwie komisch geworden." Er konnte es allerdings nicht näher beschreiben. "Vielleicht hat sie ja jemand anderen kennen gelernt und will mir nur nicht wehtun."

"Hast du sie gefragt?"

"Ich hab sie seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie arbeitet nicht im Ministerium, wir laufen uns nur manchmal zufällig im Tropfenden Kessel über den Weg, wenn wir uns nicht verabredet haben."

"Hast du sie zu Mollys Feier eingeladen? Oder zur Weihnachtsfeier?", fragte Charlie weiter. Er hatte zwar auch versucht, nach Maras Tod wieder eine Beziehung zu führen, hatte aber schnell festgestellt, dass das einfach nicht für ihn funktionierte. Deshalb war er alleine geblieben und so auch am glücklichsten.

"Nein", sagte Fred entschieden. "Wenn ich sie zu Familiensachen einladen würde, dann wäre das etwas ernstes und das will ich nicht." Er seufzte erneut. "Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Mit Ellen war das alles so einfach. Es hat zwischen uns geklickt und wir haben gewusst, was wir wollen. Und jetzt? Es ist alles so verwirrend." Er mochte Lisa. Sie war eine tolle Frau mit einem fantastischen Sinn für Humor. Sie war gut im Bett und sie stellte keine Ansprüche an ihn, die er nicht erfüllen konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich schon längst in sie verliebt hätte, wenn Ellen nicht gewesen wäre. Aber Ellen hatte es nun mal gegeben und sie hatte einen großen Teil seines Lebens ausgemacht und was er auch tat, mit wem er sich auch traf, mit wem er schlief und wie glücklich ihn diese Frau theoretisch auch machen sollte, keine war Ellen. Er liebte sie immer noch und mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass das auch immer so sein würde. Am Anfang seiner Beziehung zu Lisa hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er ihr nie das bieten konnte, was sie verdient hätte: Seine Liebe und eine wirkliche Zukunft mit ihm, Ehe, Kinder, gemeinsam alt werden. Aber er konnte niemanden heiraten, das wusste er, und er würde auf keinen Fall Kinder mit jemandem bekommen können. Es ging nicht. Irgendetwas in ihm sperrte sich komplett dagegen.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er mit Lisa sprechen. Wenn sie jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihr all das bieten konnte, zu dem er selbst nicht imstande war, dann hatte sie es verdient, glücklich zu sein und er würde ihr nicht im Weg stehen. Vielleicht konnten sie Freunde bleiben. Freunde konnte man immer gut gebrauchen und auch nie genug haben.

Charlie schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon, Fred."

Fred seufzte. "Hoffentlich." Besonders zu Weihnachten vermisste er Ellen immer sehr. Und auch wenn es wirklich schon besser geworden war, konnte er trotzdem nicht anders, als dem nachzutrauern, was er verloren hatte. Aber Charlie hatte das selbe durchgemacht wie er und die meiste Zeit über schien er wirklich glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Wenn er das konnte, dann würde Fred das auch schaffen.

Einen Moment später wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Roxanne war zu ihm gekommen und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. "Brüderchen!", rief sie fröhlich. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Atem roch nach Feuerwhiskey. Fred grinste. Sein Vater hatte häufig einen Flachmann dabei und peppte liebend gerne den Punsch von allen Volljährigen hier auf, die ihn darum baten. "Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Fred lachte und legte die Arme um seine kleine Schwester. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er entschuldigend. "Wir planen grade die EM." Gerade kurz vor Weihnachten war es beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, vernünftig zu planen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine ganze Zeit nur im Ministerium verbrachte. Sein Vorgsetzter hatte sogar einen Wutanfall bekommen, als er ihm vorsichtig mitgeteilt hatte, dass er heute auf eine private Feier gehen wollte und deshalb zwei Stunden eher gehen musste (letzten Endes hatten seine Kollegen ihn unterstützt und der arme Chef war am Ende so fertig gewesen, dass sie einfach alle früher Schluss gemacht hatten).

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Roxanne und trank noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. "Ich hab ja auch keine Zeit. Aber wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass ich dich schon fast gar nicht mehr erkannt habe." Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und fing an, es abzutasten.

Charlie lachte. Fred und Roxanne hatten ein wunderbares Verhältnis. Sie hatten sich schon von kleinauf unglaublich gut verstanden. Aber sie waren auch die Nesthäkchen der Familie gewesen und hatten gerade mal ein Jahr Altersunterschied. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich nach all den Jahren nicht viel daran geändert hatte.

Roxanne nahm die Hand von Freds Gesicht und ergriff seinen Arm. "Komm. Dad sollte deinen Punsch auch verfeinern. Du musst dich mal wieder entspannen.", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Komm schon, Roxy", sagte Fred abwehrend. Er verspürte wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, sich heute zu betrinken. Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Charlie.

"Sie hat Recht", erwiderte Charlie grinsend. "Du solltest dich wirklich entspannen."

"Siehst du!", sagte Roxanne triumphierend und zog Fred mit sich zu ihrem Vater. Charlie schaute lachend dabei zu, wie George sich nach allen Seiten umschaute, um sich zu versichern, dass ihre Mutter nicht in der Nähe war, bevor er einen ordentlichen Schuß in Freds Punsch kippte.

Charlie schaute nachdenklich auf seinen eigenen Becher. Vielleicht sollte er auch zu George gehen. Es konnte schließlich nicht schaden, sich an seinem Geburtstag zu entspannen.

**TBC...**


	13. Dezember: Kompromisse

**13. Dezember: Kompromisse**

_**2021**_

"Verdammter Mist!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete Victoire Weasley sich auf. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Knöchel. Sie hätte Ted umbringen können! Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, dass er seine Schuhe nicht gleich ausziehen sollte, nachdem er aus dem Kamin geklettert war? Wie oft! Sie hatte es satt, sich immer wieder auf ihrem Küchenfußboden wiederzufinden. Und weil heute ein Geschäftsessen mit ein paar Niederländern angesetzt war, mit denen Victoires Vorgesetzte über die Kesselbodendicke hatten diskutieren wollen, hatte sie hohe Schuhe anziehen müssen, um professioneller rüberzukommen (sie vermutete allerdings, dass ihr Chef das nur vor ihr verlangt hatte, damit die Niederländer so von ihrem Aussehen abgelenkt waren, dass sie sich nicht viel auf die Verhandlungen konzentrieren konnten).

Und jetzt hatten Teds Sportschuhe vor dem Kamin gelegen und durch ihre blöden High Heels hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und sich auch noch den Fuß verknackst. Sie würde Ted umbringen, wenn sie es jemals schaffte, wieder aufzustehen.

"Ted!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte. "Ted!" Nichts rührte sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Ted schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Sie beneidete ihn oft um seinen tiefen Schlaf. Es war sehr schwer, ihn aufzuwecken, wenn er erst einmal eingeschlafen war.

Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und zog ihn schließlich aus ihrem Umhang. Sie legte ihn sich an die Kehle. "_Sonorus!"_, murmelte sie. "TED REMUS LUPIN!" Ihre Stimme wurde durch den Zauber um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Wenn das nichts half, dann würde sie irgendwen aus der Familie rufen müssen, denn sie konnte unmöglich aufstehen. "KOMM SOFORT HIERHER!"

Erleichtert hörte sie ein Rumpeln im Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf tauchte ihr Verlobter Ted in der Tür auf. Seine blauen Haare waren völlig zerzaust und er musste im Schlaf seine Augenfarbe gewechselt haben, denn normalerweise behielt er die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und lief nicht mit violetten herum.

"Was ist los?", fragte er verschlafen. Er wurde aber sofort hellwach, als er Victoire erblickte, die ihn wütend anstarrte.

"ICH BIN ÜBER DEINE BLÖDEN SCHUHE GESTOLPERT!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und sah zufrieden, wie er zusammenzuckte und sich die Ohren zuhielt. Sie hatte Erbarmen und richtete ihren Zauberstab wieder auf ihre Kehle. "_QUIETUS!_", murmelte sie so leise wie möglich. "Ich hab mir den Knöchel verknackst", erklärte sie dann in normaler Zimmerlautstärke und deutete auf ihren Fuß.

"Oh verdammt!", sagte Ted entschuldigend. Sofort griff er ihr unter die Arme, hob sie hoch und half ihr auf einen der beiden Küchenstühle, die am Esstisch standen. "Es tut mir Leid." Er kniete sich auf den Boden und zog ihr vorsichtig den Schuh aus. Verwundert schaute er Victoire an, als sie anfing zu lachen. "Was?"

"Es ist der andere Fuß", erwiderte sie. Ihre Wut war schon wieder verflogen. Sie war glücklicherweise niemand, der lange wütend war und wenn Ted sich so süß um sie kümmerte, dann konnte sie ihm einfach nicht böse sein.

Ted zog auch ihren anderen Schuh aus und tastete sanft ihren Knöchel ab. Victoire biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz spürte. Sie hasste diese hohen Schuhe. Aber ihre Beine sahen toll aus, wenn sie welche anhatte, also machte sie manchmal Kompromisse.

"Ich weiß einen Spruch", sagte er erleichtert. "Ginny hat ihn mir mal beigebracht. Falls einer der Jungs vom Besen fällt und ich irgendwas reparieren muss, wenn ich auf sie aufpasse." Ted war seit er denken konnte ein Teil der Potter-Familie und hatte sich auch häufig als Babysitter angeboten. Als Albus und James älter wurden und ihre Leidenschaft für Quidditch entdeckten und Ted volljährig war, hatte Ginny ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit alle gängigen Heilsprüche beigebracht, damit er für jeden Notfall gerüstet war. Glücklicherweise war den Jungen nie etwas passiert, während er auf sie aufgepasst hatte, aber die Sprüche kannte er immer noch.

Victoire rief seinen Zauberstab herbei und fünf Minuten später konnte sie wieder ohne Probleme ihren Fuß belasten. Sie ergriff ihre High Heels und Teds Sportschuhe und brachte sie in den Schuhschrank im Flur. Dann schaute sie ihn streng an.

"Wie oft hab ich dich schon gebeten, dein Zeug nicht auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen? Vor allem beim Kamin?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn über einen Küchenstuhl. "Ich will nicht dauernd hinfallen."

"Es tut mir Leid, okay?", sagte Ted. Sein Tonfall war jetzt eher genervt als entschuldigend. "Ich war todmüde, ich wollte nur noch ins Bett, ich hab nicht nachgedacht." Er hatte gestern Spätschicht gehabt und heute Frühschicht. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen in der letzten Nacht und war nach seiner Schicht heute Nachmittag so müde gewesen, dass er sich einfach auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer seiner Klamotten entledigt hatte. So wie früher. Als er hier alleine gewohnt hatte, hatte er das ständig getan. Aber nachdem Victoire bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte sie sich merkwürdigerweise an seiner Unordnung gestört. Sie versuchte zwar, verständnisvoll zu sein, weil sie wusste, dass er diese Art von Unordnung nur dann anrichtete, wenn er im Stehen hätte einschlafen können, aber manchmal regte sie sich trotzdem auf. Ted konnte ihre Wut zwar verstehen, schließlich hatte sie sich gerade den Knöchel verstaucht, aber es war keine Verletzung von Dauer und es ging ihr schon wieder gut.

"Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass du deine Schuhe nicht direkt vor dem Kamin liegen lässt?" Sie schaute ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick an. Das war ja so unfair!

Er seufzte. "Nein, ist es nicht. Ich versuch mich zu bessern, okay?" Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste sie sanft. "Aber du könntest auch einfach mal auf den Boden schauen, wenn du hier ankommst. Dann siehst du, ob da etwas ist, worüber du fallen kannst." Er verstand nicht, wie sie das nach drei Jahren Zusammenwohnen immer noch nicht hinkriegte. So schwer war das auch nicht.

"Ich versuch's", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Jetzt küsste sie ihn. So nervig es auch manchmal war, mit ihr zusammen zu leben (er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, _wie_ nervig es manchmal sein konnte), wollte er dennoch um keinen Preis der Welt ohne sie sein.

"Du hast übrigens einen Brief von deiner Großmutter bekommen.", sagte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. "Der verdammte Vogel hat mich aufgeweckt."

"Grandma Molly?", fragte Victoire stirnrunzelnd. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und kam mit dem Brief zurück, den Ted einfach auf den Couchtisch geworfen hatte. "Warum sollte mir Grandma Molly schreiben?" Sie öffnete den Brief, überflog ihn und schaute Ted dann mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Der ist von meiner Großmutter Appoline!", sagte sie begeistert. "Sie schreibt, dass wir die Hochzeit liebend gerne in ihrem großen Sommerhaus feiern können!" Victoire hatte schon als kleines Mädchen davon geträumt, in dem riesigen Sommerhaus ihrer Großeltern zu heiraten. Der Garten war wunderschön und das Haus lag direkt am Meer. Im Haus würden alle Gäste untergebracht werden können und es war bestimmt romantisch, sich bei Sonnenuntergang das Ja-Wort zu geben. Ted machte sich zwar nicht viel aus dieser ganzen Romantik, aber er hatte ihr dennoch versprochen, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde. "Sie wundert sich nur, dass wir bis August warten wollen."

Ted grinste. "Da wird sie sich wohl ewig wundern. Das bleibt unser Geheimnis." Keiner kannte den wirklichen Grund, warum Victoire und Ted sich den fünften August als Hochzeitsdatum ausgesucht hatten. Nur Victoires Geschwister, ihre beste Freundin und Teds bester Freund ahnten ihn vielleicht. An dem Tag hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst und sich entschlossen, eine Beziehung zu wagen. Sie hatten damals überlegt, ob sie ihrer Familie sagen sollten, dass sie zusammen waren, sich dann aber entschlossen, noch damit zu warten. So hatten sie einen ganzen Monat, den sie zusammen verbringen konnten, bevor Victoire zu ihrem letzten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, ohne dass sich ihre Eltern etwas dabei dachten. Sie waren von kleinauf beste Freunde gewesen, es war kein Wunder, dass sie viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Und sie hatten Recht behalten, ihre Beziehung zu verheimlichen, denn sobald James sie am Bahnhof beim Knutschen erwischt hatte und Victoires Vater von ihrer Beziehung erfahren hatte, hatte er ihnen strenge Regeln auferlegt (Victoire durfte in den Ferien Ted nicht mehr alleine in seiner Wohnung besuchen und wenn Ted bei ihnen in Shell Cottage war, dann durften sie nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer sein). Um allerdings nicht allzu schlecht dazustehen, hatte Ted sich geistesgegenwärtig ausgedacht, dass sie sich erst an dem Tag ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten, als James sie erwischt hatte. Deshalb wussten nur die, die Ted und Victoire schon früher eingeweiht hatten, dass sie eigentlich schon einen Monat länger zusammen waren. Und deshalb konnten auch nur sie ahnen, was es mit dem fünften August auf sich hatte. Alle anderen wunderten sich nur, dass sie über ein Jahr verlobt waren und nicht schon nach ein paar Monaten heirateten, so wie Molly und Justin.

"Super", sagte Ted zufrieden. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie ihre Hochzeit in dem Sommerhaus feiern würden. Victoires Großeltern liebten ihre Enkelkinder abgöttisch und für sie war es wahrscheinlich der Himmel auf Erden, dass Victoire sie einmal ihren anderen Großeltern vorzog und ihre Hochzeit bei ihnen und nicht im Fuchsbau feiern würde, so wie es Victoires Eltern getan hatten.

"Dann kann ich endlich anfangen zu planen", sagte Victoire zufrieden.

Ted lachte. "Ach komm. Du hast wahrscheinlich schon angefangen zu planen, als ich dir den Antrag gemacht habe." Wahrscheinlich sogar noch früher. Bestimmt hatte sie schon eine genaue Vorstellung von ihrer Hochzeit im Kopf. Er war froh, dass ihn der ganze Quatsch nicht interessierte, so konnte er einfach nur ja und Amen zu allem sagen, was sie ihn fragte.

Sie lächelte schuldbewusst. "Aber jetzt kann ich ganz konkret planen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und rief Tinte, Feder und Pergament herbei. "Ich werde Großmutter bitten, mir einen Grundriss von ihrem Haus und ihrem Garten zu schicken. Mit ganz genauen Maßen kann ich viel mehr anfangen. Und dann frag ich Molly mal, wie sie das mit den Blumen gemacht hat und ob sie mir einen Laden mit Hochzeitskleidern empfehlen kann. Vielleicht kann Großmutter auch mit ein paar magischen Caterern in Frankreich sprechen und sie bitten, ein paar Kostenvoranschläge für mich zusammen zu stellen. Und ..."

Ted blendete ihre Stimme aus. Wenn sie anfing, laut zu denken, dann konnte er ihr in den seltensten Fällen folgen, besonders, wenn er so müde war wie heute. Glücklicherweise hatte er morgen frei, dann konnte er einfach durchschlafen.

Er küsste Victoire auf ihre blonden Haare und schlurfte dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er warf sich auf ihr großes Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Keine zwei Minuten später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen und träumte davon, wie Bill ihm auf seiner Hochzeit verbot, Victoire zu küssen, weil er doch die Regel aufgestellt hatte, dass sie das nie vor seinen Augen tun sollten und als er es dennoch tun wollte, kam eine riesige Torte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn mit einem zwei Meter großen Blumenstrauß verprügeln.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel im Vergleich zu den anderen. Die nächsten werden auch nicht so lang sein, weil ich nicht immer zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft hin und her springe (sonst wäre mir zum Teil der Stoff für weitere Kapitel ausgegangen). Aber alle, die Sehnsucht nach Victoire und Ted im Jahr 2041 haben, können sich jetzt schon auf den 22. Dezember freuen, wenn die Kinder der beiden auch zu Hause sind.


	14. Dezember: Shopping

**14. Dezember: Shopping**

_**2041**_

"Ich versteh nicht, wieso du überhaupt noch ein Kleid brauchst", stöhnte Roxanne und ließ sich vor der Umkleidekabine erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sie ließ ihre fünf Einkaufstüten auf den Boden fallen und fächerte sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zu. Draußen war es eiskalt und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie innerlich verbrennen würde.

Hätte sie gewusst, dass Lucy so unentschlossen sein und ihr kein einziges Kleid gefallen würde, dann hätte sie sich nicht so dick angezogen. Sie waren bereits in sieben Geschäften gewesen. Während Roxanne zwei Paar Schuhe, eine Jeans, drei Blusen und ein Kleid für die Hochzeit von Hugo und Clara gekauft hatte, hatte Lucy unzählige Kleider anprobiert, sich vor dem Spiegel gedreht, kritisch gemustert und dann jedes Mal entschieden, dass sie es nicht nehmen würde, weil es sie entweder zu klein, zu groß, zu dick oder zu dünn aussehen ließ. Eines hatte sie angeblich sogar zu blass aussehen lassen - obwohl sie diejenige war, die jeden Monat ins Sonnenstudio ging und sich dann noch mit einem Zauber nachbräunte, wenn ihr das Resultat nicht gefiel. Es war einfach unglaublich.

Roxanne war schon oft mit Lucy shoppen gegangen. Sie hatten eine Vorliebe für teure Geschäfte (die sie sich durch den ganzen Gewinn im Scherzartikelladen aber auch locker leisten konnten) und einen ähnlichen Geschmack. Außerdem hatten sie um einiges mehr Ausdauer als Rose oder Lily oder Victoire. Als Frau Tia kam manchmal mit, aber durch ihre kleinen Kinder hatte sie häufig nicht so viel Zeit wie sie gebraucht hätte. James' Frau Julia hatte sich auch das eine oder andere Mal angeschlossen. Sie hatte das Geld und auch die Zeit, aber weil sie James so häufig zu Quidditchspielen im Ausland begleitete, kaufte sie in den Städten auch immer ein und hatte deshalb mehr als genug Klamotten. Sie hatte sich schon mehrfach mit James darüber gestritten, dass sie einen größeren Kleiderschrank brauchten.

Aber so unentschlossen wie heute war Lucy noch nie gewesen und mittlerweile trieb es Roxanne in den Wahnsinn. Sie rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Füße (hätte sie sich doch nur bequemere Schuhe angezogen!) und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie Lucys Vorschlag, heute shoppen zu gehen, angenommen hatte. In der Vorweihnachtszeit waren die Geschäfte schrecklich überfüllt und nach fünf Stunden begann ihr das ganze Gedrängele, die nervigen kleinen Kinder, die behämmerten Weihnachtslieder, die aus den Lautsprechern schallten und die blöden läutenden Glocken der Weihnachtsmänner wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen.

"Ich hab nichts anzuziehen", erwiderte Lucy, die sich schon wieder in einer Umkleide befand. Roxanne sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen Rock, der ihr wirklich gefiel, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft, aufzustehen und ihn anzuprobieren. "Meine Schwester feiert ihren zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag, das ist was besonderes. Da muss ich gut aussehen."

Roxanne verdrehte die Augen. "So ein Theater hast du damals nicht gemacht, als sie geheiratet hat."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", widersprach Lucy. "Du warst noch nicht in Hogwarts." Das stimmte. Lucy war sechs Jahre älter als sie und als Molly hatte heiraten wollen, war sie die einzige gewesen, die noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie und Lucy hatten kaum etwas mit einander zu tun gehabt (sechs Jahre waren in dem Alter eine halbe Ewigkeit) und Roxanne hatte Lucy nicht mal sehr gerne gemocht. Mit ihrer spitzen Zunge und ihrem streitlustigen Wesen hatte sie der friedliebenden kleinen Roxanne immer etwas Angst gemacht. Auch als sie letzten Endes angefangen hatte, im Scherzartikelladen ihres Vaters zu arbeiten und gezwungen war, mit Lucy zusammenzuarbeiten, war ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr als höflich gewesen. Roxanne hatte ihre beste Freundin Ellen gehabt und Lucy hatte ihre eigenen Freundinnen und sie hatten außerhalb des Ladens nie Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Aber dann war Ellen gestorben und Fred war in sein Loch gefallen und Roxanne hatte sich plötzlich ohne die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben zurecht finden müssen. Ellen war seit dem Moment, in dem Roxanne sie kennen gelernt hatte, wie eine Schwester für sie gewesen. Und dann war sie einfach nicht mehr da und es war schrecklich gewesen. Ihr Bruder war nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen und sie hatte niemanden gehabt, mit dem sie ihre Trauer hatte teilen können. Alle hatten sich auf Fred konzentriert. Und Fred hatte Hilfe dringend gebraucht, er hatte schließlich die Liebe seines Lebens verloren und sein Kind gleich mit, aber auch sie hatte jemanden verloren. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar versucht, sie aufzuheitern, für sie da zu sein, aber es hatte nicht geholfen. Erst Lucy und ihre unverblümte Art hatten durch ihre Schutzmauer durchdringen können. Sie hatte sie nicht bemitleidet, sie hatte nicht versucht, sie zu trösten, sie hatte sie lediglich dazu aufgefordert, weiter zu leben. Und das war genau das gewesen, was sie gebraucht hatte.

Und seitdem war Lucy das, was einer besten Freundin am nächsten kam.

"Nein, ich war nicht in Hogwarts", erwiderte Roxanne. "Aber so ziemlich jeder andere und sie alle haben mir erzählt, dass du die Hochzeit für eine Schnapsidee gehalten hast und nicht mal sicher gewesen bist, ob sie überhaupt stattfindet." Roxanne konnte sich noch erinnern, dass ihr der ganze Rummel um Mollys Hochzeit damals herzlich egal gewesen war. Sie hatte nur gehört, dass es eine große Torte geben würde und deshalb hatte sie sich auf den Tag gefreut. Außerdem hatte ihre Mum mit ihr ein neues Kleid gekauft und ein paar wunderschöne glänzende schwarze Lackschuhe, die sogar einen kleinen Absatz gehabt hatten. Es war unwichtig, ob Molly und Justin wirklich heirateten, solange sie das Kleid und die Schuhe tragen konnte und es Torte gab.

"Und ich hatte Recht", beharrte Lucy. "Sogar Dad hat mir zugestimmt, dass es eine Schnapsidee war. Er hat doch ständig versucht, es Molly auszureden. Und ich hab gedacht, dass er vielleicht einmal Erfolg damit haben würde, ihr irgendwas zu verbieten. Wer heiratet schon mit neunzehn? Ich bitte dich!"

"Wir offenbar nicht", seufzte Roxanne. Sie waren die letzten beiden Frauen in ihrer Generation, die noch nicht verheiratet waren. Lucy sagte immer, sie würde nie im Leben heiraten und sich an einen einzigen Mann binden, schließlich war sie nicht verrückt. Und Roxanne ... Sie hatte auch nicht den Wunsch zu heiraten, so wie Lily zum Beispiel versessen darauf gewesen war, den Richtigen zu finden. Sie war auch ohne Mann sehr glücklich. Sie hatte schon viele Freunde gehabt und einige waren auch nicht abgeneigt gewesen, sie zu heiraten, aber sie hatte es nie gewollt. Sie hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es richtig war. Sie hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, das Ellen so sicher gemacht hatte, dass Fred der Richtige für sie war. Und mittlerweile war es ihr sogar lieber, nicht den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte schon ihre beste Freundin verloren, sie wollte nie damit zurechtkommen müssen, auch noch die Liebe ihres Lebens irgendwann zu verlieren. So war es viel besser.

"Und völlig zurecht", sagte Lucy überzeugt und zog den Vorhang der Umkleide zur Seite. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihre Cousine an. "Und? Was sagst du?"

"Fantastisch", sagte Roxanne ehrlich. Lucy sah umwerfend in dem roten Kleid aus. Es betonte ihre schmale Taille, ließ sie aber nicht zu dünn ausschauen. Der Ausschnitt war nicht so tief, als dass ihr Vater sich aufregen würde, aber auch nicht zu prüde. Der Rock umspielte ihre schlanken Beine und die roten Schuhe, die sie vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatten, würden perfekt dazu passen. Wenn Lucy dieses Kleid nicht kaufen würde, dann würde Roxanne sie wirklich umbringen.

"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Lucy zweifelnd und trat vor den großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse. "Ich glaube, es betont meine Augenringe."

Roxanne verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast gar keine Augenringe! Dieses Kleid ist unglaublich. Du siehst umwerfend aus."

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Lucy unsicher und strich ihr Kleid glatt.

"Wann hab ich dich schon mal angelogen!", brauste Roxanne auf. Sie stand aus dem Stuhl auf und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie wieder spürte, wie weh ihre Füße taten. Sie würde in keinen einzigen Laden mehr mitkommen. Ihre Toleranzgrenze war eindeutig erreicht. "Das ist das unglaublichste Kleid, das du je angehabt hast und du wärst verdammt bescheuert, wenn du es nicht kaufen würdest. Also hör auf zu meckern und nimm es."

Lucy biss sich auch die Lippe. "Meinst du wirklich?"

"Ja, verdammt!", rief Roxanne so laut, dass sich einige Leute nach ihr umdrehten. Sie warf allen einen finsteren Blick zu. Die sollten sich gefälligst um ihren eigenen Scheiß kümmern!

Schließlich hatte sie Lucy sogar überreden können, das Kleid zu kaufen. Lucy hatte noch zwei weitere Kleider anprobiert, aber keines stand ihr so gut wie das erste. Hätten ihre Füße nicht so wehgetan, hätte Roxanne sogar einen kleinen Luftsprung gemacht.

"Warum machst du überhaupt so ein Theater?", fragte Roxanne sie neugierig, als sie das Geschäft endlich verlassen hatten. Sie waren nicht weit vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt und hatten sich dazu entschlossen, dort noch etwas zu trinken, bevor sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschiedeten. "So unsicher bist du doch sonst nie, was dein Aussehen betrifft." Normalerweise war Lucy sehr stilsicher. Sie konnte genau beurteilen, was ihr stand und was nicht und hinterfragte ihre Entscheidungen auch niemals, so wie Roxanne das manchmal gerne tat.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Lucy schulterzuckend und wandte den Blick ab.

Roxanne wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Lucy Weasley, wirst du etwa rot?", fragte sie grinsend.

Lucy schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Quatsch. Du solltest deine Augen untersuchen lassen."

Roxanne fing an zu lachen. "Du wirst rot!", sagte sie jetzt ganz sicher. "Oh mein Gott, was ist los? Wenn du rot wirst, dann muss es ja eine große Sache sein!"

"Es ist nichts. Du irrst dich", widersprach Lucy dennoch vehement, aber sie hatte Pech. Roxanne war fest entschlossen, sie so lange zu nerven, bis sie ihr sagte, was los war. "Also schön", gab sich Lucy schließlich geschlagen. Mittlerweile waren sie beim Tropfenden Kessel angekommen und Lucy stieß die Tür auf. Die Kneipe war ziemlich voll, aber es gelang ihnen trotzdem, noch einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke zu ergattern. Sie bestellten beide ein Butterbier und einen kleinen Salat und dann schaute Roxanne Lucy auffordernd an. "Pierre kommt über Weihnachten in die Stadt", gab sie schließlich zu.

Roxanne runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und versuchte krampfhaft, sich an einen von Lucys Freunden zu erinnern, der so hieß. Ihr fiel niemand ein. "Wer soll das sein?"

"Ich hab ihn vor elf Jahren in der Schweiz kennen gelernt. Meine Großeltern haben mir damals einen Skiurlaub zu Weihnachten geschenkt und er war in meinem Hotel der Barkeeper." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Er war wirklich süß. Und viel netter als die ganzen eingebildeten Schnösel, die sich sonst so in dem Hotel aufgehalten haben."

"Und du hattest was mit ihm?"

Lucy nickte. "Er war ein guter Skifahrer und er hatte am Tag frei, also sind wir zusammen gefahren. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht." Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. "Und er sah umwerfend aus. Und war fantastisch im Bett. Es waren tolle zwei Wochen."

"Und danach habt ihr euch nie wieder gesehen?", hakte Roxanne nach. Lucy hatte noch nie von ihm gesprochen. Aber vor elf Jahren hatten sie auch kaum jemals über Luys Liebesleben diskutiert. Sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, dass Lucy damals zu Weihnachten nicht da gewesen war.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat in Genf Medizin studiert und deshalb wahnsinnig viel zu tun gehabt. Außerdem ist er ein Muggel, er kann sich nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel schnappen. Mit dem Flugzeug dauert das angeblich ewig hierher."

"Du hättest ihn ja auch besuchen können", erwiderte Roxanne. "Du bist schließlich eine Hexe."

Lucy seufzte. "Ja, schon. Aber ich wollte nie eine Fernbeziehung. Die sind doch totale scheiße. Kein Sex und ständig Streit, das ist doch nichts." Sie trank einen Schlug von ihrem Butterbier, das ein Kellner vorbei gebracht hatte.

"Sie können funktionieren", widersprach Roxanne. "Was ist mit Fred und Ellen? Victoire und Ted? Molly und Justin? James und Julia? Sie alle haben es geschafft."

"Aber sie wollten alle was ernstes. Außerdem war das immer nur eine Fernbeziehung auf Zeit, bis alle mit Hogwarts fertig waren."

"Und James und Julia? Die haben fast zwei Jahre eine Fernbeziehung geführt." James' Frau Julia kam ursprünglich aus Amerika. Sie hatten sich dort während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft kennen und lieben gelernt.

"Und? Sie haben sich fast getrennt, bevor Julia ihr ganzes Leben in Amerika für James aufgegeben hat. Dazu war mir die Sache mit Pierre einfach nicht wichtig genug, vor allem, wenn völlig klar war, dass das auf nichts hinausläuft."

"Und jetzt? Du stellst dich so blöd an wie noch nie, nur weil er in die Stadt kommt. Es war doch noch nie deine Art, dich für einen Mann zu überschlagen."

Lucy fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen dunklen Haare. "Ich weiß auch nicht", sagte sie unsicher. "Es ist nur ... wir haben uns seit elf Jahren nicht gesehen. Ich bin nicht mehr fünfundzwanzig. Und er sah damals wirklich gut aus, ich meine _wirklich_ gut." Sie schaute an sich herunter.

"Ach komm schon", sagte Roxanne aufmunternd. "Du siehst doch super aus." Niemand würde sie für sechsunddreißig halten. Würden die Leute nicht so gut über die berühmte Weasley-Familie Bescheid wissen, würde sie bestimmt nicht mal für dreißig gehalten werden.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Lucy. "Aber ich fühl mich dann einfach besser. Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Roxanne zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war aber ziemlich viel Aufwand für einen Mann, den sie seit elf Jahren nicht gesehen hatte und der ihr nicht wichtig gewesen war. Doch sie kannte Lucy jetzt schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr aus ihr herauskriegen würde, was Lucys Gefühle für diesen Mann betraf. Ihr Liebesleben war sehr privat für Lucy und sie redete ungern allzu ausführlich darüber. Kein Wunder, wenn sich Klatschzeitungen gerne mal das Maul darüber zerrissen. Irgendwie musste man sich schließlich abschirmen.

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Roxanne schließlich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Butterbier. "In dem Kleid wirst du auf jeden Fall umwerfend aussehen." Sie spießte ein Salatblatt mit ihrer Gabel auf. "Und vergiss nicht", fügte sie dann grinsend hinzu, "Ihr habt euch seit elf Jahren nicht gesehen. Du bist nicht die einzige, die älter geworden ist."

Lucy fing an zu grinsen. "Da hast du Recht." Sie schaute auf ihre Einkaufstüte. "Und das Kleid sieht wirklich toll aus."

"Sag ich doch", erwiderte Roxanne zufrieden. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück. "Aber ich gehe mindestens einen Monat nicht mehr mit dir shoppen. Meine Füße müssen sich erholen."

**TBC...**


	15. Dezember: Ein Tag im Leben von Louis

**15. Dezember: Ein Tag im Leben von Louis Weasley**

_**2021**_

"Oh verdammt!" Louis Weasley tastete blind nach seinem Wecker, der ein viel zu penetrantes Geräusch von sich gab. Warum hatte er ihn noch mal gekauft? Sein Kopf dröhnte und er hätte sich am liebsten auf die andere Seite gedreht und weiter geschlafen. Es war Folter, so früh aufzustehen. Besonders, weil sein Apartment sehr schlecht geheizt war und er sich im ersten Moment immer wie in der Arktis fühlte, wenn er die Decke zurück schlug.

"Willst du das Ding nicht ausmachen?"

"Was?" Erschrocken setzte Louis sich auf und starrte auf die junge Frau, die mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer/Schlafzimmer/Küche stand, mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet. Sie war jung, sie war dünn und sie sah ungeschminkt verdammt heiß aus. Was machte sie in seinem Apartment?

Sie deutete auf den Wecker. "Willst du ihn nicht ausmachen? Die Wände sind so dünn, deine Nachbarn beschweren sich sicher bald."

"Die sind viel zu high, um das mitzukriegen", widersprach Louis und musterte die Frau eindringlich. Wieso war sie hier? Und wieso konnte er sich nicht an sie erinnern? Sicher, er hatte gestern Abend einiges getrunken, aber er hätte sich doch bestimmt daran erinnert, mit so einer heißen Frau ins Bett gegangen zu sein.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und warf ihre nassen dunklen Haare über die Schulter. "Du weiß nicht, wer ich bin, oder?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Sehr schmeichelhaft. Es geht doch nichts über das Gefühl, wenn sich der One Night Stand am nächsten Morgen nicht an einen erinnern kann. Vielen Dank, Louis."

Sie bückte sich und suchte auf dem Fußboden nach ihren Sachen, während Louis sich wie ein Arschloch fühlte. Genau aus diesem Grund bevorzugte er es, die Frauen in ihre Wohnung zu begleiten und sie nicht mit in sein kleines Loch zu nehmen. Er konnte warten, bis sie eingeschlafen waren und verschwinden. Das war so viel einfacher.

"Natürlich weiß ich, wer du bist", widersprach er, warf die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn die Kälte mit voller Wucht traf. Wie konnte sie nur in seiner Wohnung stehen mit nichts als einem Handtuch am Leib und nicht frieren? Er war splitternackt und hatte das Gefühl, mitten im Winter in den See in Hogwarts gesprungen zu sein. Schnell griff er nach seiner Decke und wickelte sie um sich.

"Ach ja?", fragte die Frau ungläubig, während sie äußerst flink in ihre Klamotten schlüpfte. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erinnern. "Wie heiße ich, Louis?" Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an.

Er setzte sein charmantes Grinsen auf, von dem er wusste, das Frauen schwach wurden. Es war wirklich so praktisch, eine Veela zur Urgroßmutter zu haben. Aber bei dieser Frau schien es nicht zu wirken. "Du heißt ..." Er schaute auf ihre Kleidung in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis auf ihren Namen zu finden oder doch noch einen Geistesblitz zu haben, der ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Abends erklärte, aber nichts. "Sof ... Nata ... Marie?" Nichts klang auch nur im entferntesten richtig.

War es auch nicht.

Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog dann ein paillettenbesetztes Oberteil an. Sie ging zu ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Louis schluckte. Verdammt, sie war wirklich heiß. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Warum in aller Welt konnte er sich nicht an _das_ erinnern? Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben? Er wollte den Kuss gerade erwidern, weil in ihm die Hoffnung aufkam, dass sie es ihm vielleicht doch nicht übel nahm, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie war, als sie sich zurückzog, weit ausholte und ihm eine runterhaute.

Süßlich lächelte sie ihn an. "Ich habe übrigens das heiße Wasser aufgebraucht. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht." Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und ihrer kleinen Handtasche und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Du brauchst nicht anzurufen, Arschloch." Einen Moment später war sie disappariert.

Louis zog die Decke enger um sich. Der Tag fing ja gut an.

/-/

Und er wurde auch nicht besser. Er war eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran und komplett verfroren, weil ihm kein Wärmespruch eingefallen war, so sehr er auch in seinem Gedächtnis gekramt hatte. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, so viel zu trinken.

Außerdem steckte er mit zwanzig Franzosen eingepfercht in einem Aufzug fest und wurde von allen Seiten mit bombardiert. Er lebte jetzt seit zwei Jahren in Frankreich, er sprach Französisch fließend und ohne Probleme, aber immer, wenn er einen Kater hatte, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, vielen Franzosen auf einmal zu folgen. Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm, was ein Glück war, aber sein Kopf schwirrte trotzdem.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als der Aufzug in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit hielt. Schnell schlängelte er sich zwischen den anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern hindurch und stieg aus. Das französische Ministerium war ein Hochhaus, in dem jede Abteilung ihr eigenes Stockwerk hatte. Es lag nicht unter der Erde wie das britische Ministerium, deshalb hatten sie sogar Tageslicht. Allerdings lag es in der heruntergekommensten Gegend von Paris und man begegnete häufig sehr zwielichtigen Gestalten, wenn man Mittagspause hatte und etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte.

"Salut, Louis", begrüßte ihn das neue Mädchen für alles, Jaqueline, als er sein Büro betrat (Büro war sehr hochtrabend, ihm gehörte einer von acht Schreibtischen in der französisch-britischen Sektion). Er ging direkt an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei zu der Kaffeestation in der Ecke des Zimmers und schenkte sich eine große Tasse ein. Erleichtert fühlte er, wie wieder etwas Leben in seine steifgefrorenen Finger zurückkehrte (nach seiner kalten Dusche war er überzeugt davon gewesen, dass es in seiner Wohnung kälter war als im Freien).

"Salut", nickte Louis ihr zu und lächelte. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Jaqueline rot wurde. Sie war ein sehr nettes junges Mädchen mit einer Nickelbrille und mausbraunem Haar. Sie war nicht unbedingt sein Typ, aber man konnte sich gut mit ihr unterhalten und er hatte seine Mittagspausen öfter mit ihr verbracht. Hätte er es sich nicht zur Regel gemacht, nie im Leben etwas mit einer Kollegin anzufangen, wäre er vielleicht sogar mit ihr ausgegangen. Aber es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass die Beziehung scheitern würde und wenn man sich dann täglich über den Weg laufen würde, konnte das sehr ungünstig sein.

"Deine Schwester hat sich schon mehrfach hier gemeldet", sagte sie ihm, ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie betrachtete intensiv ein paar Pergamente, die sie in der Hand hielt. "Sie hat gesagt, dass es wirklich dringend ist."

Louis seufzte. Victoire sagte immer, dass es dringend war und es stimmte nie. Sie war nur viel zu dramatisch. Das hatte sie von ihrer Mum. Trotzdem sollte er sie wahrscheinlich besser anrufen, sonst würde sie ihn doch nur wieder anschreien, weil er so unzuverlässig war.

Er nickte Jaqueline dankbar zu, die aus dem Büro verschwand und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er suchte nach Victoires Nummer und wählte sie. Während er einen Schluck Kaffee trank, lauschte er dem Freizeichen.

"Endlich rufst du an!", hörte er Victoires Stimme schließlich. Sie klang tatsächlich ziemlich im Stress. "Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht, um zurückzurufen? Wann fangt ihr denn dort an zu arbeiten?"

Louis trank einen weiteren Schluck und erwiderte nichts. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck.

"Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie sich lange genug aufgeregt hatte. Er nahm seine Tasse, ließ sich in seinen verdammt gemütlichen Schreibtischsessel sinken und lehnte sich nach hinten. Im französischen Ministerium hatte man es gerne bequem.

"Was ist die französische Standard-Kesselbodendicke?"

Louis spuckte seinen Kaffee zurück in die Tasse. "Was?", rief er. Dafür das ganze Theater? Sie hatte ihn langsam schon so weit gehabt zu glauben, dass die Welt unterging, dabei wollte sie nur wissen, wie dick französische Kesselböden normalerweise waren.

"Hast du mich nicht verstanden?", erwiderte sie genervt.

Louis verdrehte die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu streiten. "Zinn, Kupfer oder Gold?"

"Zinn natürlich. Was sonst?"

Natürlich. Was sonst?

Louis zog seinen Zauberstab und rief das Gesetzbuch für Kessel herbei (sowas gab es tatsächlich). Er blätterte, bis er die richtige Seite fand und gab die Daten durch.

"Vielen Dank", seufzte Victoire erleichtert. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Wir haben jemanden in Untersuchungshaft, der unzählige französische Kessel dabei hatte, die er hier verkaufen wollte - und du weißt, wie streng Onkel Percy es mit den Gesetzen nimmt." Louis verdrehte erneut die Augen. "Aber die Daten stimmen überein, also hat er nichts falsches gemacht."

"Die Höchstdicke wurde erst letzten Monat neu festgelegt, ihr habt vielleicht noch die falsche Größe." Ein Kollege hätte alle europäischen Ministerien, die die Einfuhr französischer Kessel in ihrem Land genehmigt hatten, informieren sollen. Irgendwer hatte geschlampt.

"Das wird's wohl sein", bestätigte Victoire. "Ich hab hier ganz andere Zahlen. Aber ich wusste, dass ihr was ändern wolltet, deshalb hab ich mich gemeldet."

Louis griff nach einer Akte, die auf seinem Tisch lag und in der es um Fliegende Teppiche ging. Er seufzte. Heute war auch nichts interessantes dabei. "Gibt's sonst noch was?", fragte er, während er die neuen Bestimmungen überflog, die gestern in der Sitzung beschlossen worden waren. Diese stinklangweilige Sitzung war der Grund gewesen, weshalb er gestern überhaupt das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sich betrinken zu müssen. Es war so viel interessanter hier, wenn es nicht um langweilige Gesetze ging, die sowieso kein Mensch brauchte. Und wenn der Teppich zu groß und der Kesselboden zu dünn war! Wen juckte das schon?

"Kommst du zu Mollys Hochzeit?"

Louis ließ die Akte sinken und schloss die Augen. Mollys Hochzeit. Seit er wusste, dass sie heiraten wollte, überlegte er, ob er kommen sollte oder nicht. Er war immer noch nicht sicher. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Louis", sagte Victoire in ihrem verständnisvollen Tonfall, aber auch mit einem Hauch von Entschlossenheit. "Die ganze Familie würde dich so gerne mal wieder sehen. Seit Mum dich besucht hat, spricht sie ständig von dir und macht sich andauernd Sorgen, dass du an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben oder von einem Dealer ausgeraubt worden bist." Seine Mum hatte ihn vor ein paar Monaten zum ersten Mal besucht und war beim Anblick seiner "Wohnung" beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Seitdem schickte sie ihm dauernd Pariser Immobilienanzeigen per Eule. "Grandma würde sich auch freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Außerdem ist Onkel Charlie hier. Er hat ein paar tolle neue Drachengeschichten. Und Molly. Molly braucht alle Unterstützung, die sie kriegen kann."

"Macht Onkel Percy immer noch so viel Ärger?" Es war typisch Onkel Percy, dass er so ein Theater machte. Louis bezweifelte zwar auch, dass Mollys Ehe halten würde - wie groß standen mit neunzehn schon die Chancen, dass es funktionierte? - aber er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, es ihr auszureden. Jeder musste tun, was er für richtig hielt.

"Molly sagt, er hat seinen missbilligenden Blick seit ihrer Verlobung nicht abgesetzt", erwiderte Victoire. "Und sie hat Recht. Immer wenn ich ihn im Ministerium sehe, sieht er schlimmer aus als das schlechte Wetter, das hier hinter unseren Fenstern herrscht. Arme Molly. Sie tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Dad so gegen meine Hochzeit wäre ... das nimmt einem doch die ganze Vorfreude. Hab ich dir übrigens schon gesagt, dass Großmutter Appoline uns erlaubt hat, in ihrem Sommerhaus zu feiern?"

Louis stöhnte. Wie kam sie darauf, dass dieser Hochzeitsquatsch ihn interessieren würde? "Wirklich?", fragte er so unenthusiastisch wie möglich. "Das ist ja toll."

"Ach halt die Klappe!", lachte Victoire. "Ich freu mich einfach, dass alles so läuft wie ich will. Und deshalb solltest du auch zu Mollys Hochzeit kommen."

"Weil es das ist, was du willst?"

"Ganz genau", bestätigte Victoire. "Und weil du es auch willst. Sei ehrlich, Louis. Ich kenne dich dein ganzes Leben lang. Auch wenn du weg von unserer Familie und dein eigenes Leben in Paris wolltest, du vermisst den chaotischen Haufen doch auch manchmal. Du warst seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier, es wird Zeit, dass du uns besuchst. Nach den Feiertagen kannst du auch sofort wieder verschwinden. Es würde Mum und Dad viel bedeuten."

"Ich weiß." Er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber seine große Schwester hatte Recht. Er vermisste seine Familie. Die Witze von Onkel George, die Belehrungen von Onkel Percy, die Sorge seiner Mutter, Victoires Gemeckere und Dominiques unverblümtes Temperament. Er vermisste das Lachen seines Dads und die verschiedenen Haarfarben von Ted. Außerdem vermisste er die fantastischen Kochkünste seiner Großmutter. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er mal wieder in England vorbeischaute. Wenn auch nur, um sich daran zu erinnern, warum er in Frankreich lebte.

"Ich überleg's mir", sagte er schließlich.

"Dann sehe ich dich spätestens am zwanzigsten Dezember." Er konnte ihr zufriedenes Grinsen direkt vor sich sehen. "Ich muss los. Mach's gut Brüderchen und trink nicht wieder zu viel." Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie wusste, dass er das getan hatte. Sie wurde schon fast so gut wie ihre Mum.

"Du auch, Vic", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Grüß Ted von mir und sag Mum, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss."

"Das mache ich immer", antwortete sie. "Glaubst du, dass sie auch nur einmal auf mich gehört hat?"

/-/

"Gib mir irgendwas mit Alkohol!", sagte Louis laut, sobald er das kleine Café betreten hatte. Er ignorierte die Gäste, die ihn missbilligend anschauten und marschierte schnurstracks auf den Tresen zu.

"Hast du nicht gestern schon genug gehabt?", fragte Lucille ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Louis runzelte die Stirn. "Ich war gestern hier?" Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in einer Bar in der Nähe des Cafés gewesen war, aber nicht hier.

Lucille lachte. "Oh ja, du hattest eindeutig schon genug. Von mir kriegst du heute nur alkohol- und koffeinfreie Getränke. Irgendwer muss doch auf dich aufpassen."

"Komm schon!" Louis schaute Lucille flehentlich an, aber auf sie hatte sein Veela-Charme keine Wirkung. "Ich will mich ja nicht betrinken, ich will nur ein Glas. Mehr nicht. Und dann gehe ich brav nach Hause und lege mich hin."

"Allein?", fragte sie zweifelnd und stellte zwei Tassen Cappuccino und einen Cocktail auf ihr Tablett. Louis nickte. "Verarschen kann ich mich alleine", erwiderte sie, ergriff das Tablett und brachte es den Gästen.

Louis eilte schnell hinter den Tresen und griff nach dem Whiskey, der im Regal stand. Er nahm eines der Kristallgläser, die unter der Theke standen und schüttete es halbvoll. Er fügte noch ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Eisfach hinzu und war wieder vor dem Tresen, als Lucille zurück kam. Sie warf ein Blick auf das Glas und schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich hier nicht mehr einfach so bedienen kannst? Du arbeitest nicht mehr hier." Nach ein paar Gelegenheitsjobs, die er in den ersten Wochen in Frankreich angenommen hatte, war er auf dieses kleine Café gestoßen und hatte als Kellner hier angefangen. Er hatte sich sofort mit Lucille angefreundet, die ihm angeboten hatte, ihm die Stadt zu zeigen und ihn mit ein paar Freunden von ihr bekannt zu machen. Seit er sie kannte, fühlte er sich zu Hause in Paris. Ein bisschen erinnerte sie ihn an seine Schwestern. Und er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, irgendetwas mit ihr anzufangen, weil sie ihm gleich zu Beginn erzählt hatte, dass sie einen festen Freund hatte (Louis hatte ihn schon mehrfach getroffen, er war wahnsinnig groß, schrecklich einschüchternd und ungemein nett und gutmütig).

Aber als Victoire dann einmal seine Hilfe in einer Ministeriums-Angelegenheit gebraucht hatte, hatte er gemerkt, wie viel Spaß ihm das machte und er hatte ohne zu zögern die freie Stelle in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit angenommen. Der einzige Wehrmutstropfen war, dass er nicht mehr im Café du Coeur arbeiten konnte. Aber er verbrachte seinen Feierabend häufig hier.

Er zog einen Zwanzig-Euro-Schein aus der Tasche und schob ihn ihr zu. "Behalt das Wechselgeld", sagte er lächelnd. Lucille verdrehte die Augen, steckte den Schein aber ein.

"Du bist unmöglich, Louis Weasley", tadelte sie.

"Aber du liebst mich trotzdem", erwiderte er zufrieden.

"Wie könnte ich auch nicht?", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Sie lehnte sich über den Tresen. "Also, wie war es gestern Abend noch?", fragte sie dann gespannt.

Louis runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Na mit Bernadette? Wie war es mit ihr?"

Bernadette! So hieß die Frau von heute morgen! Natürlich! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

An den Abend erinnerte er sich trotzdem nicht.

"Naja", antwortete er ausweichend und trank einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. Lucille zog schon wieder so wissend die Augenbrauen hoch, dass er lieber schnell das Thema wechselte. "Vicki hat heute angerufen. Sie will, dass ich zu Mollys Hochzeit komme."

"Das tust du natürlich auch, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucille sofort nach. Sie war mit der gesamten Weasley-Familie vertraut, weil er ihr so viel erzählt hatte, und wusste auch, dass sie alle Hexen und Zauberer waren. Dadurch, dass sie eine Muggel war, hatte sie einen sehr klaren Blick auf alles. "Sie ist deine Cousine. Und die erste aus eurer Generation, die heiratet. Ich würde auf jeden Fall bei der Hochzeit meiner Cousine dabei sein wollen und ich würde auch wollen, dass sie bei meiner Hochzeit dabei ist. Und es wäre doch bestimmt schön, deine ganze Familie mal wieder zu sehen." Sie zählte all die Argumente auf, die er schon von Victoire kannte und er wusste ja auch, dass sie Recht hatten.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte er. Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf. "Willst du nicht mitkommen? Als mein Date?"

"Direkt vor Weihnachten?", fragte sie ungläubig. "Du spinnst doch, Louis. Ich hab Nicolas versprochen, mit ihm und seinen Eltern zu feiern. Außerdem ist es sehr erwachsen von dir, deine Exfreundin mit mir eifersüchtig machen zu wollen."

Louis hob abwehrend die Hände. "Davon hat niemand was gesagt. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich dachte, du würdest meine Familie gerne kennen lernen."

"Ein anderes Mal sehr gerne. Aber ich weigere mich trotzdem, deine Exfreundin eifersüchtig zu machen."

"Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

"Ach Louis", sagte sie mitleidig und strich ihm sanft mit einer Hand über die Wange. "Du hast gestern Abend wohl komplett vergessen. Als du mit Bernadette hier warst und sie kurz auf der Toilette war, hast du mir erzählt, dass deine Zwillingsschwester angerufen und dir erzählt hat, dass deine Exfreundin sich mit jemandem trifft. Du hast ausgesehen, als wärst du am Boden zerstört."

Louis stöhnte. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer!

"Du hast sie seit der Trennung nicht gesehen. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du dich ihr stellst. Du hast doch gesagt, dass die Trennung einvernehmlich war."

"Das war sie ja auch", erwiderte Louis. Sie hatten völlig verschiedene Dinge im Leben gewollt, das hätte niemals funktioniert. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie Freunde sein konnten, wenn sie es wirklich versuchten, aber es kam ihm trotzdem komisch vor, sie nach zwei Jahren wieder zu sehen, in denen sie überhaupt keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten. Noch dazu, wenn ein neuer Mann an ihrer Seite war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es aushalten konnte, mitzuerleben, wie sie mit einem anderen Mann glücklich war.

Sicher, er hatte sich auch mit vielen Frauen getroffen, aber es war nie etwas ernstes gewesen. Es war immer um Sex und nie um eine Beziehung gegangen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann war er wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz über sie hinweg. Hier in Frankreich konnte er sich das zwar guten Gewissens einreden, aber in England? Wenn er ihr dann gegenüber stand? Es war nicht so einfach. Leider.

"Du solltest wegen ihr nicht auf deine Familie verzichten. Das möchte sie bestimmt nicht.", fuhr Lucille fort.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie war die letzte, die ihn von seiner Familie fernhalten wollte.

"Also sei ein Mann, Louis. Stell dich deinen Gefühlen." Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Louis kippte seinen Whiskey herunter. Manchmal war es wirklich Scheiße, ein Mann zu sein. "Na schön. Du hast gewonnen. Aber zu Vickis Hochzeit kommst du mit!"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und nahm dann ihren Bestellblock, um ein paar neu angekommene Gäste zu bedienen. "Liebend gerne. Bis dahin bist du hoffentlich vernünftig geworden." Sie entfernte sich vom Tresen, schaute ihn aber warnend an. "Und Finger weg vom Alkohol! Du weißt, wie ungemütlich ich werden kann!"

Das wusste er allerdings. Und es war besser, sie nicht herauszufordern.

**TBC...**


	16. Dezember: Eine GuteNachtGeschichte

**16. Dezember: Eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte**

_**2021**_

"Stellst du mich deinem Dad vor?" Al verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte diese Frage in der letzten Stunde sechs Mal gehört. Und obwohl er sie jedes Mal ignoriert hatte, schien Della es immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben. Er wollte nicht über seinen Dad sprechen. Eigentlich hatte er heute auch nicht mit Della sprechen wollen. Er hatte nur seine Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen machen wollen, die übermorgen fällig und auch nicht gerade einfach waren. Er hatte sich mit Della für morgen Nachmittag verabredet, wo sie einen Spaziergang um den See machen wollten. Den heutigen Tag hatte er seinen Hausaufgaben widmen wollen, was sie auch genau wusste. Aber anstatt seine Wünsche zu respektieren, war sie vor einer Stunde in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum spaziert, hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und völlig ignoriert, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes zu tun hatte.

"Ich meine, ich würde _wirklich_ gerne zu der Hochzeit deiner Cousine mitkommen. Ich _liebe_ Hochzeiten, wie du weißt. Und das wäre doch die _perfekte_ Gelegenheit, mich ihm vorzustellen. Es interessiert ihn doch bestimmt sehr, wer deine Freundin ist."

Al bezweifelte das. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil er seinen Eltern nicht geschrieben hatte, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Seine Beziehung war noch zu neu, als dass er ein gutes Gefühl gehabt hätte, schon seinen Eltern von ihr zu erzählen.

"Und ich kann wirklich gut mit Eltern. Eltern lieben mich. Die Eltern meiner anderen Freunde waren immer begeistert von mir." Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er das hören wollte? Er wusste, dass sie vor ihm schon mit anderen Jungen zusammen gewesen war, aber vorstellen wollte er sich das auf keinen Fall.

Al sah von seinem Pergament auf. "Della, ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen. Können wir uns nicht einfach morgen treffen, wie verabredet?" Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn mal nerven würde. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass alles fantastisch laufen würde, wenn sie irgendwann zusammen sein würden, dass er jede Sekunde mit ihr genießen würde und keine einzige von ihr getrennt sein wollte, aber im Moment wollte er nur in Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben machen. Warum konnte sie das nicht verstehen?

"Aber ich will jetzt mit dir zusammen sein", schmollte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie griff nach seinem Wörterbuch und schlug es zu. "Hausaufgaben kannst du doch auch später machen." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich dachte, du bist gern mit mir zusammen."

"Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen", erwiderte er. Es stimmte, er verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihr, besonders wenn sie rumknutschten. Aber manchmal wollte er auch Zeit für sich, so wie jetzt. "Aber ich muss diese Hausaufgaben wirklich machen", fügte er hinzu und schlug sein Buch wieder auf.

"Aber wenn du gern mit mir zusammen bist, verstehe ich nicht, warum du mich nicht zu der Hochzeit mitnehmen willst", fuhr sie fort und ignorierte völlig, was er als letztes gesagt hatte. "Wir könnten den ganzen Tag zusammen sein. Und die ganze Nacht." Sie schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

Al schluckte. Natürlich hatte er schon daran gedacht, mit ihr zu schlafen. Er war fünfzehn, fast sechzehn, wer zum Teufel dachte da nicht daran? Besonders, wenn James immer von seinen neuesten Eroberungen prahlte und ihn damit aufzog, dass er noch Jungfrau war. Trotzdem würde er nicht mit der Erstbesten ins Bett gehen. Er wollte, dass sein erstes Mal etwas bedeutete. Und er war in Della verliebt. Aber wie in aller Welt sollten sie auf der Hochzeit Gelegenheit haben, miteinander zu schlafen? Sollten sie es in der Besenkammer tun? Er war ziemlich sicher, dass seine Eltern ihm verbieten würden, Della mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Er räusperte sich. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er unsicher. Das ganze Unterfangen kam ihm verrückt vor. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass er noch nicht so weit war, sie seiner Familie vorzustellen? Es würde später noch genug Möglichkeiten dafür geben.

"Ach komm schon, Al!", rief Della wütend. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden. Ihre Augen blickten ihn kalt an. "Was ist so schwer daran, mich deinen Eltern vorzustellen?"

Al runzelte die Stirn. So kannte er sie nicht. Und warum ritt sie so darauf herum, dass sie seine Eltern treffen wollte? Sie redete ja kaum noch von etwas anderem. Schon gestern hatte sie die ganze Zeit von seinem Dad gesprochen und wie viel er geleistet hatte, während er ihr von Quidditch erzählt hatte.

"Wir können ja in den Ferien zu den Kenmare Kestrels gehen", schlug er schließlich vor. Er würde sie nicht zur Hochzeit einladen, aber vielleicht würde sie mit ihm ja seiner Lieblingsmannschaft zuschauen. Danach könnten sie ja zu ihm nach Hause gehen, wenn sie das so unbedingt wollte.

"Heißt so euer Wochenendhaus?", fragte Della hoffnungsvoll.

Al schaute sie verständnislos an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte ihr gestern eine halbe Stunde von seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft erzählt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie waren! Hatte sie ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört? Interessierte sie sich überhaupt für ihn? Oder wollte sie nur seinen Dad kennen lernen? Hatte sie jemals von etwas anderem als seiner Familie gesprochen, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, und sie waren jetzt schon seit Wochen zusammen.

"Was ist meine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte er unvermittelt. Das hatte er ihr gestern auch erzählt.

"Grün?", fragte sie unsicher, nachdem sie viel zu lange geschwiegen hatte. "Wie deine Augen?"

Al ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Was möchte ich nach der Schule machen?" Er hatte ihr mehrfach erzählt, wie unsicher er sich in seiner Berufswahl war und eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er später machen wollte. Sie hatte als Antwort nur aufgezählt, was sein Dad und seine Mum und seine Onkeln und Tanten machten. Wie hatte er das nur nicht sehen können?

Sie legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. Eine Minute verstrich. Er wartete auf ihre Antwort, auf die Antwort, von der alles abhing. Wenn sie das nicht wusste, dann wusste sie überhaupt nichts über ihn. Und hatte noch nie etwas über ihn wissen wollen. "Du möchtest Auror werden? Wie dein Dad?"

Al schloss die Augen, damit sie seinen Schmerz nicht sehen konnte. In diesem Augenblick zerbrach etwas in ihm. Sein Herz, das sich so an die Beziehung mit Della geklammert hatte, das überglücklich darüber gewesen war, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, das immer doppelt so schnell geschlagen hatte, wenn sie nur in seiner Nähe war, wenn er nur an sie dachte, war gebrochen. Weil sie offensichtlich nicht das gleiche für ihn empfand. Sie wollte nur seinen Dad kennen lernen, warum auch immer. Sicher, er hatte Voldemort getötet, aber so besonders war er dann auch wieder nicht. Er war ein ganz normaler Mann und er wäre der erste gewesen, der Della das gesagt hätte. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so benutzen? Wie konnte sie ihm nur Hoffnungen machen, wenn sie doch genau wusste, dass daraus absolut nichts werden würde? Wie konnte sie nur?

"Verschwinde!", sagte er mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme. Er war selbst überrascht, wie gut es ihm gelang, seinen Schmerz vor ihr zu verbergen. "Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht meinem Dad vorstellen. Niemals."

"Aber Al -", fing sie verwirrt an.

"Es ist aus. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." Das war unmöglich hier in Hogwarts. Aber er konnte es immerhin versuchen. "Ich will nie wieder mit dir sprechen." Er würde sie meiden wie die Pest.

"Aber -" Sie schaute ihn völlig verständnislos an.

"Und denk gar nicht erst daran, dich an James ranzumachen. Er hat noch kein Mädchen unserer Familie vorgestellt."

Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre vielleicht die Richtige. Er wusste, dass es idiotisch war. Sie war das erste Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Aber Molly heiratete auch ihren ersten Freund. Seine Mum hatte mit zehn Jahren gewusst, dass ihr Dad der Mann war, den sie eines Tages heiraten würde. Warum hätte Della es nicht auch sein können?

Aber sie war es nicht. Das sah er jetzt ganz klar vor sich. Er hatte sich in seinem Kopf ein Bild von ihr gemacht, das es so nicht gab. Die Della, die er liebte, war nicht dieses Mädchen, das vor ihm stand. Dieses Mädchen interessierte sich nur für den Namen Potter, nicht für ihn.

"Aber Al, ich lie-"

"Wage es ja nicht, das auszusprechen!", sagte er barsch. Es war unglaublich, wie weit sie bereit war zu gehen. Absolut unglaublich. Und er konnte es nicht ertragen, das zu hören. Das wäre zu viel gewesen. "Es ist aus. Geh."

"Al -"

"Della, ich glaube, du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen." Scorpius war plötzlich hinter Della aufgetaucht. Al hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, aber sein bester Freund schien einen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitangehört zu haben. Er sagte es nicht drohend, aber Scorpius war nun mal ein Malfoy, wie man es auch drehte und wendete. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung sagte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte und dass er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, andere Mittel als Worte einzusetzen, wenn es nötig wäre.

Della sah das anscheinend ganz genauso, denn sie machte einen Schritt von Al weg und schaute in Richtung Ausgang. "Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht ..."

"Du kannst nicht meine Familie haben, wenn du mich nicht haben willst", erwiderte Al leise. Jedes Wort versetzte ihm einen Stich. "Und das willst du offensichtlich nicht." Er schluckte. "Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht und machst dir nicht mal die Mühe, etwas anderes zu behaupten. Geh. Bitte."

Er sah noch, wie Scorpius ihr einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf, bevor er sich abwandte. Er hörte, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und spürte, wie Scorpius ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Al", sagte er mitfühlend.

Al schluckte. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn ein Herz in Stücke gerissen wurde. Es war kein schönes Gefühl.

Glücklicherweise sagte Scorpius nichts mehr. Es hätte ihn sowieso nichts trösten können.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Und deshalb solltest du immer sichergehen, dass das Mädchen wirklich in dich verliebt ist und nicht nur scharf ist, deinen Großvater kennen zu lernen oder deinen Dad - obwohl sie dann wenigstens einen guten Geschmack hat - oder vielleicht auch nur dein Geld will. Dann tut es nicht so weh."

Al hielt seinen Sohn etwas fester, als er sich regte. "Okay, wenn ihr euch trennen solltet und ihr wart beide verliebt, dann tut es natürlich genauso weh. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Aber die Beziehung war wenigstens eine richtige und ihr habt euch hoffentlich glücklich gemacht, solange ihr zusammen wart."

"Was machst du denn da?" Al sah auf. Seine Frau Tia stand im Türrahmen des Kinderzimmers ihres Sohnes Lucas und schaute ihn verwirrt und müde an. "Du bist vor einer dreiviertel Stunde aufgestanden, um ihn zu beruhigen. So schlimm kann der Albtraum doch nicht gewesen sein."

"War er auch nicht", erwiderte Al leise und strich seinem Sohn über das dunkle Haar. Er war schon vor zwanzig Minuten eingeschlafen, aber Al hatte nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn schon wieder hinzulegen.

Tia betrat das Zimmer. Sie streichelte Als Arm bevor sie sich hinunterbeugte und ihren Sohn auf die Stirn küsste. Dann hob sie ihn aus Als Armen hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Gitterbett. "Und warum bist du dann nicht wieder ins Bett gekommen?"

"Er konnte nicht gleich einschlafen, dann hab ich ihm eine Geschichte erzählt. Ich konnte doch nicht mittendrin aufhören.", erwiderte Al und holte etwas Schwung, um aus dem gemütlichen Schaukelstuhl aufzustehen, den sie kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter Haley gekauft hatten.

Tia legte Luke hing und deckte ihn sanft mit seiner Decke zu. Sie nahm seinen Plüschmond in die Hand und zog ihn auf. Leise erklang die Melodie von "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Normalerweise beruhigte ihn das sofort.

"Ich glaube, Luke ist deine Geschichte völlig egal, wenn er einmal eingeschlafen ist." Sie drehte sich zu Al um und schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Außerdem klang das eher danach, als würdest du ihm Beziehungstipps geben."

"Die Geschichte hab ich ihm vorhin erzählt", verteidigte sich Al.

"Was für eine Geschichte?", fragte Tia misstrauisch. Al hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre eine Fülle von Geschichten ausgedacht. Die meisten spielten im alten Ägypten (als Runenübersetzer, der vor allem dort eingesetzt worden war, war das nur naheliegend für ihn) und waren so spannend, dass Tia abends genauso gespannt wie ihre Kinder auf Als neueste Geschichte gewartet hatte. Aber nie hatten seine Geschichten mit Beziehungsratschlägen geendet.

"Ach, nur so ein altes Ding", antwortete Al ausweichend und wandte den Blick ab. Er schob den Plüschteddy drei Zentimeter weiter auf der Kommode. "Nichts besonderes."

Tia schlang die Arme um ihn und schaute ihn zweifelnd an. "Ach ja? Wirklich?"

Al seufzte. Sie kannte ihn zu gut. Und er log nicht gerne. Obwohl er bisher noch nicht gelogen hatte. Er legte ihr seine Arme um die Schultern. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich hab ihm erzählt, wie Della und ich uns getrennt haben."

"Das ist aber kein gutes Thema für eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte", sagte Tia erstaunt. Wo blieben seine freundlichen Geister in den Pyramiden, seine Kamele in der Wüste, seine Mäuse in Kairo, die reiche Kaufleute besuchten? "Wieso erzählst du unserem Kind sowas?"

Al schloss die Augen. "Ich hab mich einfach daran erinnert. Wir haben uns heute vor zwanzig Jahren getrennt und das Ganze ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Luke ist es doch egal, was ich ihm erzähle, solange ich überhaupt etwas erzähle. Und ich dachte, er kann nicht früh genug erfahren, dass nicht jedes Mädchen so toll ist wie seine Mum."

Tia lächelte geschmeichelt, aber auch ein bisschen mitleidig. "Du Armer." Sie küsste ihn tröstend.

Er seufzte. "Weißt du, das hat mich damals wirklich fertig gemacht." Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm das Herz gebrochen worden war und es war viel schmerzhafter gewesen, als er je gedacht hätte. "Aber ich bin froh, dass es passiert ist." Eigentlich sollte er Della sogar dafür danken, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hatte.

"Ach ja?", fragte Tia überrascht.

Er nickte bekräftigend. "Ja." Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. "Sonst hätte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht dich. Und unsere Rasselbande." Ihr Lächeln war wirklich umwerfend. Und bei ihren Küssen wurden seine Knie manchmal immer noch weich. Er war so froh, dass er sie gefunden hatte, seine andere Hälfte.

Er wollte mit niemandem auf der Welt tauschen.

**TBC...**


	17. Dezember: Quidditch im Schneesturm

**17. Dezember: Quidditch im Schneesturm**

_**2021**_

"Annie, hier!", rief Victoire laut. Sie sprang auf und winkte der besten Freundin ihrer Schwester zu. Annie erkannte sie, lächelte erleichtert, winkte zurück und schlängelte sich dann zwischen Duzenden begeisterter Quidditichfans zu Victoires Sitzplätzen durch. Victoire umarmte sie erleichtert. "Ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr."

Annie seufzte erschöpft. "Tut mir Leid. Ich hab wirklich überlegt, nicht zu kommen. Heute war die Hölle los." Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich müde in ihren Sitz fallen. "Die Leute können anscheinend nicht lesen. Wir haben im ganzen Ministerium Schilder verteilt - sprechende Schilder! - dass wir vor Weihnachten keine Portschlüssel mehr vergeben können, aber es sind immer noch fünfzig Leute dagewesen, die für nächste Woche einen haben wollen. Ich glaube, ich spinne!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Solche Tage lassen mich wirklich an der Inteligenz unserer Mitmenschen zweifeln. Ich frag mich, wie die überhaupt überleben können."

Victoire brachte es nicht fertig zu lachen, denn sie wusste, dass Annie Recht hatte. "Wem sagst du das", stimmte sie zu. "Die Franzosen haben vor einem Monat ihre Mindestkesselbodendicke heruntergesetzt und kein einziges Ministerium in Europa ist informiert worden, weil der Verantwortliche Liebeskummer hatte. Liebeskummer! Deshalb haben wir anderthalb Tage jemanden in Untersuchungshaft behalten. Weil wir keine korrekten Daten hatten. Der arme Louis."

Annie wandte den Blick ab und schaute auf das Spielfeld, wo inzwischen die drei Schiedsrichter aufgetaucht waren. Jeder von ihnen trug eine Kiste. Eine enthielt den Quaffel, die andere die Klatscher und die dritte den Schnatz.

"Was ist mit Louis?", fragte sie in betont beiläufigem Ton.

Victoire ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie Louis normalerweise nicht vor Annie erwähnte. "Er musste alle Ministerien kontaktieren und sich für den Fehler seines Kollegen entschuldigen. Der Idiot wurde nämlich sofort rausgeschmissen."

"Aber Louis spricht doch gar nicht so viele Sprachen", erwiderte Annie verwundert.

"Eben", nickte Victoire. "Deshalb tut er mir auch so Leid. Anscheinend hatte kein anderer Zeit und deshalb ist alles an ihm hängen geblieben. Er hat in dem Notfallordner mit den wichtigsten Sätzen in allen Sprachen nachgeschaut und versucht, alles richtig auszusprechen." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Hat er allerdings nicht immer hingekriegt. Er hat gesagt, die Norweger sind ziemlich ausfallend geworden und die Russen haben anscheinend sogar versucht, ihn zu verfluchen. Er war den Tränen nahe."

Annie biss sich auf die Lippe, um mit dem Lachen nicht laut herauszuplatzen. Sie hielt sich sogar ihren Bauch. Victoire war nicht so gut darin, ihr Lachen zu verstecken. Die Leute um sie herum schauten sie verwirrt an, aber Annie und Victoire ignorierten sie.

"Das ist gemein", sagte Annie schließlich kichernd. "Wir sollten nicht über ihn lachen. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach."

Das war es ganz sicher nicht. Victoire war immer noch dabei, einige der Sprachen zu lernen, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Französisch konnte sie seit ihrer Kindheit fließend sprechen. Jetzt lernte sie Deutsch, Finnisch und Schwedisch. Außerdem lernte sie noch Meerisch und Koboldogack. Die Sprachen waren sich nicht allzu ähnlich, sodass sie glücklicherweise nichts verwechseln, aber auch nicht viel ableiten konnte. Trotzdem schwirrte ihr der Kopf. Aber sie hatte ein gutes Gehör für Sprachen und lernte wahnsinnig schnell, was ein großes Glück war. Louis war nicht so sprachbegabt, deshalb beschränkte er sich nur auf die britisch-französischen Beziehungen. Aber schon allein da hatte man mehr als genug zu tun.

"Nein, das nicht, aber die Vorstellung ist trotzdem witzig", wandte Victoire ein und streckte sich, um besser zu sehen. Die Mannschaften kamen auf das Feld marschiert. Dominique war leicht zu finden mit ihren kurzen blonden Haaren. Victoire war zu weit weg, um ihr Gesicht zu erkennen, aber sie wusste auch so, dass ihre kleine Schwester mehr als entschlossen aussehen würde.

"Na super", seufzte Annie genervt.

"Was ist?", wollte Victoire wissen. Sie suchte das Feld ab auf der Suche für Annies Genervtheit, aber sie hatte in die falsche Richtung geschaut.

Annie deutete auf den Himmel. "Es fängt an zu schneien", sagte sie und zog ihre Mütze fester über die Ohren. "Das letzte Spiel hat sieben Stunden gedauert, weil es so sehr geschneit hat, dass Nicki den Schnatz nicht sehen konnte. Sie hat sich eine Stunde darüber aufgeregt, dass der gegnerische Sucher am Ende den Schnatz gefangen hat."

"Aber sie haben doch trotzdem gewonnen, oder nicht?" Victoire versuchte sich an die Rangliste der Quiditchliga zu erinnern, aber sie war kein allzu großer Quidditchfan und ging nur hin und wieder zu einem von Dominiques Spielen, um solidarisch zu sein. Letzten Endes war es ihr scheißegal, wer die Saison gewinnen würde, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugeben würde.

"Sie haben gegen die Chudley Cannons gespielt", erwiderte Annie. "Es wäre mehr als peinlich gewesen, wenn sie _nicht _gewonnen hätten. Aber der Sucher von denen ist wirklich der größte Müll. Der Schnatz ist ihm direkt ins Gesicht geflogen."

Victoire verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Das musste wirklich eine Demütigung für die ehrgeizige Dominique gewesen sein.

"Ich hoffe nur, dieses Mal schneit es nicht zu sehr. Mir ist jetzt schon kalt." Annie zog ihren dicken Wintermantel enger um sich.

Victoire zog ihren Zauberstab. "Ich weiß einen Wärmespruch", sagte sie und schwang gleich darauf ihren Zauberstab. Es war nicht der stärkste Spruch und er musste jede Viertelstunde erneuert werden, aber es war immerhin wärmer als vorher.

"Viel besser", sagte Annie glücklich. "Danke."

"Reiner Eigennutz", erwiderte Victoire grinsend.

"Solange es mir auch was nützt", antwortete Annie schulterzuckend und beugte sich nach vorne. Die vierzehn Spieler und zwei der drei Schiedsrichter stiegen in die Luft, während der dritte Schiedsrichter mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes nacheinander die drei Kisten öffnete. Der Schnatz flatterte davon und war Sekunden später in dem leider doch immer dichter werdenden Schneetreiben nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Klatscher sausten durch die Luft und flogen den Spielern sofort um die Ohren. Schließlich holte der Schiedsrichter den Quaffel heraus und warf ihn hoch in die Luft - das Spiel begann.

"Wollte Ted nicht auch kommen?", fragte Annie nach zehn Minuten. Der Schneefall war immer stärker geworden und die Spieler waren kaum mehr als Farbkleckse in der Höhe. Wenn man dem Spielkommentar trauen konnte, stand es mittlerweile 30:10 für die Kenmare Kestrels.

"Er muss noch arbeiten, aber er hat gesagt, er kommt so bald wie möglich", erwiderte Victoire und schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Das sollte eigentlich jetzt irgendwann der Fall sein. Hoffentlich ist das Spiel bald zu Ende, bei dem Wetter macht es ja überhaupt keinen Spaß."

"Vielleicht warten sie noch, bis Ted da ist und dann fängt Nicki den Schnatz", sagte Annie hoffnungsvoll. "Sie hat mir erzählt, dass die Mannschaft sie angefleht hat, den Schnatz so früh wie möglich zu fangen, am besten in den ersten fünf Minuten. Ich kann sie verstehen. Bei dem Wetter möchte ich auch nicht fliegen."

"Sie werden wenigstens dafür bezahlt, dass sie das machen", erwiderte Victoire ohne Mitleid. "Wir mussten sogar noch bezahlen, um uns hier den Arsch abzufrieren. Also theoretisch natürlich." Dominique besorgte ihnen immer Freikarten. Aber heute bereute es Victoire richtig, dass es kein wichtiges Treffen oder eine Versammlung oder irgendetwas anderes im Ministerium gegeben hatte, das sie davon abgehalten hätte, hierher zu kommen. Sie war kein allzu großer Quidditchfan. Hin und wieder machte es ihr Spaß, ein Spiel zu sehen, besonders wenn die Mannschaften ebenbürtig waren und man sich wirklich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie das Spiel ausgehen würde. Das war spannend. Aber während eines Schneesturms, wo einen nur die Durchsagen des Stadionsprechers über den Spielstand informierten? Darauf hätte sie verzichten können.

Im nächsten Moment sauste ein Spieler der Gegenmannschaft so schnell mit dem Quaffel an ihnen vorbei, dass die beiden Frauen regelrecht erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

"Der kam ja wie aus dem nichts", sagte Victoire und presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust in der Hoffnung, ihr Herz so beruhigen zu können.

"Hey ihr zwei!"

Victoire und Annie kreischten erschrocken auf. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Ted Lupin vor sich stehen. Er schaute sie amüsiert an. "Hab ich euch erschreckt?"

Victoire boxte ihn in den Arm. "Natürlich nicht! Wir schreien gerne mal ohne Grund. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du uns erschreckt hast?" Sie schaute ihn böse an.

Ted lächelte entschuldigend. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ihr habt mich gehört." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen. "Meine Güte, bist du kalt. Habt ihr keinen Wärmespruch benutzt?"

"Natürlich haben wir das", erwiderte Victoire empört. "Er hat nur seine Wirkung verloren." Ted hatte einen viel besseren Spruch drauf als sie, deshalb widersprach sie nicht, als er seinen Zauberstab herausholte. Gleich darauf wurde es um einiges wärmer.

"Danke Liebling", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn, sobald er neben ihr saß. Er war viel wärmer als sie. Victoire fühlte sich wie ein Eisklotz, als er sie in seine Arme schloss.

"Und wie steht es?", fragte Ted gespannt und schaute auf das Spielfeld. "Gewinnen die Wimbourner Wespen?" Seit Kindertagen war er ein großer Fan dieser Quidditchmannschaft. Sie kam für ihn vor allen anderen Mannschaften, abgesehen vielleicht von den Holyhead Harpies zu der Zeit, als Ginny bei ihnen gespielt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Victoire schulterzuckend. Sie hatte auf die letzten Durchsagen nicht geachtet.

"Ich glaube, dass Dominiques Mannschaft führt", sagte Annie unsicher.

_"Es steht im Moment 50:40 für die Kenmare Kestrels nach einem spektakulären Tor von Franklin Benjamin. Wer dieses Tor gerade nicht gesehen hat, der hat verpasst, wie Quidditchgeschichte geschrieben worden ist."_

Victoire, Annie und Ted stöhnten laut auf. "Der macht das absichtlich, oder?", sagte Victoire genervt. "Hier sieht doch niemand etwas."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Wespen verlieren", sagte Ted ungläubig. "Die sind doch viel besser als die Kestrels."

"Sag das bloß nicht vor Nicki", warnte Victoire ihn. "Sie wird dich lynchen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du während des Spiels nicht auf ihrer Seite warst." Für jemanden, der behauptete, überhaupt nicht abergläubisch zu sein, stellte sich ihre kleine Schwester ganz schön an. Sie hatte jedem aus der Familie verboten, auch nur an die Möglichkeit zu _denken_, dass ihre Mannschaft verlieren könnte.

"Ich darf doch wohl sein, für wen ich will!", widersprach Ted vehement. "Es wird wohl kaum den Spielausgang beeinflussen, wenn ich nicht für Nickis Mannschaft bin."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Victoire und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Aber Nicki weiß es nicht."

"Ich werd's ihr ja auch nie sagen.", erwiderte Ted beruhigend. Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und holte ein Omniglas heraus.

Annie schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast ein Omniglas dabei? Ernsthaft?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. "Warum nicht? Nur, weil ihr euch nicht wirklich für das Spiel interessiert, heißt das nicht, dass es uns allen so geht." Er war leider immer miserabel im Quidditchspielen gewesen, aber deshalb war er nicht weniger leidenschaftlich als Fan.

Einen Moment später sprang er auf und applaudierte laut. Annie und Victoire schauten sich verwirrt an, sie hatten überhaupt nichts bemerkt, aber einige Leute in der Nähe, die ebenfalls Omnigläser hatten, warfen Ted entrüstete Blicke zu, der seine blauen Haare jetzt in Gelb-Braun änderte, die Vereinsfarben der Wimbourner Wespen.

"_50:50 steht es jetzt nach einem sagenhaften Wurf von Sonya Steevens. Es bleibt spannend, meine Damen und Herren und der Schnatz ist noch immer nicht in Sicht."_

"Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte Victoire ihrem Verlobten empört zu. "Wir sitzen hier im Fanblock der Kestrals, da kannst du dich doch nicht so aufführen."

"Das hier ist ein freies Land", widersprach Ted, änderte seine Haarfarbe aber sofort, als eine Flasche Butterbier nach ihm geworfen wurde, die ihn nur haarscharf verfehlte. Er setzte sich wieder hin und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

"Ich nehme dich nie wieder mit, wenn die Wespen spielen.", sagte Victoire entschlossen. "Das ist ja richtig gefährlich hier." Sie hatte vergessen, gegen wen Dominiques Mannschaft heute spielte. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann wäre sie bestimmt nicht mitgekommen. Sie kannte Teds Leidenschaft für die Wespen und mittlerweile hatte sie gelernt, sie in den meisten Fällen zu ignorieren. Er ging glücklicherweise nicht so weit, ihr Schlafzimmer in den Vereinsfarben zu streichen, alles andere war ihr egal. Aber sie wollte es wenn möglich vermeiden, von irgendwas getroffen zu werden. Und sie hoffte immer noch darauf, dass der Schnatz in den nächsten zwei Minuten gefangen würde. Eine Stunde in einem nicht beheizten offenem Quidditchstadion bei einem Schneesturm, und das auch noch kurz vor Weihnachten, mehr Solidarität war doch gar nicht möglich.

"Dann geh ich allein", erwiderte Ted leichthin. Er wusste, dass Victoire Quidditch nicht sonderlich wichtig war und er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie dazu zu zwingen, sich ein Spiel anzusehen.

"Vielleicht kommt Simon ja mit", erwiderte sie. Teds bester Freund war glücklicherweise ein Quidditchfan und das sogar von dem gleichen Team wie Ted. Es war so viel einfacher, wenn die beiden alleine gingen.

"Bestimmt", sagte Ted sicher. "Ich werde ihn fragen."

"Gut", sagte Victoire erleichtert. Sie würde nur noch Spiele im Sommer besuchen. Diesen Wahnsinn würde sie nicht noch einmal mitmachen.

"Aber vielleicht solltest du dich dann in den anderen Fanblock setzen", schlug Annie grinsend vor. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, durch den Schneesturm etwas zu sehen und hatte stattdessen die neueste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche aus ihrer Handtasche geholt.

"Hätte ich auch gemacht, aber die Freikarten waren ja leider für diesen Block", erwiderte Ted und spähte wieder durch sein Omniglas. Victoire lehnte sich zu Annie und überflog über deren Schulter einen Artikel über die neuste Weihnachtsdiät, bei der man essen konnte was man wollte und nichts zunehmen würde. Als ob das funktionieren würde. Annie blätterte weiter und kam zu einer Fotostrecke über die momentane Wintermode bei Madam Malkins. Das war schon um einiges interessanter.

Sowohl Victoire als auch Annie wären beinahe von ihrem Sitz gefallen, als der ganze Block in kollektive Buhrufe ausbrach, während Ted schon wieder jubelnd aufsprang. "Sie haben gewonnen!", rief er begeistert. "Die Wespen haben gewonnen!"

_"Das ging jetzt aber flott! Wie aus dem Nichts hat der Sucher der Wimbourner Wespen, Patrick Shark, den Schnatz gefangen. Kenmare Thestrals' Sucherin Dominique Weasley war nicht mal in der Nähe des Schnatzes. Und sie sieht nicht glücklich darüber aus."_

"Verdammt!", murmelten Victoire und Annie im Chor. Auch wenn Victoire lieber woanders gewesen wäre, hatte sie Dominique trotzdem gewünscht, dass sie gewann. Das war die wichtigste Sache im Leben ihrer kleinen Schwester und zumindest mental hatte sie sie unterstützt.

"Vielleicht sollten wir zur Umkleide gehen", schlug Annie vor und verstaute die Hexenwoche. "Trost kann nie schaden." Sie schaute zu Ted. "Und du solltest vielleicht ein bisschen geknickter aussehen."

Ted setzte sich wieder hin und versuchte, sein Grinsen vom Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen. "Kein Problem."

Sie warteten eine Viertelstunde, damit die enttäuschten Kestrels-Fans nach Hause apparieren konnten und die Interviews mit den Teams vielleicht schon vorbei waren, wenn sie bei der Umkleidekabine ankamen. Auf dem Weg nach unten trafen sie allerdings erst jemanden, mit dem Victoire nie im Leben gerechnet hätte.

"Steven? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

"Victoire, hey", erwiderte Steven Davies nicht minder überrascht. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und schaute sie unbehaglich an. "Annie", sagte er zu Annie. Ted nickte er nur zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer Ted war. "Ich hab mir das Spiel angeschaut. Das war ja saublöd für die Kestrels, nicht wahr?"

Victoire nickte. "Es war Pech für die Mannschaft. Aber sie haben ja in den meisten Spielen davor sehr gut gespielt. Den dritten Rang in der Liste haben sie immerhin halten können." Sie hätte das alles nicht gewusst, wenn der Kommentator das nicht erwähnt hätte. Jetzt schaute sogar Ted sie verwundert an, weil sie so informiert klang.

"Aber der erste Platz wäre natürlich besser gewesen", erwiderte Steven und schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Sie haben ja noch einige Spiele vor sich bis zum Ende der Saison", sagte Victoire zuversichtlich. "Das wird schon noch. Die Mannschaft ist doch ziemlich gut, wenn sie nicht gerade im Schnee versinkt."

"Das stimmt", nickte Steven. "Das vorletzte Spiel war der Wahnsinn. Die Jäger waren unglaublich. Und wie der Schnatz in der letzten Sekunde so spektakulär gefangen worden ist ..." Er brach ab und wandte den Blick ab. "Na ja, ich muss los. Seid ihr auf dem Weg zur Umkleide?"

"Das hatten wir vor", erwiderte Victoire. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, ihm vorzuschlagen, mitzukommen. Dominique musste meistens zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Außerdem hatte sie Victoire und Ted damals auch dazu gezwungen, über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, als die beiden vor lauter Angst vermieden hatten, miteinander zu reden. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie diesen Gefallen erwiderte.

Aber sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, weil sie ziemlich sicher war, dass Steven nicht mitkommen würde. Er war genauso blöd wie Dominique, was seine Gefühle anging.

"Würdet ihr der Mannschaft vielleicht sagen, dass sie wirklich gut gespielt hat und dass es einfach Pech war, dass die Wespen gewonnen haben?", fragte Steven hoffnungsvoll, während er komplett darin versagte, so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen. Genau wie Annie, wenn sie von Louis sprach.

Ted machte schon den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, aber ein Blick von Victoire brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Na klar.", sagte sie lächelnd. "Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Steven. Frohe Weihnachten."

"Euch auch", erwiderte er und eilte dann rasch die Treppen herunter.

"Ich wusste doch, dass er noch auf Nicki steht", sagte Annie triumphierend, als er außer Sichtweite war. "Ich wusste es! Er kommt nicht einfach nur so zu den Spielen."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ted verständnislos und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Victoire und Annie folgten ihm. "Er hat sie doch überhaupt nicht erwähnt."

"Eben", erwiderte Annie sicher. "Aber gerade eben hat er nur gewollt, dass wir Nicki sagen, dass sie ihr bestes gegeben hat und nicht traurig sein soll. Die Mannschaft interessiert ihn doch nicht die Bohne."

"Sie hat Recht", bestätigte Victoire überzeugt. "Du hast ihre Beziehung nicht mitbekommen, du hast keine Ahnung, wie verquer die beiden gewesen sind. Sie hätten nie zugegeben, dass sie sich mögen, geschweige denn, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind. Diese Knutschereien waren nur ein sehr merkwürdiges Kräftemessen, um zu sehen, wer von ihnen länger durchhält. Als sie ihn damals in den Weihnachtsferien hat sehen wollen, hat sie ihm geschrieben, dass ihr neuer Rennbesen so schnell war, dass seiner nie im Leben mithalten kann. Anders konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ihn sehen will. Und jetzt sind die beiden auch nur zu stur, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie noch etwas füreinander empfinden. Wahrscheinlich brauchen sie noch ein paar Jahre, um erwachsen zu werden."

"Mindestens", bestätigte Annie und stieß die Tür zu dem Flur auf, der zur Umkleide führte. Sie trafen eine deprimiert dreinblickende Dominique direkt dahinter.

"Fantastisches Spiel", sagte Victoire sofort. "Wirklich unglaublich. Du hast getan, was du konntest, den Schnatz hättest du unmöglich fangen können."

"Ja, wirklich ein tolles Spiel", bestätigte Ted sehr enthusiastisch.

Dominique verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ihr Mum und Dad all die Jahre wirklich in dem Glauben lassen konntet, dass ihr nicht die halben Sommerferien über zusammen gewesen seid. Ihr seid doch die miserabelsten Lügner auf der ganzen Welt."

"Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Victoire sofort. "Das Spiel war wirklich sehr spannend." Zumindest das bisschen, was sie hatte sehen können. Und der Kommentator hatte sich vor Begeisterung überschlagen und zusammenfassend gemeint, dass es das beste Spiel der ganzen bisherigen Saison gewesen war. "Und du bist eine tolle Sucherin. Der andere hatte einfach nur Glück, dass er dem Schnatz näher war als du. Bei dem Wetter kann man wirklich nicht mehr verlangen."

"Natürlich kann man das. Ich hab wochenlang nur in diesem Wetter trainiert.", erwiderte Dominique seufzend. "Ich hätte ihn kriegen müssen. Dann wären wir jetzt auf Platz zwei und nicht diese dämlichen Wespen."

Victoire war dankbar, dass Ted sich den Kommentar verkniff. Stattdessen legte er seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin einen Arm um die Schultern. "Du hast wirklich dein bestes gegeben", sagte er überzeugt. "Du kannst viel besser fliegen und bist viel geschickter. Shark war einfach nur näher an dem Schnatz dran. Das war wirklich pures Glück. Beim Rückspiel im Frühling wirst du ihm zeigen können, dass du viel besser bist als er."

"Danke Ted", sagte Dominique mit schwachem Lächeln. "Auch wenn du es nicht so meinst, danke."

"Ich meine es so, Nicki", versicherte er ihr. "Ich würde es nicht sagen, wenn ich es nicht meinen würde. Der Rest deiner Mannschaft ist vielleicht ein bisschen schlechter, was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht, aber du bist wirklich besser als Shark. Da wird mir jeder zustimmen. Sogar Steven Davies hat gesagt, dass er einfach nur Glück hatte."

Dominique runzelte die Stirn. "Davies war da?" Auch ihr wollte der belanglose Tonfall einfach nicht gelingen.

"Jep", bestätigte Annie grinsend. "Und anscheinend hat er auch alle anderen Spiele gesehen." Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Was hab ich dir gesagt?"

Dominique seufzte. "Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Das zwischen uns ist schon lange vorbei. Außerdem hat es sowieso nie etwas bedeutet."

Victoire schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Kein Wunder, dass du uns für so schlechte Lügner hältst. Im Vergleich zu dir sind wir wirklich richtige Nieten. Niemand kann sich so gut belügen wie du."

"Halt einfach die Klappe", murmelte Dominique und befreite sich aus Teds Umarmung. "Können wir uns vielleicht einfach betrinken gehen? Ich brauche eine Aufmunterung."

"Absolut", erwiderte Annie sofort. "Darauf freue ich mich schon den ganzen Tag." Sie öffnete die Tür wieder, die nach draußen führte. "Natürlich habe ich mich noch mehr auf das Spiel gefreut", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie Dominiques Blick sah. "Das versteht sich von selbst."

"Na klar", erwiderte Dominique augenverdrehend. "Ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde."

"Wir sind immerhin gekommen", verteidigte Victoire sich, Ted und Annie. "Und haben in einem Schneesturm gesessen. Mehr kannst du wirklich nicht erwarten. Meine Hände sind völlig erfroren. Dafür sollte ich verlangen können, dass du das Brautjungfernkleid anziehst, das ich ausgesucht habe." Dominique hasste Kleider. Aber es war die perfekte Methode, damit sie Ruhe gab.

"Nur über meine Leiche!", erwiderte Dominique empört. "Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig."

**TBC...**


	18. Dezember: Geburtstag in Hogwarts

**18. Dezember: Geburtstag in Hogwarts**

_**2041**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday lieber Frank, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Was ist denn los?" Frank Cooper, der jüngste Sohn von Molly und Justin, setzte sich verschlafen in seinem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Ist irgendwas passiert?" Vor seinem Bett standen seine große Schwester Michelle und seine Cousine Diana Malfoy und strahlten ihn an. Die beiden waren bisher noch nie in seinem Schlafsaal gewesen, was auch die anderen Jungen, die hier schliefen, mittlerweile bemerkt hatten. Glücklicherweise hatte in ihrem Alter noch keiner Interesse an Mädchen, deshalb zogen sie alle schnell die Vorhänge zu, um ihre Ruhe zu haben.

"Du hast Geburtstag, Brüderchen!", sagte Michelle überschwänglich und ließ sich auf seinen Bettrand plumpsen. "Und ich wollte dir gratulieren. Ich bin doch immer die erste gewesen, die dir gratuliert hat."

Das stimmte. Schon als die beiden noch ganz klein gewesen waren, war seine Schwester immer schon vor dem Morgengrauen in sein Zimmer geplatzt, um ihn zu beglückwünschen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er am Tag seines Geburtstages vor lauter Aufregung immer schon Stunden früher wach war als sonst und hatte das ausgenutzt. Letztes Jahr, als sie bereits in Hogwarts gewesen war und er nicht, hatte ihm das Ritual sehr gefehlt, auch wenn sie ihm eine Eule geschickt hatte, die kurz nach dem Frühstück angekommen war. Es war nicht das selbe gewesen.

Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und drückte ihm dann ein Geschenk in die Hand. "Danke", sagte Frank glücklich und riss das Papier gleich auf. Es kam eine Schokofroschkarte von seinem Lieblingsquidditchspieler Patrick Shark zum Vorschein, die er schon immer hatte haben wollen, aber nie gefunden hatte, weil sie ziemlich selten war. Shark war vor ein paar Jahren tödlich verunglückt, als er bei seiner Jagd nach dem Schnatz im Nebel gegen einen Baum geknallt war. Er war sofort tot gewesen. Frank war wochenlang todtraurig gewesen. Sharks Schokofroschkarte war nach diesem Vorfall unendlich wertvoll geworden und Frank hatte überhaupt keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, an eine heranzukommen.

"Wow", staunte er überwältigt. "Wo hast du die denn her?"

"Großonkel Harry hat endlich jemanden gefunden, der sie sammelt und bereit war, sie zu verkaufen", erklärte Michelle strahlend. Es freute sie sehr, dass sie ihrem kleinen Bruder so eine große Freude hatte machen können. Sie hatte sich seine Reaktion ausgemalt, seit sie letzten Monat von Harry einen Brief mit der Karte bekommen hatte. "Das Geschenk ist auch von ihm."

"Cool!", sagte Frank begeistert und starrte auf die Karte. Die würde er einrahmen lassen und nie wieder hergeben.

"Ich hab auch was", sagte Diana ungewohnt schüchtern. Das Geschenk von Michelle konnte man unmöglich toppen. "Es ist aber nichts besonderes", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Frank beachtete dein Einwand nicht und packte ihr Geschenk schnell aus. Er liebte Geschenke, egal, was es war. Sie hatte ihm eine wirklich schöne Schreibfeder gekauft. "Vielen Dank, Di", sagte er lächelnd und umarmte sie kurz. "Ich finde sie toll. Wirklich." Die konnte er wirklich gut gebrauchen, weil er letzte Woche seine eigene Feder irgendwie in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte.

Diana lächelte glücklich. "Gern geschehen.", sagte sie und setzte sich neben Michelle, die jetzt ihre Beine anzog und einen ganzen Haufen weiterer Geschenke in Franks Reichweite schob, die am Bettende gelegen hatten. Begeistert machte Frank sich ans Auspacken. Jedes einzelne Geschenk war super, angefangen bei den unzähligen Scherzartikeln, über den jährlichen Pullover seiner Urgroßmutter Molly, bis hin zu den vielen Süßigkeiten. Er liebte seinen Geburtstag und die vielen Geschenke, die er immer bekam. Es war fantastisch.

Und trotzdem war er nicht so glücklich wie sonst. Abgesehen davon, dass Michelle die erste war, die ihm gratulierte, war alles anders. Seine Eltern waren nicht da, um ihm zu gratulieren, seine Mum hatte kein besonderes Frühstück für ihn vorbereitet, das alle seine Lieblingssachen enthielt, er packte die Geschenke nicht am Küchentisch aus und er konnte sich auch nichts besonderes wünschen, was sie am Nachmittag tun würden, weil er seine Eltern erst morgen Abend sehen würde, wenn sie alle mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause fuhren. Es war alles anders.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Michelle zehn Minuten später besorgt, als sie mit Frank und Diana zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen. "Du bist so still. Gefallen dir deine Geschenke nicht?"

"Doch, sie sind alle ganz toll", erwiderte Frank und schaute aus einem der großen Fenster auf die verschneiten Hogwartsländereien. Er hatte davon geträumt, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, seit sie damals vor fünf Jahren seinen großen Bruder Jeremy zum Bahnhof gebracht hatten, und jetzt wäre er am liebsten zu Hause gewesen. "Es ist nur ... ich vermisse Mum und Dad." Merlin, er hörte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen an! Gut, dass Jeremy und Remus ihn nicht gehört hatten.

"Ach so", sagte Michelle und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. "Das versteh ich. Mir haben Mum und Dad auch an meinem Geburtstag gefehlt."

"Das ist ganz normal", fügte Diana hinzu. "Die Eltern geben sich immer so eine Mühe, den Tag toll werden zu lassen und in Hogwarts ist das alles anders. Ich glaube, dass es uns allen so geht, dass wir unsere Eltern vermissen."

"Jeremy bestimmt nicht", widersprach Frank missmutig. Sein großer Bruder war so erwachsen und so cool, ihm war es bestimmt völlig egal gewesen, dass seine Eltern und seine Familie nicht dabei gewesen waren, um mit ihm zu feiern.

"Ach Quatsch", entgegnete Michelle grinsend. "Ich wette, er hat in der Nacht wie ein Baby in sein Kissen geheult, weil wir ihm alle gefehlt haben."

"Meinst du?", fragte Frank skeptisch. Das klang überhaupt nicht nach ihm.

"Ganz sicher. Jeremy ist auch nicht immer so cool, wie er tut. Siehst du." Sie waren mittlerweile in der Großen Halle angekommen. Am Ravenclawtisch war die ganze Weasley-Familie versammelt, die hier in Hogwarts war. Dora und Remus hatten alle Lieblingsspeisen von Frank aufgetrieben und vor einem leeren Teller aufgebaut. Neben dem Teller schwebte ein Luftballon, der fröhlich "Happy Birthday to you" pfiff. Es stand sogar eine kleine Torte mit der Zahl 12 neben dem Teller.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagten Dora, Jeremy und Remus im Chor. Sie umarmten ihn der Reihe nach und wollten alle wissen, wie ihm ihre Geschenke gefallen hatten. Außerdem überreichte Jeremy seinem kleinen Bruder einen ganzen Stapel Geburtstagskarten.

"Die sind heute morgen alle mit Spencer gekommen." Das war ihre Familieneule. "Er ist fast zusammengebrochen, als er hier angekommen ist. Mum und Dad schreiben, dass du dir für morgen Abend etwas wünschen kannst, was wir alle zusammen machen und dass der Koch im Hotel von ihrer Hochzeitstagsfeier einen Kuchen nur für dich backen wird." Frank grinste. Das klang ja super. Auch wenn morgen und übermorgen nicht mehr sein Geburtstag sein würde, war es das alles wert. "Und Michelle kriegt auch einen Kuchen, weil sie ja letzten Monat Geburtstag hatte." Frank hatte sich nicht so viel Mühe für den Geburtstag seiner großen Schwester gegeben wie sie sich mit seinem, mit der Schokofroschkarte und diesem besonderem Frühstück und den Glückwünschen im Bett, aber sie war begeistert gewesen von dem Bildband über die Waldnymphen, eine sehr beliebte Girlgroup in der Zauberwelt, also musste er hoffentlich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

Michelle schlug Jeremy auf den Arm. "Du hast seine Post gelesen?", sagte sie empört.

"Was?", erwiderte Jeremy verständnislos. "Ich bin doch nicht zweimal hintereinander der Idiot, der alles als Letzter erfährt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist unmöglich."

"Aber ich habe Recht", beharrte Jeremy. Er schaute zu den anderen. "Dora, Remus, Diana, ihr stimmt mir doch zu, oder?" Sie verdrehten alle lediglich die Augen. "Schöne Familie", murmelte er beleidigt.

/-/

"Schau mal" Molly hielt Justin einen alten Zeitungsausschnitt hin. Er schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinem Muggelthriller auf. Er war gerade kurz davor gewesen, herauszufinden, ob der schwule Friseur der Mörder war. Wieso störte ihn Molly gerade jetzt?

Er nahm trotzdem den Ausschnitt in die Hand. Ein kleines zerknautschtes Babygesicht schaute ihm entgegen. "Du hast Franks Geburtsanzeige herausgekramt?", fragte er verwundert. Er schaute zu seiner Frau, die vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und in einem Schuhkarton voller Fotos kramte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass sie den Karton geholt hatte, so vertieft war er in sein Buch gewesen. Er wollte es unbedingt fertig lesen, bevor seine Kinder morgen nach Hause kamen, weil er wusste, dass er dann überhaupt keine Zeit dafür finden würde.

"Er sah so süß aus, nicht wahr?", sagte Molly mit verträumtem Blick und betrachtete zärtlich ein anderes Foto, das sie mit Frank direkt nach der Geburt zeigte.

Um ehrlich zu sein war keines ihrer drei Kinder nach der Geburt süß gewesen. Sie waren alle voller Käseschmiere gewesen, hatten sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien und waren völlig rot angelaufen gewesen. Trotzdem waren sie für ihn die drei fantastischsten Kinder auf der ganzen Welt gewesen, auch wenn sie eine Weile gebraucht hatten, um wirklich süß auszusehen.

"Er war ein tolles Baby", antwortete Justin. Frank war ihr kleiner Zufall. Eigentlich hatten sie nur zwei Kinder gewollt. Jeremy und Michelle waren genug gewesen. Sie waren wunderbar, aber auch verdammt anstrengend und sie hatten völlig gereicht. Ein drittes hatte nie zur Diskussion gestanden. Aber sie hatten einmal Sex gehabt, ohne an den Verhütungsspruch zu denken (Molly hatte den Trank nicht nehmen können, weil sie noch gestillt hatte und Michelle allergisch auf eine Zutat des Trankes reagiert hatte). Sie hatten absolut nicht damit gerechnet, noch ein Baby zu bekommen, aber ihnen war dennoch sofort klar gewesen, dass sie es wollten. Und jetzt war Frank nicht mehr wegzudenken aus ihrer Familie.

"Es ist so schade, dass er nicht erst morgen Geburtstag hat. Dann hätten wir wenigstens am richtigen Tag feiern können", seufzte Molly traurig. Justin lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Alle ihre Kinder waren während der Schulzeit geboren worden und so mussten sie die Feiern immer nachholen. "Und jetzt muss er ohne uns in Hogwarts feiern." Sie schluckte. "Weißt du noch, wie ich meinen ersten Geburtstag in Hogwarts gefeiert habe?"

Er lachte. "Machst du Witze? Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du warst so schrecklich deprimiert, weil du ohne deine Eltern und Lucy feiern musstest, obwohl Ted, Victoire und Louis sich wirklich Mühe gegeben haben, dich aufzuheitern." Es war Sonntag gewesen und Ted, Victoire und Louis waren zu ihr in den Ravenclawturm gekommen, um mit ihr zu feiern. Dominique hatte sich hartnäckig geweigert, auch nur einen Fuß dort hinein zu setzen, weil sie unter allen Umständen hatte vermeiden wollen, Steven Davies zu begegnen, mit dem sie jedes Mal anfing zu streiten. Die beiden konnten einfach nicht anders.

Molly war erst seit einem Monat in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte noch nicht allzu viele Freunde gefunden, außerdem fühlte sie sich immer noch ein bisschen verloren als einzige Weasley in Ravenclaw. Und obwohl sich ihre Familie viel Mühe gegeben hatte, konnte sie sich einfach nicht richtig darüber freuen, zwölf Jahre alt zu werden. Also hatte Justin es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie hatten sich am allerersten Abend kennen gelernt, als Molly voller Angst einen Brief an ihren Vater geschrieben hatte, in dem sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nach Ravenclaw und nicht nach Gryffindor geschickt worden war. Er hatte versucht, sie zu trösten, weil er es nicht hatte ertragen können, sie wie ein Häufchen Elend in dem riesigen Sessel sitzen zu sehen und die vielen Tränen zu sehen, die in ihren großen braunen Augen gestanden hatten. Es hatte sogar funktioniert. Sie hatten sich angefreundet und sie verstand sich auch mit seinen Freunden und sie war glücklich in Hogwarts. Aber an ihrem Geburtstag war nichts mehr von ihrer Fröhlichkeit übrig. Gerade an dem Tag, an dem sie am allerglücklichsten hätte sein sollen.

Also probierte Justin sein ganzes Repertoire an Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen aus. Angefangen bei den Kopflosen Hüten, über die Würzzungentoffees bis hin zu den Kanariencremeschnitten. Er hatte sehr lange gebraucht, aber am Ende hatte Molly doch gelacht.

"Du warst so bescheuert", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war so ein wunderschönes Lächeln. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in dich gefahren ist."

Er strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich wollte dich nur zum Lachen bringen. Und es hat funktioniert."

Molly nickte. "Das hat es. Jeder sollte an seinem Geburtstag lachen." Sie schaute auf das Babyfoto von Frank. "Ich hoffe nur, dass Frank heute auch lacht."

Justin legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Das wird er. Du kennst doch Michelle."

"Sie ist wie du", erwiderte Molly. "Sie wird nicht aufhören, bis sie es geschafft hat."

"Genau", erwiderte er sicher. Michelle und Frank hatten so ein enges Verhältnis zueinander, weil ihr Altersunterschied so gering war. Sie würde sich ein Bein ausreißen, um ihn glücklich zu machen und das hätte er auch gewusst, wenn sie ihm vor ein paar Wochen nicht begeistert geschrieben hätte, dass Mollys Onkel Harry _die_ Schokofroschkarte aufgetrieben hatte, die Frank sich mehr als alles andere wünschte.

"Und selbst wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollte", überlegte Molly mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, "dann wird Jeremy bestimmt irgendetwas sagen oder tun, was ihn zum Lachen bringt."

"Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte er. "Auch wenn er es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mit Absicht machen wird."

Molly lachte. "Wie immer."

Und so war es auch. Frank war an diesem Tag beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, weil er so darüber lachen musste, dass Jeremy vergeblich versuchte, sich zehn Hühnerflügel auf einmal in den Mund zu stopfen. Er war kläglich gescheitert und sah absolut lächerlich aus und Frank konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er schon jemals so gelacht hatte. Seine Geschwister waren die besten, die es gab.

**TBC...**


	19. Dezember: Eltern

**19. Dezember: Eltern**

_**2041**_

"Mummy!" Frank Cooper flog beinahe in die Arme seiner Mutter. Ungeachtet ihrer Strumpfhosen, die sie noch trug, weil sie direkt aus dem Ministerium zum Bahnhof gekommen war, kniete Molly sich hin und drückte ihren jüngsten Sohn fest an sich. Er hatte ihr so gefehlt. Alle ihre Kinder hatten ihr so schrecklich gefehlt. "Ich hab dich vermisst!"

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst, mein Schatz", erwiderte Molly und versuchte, ihre Freudentränen zurückzuhalten. Als sie Jeremy das erste Mal vom Zug abgeholt hatte, hatte er ihr empört zu verstehen gegeben, wie peinlich ihm das war, dass seine Mutter in aller Öffentlichkeit in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie war so froh, dass Frank sich überhaupt nicht darum zu scheren schien, was die anderen dachten, nicht mal sein großer Bruder und der war eigentlich Franks Dreh- und Angelpunkt.

Danach schloss sie Michelle in die Arme, die direkt hinter Frank darauf gewartet hatte, an die Reihe zu kommen. "Es ist unglaublich, wie groß du in den letzten vier Monaten geworden bist", stellte Molly ungläubig fest, nachdem sie ihre Tochter wieder losgelassen hatte. Sie war mindestens zehn Zentimeter gewachsen. Auch Frank war um einiges in die Höhe geschossen, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Nur Jeremy, der etwas entfernt von ihnen stand und so tat, als ob er sie nicht kennen würde, hatte sich kaum verändert.

"Ich wünsche euch beiden alles gute zum Geburtstag, meine Engel", sagte Molly und schloss ihre beiden Kinder noch einmal in die Arme. "Ihr müsst mir noch sagen, was für Kuchen ihr haben wollt, damit ich zu Hause den Koch anrufen kann." Sie war nicht besonders gut darin, Kuchen zu backen und griff zum Geburtstag ihrer Kinder immer auf eine Backmischung zurück, deshalb hatte sie sich gedacht, ein Fünf-Sterne-Koch wäre vielleicht eine nette Abwechslung für die beiden. Es würde ihre Hochzeitstagfeier außerdem zu etwas besonderem für sie machen. Jeremy hatten sie schon versprochen, dass sie zu seinem Geburtstag nächstes Jahr in einen Vergnügungspark mit ganz vielen Achterbahnen fahren würden.

"Super", freute sich Michelle. Ihr Geburtstag war schon einen Monat her und sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen gehabt, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihren Eltern hatte feiern können. Erst Franks Geburtstag gestern hatte sie wieder daran erinnert.

"Und hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir heute noch schönes machen sollen?", wollte Molly dann von Frank wissen. "Oder bist du zu müde und wir verschieben das um ein paar Tage?" Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie sich immer todmüde gefühlt hatte nach der langen Zugfahrt, obwohl sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts gemacht hatte als mit ihren Freunden zu quatschen und später als Vertrauensschülerin ein bisschen für Ordnung zu sorgen und mit Justin rumzuknutschen.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten alle noch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt in London gehen. Der ist doch immer so schön." Er war fasziniert von dem bunten Weihnachtsmarkt mit den vielen verschiedenen Ständen und Gerüchen und Leuten.

Molly stand auf und wischte sich den Dreck von ihrer Strumpfhose. "Natürlich können wir das machen", sagte sie. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Frank sich soetwas wünschen würde. Sie war froh, dass sie ihren Sohn so gut kannte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Okay, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir nach Hause gehen, das Gepäck abstellen, ich mit dem Koch telefoniere und wir dann alle zusammen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen. Was sagst du dazu, Jer?", rief sie ihrem ältesten Sohn zu.

Jeremy, der sich mit einem hübschen Mädchen unterhalten hatte, hob den Kopf und tat überrascht. "Mum!", rief er. "Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Du siehst toll aus." Er wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.

Molly verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie sah, wie Michelle die Augen verdrehte und "Idiot!" murmelte. Sie konnte Jeremy verstehen. Er war ein Teenager, er wollte cool rüberkommen und seine Mutter vor Freude zu umarmen, weil er sie vier Monate nicht gesehen hatte, war alles andere als das.

"Molly?" Scorpius und Rose hatten sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert. Sie hatten Diana und Aiden im Schlepptau, der so überglücklich war, seine große Schwester zu sehen, dass er sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. "Wir wollten uns nur verabschieden. Wir sehen uns dann morgen bei der Feier."

Molly ergriff das Gepäck ihrer Kinder und lud es mit Hilfe von Michelle und Frank auf den Gepäckwagen, den sie mitgebracht hatte. "Ich freu mich schon", sagte sie lächelnd und winkte Victoire und Ted zu, die sich etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt auf den Weg machten.

"Es wird bestimmt schön werden", sagte Rose voller Vorfreude. "Wie eure Hochzeit."

"Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Molly. Sie hatte die Feier mehrere Monate lang bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Sie hatte ewig gebraucht, um den dämlichen Koch davon zu überzeugen, auch Pommes zu kochen und den Saal zu mieten, den sie haben wollte. Jetzt war alles fix und fertig und sie hoffte, dass nichts schief gehen würde. Aber zumindest würden dieses Mal nur Menschen anwesend sein, die sich wirklich für sie und Justin freuten und ihr Glück mit ihnen teilen würden. Anders als bei ihrer Hochzeit, als doch einige Zweifler unter den Gästen gewesen waren, die ihrer Ehe nicht mal ein Jahr gegeben hatten, wie zum Beispiel ihr Dad.

"Ganz sicher", erwiderte Rose überzeugt und strich Diana geistesabwesend über ihre blonden Haare. "Also, wir sehen uns morgen." Auch sie winkten zum Abschied und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

"Wo ist eigentlich Dad?", wollte Michelle wissen. Sie war so abgelenkt gewesen von der Freude, ihre Mutter wiederzusehen, dass ihr die Abwesenheit ihres Vaters gar nicht aufgefallen war.

"Der musste länger arbeiten als geplant", erwiderte Molly entschuldigend. "Aber er hat gesagt, dass er zu Hause auf uns wartet. Also los, auf geht's!" Sie rief laut Jeremys Namen und warf ihm den strengsten Blick zu, zu dem sie als Mutter fähig war. Jeremy deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Mädchen neben ihm, aber als Molly warnend ihre rechte Augenbraue hob, seufzte er ergeben und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

"Du hättest doch noch zehn Minuten warten können", beschwerte er sich genervt und hob seinen Koffer auf die seiner Geschwister.

"Du hattest vier Monate und eine mehrstündige Zugfahrt Zeit, um mit ihr zu reden", widersprach Molly und überließ es ihm, den Gepäckwagen zu schieben weil sie wusste, dass er das gerne tat und weil er langsam mehr Kraft hatte als sie, um das Gefährt fortzubewegen.

"Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass Afnan überhaupt mit mir geredet hat", wandte Jeremy beleidigt ein. "Davor hat sie mich noch nie bemerkt."

"Na dann wollen wir doch hoffen, dass sie dich nach den Ferien immer noch bemerkt", erwiderte Molly unbeeindruckt.

Jeremy stöhnte. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Mum. Nicht jeder hat so eine langweilige Geschichte wie du und Dad. Du weißt gar nicht, wie kompliziert das ist, mit jemandem etwas anzufangen, mit dem man _nicht _seit Ewigkeiten befreundet ist."

Molly verdrehte die Augen. "Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie kompliziert es ist, mit jemandem etwas anzufangen, mit dem man seit Ewigkeiten befreundet ist. Es ist nicht so einfach wie du vielleicht denkst. Frag einfach Tante Victoire und Onkel Ted. Oder Großonkel Ron und Großtante Hermine. Die können dir das alle bestätigen." Wenn man nicht wusste, ob der andere auch so fühlte wie man selbst, wenn man Angst hatte, dass man eine fantastische Freundschaft ruinierte, wenn der andere die Gefühle nicht erwiderte oder die Beziehung nicht funktionierte. Es war alles andere als einfach.

"Jaja, schon gut", murmelte Jeremy abwehrend. "Du hast trotzdem keine Ahnung."

Molly zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern, als sie auf die Mauer zuliefen und auf dem Bahnsteig zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 landeten. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Ehering, den Justin ihr vor zwanzig Jahren an den Finger gesteckt hatte und war heilfroh, dass sie kein Teenager mehr war.

/-/

_**2021**_

"Du siehst wirklich wunderhübsch aus", sagte Audrey mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über den weichen Stoff und bewunderte einmal mehr, wie schön er im Licht funkelte.

"Meinst du?", fragte Molly zweifelnd und legte den Kopf schief. Kritisch betrachtete sie den Schleier, den sie an ihren provisorisch hochgesteckten Haaren befestigt hatte. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob sie wirklich einen Schleier tragen wollte oder ob es nicht doch schöner aussah, wenn sie die Haare offen ließ. Justin liebte ihre offenen Haare. Doch das Kleid kam besser zur Geltung, wenn sie die Haare hochsteckte. Aber ihre Mutter hatte bei ihrer Hochzeit auch eine Hochsteckfrisur gehabt und Molly wollte nicht, dass es zu sehr danach aussah, dass sie die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern kopierte, wo sie doch schon das Kleid ihrer Mutter trug. Allerdings hatte sie einiges daran geändert, was ihr nicht gefallen hatte und das Kleid sah nicht mehr genauso aus wie auf den vielen Hochzeitsfotos.

"Natürlich, Liebes. Du strahlst wie noch nie in deinem Leben.", erwiderte Audrey und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen. "Du bist wirklich glücklich, nicht wahr?"

Molly nickte. Seit Monaten versuchte sie ihren Eltern klar zu machen, dass es nichts gab, was sie glücklicher machen würde als die Frau von Justin zu werden, aber bisher hatten sie es nicht gesehen. Ihre Mum hatte ihr zwar ihr altes Hochzeitskleid gegeben, als Molly sie darum gebeten hatte (sie hatte Lucy gefragt, ob sie sauer sein würde, wenn sie es tragen würde, aber Lucy hatte Molly nur einmal mehr vorgeworfen, dass sie anscheinend den Verstand verloren hatte. Molly hatte das als ein Nein aufgefasst), aber dennoch war sie von den Hochzeitsplänen nicht überzeugt gewesen, das hatte Molly deutlich sehen können.

"Ich bin glücklich, Mum. Wirklich." Vorsichtig entfernte sie den Schleier aus ihren Haaren und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch in ihrem alten Zimmer. Sie und Justin hatten sich entschlossen, die letzte Nacht getrennt zu verbringen und so war sie wieder in ihrem Elternhaus gelandet. Lucy war vor einer Stunde völlig erschöpft mit einem Portschlüssel angekommen und hatte sich sofort in ihr Zimmer verzogen um zu schlafen. "Auch wenn ihr glaubt, dass wir noch zu jung sind, um so eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wir sind uns sicher. Wir wollen das. Und wir werden es schaffen, das weiß ich." Sie war davon überzeugt.

"Ich hoffe es für euch. Wirklich", erwiderte ihre Mutter und strich ihr zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die sich aus Mollys Frisur gelöst hatten. "Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Dein Vater genauso. Wir haben nur Angst, dass ihr euch da zu früh reinstürzt, ohne euch wirklich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was es bedeutet. Du bist neunzehn. Und die Ehe ist ein gewaltiger Schritt."

"Wir sind so weit, Mum", sagte Molly entschlossen. "Wir sind so weit. Es ist das Richtige. Es fühlt sich richtig an. Grandma hat mal gesagt, wenn man weiß, dass es der Richtige ist, dann ist es nie zu früh. Wenn wir uns beide sicher sind, dann wird es funktionieren. Und Grandma weiß doch, wovon sie redet. Sie war in meinem Alter, als sie geheiratet hat und sie ist jetzt seit einundfünfzig Jahren verheiratet. Da kann man doch gar nicht Unrecht haben, oder?" Sie war schließlich nicht umsonst nach ihrer Großmutter benannt worden.

Audrey seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dein Dad und ich haben ja auch nicht lange gewartet, bevor wir geheiratet haben." Sie hatten sich gerade mal sechs Monate gekannt. Molly kannte Justin jetzt bereits seit acht Jahren und war seit vier Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Das war ein himmelweiter Unterschied. "Obwohl wir älter waren als ihr es seid."

"Und es hat geklappt", erwiderte Molly. "Und bei anderen, die sich viel länger kennen als Justin und ich und die älter sind als wir, klappt es nicht. Es gibt keine Garantie, aber wir wollen es wenigstens versuchen. Ich würde es bereuen, wenn wir es nicht versuchen würden. Das weiß ich."

Audrey umarmte Molly fest. Molly schloss die Augen. Ab morgen würde sie verheiratet sein. Das war die letzte Nacht in ihrem Elternhaus als Molly Weasley. Ab morgen war sie Molly Cooper. Sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten. Und trotzdem war es merkwürdig. Ihre Jugend war jetzt wirklich vorbei. Sie würde erwachsen sein, richtig erwachsen. Verheiratet, in einer eigenen Wohnung, auf dem besten Weg, Erfolg in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung zu haben.

Molly schaute in den großen Spiegel, der in ihrem Zimmer hing. Sie sah wirklich erwachsen aus. Wie eine erwachsene Frau, die ein wunderschönes Hochzeitskleid trug und den besten Mann der Welt heiraten würde.

Es war seltsam. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie aufgeregter sein würde. Aber abgesehen davon, dass sie immer noch nicht sicher war, wie sie ihre Haare morgen tragen sollte, war sie völlig entspannt. Sie war so oft gefragt worden, ob sie wirklich sicher war, dass diese Hochzeit das Richtige war, dass sie auch ihren allerletzten Zweifel schon lange losgeworden war. Sie wollte Justins Frau werden.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihr noch auf dem Herzen lag und das war die einzige Sache, die sie wirklich traurig machte.

"Glaubst du, dass Dad mich morgen doch noch zum Altar führen wird?"

Audrey seufzte. Sie wandte den Blick ab. "Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, aber du kennst deinen Vater ..."

Molly nickte. Es würde ihr unglaublich viel bedeuten, wenn ihr Vater sie zum Altar führte. Es würde ihr zeigen, dass er ihre Entscheidung doch noch akzeptierte, dass er sie unterstützte und nicht nur mit grimmiger Miene in der ersten Reihe saß und sich ständig missbilligend räusperte.

Audrey umarmte Molly und küsste sie auf die Stirn, so wie früher. "Schlaf gut, mein Schatz. Genieß deine letzte Nacht als unverheiratete Frau." Ihre Mum verließ das Zimmer und machte die Tür leise hinter sich zu. Molly ließ sich auf ihr kleines Bett sinken und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr altes Zimmer schweifen. Ihre vielen Kuscheltiere waren immer noch in einer Ecke, ihr kleiner Bär neben der großen Giraffe, auf der ihr Niffler saß. Mehrere Regale waren voll mit alten Kinderbüchern. Besonders die Märchen hatten es ihr als Kind angetan, angefangen bei den Muggelmärchen, die ihre Mutter ihr immer vorgelesen hatte bis hin zu den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Es hingen auch noch einige Poster von ihren Lieblingsmusikern an der Wand (und eines von George Clooney in Emergency Room - was sollte sie sagen, er sah dort einfach umwerfend aus!). Auch wenn ihr das Zimmer in den letzten Jahren zu kindisch vorgekommen war, hatte sie nie die Energie gehabt, es umzugestalten. Sie hatte sowieso die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht. Und jetzt wollte sie es am liebsten für immer so lassen, als Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit, die morgen definitiv vorbei sein würde.

Sie nahm den Schleier wieder in die Hand und schaute in den Spiegel. Wie sollte sie ihr Haar nur tragen?

Sie hörte ein leises Klopfen. Einen Moment später ging die Tür auf und ihr Vater steckte seinen Kopf herein. "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du noch wach bist", sagte er entschuldigend. Dann folgte eine lange Pause, in der er sie nur anschaute. "Kann ich mit dir sprechen?", fragte er schließlich.

Molly seufzte. Alle ihre Gespräche hatten sich nur darum gedreht, dass sie morgen den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begehen würde. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, noch einmal seine lange Liste an Argumenten zu hören.

"Dad, ich werde morgen heiraten. Du kannst dir deine Rede sparen. Du wirst mich nicht mehr vom Gegenteil überzeugen können."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Percy.

Molly schaute ihn geschockt an. "Ach ja?" Das war ihr völlig neu. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Oder das war gar nicht ihr Vater. Jemand hatte Vielsafttrank geschluckt und tat jetzt so, als wäre er es. Warum er aber ausgerechnet sie täuschen wollte, war ihr ein Rätsel. "Was ist deine Lieblingsmarmelade?"

"Hollunder-Kirsch, wieso fragst du?", erwiderte Percy verwirrt.

Molly atmete aus. Also war er doch ihr Vater. Es klang trotzdem nicht nach ihm. "Weil du erst heute Nachmittag lauter Leute aufgezählt hast, die viel zu früh geheiratet und sich wieder scheiden gelassen haben. Das klang mehr nach dir."

"Ich weiß", wiederholte er und betrat ihr Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. "Ich war nicht besonders fair zu dir und Justin. Es ist nur so schwer, seiner Tochter dabei zuzusehen, wie sie einen riesengroßen Fehler macht und man nichts sagen kann."

Molly schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Wenn er eines nicht gemacht hatte, dann war es zu schweigen. "Dad -"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ihr macht keinen Fehler und ihr seid euch sicher und bereit und ich habe Unrecht.", erwiderte er und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es stimmt. Ich hoffe, dass ich Unrecht habe. Es ist nur ... das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass du unglücklich bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst und bei dieser ganze Sache, da gibt es so unzählig viele Möglichkeiten, wie das passieren kann."

"Das einzige, was mich im Moment verletzt, ist, dass du nicht an mich glaubst", erwiderte Molly mit Tränen in den Augen. "Du hast immer an mich geglaubt, du hast mich immer bei allem unterstützt. Und jetzt wäre es wirklich toll, wenn du mich unterstützen würdest. Morgen ist der wichtigste Tag in meinem Leben. Und dass du mich nicht zum Altar führen willst ..." Sie brach ab und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Vater die Arme um sie legte. Wie früher. Er roch immer noch so, wie sie ihn als kleines Mädchen in Erinnerung hatte. Nach schrecklichem Rasierwasser, Pergament und dem Ministerium.

"Ich mach's", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Wirklich?" Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. Das musste ein Scherz sein, auch wenn er todernst ausschaute. Oder sie hatte sich verhört. Oder es war doch nicht ihr Vater. Das mit der Marmelade war vielleicht nur gut geraten.

"Wirklich", erwiderte er. "Ich glaube zwar immer noch, dass du einen Fehler machst, aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet ..."

Molly schluckte. Es war zwar nicht genau das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, denn sie wollte seine volle Unterstützung, aber es war besser als nichts. Er hatte ihre Entscheidung zumindest akzeptiert. Sie umarmte ihn. "Danke, Daddy", flüsterte sie. "Danke."

"Gern geschehen", erwiderte er und strich ihr die gleiche Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wie ihre Mutter vorhin. "Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Schatz. Justin kann sich glücklich schätzen."

"Das tut er", erwiderte Molly schniefend. Die Tränen waren wieder da. "Und ich schwör dir, dass es kein Fehler ist. Du wirst schon noch sehen. Spätestens in zwanzig Jahren wirst du davon überzeugt sein, dass es das richtige war."

Percy lächelte. "Das hoffe ich wirklich."

**TBC...**


	20. Dezember: Hochzeitstag

**20. Dezember: Hochzeitstag**

_**2021**_

"Ja, ich will." Mollys Lächeln war noch nie so breit gewesen, ihre Augen waren noch nie so voller Freudentränen gewesen und ihre Hand hatte noch nie so sehr gezittert wie in dem Moment, als sie versuchte, Justin seinen Ehering anzustecken.

Aber das war okay, denn Justin hatte auch so seine Probleme, Mollys Ring an ihren Finger zu kriegen.

Sie hatte sich ein Taschentuch in ihren Ausschnitt gestopft für den Fall, dass sie weinen würde, aber sie wollte Justins Hände auf keinen Fall loslassen und so konnte sie nur noch verschwommen sehen. Das einzige, was sie überhaupt richtig wahrnahm, war das große Lächeln im Gesicht ihres Ehemannes - _Ehemannes!_ - und das reichte auch völlig. Sie musste nicht das genervte Gesicht ihrer Schwester Lucy sehen, die sie in ein gerüschtes rosa Brautjungfernkleid gesteckt hatte, nur um sie zu ärgern (und weil ihr das Kleid gefallen hatte, aber besonders, um sie zu ärgern) und auch nicht das verkniffene Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er hatte sie zwar zum Altar geführt, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, er hatte sie auf die Stirn geküsst und ihr nur das beste gewünscht, aber er hatte Justin einen Blick zugeworfen, der dem von Onkel Ron sehr nahe kam, wenn sich Rose mit irgendeinem Jungen unterhielt. Er hatte seinen Frieden damit gemacht, dass sie wirklich heiraten würde, aber einverstanden war er mit der Hochzeit trotzdem nicht. Dennoch war es im Moment wohl das beste, was sie sich von ihrem Vater erhoffen konnte.

Doch all das war ihr in diesem Moment völlig egal. Sie hatte gerade die Liebe ihres Lebens geheiratet. Sie war jetzt Mrs Molly Cooper. Ein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Justin ihr zu, nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal als verheiratetes Paar geküsst haben. Mit einer so schnellen Bewegung, dass es unmöglich jemand von den Gästen hatte mitkriegen können, zog er ihr Taschentuch aus dem Ausschnitt und tupfte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie seine Augen jetzt wieder völlig klar sehen konnte. Die Liebe und das Glück, die sie darin sehen konnte, nahmen ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen. Er war genauso froh wie sie, dass sie endlich verheiratet waren. Mehr konnte sie sich gar nicht wünschen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie den Blick voneinander abwenden konnten (Lucy musste sich mehrfach räuspern und Dominique hatte genervt "Also wirklich!" gemurmelt). Die kleine beschauliche Kirche, die Justin unbedingt hatte haben wollen, weil dort vor über sechzig Jahren seine Großeltern geheiratet hatten, war vollgestopft mit Familie und Freunden. Alle waren sie gekommen, um den Tag mit ihnen zu teilen, selbst wenn sie nicht gerade begeistert davon gewesen waren, als sie das erste Mal davon gehört hatten. Sie waren trotzdem da und sie freuten sich mit ihnen.

Rose und Lily hatten Tränen in den Augen. Victoire hielt Teds Hand fest umklammert und dachte ohne Zweifel sehnsüchtig an den Tag, an dem sie endlich heiraten würde. Dominique versuchte betont desinteressiert zu wirken, aber auch sie hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das erste, was Molly heute von ihr zu sehen bekam (sie hatte sich lang und breit darüber aufgeregt, dass ihre Mutter sie dazu gezwungen hatte, ein Kleid anzuziehen, selbst wenn es ihr hervorragend stand). Roxanne saß mit verträumter Miene in der ersten Reihe und hatte eine ganze Menge Rosenblüten zerfleddert. Molly wusste zwar, dass sie eigentlich schon zu alt war, um ein Blumenmädchen zu sein, aber in ihrer Familie gab es leider niemanden, der jünger war und so hatte Roxanne sich schließlich überzeugen lassen, es doch zu tun. Al schaute deprimiert drein, aber das war kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er erst vor ein paar Tagen eine Trennung hinter sich gebracht, während James sehr interessiert eine ältere Cousine von Justin beäugte, die auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß. Und Louis warf ständig verstohlene Blicke zu seiner Exfreundin Annie, die schräg hinter ihm saß und so tat, als ob er gar nicht da wäre.

Ihre Mum schaute sie voller Stolz an und ihr Dad bemühte sich wenigstens, nicht allzu skeptisch dreinzublicken. Ihre Großmutter weinte schon seit mehreren Minuten in ihr Taschentuch und wurde nur von Hagrids Schluchzen übertönt. Auch ihre Tanten und Onkel lächelten alle.

Mehr hätte sie sich wirklich nicht wünschen können, sagte sie sich erneut, als Justin ihre Hand nahm und sie zu ihren Familien führte, die jetzt aufstanden und ihnen gratulierten und sie umarmten und ihnen Glück wünschten und kein einziges zweifelndes Wort mehr fallen ließen.

/-/

"Seit Molly sich zum ersten Mal zu uns zum Frühstück gesetzt hat, wusste ich, dass das zwischen ihr und Justin irgendwann mal so enden würde. Wir waren damals vielleicht noch zu jung, um es wirklich zu begreifen, aber es war von Anfang an da zwischen den beiden, dieses gewisse Etwas, um das wir sie später alle beneiden würden. Wer von uns will schließlich nicht diese eine Person finden, mit der wir unser Leben verbringen können?" Dan Matthews, Justins bester Freund und Trauzeuge, ignorierte James' lautes Husten, mit dem er sein gemurmeltes "Bloß nicht!" zu übertönen versuchte. "Ich freue mich sehr für die beiden, dass sie sich gefunden und den Mut dazu haben, diesen bedeutsamen Schritt zu gehen. Molly, Justin, ich wünsche euch nur das allerbeste und bin mir absolut sicher, dass wir in zwanzig Jahren euren Hochzeitstag mit euch feiern und uns fragen werden, wie zum Teufel ihr es geschafft habt, immer noch so verliebt zu sein wie heute. Auf das Brautpaar!"

Alle hoben ihre Gläser und tranken auf das glückliche Paar, während Dan sich erleichtert wieder hinsetzte und Justin auf die Schulter klopfte.

James verdrehte die Augen und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Wie viele Reden wollen die denn noch halten?", fragte er genervt und stöhnte laut auf, als sich Justins Vater nun erhob, um seinerseits einen Toast auszusprechen. "Ich verhungere gleich."

"Du hättest eben heute morgen etwas essen sollen", zischte Lily ihm nicht weniger genervt zu, weil er ihr diesen Teil der Hochzeit versaute. Sie liebte schmalzige Reden und durch James' dauerndes Gemeckere konnte sie sie nicht genießen.

"Kannst du mir auch sagen wie, wenn Mum mir verboten hat, auch nur irgendetwas anzurühren?", konterte James und ignorierte ein "Shht!" vom Nebentisch. Als ob sie irgendetwas weltbewegendes verpassen würden!

"Du hättest eben nicht so spät aufstehen dürfen. Mum hat uns doch gesagt, dass wir um zwölf gehen werden und keine Sekunde später. Es ist dein Pech, wenn du bis elf Uhr schläfst."

"Heute ist unser erster Ferientag! Ich werde an unserem ersten Ferientag doch wohl so lange schlafen dürfen wie ich will!", widersprach James aufgebracht. Ein simples Sandwich hätte ihm schon gereicht, aber nein, seine Mum musste ja darauf bestehen, dass das Frühstück seit über einer Stunde beendet war und er die ganze Familie jetzt nicht damit aufhalten würde, dass er sich einen Snack machte. Als ob ihn die paar Stunden ohne Essen umbringen würden. Seine Mum hatte keine Ahnung! Das war die reinste Folter.

"Nicht, wenn das der Hochzeitstag unserer Cousine ist", mischte Rose sich jetzt ein und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Champagner, den es heute zur Feier des Tages für alle über fünfzehn gab. "Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, James, so lange werden die nicht mehr reden. Ich glaube, Mr Cooper war der letzte."

"Das will ich auch hoffen", erwiderte James und kippte den Rest seines Champagners hinunter, als Mr Cooper seine kleine Ansprache beendete. Das Mann hatte wirklich lange genug gebraucht.

Gleich darauf wurden seine Qualen allerdings erlöst, als einige Kellner erschienen und allen Gästen den ersten Gang eines sehr leckeren Essens servierten. James ignorierte alle Tischmanieren und stürzte sich sofort auf sein Essen.

Einen Tisch weiter wandte Ginny mit gequälter Miene den Blick von ihrem Sohn ab. "Sag mir, dass wir ihn so nicht erzogen haben", flüsterte sie Harry zu, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Sohn werfen musste, um zu sehen, von wem seine Frau sprach.

"So haben wir ihn nicht erzogen", erwiderte Harry sofort. Er beobachtete mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, wie James die Vorspeise in sich hineinschaufelte. "Aber wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe, dann kommt er mir vor wie eine Kombination aus Dudley und Ron, wenn sie beide kurz vorm Verhungern sind." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unsere Gene müssen sich ja irgendwie vermischt haben." Und irgendwie konnte er James verstehen. Der Arme hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Ginny hatte zwar explizit gesagt, dass sie heute um neun frühstücken würden, damit sie alle rechtzeitig fertig sein konnten für die Hochzeit und dass keiner von ihnen verschlafen sollte, aber ... naja, irgendwo hatte sie schon Recht. Solange James zu Hause wohnte, musste er sich an ihre Regeln halten und wenn er das nicht tat, dann musste er auf eine Art und Weise bestraft werden, die ihm zumindest so weh tat, dass er sich das eine Weile merken würde. Und das würde er sich auf jeden Fall merken.

"Ihr habt Glück, dass er so gut aussieht", erwiderte George grinsend. "Obwohl das ja auch ein Fluch ist. Ich weiß genau, wovon ich spreche, ich musste jahrelang damit leben."

Angelina schaute ihn zweifelnd an. "Ach ja?", fragte sie mehr als skeptisch. "Das ist mir neu."

"Ignoriert sie", erwiderte George. "Sie hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet." Er fuhr sich über die Stelle an seinem Kopf, an der früher sein Ohr gewesen war und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Harry und Ginny, während Angelina anfing, mit Hermine zu sprechen. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sexy so ein fehlendes Ohr für Frauen sein kann."

"Ach ja?", fragte Ginny zweifelnd. "Wirklich?"

"Wenn ich's dir doch sage", beharrte George. "Bevor ich mit Angelina zusammen war, hat mir das die eine oder andere Damenbekanntschaft eingebracht. Ich bitte dich, Harry, du musst doch wissen, was ich meine. Wie viele Frauen waren wegen deiner Narbe auf dich scharf?"

"Ich glaube, das hat weniger etwas mit seiner Narbe als mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er Voldemort getötet hat", widersprach Ginny schnell. "Und es ist völlig unerheblich." Es war völlig irrational, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Harry hatte ihr nie auch nur den geringsten Grund gegeben, an ihm zu zweifeln. Er war immer glücklich mit ihr gewesen und hatte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von all den Mädchen gezeigt, die sich ihm im Laufe der Jahre an den Hals geworfen hatten. Und dennoch ... Sie lächelte, als Harry ihre Hand nahm und sie liebevoll anlächelte. Sie musste wirklich nicht eifersüchtig sein.

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit euch kann man nicht reden. Ihr habt keine Ahnung." Er wandte sich seiner Frau zu. "Angelina, bitte sag ihnen, wie sexy mein fehlendes Ohr ist. Die zwei glauben mir nicht."

Angelina runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie hatte sich gerade mit Hermine über die Trauung unterhalten und überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wovon ihr Mann gerade gesprochen hatte. "Was?"

"Sagst du Harry und Ginny bitte, wie sexy ich ohne Ohr aussehe? Ich meine, das ist doch total scharf." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Angelina verkniff sich ein Grinsen. "Ja", sagte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen. "Sehr sexy."

Harry lachte, Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und George sah ernsthaft verletzt aus. "Du findest mein fehlendes Ohr nicht sexy? Und das erfahre ich jetzt? Nach über sechzehn Jahren?" Er betrachtete seine schöne Frau von oben bis unten und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. "Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht. Ich bin mit einer Fremden verheiratet."

"Ach komm, Schatz", fing Angelina versöhnlich an. "Dein Ohr ist wirklich nicht das sexieste an dir. Dafür gibt es andere Sachen, die umso schärfer sind."

"Ach ja?", fragte George zweifelnd. "Und was?"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht, als Angelina anfing, Dinge aufzuzählen, über die sie lieber nicht Bescheid wusste. Sie schaute zu dem Tisch, an dem das Brautpaar, ihre Eltern und die Trauzeugen saßen. Molly fütterte Justin mit einem Löffel ihres Essens und er tat das gleiche. Es war so schrecklich kitschig, dass es schon wieder süß war.

"Du hast die Speisen wirklich gut ausgesucht", sagte Justin anerkennend, nachdem er den Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

"Ich hab ja auch ewig mit dem Koch diskutiert, bis er endlich eingewillig hat, das zu kochen, was ich will.", erwiderte Molly und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Champagner. Sie strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Nachreiflicher Überlegung hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt und ihren Schleier zur Trauung getragen. Jetzt hatte sie den Schleier abgelegt und ihre Haare fielen ihr jetzt in weichen Wellen über die Schultern. Das war ein guter Kompromiss, wie sie fand. "Aber wenigstens ist alles so gelaufen, wie ich es wollte", sagte sie dann zufrieden und ließ ihren Blick durch den großen Festsaal schweifen, den sie schließlich doch noch bekommen hatte. Alle Gäste schienen zufrieden zu sein und genossen ihr Essen. Es brachen keine Streitereien unter Tischnachbarn aus und auch die kleineren Kinder schienen sich noch nicht zu langweilen. Sogar ihr Dad sah ganz zufrieden aus.

"Schmeckt's dir auch, Dad?", fragte sie.

Percy schaute von seinem Teller auf. "Sehr gut, Molly, danke." Er tupfte sich die Lippen mit einer Serviette ab. "Du hast das wirklich alles gut organisiert in der kurzen Zeit." Auf ihr gutes Organisationstalent war er schon immer stolz gewesen. In den Jahren, als sie ihre ZAGs und UTZe gemacht hatte, hatte sie einen minutiösen Lernplan am Anfang des Schuljahres erstellt, der das ganze Schuljahr bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant hatte. Mit nur wenigen Abweichungen hatte sie ihn tatsächlich eingehalten. Percy war damals so stolz auf sie gewesen. Molly hatte sich Ziele gesetzt und diese Ziele durch hartes Arbeiten erreicht. Und der heutige Tag war eigentlich überhaupt nicht anders. Molly hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt und alles dafür getan, es auch zu erreichen. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass er sie zum Altar brachte und er hatte es getan.

Seine kleine Molly war jetzt eine verheiratete Frau. Sie war neunzehn und sie war verheiratet. Es klang immer noch verrückt in Percys Ohren. Aber seit er sie gestern Abend in ihrem Hochzeitskleid gesehen hatte, hatte er seinen Frieden damit gemacht. Er wünschte zwar immer noch, dass sie und Justin ein paar Jahre gewartet hätten, bevor sie diesen wichtigen Schritt wagten, aber er hatte akzeptiert, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Molly wollte es unbedingt. Und sie sah so wunderschön aus in ihrem Hochzeitskleid, so glücklich und so _erwachsen_, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen, diese Hochzeit zu sabotieren. Er musste sie gehen lassen und hoffen, dass sie wirklich Recht damit hatte, dass sie und Justin es schaffen würden. Denn auch wenn die anderen etwas anderes behaupteten, er hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wollte nur, dass Molly glücklich wurde.

Und zumindest im Moment war sie das wirklich. Mehr konnte er sich eigentlich nicht für sie wünschen.

"Lächle doch mal, Al", flehte Lily ihren großen Bruder ein paar Tische weiter an. "Du hast seit einer Woche nicht mehr gelächelt. Das hier ist eine Hochzeit. Du solltest fröhlich sein."

"Lass ihn doch, Lily", sagte Hugo, als er sah, dass Al Lily allem Anschein nach nicht mal gehört hatte. Er saß nur da und schaute auf seinen Teller. Er hatte noch keinen Bissen angerührt und schien sich nicht mal zu regen, als James Anstalten machte, ihm den Teller unter der Nase wegzuziehen. "Er hat Liebeskummer. Eine Hochzeit ist da wahrscheinlich nicht gerade der beste Ort für ihn."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat", sagte James mit vollem Mund. "So heiß war Della jetzt auch wieder nicht. Obwohl -" Rose schlug ihm auf den Arm. "Aua! Was soll das denn?", fragte er empört.

"Halt einfach die Klappe, James!", zischte Rose erzürnt. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Du warst noch nie verliebt. Dein Herz wurde noch nie gebrochen. Ich möchte mal sehen, wie du dich aufführen würdest, wenn du Liebeskummer hast."

"Ich bitte dich! Als ob ich jemals so blöd wäre, mich zu verlieben. Du siehst doch, wohin das führt." Er gestikulierte in Richtung Al und Scorpius, die beide nicht sonderlich glücklich dreinblickten. Seit Al sich vor fünf Tagen von Della getrennt hatte, war er nicht mehr wirklich ansprechbar gewesen. Er wusste, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Della war nicht in ihn verliebt und sie würde es nie sein. Irgendwann wäre es sowieso vorbei gewesen und in diesem Fall war früher besser als später. Trotzdem tat es weh. Es tat schrecklich weh. Und was noch schlimmer war, er konnte an überhaupt nichts anderes denken als an Della. Ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, ihr Lächeln, ihre Küsse. Es hatte sich alles in sein Gehirn eingebrannt und er kriegte es nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Und Mollys Hochzeit war da nicht gerade hilfreich. Er freute sich für seine Cousine, darüber, dass sie ihr Glück gefunden zu haben schien, auch wenn er wie alle anderen glaubte, dass es nicht geschadet hätte, noch ein paar Jahre zu warten. Aber wenn sich die Richtigen gefunden hatten, dann war es wahrscheinlich völlig egal, wie lange man wartete. Wenn Della doch nur die Richtige gewesen wäre ...

Und auch Scorpius war nicht gerade bester Laune, weil es ihn immer noch ärgerte, dass Enid sich für James entschieden hatte, obwohl der absolut kein Interesse an ihr hatte und nie wieder haben würde und schon mit mindestens drei anderen etwas gehabt hatte (außerdem flirtete er schon den ganzen Tag mit einer von Justins Cousinen, die seinem Charme bestimmt auch nicht widerstehen konnte). Er sollte es ihr zugute halten, dass sie ihn nicht angelogen hatte, denn es würde ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso stören, wenn sie zugestimmt hätte, mit ihm auszugehen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihr Herz einem anderen gehörte. Man konnte seine Gefühle nicht beeinflussen, aber trotzdem ... ausgerechnet James Potter!

"Ihr solltet es wirklich so machen wie ich", fuhr James fort. "Sex ist doch sowieso das beste an einer Beziehung. Wer will schon den ganzen anderen Mist?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen und Rose schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ein Idiot", sagte sie. "Mir tut jede Frau Leid, die nicht genug Menschenkenntnis besitzt, um sich von dir fernzuhalten."

"Ihr seid doch bloß neidisch", erwiderte James und kippte seinen Champagner hinunter. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als die Kellner den Nachtisch hereinbrachten. "Al, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich auch deinen Nachtisch esse?", fragte er seinen Bruder und nahm dem Kellner gleich darauf die Schüsseln mit Eis aus der Hand. "Fantastisch", sagte er, obwohl Al überhaupt nichts gesagt hatte. "Meinetwegen kannst du ruhig weiterhin Liebeskummer haben." Wenn er so immer die doppelte Menge an Essen bekam ... einsame Spitze.

"Ignorier ihn!", murmelte Hugo Rose warnend zu, als er sah, dass sie schon wieder den Mund öffnete. "Es hat doch keinen Sinn. Und du bist noch nicht volljährig, du kannst ihn nicht einfach verfluchen."

"Ach verdammt!", schimpfte Rose und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Lily, Hugo und Scorpius grinsten. Al verzog für eine Sekunde seine Lippen zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns und James löffelte seelenruhig sein Eis aus, ohne etwas zu bemerken.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand Molly auf, raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und verkündete, dass sie jetzt den Brautstrauß werfen würde. Lily klatschte begeistert in die Hände und zerrte Rose mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

"Komm schon!", sagte sie, als Rose sich weigerte und beinahe mit ihren hohen Absätzen gestolpert wäre. "Vielleicht fängst du ihn ja!"

"Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte Rose unenthusiastisch. "Ich will Joseph doch nicht heiraten."

"Na und?", erwiderte Lily verständnislos. "Aber wenn du ihn nicht fängst, dann fang ich ihn vielleicht. Das könnte ein Zeichen sein, dass das mit Phillip und mir doch irgendwas wird."

Rose seufzte. "Lily -", begann sie. Sie glaubte nicht an Zeichen und diesen Schabernack und sie hielt es für mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Phillip Lily in der nächsten Zeit bemerken würde. Aber wenn es sie aufheiterte, dann würde sie zumindest nicht widersprechen.

"Hey, was machst du hier?", fragte Lily dann verwundert, als Victoire sich zu ihnen gesellte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um nicht zu verpassen, wie Molly den Strauß warf. "Du bist doch schon verlobt. Für dich hat der Strauß gar keinen Wert."

"Ted und ich haben einen Deal gemacht. Wenn ich den Strauß fange, dann wird er später mit mir tanzen. Sonst krieg ich ihn doch nie auf die Tanzfläche.", erklärte sie. Ted war ein schrecklicher Tanzmuffel. Er hasste es und weigerte sich strickt, es zu tun, obwohl er gar nicht so schlecht war. Sie schaffte es nur mit solchen Tricks, ihn zu überreden. Anders ging es nicht.

"Tja, dann viel Glück dabei", erwiderte Lily und straffte die Schultern. "Du kriegst ihn nämlich nicht!", erwiderte sie entschlossen.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das Theater soll", beschwerte sich Dominique, die von Annie auf die Tanzfläche gedrängt wurde. "Als ob irgendwelche Blumen eine Aussage darüber machen könnten, wann man heiratet. Das ist doch ausgemachter Schwachsinn."

"Jetzt sei nicht so negativ", erwiderte Annie und verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist doch ein schöner Brauch, egal, ob er in Erfüllung geht oder nicht. Er gibt einem Hoffnung."

"Ich bitte dich", widersprach Dominique und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie soll einem denn das Hoffnung geben? Am Ende stürzt man sich nur wegen so ein bisschen Grünzeugs in eine Ehe mit dem Nächstbesten, den man kennen lernt und lässt sich noch in den Flitterwochen wieder scheiden."

"Meine Güte, bist du aber romantisch", sagte Lily sarkastisch und drängte sich ganz nach vorne, weil Molly jetzt laut Achtung rief und sich umdrehte. Sie holte Schwung und warf das Bouquet hoch über ihren Kopf. Es flog durch die Luft. Lily, Victoire und Annie streckten allle die Arme in die Luft, während Dominique und Rose sich eher bemühten, sich außerhalb der Flugbahn aufzuhalten. Lucy hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, aufzustehen und Roxanne war so klein, dass sie in dem Rudel der vielen unverheirateten Frauen, die sich um die Cousinen versammelt hatten, unterging.

Letzten Endes hatte Annie das glückliche Händchen und konnte den Strauß nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor Lily fangen.

"Ja!", rief sie triumphierend. "Gewonnen!"

"Fantastisch", sagte Dominique völlig desinteressiert. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Vergiss nicht, mir eine Einladung zu schicken, wenn Habakuk dir morgen einen Antrag macht. Das möchte ich sehen."

"Du kannst sagen, was du willst, ich freu mich trotzdem", erwiderte Annie grinsend und drückte die Blumen an ihre Brust. Sie warf Lily einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den Lily mit einem vernichtenden Blick erwiderte.

"Schade", seufzte Victoire enttäuscht. Sie schaute zu Ted, der erleichtert durchatmete. "Dann muss ich bis zu unserer Hochzeit warten, bis wir endlich tanzen."

"Mach dir nichts draus, liebste Cousine", verkündete James lautstark, der sich der Gruppe unbemerkt genähert hatte. Er ergriff Victoire an ihrem Arm und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich. "Ich tanze mit dir." James machte Tanzen großen Spaß und durch das viele Quidditchspielen war er auch ziemlich koordiniert. Zumindest solange er einigermaßen nüchtern war. Bei seinen Partys im Raum der Wünsche hatte er auch schon ganz andere Verrenkungen zu Stande gebracht, bei denen es ein Wunder war, dass er ohne irgendeine Verletzung davongekommen war.

Jetzt zog er Victoire auf eine freie Stelle auf der Tanzfläche, wo Molly und Justin bereits angefangen hatten, ihren ersten Tanz als verheiratetes Paar zu tanzen. James fing an, Victoire mit so viel Schwung herumzuwirbeln, dass sie beinahe mit dem Brautpaar kollidiert wäre. Aber es war nur beinahe und ihr fröhliches Lachen war durch den ganzen Saal zu hören.

"Er hat auch seine guten Seiten", seufzte Rose, während sie James und Victoire beobachtete.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Lily und schaute zu Hugo. "Er kann sie nur sehr gut verstecken. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, vielleicht krieg ich deinen Bruder ja dazu, mit mir zu tanzen, das sieht nämlich sehr spaßig aus."

"Mum hat uns im Sommer zu Tanzstunden verdonnert", sagte Rose schulterzuckend. "Ich glaub, er wird nicht schlecht sein." Hugo hatte zwar sehr gemeckert, weil er überhaupt keine Lust auf Tanzstunden gehabt hatte, aber er hatte überraschend viel Spaß daran gehabt, als sie schließlich mit dem Unterricht angefangen hatten. Rose war es nicht anders gegangen und wenn sie Victoires Lachen so hörte, dann hatte sie auch Lust zu tanzen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen auf der Suche nach potentiellen Partnern. Ihr Dad würde sicher später mit ihr tanzen, aber im Moment hielt er ihre Mutter im Arm und es sah nicht so aus, als ob er sie gleich loslassen würde. Auch ihre anderen Onkeln und Tanten tanzten miteinander, bis auf Onkel Charlie, der an der Bar war und mehr Gefallen an einem Glas Feuerwhiskey zu finden schien als am Tanzen.

Sie schaute zu ihrem Tisch, an dem jetzt nur noch Al saß, nachdem Lily Hugo von seinem zweiten Nachtisch weggeholt hatte. Er sah zwar nicht so aus, als hätte er große Lust darauf zu tanzen, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja überreden. Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt getan hatte, hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?" Rose drehte sich überrascht um. Scorpius stand hinter ihr und schaute sie unsicher an. "Ich würde ja Dominique fragen, aber sie macht mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Angst und ihre Schuhe sehen nicht gerade ungefährlich aus."

Rose lächelte und ergriff die Hand, die er ihn hinhielt. "Okay, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie fühlte sich muskulöser an, als sie erwartet hatte. Das Quidditchtraining schien sich auszuzahlen. "Aber ich warne dich, meine Schuhe sind nicht viel ungefährlicher als Dominiques." Sie war kein großer Fan von High Heels, aber sie passten zu ihrem blauen Kleid und sie hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich etwas schicker zu machen. Das hier war schließlich die erste Hochzeit der neuen Generation. Und außerdem würde sie in einem Jahr volljährig sein. Höchste Zeit, sich etwas erwachsener zu fühlen.

"Dann werde ich eben aufpassen", erwiderte Scorpius mit einem schiefen Grinsen und fing an, sie zu führen. Zu ihrer Überraschung konnte er das verdammt gut. Er war viel besser als der ungeschickte Tanzpartner, den sie in den Sommerferien gehabt hatte. Sie hatte wochenlang blau angelaufene Zehen gehabt.

"Darf ich dich was persönliches fragen?", fragte Scorpius nach einiger Zeit, in der er mit ihr einmal die ganze Tanzfläche überquert hatte. Einmal waren sie mit James und Victoire zusammengestoßen, aber es war glücklicherweise nichts passiert.

Rose legte den Kopf schief. "Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie. "Das kommt auf die Frage an." Scorpius und sie verbrachten selten Zeit zusammen, wenn Al nicht dabei war. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, ganz allein mit ihm zu reden, besonders, wenn seine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag und sie festhielt.

"Warum hast du Joseph nicht mitgenommen? Ihr seid doch jetzt schon ziemlich lange zusammen." Rose schaute ihn überrascht an. Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Scorpius hatte sich noch nie für ihr Liebesleben interessiert. "Ich meine ja nur, dass hier ist ein großes Fest und es macht bestimmt Spaß, mit dem Freund hier zu sein."

Rose schaute zu ihrem Dad, der am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche war und vor einer Minute sehr überrascht registriert hatte, wer ihr Tanzpartner war. Seit diesem Augenblick warf er Scorpius mörderische Blicke zu. Sie war nur froh, dass Scorpius das nicht zu bemerken schien.

"Meine Familie kann sehr anstrengend sein, besonders alle auf einmal", erwiderte sie. Scorpius nickte. Das wusste er nur zu gut. "Außerdem sind wir noch nicht so lange zusammen. Und wenn ich ihn mit hierher nehmen würde, dann würde mein Dad ihn stundenlang verhören und mir anschließend bestimmt sagen, dass er nicht gut genug für mich ist und dass ich noch viel zu jung bin für einen Freund und dass ich mit Sex besser warten sollte, bis ich dreißig oder vierzig bin." Wahrscheinlich eher fünfzig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Darauf kann ich verzichten." Besonders, weil das zwischen ihr und Joseph sowieso nichts ernstes war. Sie würde alles Gold, was sie hatte, darauf verwetten, dass sie nächstes Jahr nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein würde.

"Okay, das ist einleuchtend. Meinen Großvater würde ich auch nur ungern jemandem zumuten", erwiderte Scorpius und erschauderte. "Er macht sogar mir noch manchmal Angst. Und seit er erfahren hat, dass ich Muggelkunde belegt hab, macht er dauernd irgendwelche abfälligen Bemerkungen über Muggel." Noch mehr als sonst schon. "Und er vergisst auch nicht zu betonen, dass ich unseren guten Familiennamen damit in den Schmutz gezogen habe." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Als ob man unseren Namen noch mehr in den Schmutz ziehen könnte."

Rose schaute ihn mitfühlend an. Es musste schwer sein, vom eigenen Großvater ständig kritisiert zu werden, weil ihm die eigenen Entscheidungen nicht passten. Scorpius hatte sicher schon genug Probleme mit ihm, weil er und Al die besten Freunde waren.

"Naja, was soll's", erwiderte Scorpius. Er setzte ein unechtes Lächeln auf. "Ich kann ihn nicht ändern. Und er wird mich nicht ändern." Geschickt drehte er Rose einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Sie war so überrascht davon, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und gerade noch so von Scorpius aufgefangen werden konnte. "Entschuldige", sagte er, dieses Mal mit einem echten Lächeln. "Ich hätte dich warnen sollen."

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Rose und erwiderte sein Lächeln, während sie hoffte, dass ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigen würde. Tanzen war ganz schön anstrengend. "Ich hab ja gesagt, dass meine Schuhe auch ziemlich gefährlich sind."

Er nickte. "Mein Fuß hat's gemerkt."

"Oh mein Gott!", sagte Rose erschrocken. Sie hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen. "Das tut mir Leid."

"Nicht der Rede wert", erwiderte er heldenhaft. "Ein echter Malfoy kennt keinen Schmerz."

Rose lachte. "Wenn du das sagst ..." In letzter Sekunde konnten sie James und Victoire ausweichen, die stattdessen mit Hugo und Lily zusammenprallten. Alle kamen jedoch unverletzt davon und wirbelten weiterhin fröhlich über die Tanzfläche.

In der Zwischenzeit war Annie wieder an ihrem Tisch angekommen und legte den Blumenstrauß auf ihren Platz. Abgesehen von Louis saß niemand mehr an seinem Platz. Annie sah sich um. Eigentlich hatte sie Dominique im Schlepptau gehabt, aber die hatte sich auf halber Strecke von ihr abgewandt und zu Charlie und Ted an die Bar verzogen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Louis mit seinem üblichen Grinsen und deutete auf den Blumestrauß, als sie ihn fragend anschaute. "Du hattest ja mit einiger Konkurrenz zu kämpfen."

Annie lächelte zufrieden. Sie war selten diejenige, die irgendetwas gewann, aber sie hatte auch nicht so viel Ehrgeiz, dass sie unbedingt gewinnen musste. Den Blumenstrauß hatte sie nur aus Spaß fangen wollen. Und weil er die Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft versprach. Diese Hoffnung konnte nie schaden.

"Bist du schon so weit, dass du heiraten willst?", fragte Louis dann. Sein Grinsen war weg und er schaute sie ernst an.

Annie schluckte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seit ihrer Trennung miteinander sprachen. Und er fing gleich mit so einem Thema an? Was war aus dem Wetter geworden? Es war immerhin Winter, da fand sich immer etwas, worum man meckern konnte, ob das jetzt zu viel oder zu wenig Schnee war, zu warme oder zu kalte Temperaturen, zu viel oder zu wenig Sonne.

"Ich treffe mich erst seit ein paar Wochen mit jemandem. Wir sind noch lange nicht so weit, vor den Altar zu treten." Sie lernte ihn gerade erst kennen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Habakuk und sie auf lange Sicht funktionieren würden und da schon an eine Hochzeit zu denken war völliger Schwachsinn. Sie war jung und hatte Zeit und nur weil sie den Brautstrauß gefangen hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich jetzt dazu verpflichtet fühlen würde, sich in eine Ehe zu stürzen (wie Dominique überhaupt auf so eine Schnapsidee kommen konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel, als ob Frauen wirklich so verzweifelt wären). "Aber immerhin hab ich jetzt ein bisschen Dekoration für meine Wohnung", fuhr sie fort, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Molly hat wirklich einen schönen Strauß ausgesucht."

Louis musterte die Blumen. "Wenn du meinst." Er hatte noch nie viel Sinn für Blumen gehabt. In Kräuterkunde war er auch immer miserabel gewesen. "Für mich sieht das alles gleich aus."

"Du hast also keine Blumen in deinem Apartment?"

Er lachte. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Die würden nur in irgendeiner Ecke verrotten, ohne dass ich es merken würde." Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. "Obwohl ich glaube, dass Nicki mir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten einen Kaktus geschenkt hat. Aber wo der ist ..."

Annie kicherte. "Ich hoffe, dass ich deine Wohnung nie sehen muss. Das klingt ja schrecklich." Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Dominiques Mum entsetzt gewesen war, als sie Louis in Frankreich besucht hatte und dass Dominique gemeint hatte, dass sie nichts anderes von Louis erwartet hatte.

"Mir gefällt's", erwiderte Louis schulterzuckend. "Ich bin dort ja sowieso nicht so häufig. Meistens bin ich sowieso im Ministerium."

"Ich kann das immer noch nicht ganz glauben", sagte Annie kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast doch nie im Ministerium arbeiten wollen." Sie hatte schon lange geplant, in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen anzufangen und wenn sie nicht gerade mit diesen dämlichen Portschlüsseln zu kämpfen hatte, dann machte ihr die Arbeit auch wirklich Spaß, besonders die Apparierkurse, die sie für die Leute gab, die aus irgendeinem Grund in Hogwarts nicht dazu gekommen waren. Aber Louis hatte nie auch nur das kleinste bisschen Interesse an irgendeiner Arbeit im Ministerium gezeigt. Wenn sie früher über die Zukunft gesprochen hatten, dann hatte er überhaupt keine Pläne für seine berufliche Zukunft gehabt. Er hatte sich nur treiben lassen wollen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war das etwas gewesen, das sie sehr gestört hatte. Diese Ungewissheit und dass es ihm anscheinend völlig egal war, was mal aus ihm werden würde.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Louis kleinlaut. "Ich war nie ein großer Fan davon. Grade weil Dad immer so spannende Geschichten über seine Zeit als Fluchbrecher erzählt hat und nie so begeistert vom Ministerium war. Aber wenn ich nicht gerade mit Norwegern und Russen reden muss, dann ist die Arbeit wirklich nicht schlecht. Mal sehen, ob ich es dort noch eine Weile aushalte." Er klang so leichtfertig, als ob das alles nur ein weiteres Kapitel in seinem Leben war, aber sie kannte ihn besser. Dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, als er über seine Arbeit sprach ... es gefiel ihm dort wirklich. Und er würde dort bleiben. Daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. "Und Paris ist wirklich fantastisch. Die Stadt ist so aufregend. Jeden Tag passiert was neues. Es würde dir dort gefallen."

Annie wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollte, aber sie hatten beide gewusst, dass sie nein sagen würde. Trotzdem. Manchmal, wenn sie abends in ihrem Bett lag oder der siebenundzwanzigsten Person erzählen musste, dass der nächste verfügbare Portschlüssel für den siebzehnten Januar war, da fragte sich, was wäre wenn. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn doch begleitet hätte, wenn sie jetzt in Paris leben würde. Wären sie überhaupt noch zusammen? Hätten sie sich getrennt? Wäre sie schon wieder in England? Aber letzten Endes war das alles egal, denn -

"Ich bin glücklich hier.", sagte sie leise.

Louis nickte. Sein Blick jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. "Ich weiß", sagte er leise und stand auf, um an die Bar zu gehen. "Und ich bin glücklich dort."

Manchmal war erwachsen werden wirklich scheiße.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Das schmeckt fantastisch", sagten Michelle und Frank Cooper anerkennend, als sie die ersten Bissen von ihren jeweiligen Geburtstagstorten verdrückt hatten.

"Schön, dass es euch schmeckt.", sagte Molly zufrieden. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass die Torten ein Desaster werden würden, weil der Koch sich schrecklich angestellt hatte, was diese Last-Minute-Bestellung anging. Aber verdammt noch mal, sie zahlte ihm Unsummen für seine Arbeit, da würde sie ja wohl ein bisschen Kooperation erwarten können! Vor allem, weil das für ihre Kinder war. Kindern machte man doch normalerweise gerne eine Freude.

"Diese ganze Feier ist fantastisch", sagte Mollys Vater lächelnd und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

Molly lächelte geschmeichelt. Nach viel Herumtelefoniererei und einigen sehr hitzigen Debatten mit dem Koch und dem Eventmanager hatte letzten Endes doch alles halbwegs so geklappt, wie sie es wollte. Bis auf das kleine Malheur, dass bei ihrer Ankunft eine Eisskulptur im Saal stand, die sie absolut nicht bestellt hatte (wer wollte schon Eisskulpturen haben?) und die laut Justins Aussage sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Eisskulptur hatte, die James damals für seinen Junggesellenabschied bestellt hatte. In Windeseile hatte sie sie weggezaubert, bevor die Kinder sie hatten sehen können.

"Trotzdem hätte der Koch sich mit den Torten beeilen können", murmelte Molly und warf einen Blick auf ihre goldene Armbanduhr. "Es ist schon fast Mitternacht."

"Wir haben den Saal doch bis morgen früh", erwiderte Justin beschwichtigend und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange, bevor er ihr mit einem Taschentuch einen Schokofleck aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Wir können die Nacht durchfeiern." Er hielt Michelle die Hand hin. "Gnädiges Fräulein, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du mir den nächsten Tanz versprochen hast."

Michelle grinste und ergriff die Hand ihres Vaters. "Du lässt mich hoffentlich wieder auf deinen Füßen stehen."

"Haben wir jemals anders getanzt?"

Die beiden stürzten sich in die Menge. Molly schaute ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Justin einmal ein toller Vater sein würde und sie sah dieses Wissen jeden Tag bestätigt. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal darüber stritten, dass er ihren Kindern Dinge erlaubte, die sie ihnen verboten hätte, wie Eiscreme am späten Abend oder Horrorfilme im Fernsehen, für die sie noch viel zu jung waren, selbst wenn sie das Gegenteil behaupteten. Aber er liebte ihre Kinder abgöttisch und sie liebten ihn. Das war das wichtigste.

"Ich hoffe, Michelle hat später auch noch einen Tanz für mich übrig", riss ihr Vater sie aus seinen Gedanken, während er im nächsten Atemzug Frank ermahnte, nicht zu schnell zu essen. "Aber ich werde langsam zu alt, sie auf meinen Füßen stehen zu lassen."

"Oh, Michelle kann sehr gut tanzen", erwiderte Molly lächelnd. "Es ist nur eine Tradition, die Justin und sie angefangen haben, als sie vier oder fünf war und die sie nicht loslassen wollen. Ich wette, selbst bei ihrer Hochzeit wird sie noch auf seinen Füßen stehen. Auch wenn das noch lange dauern wird."

"Täusch dich da mal nicht, mein Schatz", erwiderte Percy liebevoll. "Du warst nur sechs Jahre älter als Michelle es jetzt ist, als du geheiratet hast."

"Wirklich?", fragte Molly ungläubig und rechnete schnell im Kopf nach. Tatsächlich. Ihr Dad hatte Recht. "Das kommt mir gar nicht so vor."

"Es sieht anders aus, wenn man selbst ein Elternteil ist, nicht wahr?", sagte er wissend. "Vielleicht kannst du jetzt ein bisschen besser verstehen, wieso ich vor zwanzig Jahren diese Zweifel hatte."

Molly seufzte. Wenn man Mutter wurde, ergab vieles plötzlich einen Sinn, was man vorher für den größten Schwachsinn gehalten hatte. Frühe Schlafenszeiten wurden lebensnotwendig, Sachen, die ihr nie gefährlich vorgekommen waren, wurden plötzlich zu Todesfallen und Heiraten mit neunzehn kam ihr schrecklich übereilt vor, wenn sie sich ihre dreizehnjährige Tochter so anschaute.

"Ja, schon", erwiderte sie schließlich widerwillig. "Aber es hat doch geklappt. Justin und ich haben keinen Fehler gemacht. Wir sind immer noch glücklich." Auch wenn sie sich manchmal stritten und nicht immer einer Meinung waren, liebte Molly ihr Leben und wenn sie die Wahl hätte, dann würde sie alles noch einmal genauso machen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Percy. "Und ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich Unrecht habe."

Molly lächelte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so sehr darüber gefreut, dass sein Vater sich geirrt hatte wie in diesem Moment.

Auf der anderen Seite des Saales trug James Potter seine sechsjährige Nichte Haley auf dem Arm und tat so, als ob er mit ihr tanzen würde. Sie hatte unbedingt mit ihm tanzen wollen, war aber jetzt, kurz vor Mitternacht, schon viel zu müde, um sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie an seiner Schulter, protestierte aber sofort, wenn er stehen blieb.

"Hey!", sagte er erschrocken, als etwas gegen seine Beine prallte. Er schaute hinunter und sah Roses Sohn Aiden und Louis' Sohn David, die beide ziemlich aufgedreht waren und sich über die ganze Tanzfläche jagten. James konnte sich denken, dass diese späte Uhrzeit der Grund dafür war. Normalerweise wären die beiden jetzt schon im Bett. Das und das reichhaltige Nachtischbuffett, wo die beiden bestimmt so viel Süßkram in sich hineingestopft hatten, dass sie jetzt einen Zuckerschock hatten. "Seid ein bisschen vorsichtiger!"

"Spielverderber!", rief Aiden ihm zu und war gleich darauf wieder verschwunden.

James schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Jetzt wurde er bereits als Spielverderber beschimpft. Er! James Sirius Potter! Ein Spielverderber! Das war eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen, die er je gehört hatte. Er wurde wohl wirklich langsam erwachsen.

"Weiter, Onkel James", murmelte Haley verschlafen und zwickte ihn in den Arm. "Weitertanzen."

"Willst du nicht langsam schlafen?", fragte James mitleidig und strich ihr ein paar dunkle Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Sie sah so unglaublich süß aus. Gut, dass sie sehr wenig von Al geerbt hatte.

"Nein", sagte sie entschlossen und zwang sich, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. "Ich bin schon groß, ich will bis zum Ende der Party Wachbleiben. Ich muss doch für Silvester üben!"

James lächelte. Die Potters verbrachte Silvester immer alle gemeinsam im Haus von James' Eltern. Jedes Jahr versuchten die Kinder, bis Mitternacht wach zu bleiben und jedes Mal scheiterten sie kläglich und ihre Eltern mussten sie wecken. Die Armen waren immer so müde, dass sie dauernd einnickten, während sie die Feuerwerke betrachteten.

"Na schön, dann also weiter", erwiderte James. Es wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und Haley legte den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. Wenn er richtig schätzte, dann würde sie spätestens in fünf Minuten einschlafen.

Er bewegte sich weiterhin über die Tanzfläche, nickte Victoire und Louis zu, versicherte Al und Tia, dass er ihre Tochter noch eine Weile mit sich herumtragen konnte, gratulierte Hugo und Clara zu ihrem Tanzstil und wich Aiden und David aus. Er lächelte, als er seine Frau Julia auf sich zukommen sah. Ihr Kleid war tiefblau und passte wunderbar zu ihren wunderschönen Augen. Ihre blonden Haare waren auf eine Art hochgesteckt, die er nie im Leben hingekriegt hätte und ihr Ausschnitt war wirklich einen Blick wert. Jeden Tag war er stolz darauf, dass so eine unglaubliche Frau zu ihm gehörte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt, als sie bei ihm angekommen war und er sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen standen, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er versicherte sich, dass er Haley sicher mit einer Hand halten konnte und nahm mit der anderen die Hand seiner Frau. "Was ist?"

Julia schluckte. Sie schaute auf Haley und dann wieder in seine Augen. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Sie umklammerte seine Hand so fest, dass er bald das Gefühl in seinen Fingern verlieren würde. "Es hat wieder nicht geklappt", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

James' Herz wurde schwer. "Verdammt!", murmelte er.

In der Nähe läuteten Kirchturmglocken den Beginn eines neuen Tages ein.

**TBC...**


	21. Dezember: Die Party geht weiter

**21. Dezember: Die Party geht weiter**

_**2041**_

"Bist du sicher?", fragte James, nachdem er die erste Enttäuschung heruntergeschluckt hatte. "Ich meine, war es überhaupt schon wieder Zeit?" Er hatte keinen Überblick, was ihren Zyklus betraf. So genau musste er dann doch nicht über den Körper seiner Frau Bescheid wissen. Es reichte, wenn er wusste, welche Stellen er berühren musste, um sie um ihren Verstand zu bringen. Und das wusste er verdammt noch mal ganz genau.

Sie nickte. "Heute bin ich fünf Tage überfällig. Ich dachte wirklich ..." Sie seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. James zog sie an der Hand, die er immer noch hielt, zu sich und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und Haley, die nichts mitbekam und weiter schlief, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er konnte ihre Tränen spüren.

James hatte aufgehört, die Monate zu zählen, in denen sie gedacht hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Anfangs war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie immer schon einen Test gemacht hatte, bevor ihre Periode überhaupt überfällig gewesen war, aber schnell war das zu enttäuschend geworden. Also hatte sie es sich irgendwann zur Regel gemacht, zu warten, bis ihre Periode fünf Tage überfällig war. Bisher war das nur einmal der Fall gewesen. Aber nie war sie wirklich schwanger gewesen.

"Wir versuchen es weiter", sagte James aufmunternd. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste, dass sie in diesem Zustand nichts trösten würde.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Julia. Sie atmete tief durch und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, ließ die Tränen verschwinden und brachte ihr Make-Up in Ordnung. Würden ihre Augen nicht tottraurig aussehen, würde nicht einmal James merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn.

James hätte nie gedacht, dass es so lange dauern konnte, jemanden zu schwängern. Früher hatte er alles getan, um genau das zu vermeiden, denn obwohl er Kinder sehr gerne hatte und von dem Tag, an dem Haley geboren worden war, richtiggehend in sie vernarrt war, hatte er nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, selbst einmal Kinder zu haben. Dann war Julia in sein Leben getreten und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Er hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, sie zu heiraten, im Gegenteil, es war der schönste Tag seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, eine Familie mit ihr zu gründen. Sie hatten entschieden, nach der Hochzeit erst einige Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen bevor sie zu dritt sein würden. Aber er hatte keinen Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie es irgendwann sein würden. Was war also so schwierig daran? Al und Lily hatten es so einfach aussehen lassen. Tia und Lily schienen in der gleichen Minute schwanger geworden zu sein, in der sie sich dazu entschieden hatten. Rose und Hugo hatten noch nicht einmal geplant, Kinder zu bekommen und hatten jetzt welche. Warum klappte das bei Julia und ihm nicht? Würden sie so schlechte Eltern sein, dass man ihnen ein Kind überhaupt nicht zumuten wollte? Aber warum hatten dann Leute wie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy oder die Eltern von Voldemort ein Kind bekommen? Wäre er so ungeeignet als Vater?

Naja, wenigstens bedeutete das einen weiteren Monat voller Sex. Das war das einzig positive, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es nicht mehr ganz so viel Spaß machte wie früher. Der Sex war zwar immer noch fantastisch - er war immerhin James Potter, da war das selbstverständlich - aber es war anders geworden. Es ging um mehr und dieses mehr passierte einfach nicht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns nächstes Jahr untersuchen lassen", sagte Julia schließlich. "Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund, warum nichts passiert."

"Jaah, vielleicht." Bisher hatte er es erfolgreich vermeiden können, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Er hatte schreckliche Angst, dass es an ihm lag und dass er niemals Kinder würde bekommen können. Es war ein Gedanke, mit dem er einfach nicht umgehen konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen würde, wenn es wirklich so wäre und so blieb er lieber im Ungewissen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ja nächsten Monat klappen, dann bräuchte er sich gar nicht untersuchen lassen. Auch wenn er sich das jetzt schon seit Monaten einredete.

Haley regte sich in seinen Armen und James schaute überrascht auf seine Nichte. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er sie noch festhielt.

"Onkel James?", fragte sie verschlafen und schaute von ihm zu Julia. "Du hast aufgehört zu tanzen.", fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er sofort. Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tanzfläche, aber Haley schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte sie großzügig. "Du kannst mich runterlassen." Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf den Boden. Sie zog ihr rosa Rüschenkleid glatt. Sie war so ein mädchenhaftes Mädchen. Dann umarmte sie seine Beine. "Danke, dass du mit mir getanzt hast. Du bist der beste Onkel auf der ganzen Welt." James lächelte und wuschelte ihr liebevoll durch die Haare. Haley machte immer alles besser. Wenn sie einen so ansah, wie sie es jetzt tat, dann war nichts mehr so schrecklich wie zuvor. "Du kannst jetzt mit Tante Julia tanzen." Sie ergriff Julias Hand und hielt sie James hin. Ohne zu zögern ergriff er sie. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen und ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Haley hatte die gleiche Wirkung auf sie wie auf ihn. "Onkel James tanzt wirklich sehr gut", sagte sie zu Julia.

Julias Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ich weiß, meine Süße. Dein Onkel ist der beste Tänzer, den es gibt."

Haley legte den Kopf schief. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, Daddy ist besser." Al war Haleys Held. Niemand war besser als er. Aber James kam direkt nach ihm. "Aber Onkel James ist der zweitbeste." James grinste zufrieden. Er hatte es gewusst.

Haley strahlte die beiden an. "Viel Spaß!", wünschte sie und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern, die in der Nähe an einem Tisch saßen und sich mit Lily unterhielten, die einen putzmunteren Robert auf dem Schoß hatte. Sie waren alle mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als sie gehört hatten, dass ihm nach diesem Zauberstabdebakel nichts passiert war. Dieser Vorfall hatte wahrscheinlich alle anderen mehr mitgenommen als Robert selbst. Lily hatte ihn mehrfach ins Krankenhaus gebracht, weil sie gemeint hatte, etwas an ihm zu bemerken, was nicht stimmte. Wäre James Rose gewesen, dann wäre er schon sehr genervt gewesen, aber wäre er Lily gewesen, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aus dem Krankenhaus wegbewegt. Rose hatte Lily zwar versichert, dass alles in bester Ordnung war und dass sie keine schlechte Mutter war, weil sie ein paar Sekunden nicht aufgepasst hatte, aber Lily war noch immer nicht überzeugt. Das war ganz offensichtlich, wenn man sich anschaute, wie fest Lily Robert an sich drückte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie sich wieder normal verhalten konnte.

Ein langsames Lied ertönte. James schlang die Arme um Julias schlanke Hüften und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Durch ihre tiefen Atemzüge wusste er, dass sie versuchte, weitere Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu. Mehr konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Es war das wertvollste, was er ihr überhaupt sagen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich auch", hörte er sie leise antworten. Voller Erleichterung nahm er das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme wahr. Auch wenn sie nie ein eigenes Kind haben sollten, sie liebten sich. Und das war das wichtigste.

Haley war inzwischen am Tisch angekommen und streckte ihre Hände aus. "Daddy!", sagte sie fordernd. Al verstand sofort, was sie wollte, und hob sie hoch. Er setzte sie auf seinen Schoß, wo sie es sich bequem machte. "Hat es Spaß gemacht, mit Onkel James zu tanzen?", fragte er sie lächelnd und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie nickte. "Aber nicht so schön wie mit dir", sagte sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Al war sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie Tias Lächeln geerbt hatte. Seit er es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich in dieses wundervolle Lächeln verliebt.

"Wir haben doch heute fast eine Stunde lang getanzt." Er hatte schließlich erschöpft aufgegeben, weil seine Füße ihn umgebracht hatten und er nicht die Energie einer Sechsjährigen hatte. Er war froh, dass James sie schließlich übernommen hatte, denn er hatte wirklich eine Pause gebraucht. Und glücklicherweise schien sie endlich müde geworden zu sein, denn sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Gleich würde sie im Land der Träume entschwunden sein.

"Ich glaube, ich feiere meinen Geburtstag dieses Jahr nur mit Henry und den Kindern", sagte Lily gerade zu Tia. Al riss den Blick von seiner Tochter los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung, die sie alle geführt hatten, bevor Haley seine Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hatte. "Nach dieser Feier hier und Weihnachten im Fuchsbau brauch ich eine Pause." Sie hatte am 29. Dezember Geburtstag, fünf Tage nach Weihnachten. Kein Wunder, dass das alles ein bisschen viel wurde.

"Kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Al. "Zu meinem Geburtstag haben wir auch nichts großes geplant." Al hatte am 5. Januar Geburtstag, eine Woche nach Lily. Ihre Eltern schienen Spaß daran gehabt zu haben, Sex im April zu haben. "Mum und Dad nehmen die Kinder über Nacht. Das reicht völlig als Geschenk." Er und Tia tauschten einen Blick aus und Lily lachte.

"Das glaube ich. Eine Nacht ohne Kinder kann himmlisch sein." Sie wussten alle, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen, wenn man kleine Kinder hatte, die die volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten. Glücklicherweise wussten ihre Eltern das auch und boten ihnen regelmäßig an, die Kinder für ein oder zwei Nächte bei sich übernachten zu lassen. Diese Zeiten waren himmlisch.

Lily schaute zur Tanzfläche. "Manchmal beneide ich James und Julia. Die zwei können es tun, wann immer sie wollen." Und sie alle wussten das, denn jeder von ihnen hatte sie mindestens schon einmal dabei überrascht. Allerdings musste Al seinem Bruder widerwillig zugestehen, dass dieser wirklich wahnsinnig kreativ war. Aber bei der vielen Übung war das auch kein Wunder. "Ich meine, schau sie dir doch jetzt an. Die beiden sind doch kurz davor, in der Garderobe des Hotels zu verschwinden." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu ihrer üblichen missbilligenden Grimasse, aber Al entging der sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in den Augen seiner kleinen Schwester nicht. Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

"Ich weiß nicht", warf Tia ein und betrachtete ihren Schwager und ihre Schwägerin mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Ich finde, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie sich gleich aufeinander stürzen würden."

Al betrachtete seinen großen Bruder genauer. Julia war zwar fest an seinen Körper gepresst, aber seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken und nicht auf ihrem Hintern. Und er sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er gerade scharf auf Sex wäre (den Blick kannte Al leider zur genüge, in den letzten Schuljahren in Hogwarts hatte er keinen anderen Blick bei James gesehen). Er sah vielmehr traurig aus. Tieftraurig. Und Julia wirkte auch nicht viel fröhlicher.

"Haben die zwei sich gestritten?", fragte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht." Aber würden sie dann so eng tanzen? Würden sie dann überhaupt tanzen? Tanzten sie nur, um Haley glücklich zu machen, weil sie die zwei dazu genötigt hatte? Aber Haley schlief bereits. Und James und Julia sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie für irgendjemanden tanzten. Sie sahen nicht mal so aus, als ob sie irgendjemand anderen wahrnehmen würden.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen los ist. Er hat nichts gesagt."

"Mir auch nicht.", fügte Lily hinzu. "Aber das ist typisch für ihn." James fraß seine Probleme sehr lange in sich hinein, bevor er überhaupt vor jemand anderem zugab, dass er ein Problem hatte. Ihre Mum sagte immer, dass er das von ihrem Dad geerbt hatte und wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. "Er wird es uns schon sagen, wenn es etwas ernstes ist.", sagte Lily dann zuversichtlich. Das war auch immer so. Wenn James das Problem irgendwann nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, dann kam er immer zu ihnen. Oder zu Rose, wenn Lily und er nicht erreichbar waren.

Mittlerweile war Lilys Mann Henry an den Tisch getreten. Er hielt ihr mit einem auffordernden Blick seine Hand hin. "Du hast mir noch einen Tanz versprochen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

Lily schaute ihn entschuldigend an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Robert, den sie in ihren Armen hielt. Sofort streckte Tia die Arme aus. "Ich nehm ihn so lange für dich, Lily." Dann schaute sie zu Haley, die beinahe schlafend vom Schoß ihres Vaters rutschte. "Oder wir bringen ihn gleich mit ins Bett. Haley ist für den Abend auch schon völlig fertig." Da Molly geplant hatte, dass die Feier die ganze Nacht dauern sollte, hatte sie in weiser Voraussicht einen kleinen Raum neben dem Saal gemietet. Sie hatte dem Personal verboten, hineinzugehen und hatte dann so viele Matratzen heraufbeschworen, dass der ganze Fußboden damit bedeckt war. So konnten die kleinen Kinder alle schlafen gehen, wenn sie müde waren, und ihre Eltern konnten weiterfeiern, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Mindestens jede halbe Stunde schaute einer von ihnen in das Zimmer, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

"Würdet ihr das tun?", fragte Lily dankbar. Dann schaute sie auf Robert und biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. "Aber ich weiß nicht ..."

"Lily, ich verspreche dir, dass wir gut auf ihn aufpassen werden", sagte Al ernst. "Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen." Das würde sie natürlich trotzdem, aber nachdem Henry ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sie tief durchgeatmet hatte, gab sie Tia schließlich Robert. Dann stand sie auf und nahm Henrys Hand, aber bevor sie die Tanzfläche betreten konnte, drehte sie sich um und kam zurück. Sie küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und strich ihm zärtlich durch sein Haar. "Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte sie ihm zu, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und eilte dann zurück zu Henry, der sie verständnisvoll anschaute.

Al und Tia tauschten einen Blick, dann hob Al Haley in seine Arme und stand auf. "Na los, bringen wir die zwei zu den anderen, bevor sie wieder aufwachen." Tia lachte und folgte ihm. Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Als Onkel Ron, der mit seiner putzmunteren Enkelin Angela auf und ab ging.

"Komm schon, du warst doch gerade so müde", sagte er flehentlich zu ihr. "Soll ich dir nochmal was vorsingen?" Er öffnete seinen Mund und holte tief Luft.

"Bitte nicht", sagte Al schnell. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie das wieder munter gemacht."

Ron schaute Al mit seinem finsteren Aurorenblick an. Ein bisschen einschüchternd war er tatsächlich.

"Rose und Hugo sind immer sehr schnell eingeschlafen, wenn ich ihnen etwas vorgesungen habe", verteidigte er sich.

"Vielleicht wollten sie seinem Gesang einfach nur entkommen", flüsterte Tia ihm grinsend zu. Al hatte Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen. Aber dann hätte er womöglich Haley aufgeweckt.

"Schläft sie immer noch nicht?" Hugo und Clara kamen mit erhitzten Gesichtern auf sie zugelaufen. Sie hatten die Tanzfläche unsicher gemacht. Ohne viel Federlesen nahm Hugo Ron seine Tochter aus dem Arm. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Ron schaute sie mit offenem Mund an. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er perplex.

Clara schaute Hugo liebevoll an. "Er ist der Babyflüsterer", verkündete sie. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er das macht, aber er kriegt es jedes Mal hin." Hugo grinste verlegen, aber auch geschmeichelt.

"Kannst du auch zu uns kommen?", sprach Tia Als Gedanken aus.

"Es klappt nur bei Angela", erwiderte Hugo entschuldigend. "Diana und Aiden hab ich nie ruhig stellen können, wenn ich auf sie aufgepasst hab. Und bei Lilys Kindern ist das genauso."

"Verdammt!", murmelte Al. Das hätte ihnen so viel Ärger ersparen können. "Naja, was soll's. Kann einer von euch die Tür öffnen?" Ron tat, wie ihm geheißen, und Al betrat, gefolgt von Tia und Hugo den Raum. Clara leuchtete ihnen mit ihrem Zauberstab und Al ließ auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz seinen Blick über die Matratzen schleifen. Ihre Tochter Amanda schlief schon seit zwei Stunden tief und fest in einer Ecke, gleich neben Lilys Tochter Elizabeth. Daneben war eine Matratze frei. Vorsichtig stieg er über Dominiques schlafenden Sohn Jacob und die Tochter von einer Cousine von Justin. Er legte seine kleine Prinzessin behutsam hin, zog ihr die Schuhe von den Füßen und deckte sie mit der Decke zu, die am Fußende der Matratze lag. Währenddessen legten Tia und Hugo Robert und Angela in zwei von den sechs Gitterbetten, die am anderen Ende des Raumes standen.

Als sie fünf Minuten später das Zimmer wieder verließen, ohne auch nur eins von den Kindern aufgeweckt zu haben, atmeten sie erleichtert durch. "Man denkt gar nicht, dass sie solche Quälgeister sein können, wenn sie so friedlich schlafen", sagte Hugo kopfschüttelnd und schlang seinen Arm um Clara. "Meinst du, es ist noch Kuchen da?", fragte er seine Verlobte dann hoffnungsvoll. Er zog sie mit sich zum Buffet, während Tia Als Hand nahm.

"Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir noch tanzen", sagte sie und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

Al stöhnte. "Aber meine Füße ..." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte und Al gab sich geschlagen. Wie immer. Wie hätte er ihr auch widerstehen können? "Na schön", seufzte er und folgte ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Glücklicherweise wurden im Moment langsamere Lieder gespielt, sodass er nur die Arme um sie legen und ein bisschen vom einen Bein aufs andere treten musste. Er war kein schlechter Tänzer, aber er war auch nicht Fred Astaire und das war das beste, was er heute noch zu Stande bringen würde. Glücklicherweise war Tia das mehr als genug. Merlin, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte.

In der Nähe von Al und Tia saßen Lucy und Roxanne an einem Tisch.

"Wo ist denn dein schweizer Arzt?", neckte Roxanne sie grinsend und nippte an ihrem Champagner. "Er ist dir doch den ganzen Abend nicht von der Seite gewichen. Noch nicht mal, als Dad seine Muggel-Witze über ihn gemacht und Onkel Percy ihn praktisch über sein ganzes Leben ausgefragt hat."

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Onkel George hat wirklich Nerven gehabt, Magie und Muggeldinge so häufig vor ihm zu erwähnen. Er hat doch keine Ahnung, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

"Ach nein?", fragte Roxanne überrascht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Pierre das wusste.

"Nein", erwiderte Lucy kopfschüttelnd. "Wieso hätte ich es ihm sagen sollen? Damals hab ich in einem Muggelhotel gewohnt und bin Ski gefahren. Außerdem war klar, dass wir uns nach den zwei Wochen nicht wiedersehen würden. Warum sollte ich ihm da sagen, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"

"Und jetzt?"

Lucy lachte. "Ja sicher. Nach elf Jahren. Er würde denken, dass ich verrückt bin. Glücklicherweise hat er ja nichts gemerkt." Ihre Mutter Audrey war eine Muggel und ein Teil ihrer Familie war auf dieser Feier anwesend. Nicht alle wussten, dass sie mit einem Zauberer verheiratet war. Genauso war es bei einem Teil von Justins Familie. Und alle Hexen und Zauberer hatten versprochen, auf Magie zu verzichten, solange sie hier waren, ein Muggel in der Nähe war und es nicht absolut notwendig war. Es war einer der Gründe, warum Molly das Muggelhotel Savoy als Ort der Feier gewählt hatte. Also hatte Lucy keine Veranlassung gesehen, Pierre einzuweihen.

"Und wird jetzt was aus euch?", fragte Roxanne dann gespannt und lehnte sich etwas näher zu Lucy. "Ich meine, ihr seht toll zusammen aus und er ist wirklich nett und lustig und er ist Arzt ..." Roxanne zählte weitere Vorzüge auf, aber Lucy blendete sie aus. Natürlich hatte Roxanne Recht. Pierre sah immer noch toll aus. Natürlich war er in den letzten elf Jahren älter geworden, aber das Alter stand ihm wirklich gut. Er hatte immer noch seine niedlichen Grübchen und diesen tollen Sinn für Humor. Außerdem konnte er sie immer noch so gut necken wie damals.

Aber in seinem Leben hatte sich viel verändert. Vor acht Jahren hatte er geheiratet und vor einem Jahr hatte er sich wieder scheiden lassen. Seine Frau hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt und war nicht damit fertig geworden. Ihre Ehe hatte das nicht überlebt.

Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er damit abgeschlossen hatte, aber sein Blick sagte ihr etwas anderes. Und obwohl sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, dieses Mal wirklich ernsthaft etwas mit ihm anzufangen, seit er sich bei ihr gemeldet und ihr gesagt hatte, dass er über Weihnachten in London war und sich gerne mit ihr treffen würde, wenn sie Zeit hatte, war ihr keine zehn Minuten nach ihrem Treffen klar gewesen, dass daraus nichts werden würde. Er war zwar immer noch einer der tollsten Männer, mit denen sie sich je getroffen hatte, aber er brauchte Hilfe, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte. Außerdem wohnte er immer noch in der Schweiz und sie wollte immer noch keine Fernbeziehung.

Aber das würde sie trotzdem nicht daran hindern, die Zeit, die er hier sein würde, mit ihm zu genießen. Ihnen war beiden klar, dass sie sich danach höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würden.

"Hey, hier bist du." Pierre trat lächelnd an ihren Tisch und Lucy musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es sollte verboten sein, so gut auszusehen. Schnell stand sie auf und strich ihr rotes Kleid glatt. Roxanne hatte Recht gehabt, es war eine fantastische Wahl gewesen. Sie hatte schon unzählige Komplimente und einen missbilligenden Blick ihres Vaters dafür bekommen. "Wollen wir tanzen?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen (trotz ihrer High Heels war er immer noch verdammt groß) und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir etwas anderes machen könnten. Hast du nicht gesagt, du hättest ein Hotelzimmer hier?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er grinste.

"Allerdings, das hab ich", erwiderte er mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. Lucys Knie wurden weich. Sie fragte sich, ob er immer noch so umwerfend war wie vor elf Jahren, oder ob er sogar noch besser geworden war. Und sie wollte unbedingt einmal ein Hotelzimmer des Savoys sehen. Es war super, dass Ärzte in der Schweiz so viel verdienten, dass er sich das tatsächlich leisten konnte.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Lucy schaute zu Roxanne, die die ganze Szene amüsiert beobachtete. "Wenn jemand fragt, dann war ich müde und bin nach Hause gegangen, um zu schlafen."

Roxanne schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Sicher, als ob mir das jemand glauben würde."

Lucy seufzte. "Mach's einfach, okay?"

Roxanne gab nach, als sie Lucys flehenden Blick saß. "Na schön." Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand. "Und jetzt geht schon, bevor euch noch jemand aufhält. Scorpius und Grandpa sind sicher sehr interessiert, was Mugg- äh, ich meine schweizer Medizin betrifft."

Lucy formte ein lautloses "Danke" mit ihren Lippen und schlängelte sich mit Pierre dann schnell durch die Menge der Partygäste. Sie hatten Glück und erreichten den Ausgang des Saales unbeschadet.

Lucy mochte Pierre, das war offensichtlich. Aber wirklich ernsthafte Beziehungen mit Zukunft waren nicht ihr Ding. Sie war immer eher davongelaufen, als sich wirklich in jemanden zu verlieben. In der Hinsicht war sie James sehr ähnlich und der war jetzt immerhin schon seit ein paar Jahren alles in allem glücklich verheiratet. Vielleicht war ja Pierre endlich der Richtige für Lucy. Ihre verrückten Seiten schienen ihm immerhin nichts auszumachen und auch mit ihrer Familie kam er überraschend gut klar. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur ein weiterer Mann in der langen Reihe von Lucys Liebhabern und sie würde nie jemanden finden, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Was auch völlig in Ordnung war, denn Lucy war wirklich glücklich mit ihrem Leben.

So wie Roxanne. Meistens zumindest.

"Wohin sind denn Lucy und ihr scharfer Muggelarzt verschwunden?", wollte Fred wissen und ließ sich auf Lucys Stuhl sinken.

"Was denkst du denn?", fragte sie und sah ihn schief an. "Ich hätte auch nichts gegen jemanden, der so aussieht. Und wenn ich Luy glauben darf, dann soll er wirklich super sein im Bett. Die letzten zwei Männer, mit denen ich was hatte, waren nicht gerade sehr beeidruckend."

"Oh, du Arme" Fred rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihr und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem du auch einen Mann triffst, der so fantastisch ist im Bett. Und vielleicht auch in anderen Sachen."

"Das Bett reicht schon", erwiderte Roxanne. Mehr wollte sie gar nicht.

"Wer weiß", erwiderte Fred vage. "Vielleicht hast du nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit schon jemanden kennen gelernt, mit dem du dich dann davonschleichen kannst, so wie Lucy. Oder mit dem du so herumknutschen kannst wie Hugo." Fred deutete mit dem Kopf auf Hugo und Clara, die zwei Tische weiter saßen. Ein halb aufgegessenes Kuchenstück lag auf einem Teller vor ihnen, aber das schien sie nicht die Bohne zu interessieren. Die beiden waren gerade noch an der Grenze dazu, nicht jugendfrei zu sein. "Vor zwei Jahren war er noch mit dieser schrecklichen Collette zusammen und jetzt hat er ein Baby und eine Verlobte. Ich wette, er hat auch nicht gedacht, dass sein Leben so verlaufen würde."

Roxanne lächelte. "Nein, bestimmt nicht." Hugo hatte in Clara wirklich die richtige Frau gefunden. Und er hatte nicht mal nach ihr gesucht, er war betrunken über sie gestolpert. Aber er war so glücklich und zufrieden mit seinem Leben, dass es manchmal sehr schwierig war, nicht eifersüchtig zu werden. Sie fühlte sich zwar wohl mit ihrem Leben, aber manchmal fragte sie sich doch, ob es da draußen nicht auch jemanden für sie gab. Doch wenn es wirklich so war, dann würde sie ihn irgendwann schon finden. Und wenn es nicht so war, dann ersparte sie sich zumindest eine Menge Probleme. Denn wie sagte man so schön? _Die Ehe ist die Zeit, in der man zusammen Probleme lösen muss, die man allein gar nicht hätte._

"Und wenn wir schon von unserem Liebeleben sprechen, wo hast du Lisa gelassen?"

Fred seufzte. "Du weißt doch, dass ich sie zu Familiensachen nicht mitnehme. Außerdem hab ich jetzt schon seit fast einem Monat nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie hat meine Anrufe nicht angenommen und auf meine SMS hat sie auch nicht reagiert. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir überhaupt noch zusammen sind."

Roxanne holte schon Luft, um ihn zu trösten, aber er sah nicht so aus, als ob er Trost überhaupt nötig hatte. Wahrscheinlich störte ihn mehr diese Ungewissheit, was jetzt zwischen ihnen war, weil er schon immer ein großer Fan von klaren Verhältnissen gewesen war, als die Möglichkeit, dass Lisa nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Ellen hatte ihm gewünscht, dass er nach ihrem Tod jemanden fand, mit dem er glücklich werden konnte, aber vielleicht würde das nie der Fall sein. Vielleicht war Ellen diese eine Person für Fred gewesen und es gab keine zweite auf der Welt.

"Willst du tanzen?", fragte Roxanne dann unwillkürlich. Fred verzog das Gesicht und zog den Arm, der immer noch um ihre Schultern lag, sofort zurück. "Komm schon, Brüderchen. Ich hab vorhin mit Justins Bruder getanzt und der ist mir ständig auf die Füße getreten. Ich brauch jemanden, der weiß, was er tut." Fred schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Na schön, ich brauch jemanden, der sich führen lässt, ohne zu meckern. Wir sind doch nicht mehr im achtzehnten Jahrhundert." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Justins Bruder war nicht nur ein miserabler Tänzer, obwohl er sich für Patrick Swazey hielt, er war auch nicht im Stande gewesen, ihr wenigstens für drei Minuten die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Fred war zwar auch kein guter Tänzer, aber sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und mit ihm machte es wenigstens Spaß. Sie schaute ihn mit ihrem Dackelblick an. "Biiitteeeeeee! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! Du bist doch mein Lieblingsbruder."

Zehn Sekunden blickte er sie stur an, bis er sich schließlich geschlagen gab. "Du bist unmöglich, Roxanne Angelina Weasley. Unmöglich!"

Roxanne grinste und stand begeistert auf. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Aber du liebst mich trotzdem." Und das würde er immer tun. Es war egal, ob sie jemals den Richtigen fand. Solange sie ihre Familie hatte, konnte sie nicht glücklicher sein.

**TBC...**


	22. Dezember: Careful what you wish for

**22. Dezember: Careful what you wish for**

_**2041**_

"Sie hat ihn doch erst gestern gesehen! Warum hast du ihr erlaubt, ihn heute schon wieder zu treffen? Die zwei werden doch wohl einen Tag ohne einander auskommen." Ted knallte seinen ungelesenen Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und schaute seine Frau Victoire wütend an. "Sie hat ihn doch auch zur Feier im Fuchsbau eingeladen. Und er sie zu der Silvesterfeier seiner Eltern. Ich glaube, wir werden Dora in diesen Ferien überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht kriegen."

Victoire bestrich unbeeindruckt ihren Toast mit Butter und Marmelade. Seit Doras Brief, in dem sie ihnen geschrieben hatte, dass sie einen Freund namens Scott hatte, regte Ted sich regelmäßig über die Beziehung seiner Tochter auf. Es war egal, dass Scott ein netter junger Mann war, der bis über beide Ohren in Dora verliebt war, es war egal, dass er sehr intelligent war und ein so großes Interesse an Zaubertränken hatte, dass es dem von Ted schon beinahe das Wasser reichen konnte, es war egal, dass er höflich und zuvorkommend war und es war egal, dass Dora ihn ebensosehr liebte.

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie das war, als wir damals zusammen gekommen sind? Du hattest so viele Nachtschichten, du warst todmüde und du hast mir trotzdem gesagt, dass ich vorbei kommen soll, weil schon eine Stunde mit mir kostbar ist. Du bist an meinem letzten ersten Schultag extra noch auf den Bahnhof gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden, obwohl du um zwölf einen wichtigen Vortrag halten musstest. Wir haben alle Zeit ausgenutzt, die wir kriegen konnten. Dora macht doch nur, was wir auch gemacht haben.", erinnerte Victoire ihn.

"Aber das ist doch ganz was anderes", widersprach Ted. "Du warst noch in Hogwarts. Wir haben uns monatelang nicht gesehen. Das kann man nicht vergleichen."

"Ted, wenn man verliebt ist, dann ist jede Zeit, die man getrennt verbringt, zu viel. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Außerdem wird Dora bald volljährig. Sie kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und wir müssen sie lassen. Du bist schon fast so schlimm wie Onkel Ron und Dad. Akzeptier es endlich, du wirst es nicht ändern können. Und ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich mit dir darüber zu streiten." Sie nahm ihren Toast, stand vom Tisch auf und knallte die Küchentür hinter sich zu.

"Das lief ja wirklich gut, Dad", bemerkte Remus unnötigerweise. Er schaufelte eine Unmenge Müsli in sich hinein und schaffte es trotzdem, sein Comicheft zu lesen.

"Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung", erwiderte Ted gekränkt. Die Männer mussten doch zusammenhalten. Wie sollte man sonst eine Chance gegen die Frauen in diesem Haushalt haben? Vor allem mit ihrem verdammten Veela-Anteil. Da konnte man doch nur machtlos sein.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", antwortete Remus schulterzuckend. "Scott ist echt in Ordnung. Auch wenn er genauso dämlich klingt wie du, wenn er von Zaubertränken anfängt." Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach ja?", fragte Ted überrascht. Natürlich hatten ihm sowohl Dora als auch Victoire mehrfach erzählt, dass Scott ein sehr großes Interesse an Zaubertränken hatte und auch Scott selbst hatte sich einmal nach dem Stand seiner Forschungen erkundigt, was das Werwolfgen anging, aber Ted hatte angenommen, dass Scott sich nur einschleimen wollte. Zaubertränke waren sein Steckenpferd, waren es schon immer gewesen und er war erst dann wirklich in seinem Element, wenn er vor einem Kessel stand. Dora wusste das natürlich und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie Scott genau gesagt hatte, was er ihm sagen sollte, damit Ted milder gestimmt war.

Aber vielleicht hatte Scott ja wirklich Interesse ...

"Er ist der beste in Zaubertränke", erzählte Remus und griff nach der Müslischachtel, um noch mehr davon in seine Schüssel zu kippen. "Ich glaube, er hat ein Ohnegleichen in seinem ZAG bekommen. Und er hat mir mal bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen, als Di mich nicht hat abschreiben lassen."

Ted schaute seinen Sohn mit offenem Mund an. "Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig. "Du denkst dir das nicht aus?"

"Warum sollte ich mir das ausdenken?", fragte Remus verständnislos. "Ich finde ja, dass das schon ein Fall für den Psychiater ist, dass Dora sich einen Freund gesucht hat, der fast genauso ist wie du. Hufflepuff hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie."

"Hey!", rief Ted automatisch. Das war ein Reflex, den er nicht abstellen konnte. Immer, wenn jemand sein ehemaliges Haus beleidigte, fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet, dessen Ehre zu verteidigen. Und in einer Familie, in der fast alle in Gryffindor, manche in Ravenclaw und hin und wieder einer in Slytherin landete, war das fast ein Dauerzustand. Er war so stolz auf Dora gewesen, als sie ihm geschrieben hatte, dass sie in Hufflepuff war. Endlich setzte mal jemand seine Familientradition fort! Hufflepuff war ein fantastisches Haus. Außerdem war seine Mum auch dort gewesen und die war immer sehr glücklich mit der Wahl des Sprechenden Hutes gewesen, wenn er seiner Großmutter Glauben schenken konnte (und warum sollte die lügen?). Und er war heilfroh gewesen, dass Hugo jetzt mit Clara zusammen war und sie heiraten würde, denn Clara war auch eine Hufflepuff und sie stimmte mit ihm darin überein, dass es das beste Haus von ganz Hogwarts war. Jetzt war er wenigstens nicht mehr allein, wenn es darum ging, sein Haus zu verteidigen.

Bisher war das auch das einzig positive an Scott gewesen, denn Scott war auch in Hufflepuff. Obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er irgendeinem anderen Haus angehört hätte. Dann hätten Dora und er wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und würden sich nicht auch noch im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Weg laufen.

"Jaja", erwiderte Remus augenverdrehend. "Hufflepuff ist das beste Haus überhaupt und wir leiden alle an Geschmacksverirrung. Ich weiß, Dad." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Comic zu und ignorierte Ted.

Seufzend griff er wieder nach seinem Tagespropheten. Das würden ja schöne Weihnachten werden. Seine Tochter war mit ihrem Freund wer weiß wo, Victoire war wütend auf ihn und Remus interessierte sich mehr für seine Comics als dafür, nach mehreren Monaten der Trennung eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater zu führen. Womit hatte er diese Familie nur verdient?

/-/

Ted saß am Esstisch im Wohnzimmer und hatte einen Berg mit Pergamenten vor sich, die die verschiedensten Theorien enthielten, die er in den letzten Jahren bezüglich Lykanthropie aufgestellt hatte. Er war immer noch verwundert, wie wenig sich die Medizin mit Werwölfen beschäftigt hatte. Seit der Erfindung des Wolfbanntrankes war das Interesse in der Forschung rapide zurückgegangen. Der Biss wurde als unheilbar akzeptiert und die Infizierten als hoffnungslos abgestempelt. Und dabei war das alles andere als der Fall. Er entdeckte immer noch so viel neues und war immer überzeugter davon, dass es ihm irgendwann gelingen würde, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Das war er seinem Dad schuldig. Und selbst wenn sein Dad kein Werwolf gewesen wäre, dann würde er heute trotzdem an diesem Tisch sitzen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwann mal etwas anderes zu machen.

Er sah auf, als die Flammen im Kamin sich grün verfärbten und Dora aus dem Kamin kletterte. Sie schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, als sie Ted erblickte.

"Oh, Dad", sagte sie. "Ich dachte, du bist im Krankenhaus. Hast du nicht heute die Spätschicht?" Sie schielte nervös zum Kamin.

"Ich hab heute frei", erwiderte Ted und runzelte die Stirn. Was war los mit ihr? "Morgen bin ich im Krankenhaus. Aber wieso ...?" Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sich die Flammen des Kamins erneut grün färbten.

"Wo ist Mum?", fragte sie schnell und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass Victoire aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde, um ihr zu helfen.

"Deine Mum ist einkaufen", erwiderte Ted und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Victoire hatte ihn mit knappen Worten informiert, dass sie noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen musste und den Nachmittag in London verbringen würde. Normalerweise genossen sie die Zeit, in der sie beide frei hatten, zusammen, aber das war ihre Art, ihn zu bestrafen und ihm gleichzeitig zu zeigen, dass Dora und Scott nicht übertrieben, wenn sie Zeit zusammen verbringen wollten.

"Dad, bitte", fing sie flehentlich an, brach aber ab, als Scott schließlich im Kamin erschien und das Wohnzimmer betrat, penibel darauf bedacht, keine Asche zu hinterlassen. Er erstarrte, als er Ted am Küchentisch sitzen sah.

"Mr Lupin, Sir", sagte er nervös. Er wurde noch nervöser, als Ted aufstand. Ted musste sich sehr anstrengen, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie furchteinflößend Victoires Vater Bill für ihn geworden war, seit er wusste, dass Ted und Victoire zusammen waren. Er hatte ihn immer mit diesem strengen, missbilligenden Blick gemustert und Ted hatte sich sehr bemühen müssen, keine Angst zu zeigen. Er hatte sich selbst nie für furchteinflößend gehalten, aber Scott belehrte ihn eines besseren.

"Scott", nickte Ted ihm zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was habt ihr zwei heute denn gemacht?", erkundigte er sich.

Scott schaute nervös zu Dora. "Wir waren auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt", erklärte sie, ergriff Scotts Hand und zog ihn zur Wohnzimmertür. "Und Schlittschuhlaufen. Aber jetzt wurde uns kalt und ich dachte, wir könnten noch eine Weile in mein Zimmer gehen und Musik hören."

"Allein?", fragte Ted mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Bill Victoire und ihm verboten hatte, länger als fünf Minuten allein in ihrem Zimmer zu sein und die Tür zu schließen. Damals war ihm diese Regel schrecklich dämlich vorgekommen, aber jetzt konnte er sie sogar verstehen.

"Ja, allein", erwiderte Dora und schaute ihn stur an. "Hast du etwa was dagegen?"

"Dora!", flüsterte Scott und schaute sie beschwörend an. Sehr vernünftig.

"Was?", rief Dora genervt. "Ich werde doch wohl noch Zeit mit meinem Freund in meinem Zimmer verbringen dürfen. Es ist doch nicht so, als ob du über mich herfallen würdest!" Scott wurde rot. Ted seufzte. Victoire hatte ihm gesagt, dass es unvermeidlich war, dass Dora und Scott irgendwann miteinander schlafen würden. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und er wusste auch, dass er ihnen das nicht verbieten konnte. Er war auch mal in ihrem Alter gewesen und er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass sie es nie wagen würden, tatsächlich Sex zu haben, wenn er hier unten im Wohnzimmer war. Also würde er wohl oder übel gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen.

"Also schön", gab es sich geschlagen. Dora schaute ihn überrascht an. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Dieses Lächeln hatte sie von Victoire. Ach verdammt! "Aber die Tür bleibt offen." Irgendwas musste er ja von Bill gelernt haben. "Und wenn irgendwas sein sollte, ich bin hier unten und arbeite." Normalerweise tat er das in seinem Büro, aber Victoire hatte sich vor ein paar Wochen in den Kopf gesetzt, dass es renoviert werden musste (manche etwas missglückten Experimente mit ein paar Zaubertränken hatten unschöne Spuren hinterlassen) und so lange sie noch nicht damit fertig war, arbeitete er gezwungenermaßen am Esstisch.

"An was arbeiten Sie denn?", fragte Scott und sah einen Moment später erschrocken darüber aus, dass er sich tatsächlich getraut hatte, das zu fragen. Aber er schien wirklich interessiert zu sein und Ted musste an das denken, was Remus ihm heute morgen erzählt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er sich doch nicht nur einschleimen. Da gab es nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

"Weißt du, Scott, du hast vielleicht davon gehört, dass ich Studien bezüglich Lykanthropie betreibe. Erst letzte Woche habe ich festgestellt, dass die Zellen von Werwölfen ganz erstaunlich auf Alraunenwurzelsaft reagieren, besonders in Verbindung mit Eisenhut. Ich werde noch weitere Tests anstellen, denn gerade bei Vollmond verändern sich die Werte oft, aber wenn die Reaktion eintritt, die ich erwarte, dann könnte es zumindest sein, dass ich den Wolfsbanntrank etwas optimieren kann." Diese Erkenntnisse waren ganz neu und Ted war schon sehr aufgeregt zu testen, ob seine Vermutungen sich nächste Woche bei Vollmond bestätigen würden.

"Wirklich?", fragte Scott und klang tatsächlich ehrlich erstaunt. "Was glauben Sie denn, wie Sie den Wolfsbanntrank verbessern können? Das haben doch schon zwei Forscher in Kanada versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Der Trank ist doch schon ziemlich optimal."

"Es gibt durchaus noch Möglichkeiten, ihn zu verbessern", erwiderte Ted und ging zurück zum Küchentisch. Er schob einige Pergamente zur Seite, bis er seine Notizen bezüglich der möglichen Veränderungen gefunden hatte, die Alraunenwurzelsaft auf den Trank haben könnte. "Zum Beispiel muss er jeden Monat frisch gebraut werden, um zu wirken. Außerdem braucht der Werwolf mehrere Tage, um sich von seiner Verwandlung zu erholen. Vielleicht kann ich es irgendwann schaffen, dass der Trank die Verwandlung komplett verhindern kann." Das war sein Ziel. Er hoffte, dass er es irgendwann auch erreichen würde.

Scott schaute ihn beeindruckt an. "Das wäre ja fantastisch, wenn Sie das schaffen könnten! Und Sie meinen, Alraunenwurzelsaft könnte der Schlüssel dazu sein? Alraunen haben ja ganz verschiedene Wirkungen, angefangen dabei, dass sie die Hauptzutat für den Trank sind, der Versteinerungen auflösen kann."

"Ganz genau", erwiderte Ted und reichte Scott seine Notizen. "Alraunen können ganz erstaunliche Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper haben."

"Das ist genial", sagte Scott, nachdem er Teds Notizen überflogen hat. "Wirklich genial."

Dora stand in der Wohnzimmertür und schaute geschockt auf das Bild, das sich ihr hier bot. Ihr Dad redete völlig ungezügelt über seine Arbeit, für die sich hier zu Hause niemand interessierte und Scott hörte ihm gebannt zu. Er fing sogar an, mit ihrem Dad über einige seiner Ideen zu diskutieren, die er in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte (Dora hatte ihm genausowenig zugehört wie ihrem Dad, wenn er über Zaubertränke sprach und hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Ideen wirklich etwas taugten).

Vor zehn Minuten war er noch nicht mal sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt mit zu ihr nach Hause kommen sollte und jetzt schien es ihr so, als hätte er sie komplett vergessen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf das große Sofa, nahm sich die neueste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche und fing an zu lesen, in der Hoffnung, dass Ted und Scott bald ein Ende finden würden.

/-/

Als Victoire drei Stunden später beladen mit Einkaufstüten aus dem Kamin kletterte, saß Dora immer noch auf dem Sofa und blätterte mittlerweile die Ausgabe der Hexenwoche von vor zehn Wochen durch. Es gab einen Exklusivbericht über die neue Beziehung von einer der Schwestern des Schicksals. Es wäre romantischer gewesen, wenn die Hexenwoche nicht drei Wochen später ausführlich über die Trennung berichtet hätte.

"Hey Schatz", begrüßte Victoire ihre Tochter erschöpft und ließ die Tüten auf den Sessel fallen. Dann hörte sie plötzlich laute Stimmen und drehte sich um. Ihr Mund fiel auf, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Mann und der Freund ihrer Tochter sich gerade eine hitzige Debatte darüber lieferten, ob Drachenherzfaser wirklich so hilfreich gegen Herzkrankheiten war, wie behauptet wurde.

"Was in aller Welt ...", murmelte Victoire fassungslos und schaute wieder zu ihrer Tochter, die den beiden Männern einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

"So geht das schon seit drei Stunden.", erwiderte sie augenverdrehend

Victoire schaute Dora ernst an. "Sei ehrlich zu mir, Liebling, hast du den Imperiusfluch angewendet?"

Dora schnaubte. "Schön wär's", erwiderte sie. "Ich hab ja gewollt, dass Dad sich mit Scott versteht, aber das hier ...", sie gestikulierte wild in deren Richtung. "Ich glaube, Dad hat mir gerade meinen Freund weggenommen."

Victoire ließ sich neben Dora auf das Sofa fallen und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie. "Sieh es mal positiv: Wenigstens kannst du Scott jetzt guten Gewissens zum Abendessen zu uns einladen."

"Und mir dann noch weiteres Zaubertrankgeschwätz anhören", fügte Dora hinzu und verdrehte die Augen. "Super."

"Man sollte wirklich vorsichtig sein, was man sich wünscht", murmelte Victoire. Dora und sie hatten zwar bekommen, was sie wollten, aber sie würden einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen.

**TBC...**


	23. Dezember: Mutterglück

**23. Dezember: Mutterglück**

_**2021**_

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum wir so einen großen Baum brauchen", stöhnte Arthur Weasley, nachdem er das verdammte Ding endlich aufgestellt hatte. Seine Frau Molly hatte dieses Jahr auf ein so stattliches Exemplar bestanden, dass es das halbe Wohnzimmer ausfüllte. Wie die ganze Familie und die Freunde, die sie eingeladen hatten, zur alljährlichen Weihnachtsfeier in den Fuchsbau passen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Das Haus war so schon nicht groß genug. Er würde morgen wohl wieder ein paar seiner Jungs bitten müssen, ihm beim Aufstellen des wetterfesten Zeltes im Garten zu helfen, damit alle Platz fanden.

"Er sieht doch so schön aus, Arthur", erklärte Molly ihm schwärmerisch. Sie begann enthusiastisch, in den Kartons mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck herumzuwühlen. Sie förderte unzähligen selbstgebastelten Baumschmuck zu Tage, den ihre Kinder und Enkelkinder in den letzten Jahrzehnten angefertigt hatten. "Und die Kinder lieben einen schönen Weihnachtsbaum. Roxy und die kleine Lily sind jedes Jahr ganz begeistert."

Es war Arthur ein Rätsel, wie Molly das machte. Sie sah in ihren eigenen Kindern immer noch ihre kleinen Babys, ganz zu schweigen von ihren ganzen Enkelkindern, aber zeitgleich hatte sie andauernd Percy gepredigt, dass seine Tochter Molly schließlich erwachsen sei und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen könne, wenn er seine Zweifel bezüglich der Hochzeit geäußert hatte.

"Und dieses Weihnachten ist schließlich ein ganz besonderes", fuhr sie fort und begann damit, Papiersterne auf den Baum zu hängen, die Fred und George vor mehreren Jahrzehnten gebastelt hatten. "Wir haben vor drei Tagen ein neues Familienmitglied bekommen und wir müssen Justin richtig willkommen heißen."

Arthur seufzte. "Molly lädt ihn doch schon seit Jahren zu der Feier ein. Er weiß, wie es hier zugeht."

"Aber jetzt ist er ein richtiger Weasley. Das ist etwas anderes. Er gehört jetzt wirklich zu uns."

Arthur entschied, dass es am besten war, seiner Frau ihren Willen zu lassen. Sie bekam ihn sowieso jedes Mal. Also setzte er sich in einen ihrer durchgesessenen Sessel und schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie liebevoll den Baum behängte. Es gab kein Stück, dass keine besondere Bedeutung für sie hatte. Und Molly hängte sie alle auf. Eigentlich konnten sie gar keinen kleineren Baum haben, weil sonst gar nicht alles Platz finden würde.

"Es war doch wirklich eine wunderschöne Hochzeit.", sagte Molly nach fünf Minuten mit einem schwärmerischen Lächeln. "Molly hat das alles so fantastisch geplant - und das mit ihrem kleinen Budget. Und sie hat so glücklich ausgesehen, als Percy sie zum Altar geführt hat. Ich wusste, dass er es machen würde."

Arthur war sich da bis zur letzten Sekunde nicht sicher gewesen. Percy war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Molly einen Fehler machte und wenn er von etwas so felsenfest überzeugt war, dann hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit von nichts erweichen lassen. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an den großen Streit, den er damals mit seinem Sohn gehabt hatte, als dieser von dem damaligen Zaubereiminister Fudge zum Juniorasstistenten befördert worden war. Percy war so schrecklich verbohrt gewesen, so stur, er hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, ob er vielleicht im Unrecht war. Und am Ende hatte er seine Sachen gepackt, war aus dem Haus gestürmt und Arthur war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er jemals wieder zurück kommen würde. Nicht mal den Pullover hatte er in dem Jahr behalten, obwohl er wusste, wie sehr er seine Mutter verletzen würde, wenn er ihn zurückschickte.

Aber Percy hatte sich verändert. Die Zeit ohne seine Familie hatte ihn verändert, der Entschluss, zurückzukommen und an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, hatte ihn verändert und Freds Tod ebenfalls. Wie sie alle. Audrey hatte ihm eine Zufriedenheit mit seinem Leben geschenkt, die er vorher noch nie gehabt hatte und seine Töchter waren die wichtigsten Menschen für ihn geworden. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht so überraschend, dass Percy Molly entgegen Arthurs Erwartungen doch zum Altar geführt hatte. Letzten Endes war er doch genauso ein Vater wie Arthur selbst, der alles für seine Kinder tun würde. Und er hatte Molly damit eines der größten Geschenke gemacht, die sie sich wünschen konnte.

"Ich bin froh, dass wirklich die ganze Familie gekommen ist und Molly und Justin unterstützt hat", fuhr Molly fort. "Weißt du noch, wie das damals bei uns war?"

Wie hätte er das nur vergessen können? Alle hatten sie Mollys und seine Hochzeit für einen Fehler gehalten. Seine alten Eltern waren zwar zur Hochzeit gekommen, aber sie hatten sie sofort wissen lassen, dass sie der Ehe nicht mal ein Jahr geben würden. Sie hatten Molly nie gemocht und Arthur wusste bis heute nicht, warum. Molly war ein warmherziger, umgänglicher, herzensguter Mensch. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie irgendjemand sie nicht mögen konnte.

Mollys Familie war auch nicht viel besser gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn ebenso wenig akzeptiert wie seine Molly und auch ihre Brüder, Fabian und Gideon, hatten lange versucht, ihnen die Hochzeit auszureden. Sie hatten Arthur zwar versichert, dass es nichts persönliches war und dass sie ihn mochten, aber Arthur hatte ihnen nicht wirklich geglaubt. Er war nur dankbar, dass sie letzten Endes dennoch zur Hochzeit gekommen waren, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Molly hatte ihre Brüder über alles geliebt und es hätte sie sehr verletzt, ohne sie feiern zu müssen.

Und sie hatten es allen gezeigt, die gezweifelt hatten. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, aber ihre Ehe hatte zwei Kriege, sieben Kinder und vierzehn Enkelkinder überlebt. Ihre Ehe hatte mittlerweile einundfünfzig Jahre auf dem Buckel und Arthur hoffte, dass noch einige Jahre dazukommen würden. Er freute sich schon darauf, Urenkel zu haben, schon allein, weil es immer wunderschön war, Molly mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm zu erleben. Sie blühte dann immer förmlich auf. Aber es war auch völlig in Ordnung, wenn Molly und Justin oder auch Victoire und Ted noch ein paar Jahre warten würden, bis sie Kinder bekamen. Die Zeit zu zweit war ein Geschenk, besonders am Anfang einer Ehe, das viel zu wertvoll war, um es zu schnell zu verschenken. Molly und er konnten ein Lied davon singen, denn ihr ältester Sohn Bill war in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt worden.

"Wir hatten eine schöne Hochzeit, trotz aller Probleme." Molly lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich weiß. Meine auch."

Lauter kleine Kinder in einer Zeit, in der man sich seines Lebens nicht sicher sein konnte, der Tod von Mollys Brüdern und ihr ständiger Geldmangel hatten es ihnen nicht einfach gemacht. Oft hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er im Ministerium nicht mehr Geld für seine Familie verdiente, aber er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, den Job aufzugeben, den er so sehr liebte. Und Molly hatte es nie von ihm verlangt, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie wenig Verständnis für seine große Leidenschaft gehabt hatte.

Sie war die beste Frau, die er sich wünschen konnte, die fantastischste Mutter, die seine Kinder nur haben konnten und die liebste Großmutter, die seine Enkelkinder sich vorstellen konnten. Und sie würde eines Tages auch eine verdammt gute Urgroßmutter sein, mit der niemand anders würde mithalten können, da war Arthur sich sicher.

Sie alle konnten sich glücklich schätzen, Molly Weasley in ihrem Leben zu haben. Ohne sie wäre es nicht das, was es war.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Grandma, ich danke dir so sehr, dass du sie heute nimmst. Wir wären ohne dich wirklich verloren." Hugo drückte seiner elf Monate alten Tochter Angela einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, strich ihr liebevoll über ihre rötlichen Haare und überreichte seinem Großvater die Tasche mit ihren Windeln, Sachen zum Wechseln, Claras Muttermilch und ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug.

Eigentlich hätte Clara heute frei haben und auf Angela aufpassen sollen, aber in letzter Sekunde waren zwei Schneiderinnen bei Madam Malkins ausgefallen und sie brauchten jede Hand, um einige Bestellungen bis morgen fertig zu kriegen. An ruhigen Tagen konnte Clara Angela mit ins Atelier nehmen, aber heute hätte sie keine Ruhe gehabt. Hugo selbst konnte unmöglich frei nehmen. In den letzten Tagen vor Weihnachten, wenn schon die Weihnachtsferien begonnen hatten, legten sie immer jegliche Erfindungen, an denen sie gerade arbeiteten, auf Eis und halfen beim Verkauf mit. Da konnte er unmöglich fehlen. Und bei diesem riesigen Menschenauflauf nahm er Angela auch nur sehr ungern mit, denn dann musste er sie unbeaufsichtigt in der Werkstatt lassen. Rose, Scorpius und die Kinder waren nicht da, Lily und Henry besuchten mit ihren Kindern Henrys Großmutter zu einer verfrühten Weihnachtsfeier und seine Eltern hatten zu viel im Ministerium zu tun, als dass sich einer von ihnen so spontan hätte freinehmen können. Und bevor er es bei dem Rest seiner Cousins und Cousinen versuchte, hatte er vorsichtshalber seine Großmutter gefragt.

Grandma Molly stürzte sich immer auf jede Gelegenheit, um auf einen ihrer Urenkel aufzupassen und gab sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr her, also musste Hugo auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, ihr so kurzfristig zusätzliche Arbeit aufzubürden.

"Ich bitte dich, Hugo, du weißt, wie ich mich freue, wenn ich auf eure ganzen Kinder aufpassen kann. Du kannst sie ruhig bis morgen hier lassen, Clara und du hättet bestimmt gerne mal wieder eine Nacht für euch." Sie wusste, wie schwer es mit kleinen Kindern sein konnte. Sie forderten die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, während die Zweisamkeit oft völlig verloren ging. Und Hugo und Clara hatten es sogar noch schwerer als Arthur und sie gehabt, da sie erst kurz vor Angelas Geburt zusammengekommen waren und kaum Zeit zu zweit verbracht hatten.

Hugo lächelte kleinlaut, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Danke für das Angebot, Grandma. Ein andermal gerne, aber heute holen Clara oder ich sie wieder ab. Ich hab sowieso nicht genug Zeug eingepackt, dass sie bis morgen hier bleiben könnte." Hugo freute sich immer über jegliche Zeit, die er allein mit Clara verbringen konnte, aber er brauchte ein bisschen mehr Zeit, um sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten, dass er Angela bei jemand anderem lassen würde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so übervorsichtig sein würde, was sein Kind betraf, aber es war so.

Seine Großmutter umarmte ihn fest, ohne dass Angela in irgendeiner Weise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, drückte ihm einen ihrer dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange und scheuchte ihn dann zur Tür. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich von seinem Großvater zu verabschieden.

"Wir werden heute einen tollen Tag haben", prophezeite Molly ihrer Urenkelin und ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Wir schauen dabei zu, wie dein Urgroßvater den Weihnachtsbaum aufstellt und dann kannst du mir dabei helfen, den Schmuck auszusuchen."

"Ich bitte dich, Molly, du hängst doch immer alles auf", erwiderte Arthur und dachte an den Weihnachtsbaum, der noch draußen im Garten war. Er würde mehr als den halben Platz im Wohnzimmer einnehmen. Das Zelt für den Garten wurde auch immer größer und größer. Ganz zu schweigen von der Couch, auf die Molly ihre Enkelkinder jedes Jahr setzte, um ein Foto von ihnen zu machen. Das machte sie, seit Victoire auf der Welt war. Das Sofa hatte sich schnell gefüllt mit all den anderen Kindern, die über die Jahre hinzu gekommen waren. Und seit ihre erste Urenkelin Dora auf der Welt war, bestand Molly auch auf ein Foto mit all ihren Urenkeln. Dieses Sofa wurde auch jedes Jahr voller. Angela war letztes Jahr zum Beisiel noch nicht dagewesen.

Molly ignorierte Arthurs Einwand und strich Angela über die Wange. "Das ist ihr erstes Weihnachten. Das muss doch was besonderes sein." Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie unsere letzte Urenkelin."

"Das hast du schon oft gesagt", erwiderte er lachend. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Kinder schon alle fertig sind mit der Familienplanung." Hugo und Clara hatten schließlich erst angefangen. Sie liebten ihre Tochter abgöttisch und er hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch mindestens ein Kind bekommen würden. Hugo war mit Rose als großer Schwester aufgewachsen. Er würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass Angela ohne Geschwister groß wurde.

"Da magst du Recht haben", überlegte auch Molly und machte sich daran, mit einer Hand den Schmuck aus einer ihrer vielen Kisten herauszuholen. Angela grabschte mindestens nach der Hälfte der Sachen. "James und Julia sind auch schon eine Weile verheiratet. Aber vielleicht wollen die auch gar keine Kinder. Wenn ich bedenke, wie viel er durch seine Quidditchspiele unterwegs ist ..."

"Er wird nicht ewig Quidditch spielen, Molly", wandte er ein. "Er ist siebenunddreißig, seine Karriere ist bald vorbei." Alle wussten das, allen voran James, der häufig davon sprach, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft in drei Jahren auf jeden Fall die letzte sein würde, an der er teilnehmen würde. Vielleicht wollte er nur warten, bis seine Karriere beendet war, um mit Julia eine Familie zu gründen. Er war so ein liebevoller Onkel, dass Arthur sich schwer vorstellen konnte, dass James überhaupt keine eigenen Kinder wollte. Und mit Julia hatte er die richtige Frau gefunden. "Und dann sind da auch noch Fred und Roxanne und Lucy."

"Meinst du wirklich, dass Fred jemals ein Kind haben wird?", fragte Molly zweifelnd. "Ich meine, nach allem, was mit Ellen war ... Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon über ihren Tod hinweg ist. Wie lange ist er schon mit dieser Frau zusammen, dieser Lisa? Und er hat sie trotzdem noch nie mit hierher gebracht." Alle Weasleys auf einem Haufen war auch nicht unbedingt das, was sich jeder Mensch auf der Welt wünschte. Diese Familie konnte ganz schön überwältigend sein, wenn sie wollte, auch wenn sie sich immer große Mühe gaben, jedem, der ihr Haus betrat, das Gefühl zu geben, willkommen zu sein, egal, wer er war, angefangen bei Scorpius Malfoy vor vielen Jahren. "Und Lucy und Roxy scheinen auch keine große Sehnsucht nach Babys zu haben." Was völlig in Ordnung war. Nicht jeder musste Kinder haben. Molly Weasley liebte es, eine Mutter zu sein, liebte jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder, Enkelkinder und Urenkel über alles und konnte sich ihr Leben ohne sie auch nicht vorstellen, aber nicht jedem ging es so. Viele waren ohne Kinder rundum zufrieden. Lucy war so ein Mensch. Sie war als Single glücklich und auch wenn Molly sie manchmal gerne damit neckte, ob sie nicht auch manchmal gerne eine Familie hätte, würde sie nie versuchen, ihr das einzureden. Und auch Roxanne schien vollauf zufrieden zu sein mit dem Leben, das sie jetzt führte.

Nur Fred machte ihr Sorgen. Seit über sieben Jahren machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Seit er seine Ellen verloren hatte. Seine schwangere Ellen. Er versicherte zwar allen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er zufrieden war, aber wirklich überzeugend war er nicht. Ellen fehlte ihm immer noch sehr und weder seine Familie noch diese Frau, mit der er sich schon seit über einem Jahr traf, konnte irgendetwas dagegen tun. Molly hatte es anfangs versucht, aber schnell eingesehen, dass es nichts gab, was Freds Schmerz leichter machen würde.

Sie hatte ihren Sohn Fred vor dreiundvierzig Jahren verloren und es tat immer noch weh. Besonders zu Weihnachten, wenn Fred zusammen mit George so viel Leben in den Fuchsbau gebracht und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Wie das eine Weihnachten, als er einen Gartengnom als Engel verkleidet und an die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes gesetzt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber sie war seine Mutter, sie wusste alles.

Über die Jahre war es leichter geworden, mit seinem Tod fertig zu werden. Es war leichter geworden, an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm zu denken, ohne dass der Schmerz ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es war leichter geworden, Georges Kindern von ihm zu erzählen, allen Kindern von dem wundervollen Onkel zu erzählen, den sie nie hatten kennen lernen dürfen.

Aber es gab keinen Tag, an dem sie nicht an ihn dachte, und sie brachte es noch immer nicht fertig, zu Weihnachten keinen Pullover für ihn zu stricken. Sie hatte versucht, es nicht mehr zu tun, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Und so waren dreiundvierzig Pullover auf dem Dachboden, die niemals jemand tragen würde. Arthur wusste natürlich davon, aber er hatte nie etwas gesagt und Molly war ihm dankbar dafür. So war es für sie einfacher, mit seinem Tod fertig zu werden, gerade wenn die Feiertage anbrachen.

Doch immer wenn sie ihre Enkel und Urenkel sah, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass das Leben weiterging und dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich von dem Schmerz auffressen zu lassen. Das hätte Fred am allerwenigsten gewollt.

Und so versetzte es ihrem Herzen auch nur einen kleinen Stich, als sie den Pappstern in die Hand nahm, den Fred als Fünfjähriger gebastelt hatte. Angela brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit ließ es gar nicht zu, dass ernsthafte Traurigkeit aufkam.

Hugo glaubte vielleicht, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen taten, indem sie auf Angela aufpassten, aber eigentlich war er es, der ihnen den Gefallen tat.

**TBC...**


	24. Dezember: Weihnachten im Fuchsbau

**24. Dezember: Weihnachten im Fuchsbau**

_**2021**_

"Müssen wir wirklich reingehen?", fragte Molly zum siebten Mal. Sie schlang die Arme um Justin, bevor er an die Tür des Fuchsbaus klopfen konnte und lenkte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich so scharf geworden war, aber seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht konnte sie die Finger nicht mehr von Justin lassen. Seit sie zu ihm in seine Wohnung gezogen war, hatten sie sehr häufig Sex gehabt (in Hogwarts waren die Möglichkeiten nicht so reichhaltig gewesen und in ihrem letzten Jahr, als er schon mit der Schule fertig gewesen war, war es Folter ohne ihn gewesen), aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu den letzten vier Tagen gewesen. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit gefunden, einen kleinen mickrigen Weihnachtsbaum mit ein paar Wollfäden zu behängen, weil sie nach der Hochzeit überhaupt kein Geld mehr für die Feiertage hatten, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Sie verfluchte mittlerweile ihre vorschnelle Entscheidung, ihrer Großmutter zu versprechen, dass sie natürlich zu der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau kommen würden. Sie würde die Zeit viel lieber mit ihm allein und ohne jegliche Klamotten verbringen.

"Merlin, Molly, du genießt es, mich zu quälen, nicht wahr?", stöhnte Justin gequält, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. "Du kannst sowas doch nicht machen, wenn wir gleich zu deiner Familie gehen!"

"Wir müssen nicht gehen", erwiderte Molly mit dem verführerischsten Lächeln, zu dem sie fähig war.

Justin schloss die Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. "Du hast es deiner Großmutter versprochen", erinnerte er sie. "Wir haben doch gar keine andere Wahl."

Molly biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick von ihrem viel zu scharf aussehenden Ehemann - _Ehemann!_- ab. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie war seit vier Jahren mit ihm zusammen, sie schlief seit drei Jahren mit ihm, das war doch nichts neues mehr. Hatte die Ehe eine magische Wirkung auf ihr Sexleben, von der sie bisher nichts gewusst hatte?

"Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben", sagte sie schließlich und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er beäugte sie einen Moment misstrauisch, bevor er sie ergriff und seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Mit seinem Daumen strich er kurz über ihren Ehering, den sie noch nicht mal zum Duschen abgenommen hatte.

Molly kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, ihn erneut zu küssen, als er an die Tür klopfte und einen Moment später in den Armen ihrer Großmutter verschwand, die ihm ein schönes erstes Weihnachten als offizielles Mitglied der Weasley-Familie wünschte. Molly lächelte. Sie hatte Justin schon häufig zu Familienfeiern mitgebracht, auch bevor sie zusammen gewesen waren. Er gehörte schon lange zur Familie, so wie Ted und Onkel Harry und Tante Hermine, bevor sie Tante Ginny und Onkel Ron geheiratet hatten. Ihre Großmutter schaffte es wunderbar, jedem das Gefühl zu geben, willkommen in ihrem Haus zu sein, selbst Scorpius, den man beim ersten Mal seine Nervosität deutlich angesehen hatte. Und jetzt vergaßen sie alle schon fast, dass er überhaupt ein Malfoy war (abgesehen von Onkel Ron natürlich).

"Na, wie ist das Leben als verheiratete Frau?", fragte ihre Großmutter nach ihrer obligatorischen Umarmung.

Molly wurde rot, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. "Wirklich toll", erwiderte sie und erschauderte, als sie Justin ihren Mantel reichte, der ihn an die bereits übervolle Garderobe hängte. Aber nicht vor Kälte.

Sie fing den wissenden Blick ihrer Großmutter auf und wandte sich peinlich berührt ab. Das war immerhin ihre Großmutter. Ihre seit einundfünfzig Jahren verheiratete Großmutter. Gut, sie hatte sieben Kinder, sie musste viel Sex gehabt haben in der Vergangenheit, aber das war kein Thema, das sie jemals mit ihr erörtern würde. Selbst wenn ihre Großmutter diejenige war, die sie am allermeisten bei ihrer Entscheidung unterstützt hatte, Justin zu heiraten. Was ihre ständig steigende Lust auf Sex betraf, darüber sprach sie lieber mit Tante Ginny oder Tante Angelina, die beiden waren bei dem Thema wirklich locker. Selbst Tante Hermine könnte sie fragen, mit ihr hatte sie durch ihre Ausbildung in der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung sowieso am meisten zu tun. Aber Tante Hermine analysierte gerne alles und würde vielleicht nach Details fragen und ... Naja, mal sehen.

Sie stieß die Wohnzimmertür auf und wurde mit dem üblichen Trubel begrüßt, der bei der Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys herrschte. James stand auf dem Sofatisch und sang laut und schief Celestina Warbecks "Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe" nach. Aus seinem Solo wurde bald ein Duett, als Louis sich zu ihm gesellte. Die beiden hatten offensichtlich schon den einen oder anderen "Punsch" intus, aber sie waren schon alle so an sein Verhalten gewöhnt, dass nicht mal ihr Vater sich noch über ihn aufregte. Und sie alle waren glücklich, Louis nach so langer Zeit wieder in England zu sehen, dass keiner ihn unterbrechen wollte.

"Hey!", rief James laut, nachdem er auf sehr dramatische Art und Weise das Lied beendet hatte. Er sprang vom Tisch und umarmte Molly stürmisch. Sie beäugte ihn kritisch. James war so angeheitert, dass sie sich wirklich wunderte, wie zum Teufel er das hingekriegt hatte. Im Fuchsbau gab es doch kaum Alkohol. Und keiner tat etwas dagegen? Sie schaute zu den Erwachsenen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren und ihn entweder ignorierten oder amüsiert beobachteten. Tante Ginny stand ganz in ihrer Nähe und sagte kopfschüttelnd zu Tante Hermine, dass sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass er schon volljährig war. Molly grinste. Deshalb tat wohl keiner etwas dagegen.

"Wie ist das Eheleben so, Mollylein?", brüllte James ihr ins Ohr. "Ich will alles wissen! Lass bloß keine Details aus." Molly schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Seit wann interessierte sich James denn für die Ehe? Er hielt sie doch für ausgemachten Schwachsinn. "Ist der Sex anders als vorher?"

Molly verschluckte sich an ihrer Spucke. Entsetzt schaute sie James an.

"Ach komm schon, Molly, vor mir musst du doch keine Geheimnisse haben", flüsterte James ihr so verschwörerisch zu, dass der ganze Raum es hören konnte. "Wir können uns doch alles erzählen", fuhr er fort. "Wenn du etwas von mir wissen willst, nur keine Hemmungen, ich erzähl dir gerne alles, was dich vielleicht interessieren könnte - und ich glaube, da gibt es eine ganze Menge. Da wäre schon allein -"

"Okay, das reicht jetzt!" Ginny baute sich vor James auf und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der sogar Molly das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie packte James an seinem Ohr und zog ihn in den Flur. "Mir ist scheißegal, dass du jetzt volljährig bist, du trinkst jetzt diesen Ernüchterungstrank oder du hast Hausarrest, bis du mit Hogwarts fertig bist!" James protestierte laut und Molly konnte Ginny noch schreien hören, als sie schon am anderen Ende des Flurs waren.

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir uns einmal an Weihnachten betrunken haben?", hörte Molly dann ihren Onkel Charlie ihren Onkel Bill fragen.

Bill lachte. "Merlin, ja! Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie stark das Zeug war und haben die ganze Feier über versucht, uns nichts anmerken zu lassen."

"Und Mum hat uns am Ende natürlich trotzdem erwischt, als wir uns im Bad die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt haben."

"Wir dachten, dass sie uns umbringen wird, aber sie hat nur gesagt, dass wir unsere Lektion hoffentlich gelernt haben und die Kotzerei uns eine Lehre sei. Ich kann bis heute nicht glauben, dass sie uns nicht bestraft hat."

"Aber sie hatte Recht, oder? Ich hab mich nie wieder so betrunken" Charlie runzelte die Stirn. "Abgesehen von ein oder zwei Malen. Oder drei."

"Oder zwanzig", erwiderte Bill schulterzuckend. Mit verträumten Blick starrte er in die Leere. "Mann, du hast keine Ahnung, wie trinkfest die anderen Fluchbrecher waren. Und was die für einen Fusel in Ägypten hatten!" Er lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Ich hoffe nur, meine Kinder kommen nicht auf solche Ideen."

Charlie warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Louis, der vor zwei Minuten James mit seinem Gesang unterstützt hatte. "Ich weiß ja nicht ...", sagte er unsicher. Louis schien dem Alkohol auch nicht gerade abgeneigt zu sein. Und er vertrug einiges, wenn Charlie sich an den Abend von Mollys Hochzeit richtig erinnerte. Nachdem die halbe Familie die Tanzfläche gestürmt hatte und Ted Dominique und ihm erzählt hatte, wie überaus dankbar er dafür war, dass Victoire den blöden Brautstrauß nicht gefangen hatte und dass James so viel Spaß am Tanzen hatte, dass er sie ablenken konnte, war Louis zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte drei Feuerwhiskey in raschem Tempo hinuntergekippt. Und im Laufe des Abends hatte er noch einiges mehr vertragen. Charlie war tatsächlich sehr beeindruckt von seinem Neffen gewesen.

Bill folgte dem Blick seines Bruders. "Jaah, du hast Recht, wen verarsche ich hier eigentlich? Sie sind erwachsen. In ihrem Alter hab ich Dinge angestellt, die ich jetzt selbst kaum glauben kann." Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber sein Grinsen blieb.

Charlie lachte. "Eigentlich kann hier keiner von uns was gegen die Jugend sagen", überlegte er. "Ich meine, wenn wir alle Erlebnisse von uns zusammennehmen, gibt es bestimmt nichts, was meine Neffen und Nichten angestellt haben, was wir nicht auch getan haben. Und einiges, was sie nie wagen würden." Angefangen bei all den Situationen, bei denen es um Leben oder Tod ging, in die Ron, Hermine und Harry geraten waren, über Riddles Tagebuch und den Tag, an dem Fred und George die Schule geschmissen hatten. Wäre er seine Eltern gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich keine ruhige Minute gehabt, während er und seine Geschwister in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Jedes Jahr war doch mindestens einer von ihnen in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Freiwillig.

Und da zählte er noch nicht all die Erlebnisse mit, die er im Laufe seiner Karriere mit seinen geliebten Drachen gehabt hatte. Man konnte es kaum glauben, aber irgendwann taten Verbrennungen tatsächlich weniger weh. Einmal hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie sein Haar angefangen hatte zu brennen. Natürlich würde er das nie seiner Mutter erzählen, sonst würde sie nie wieder damit aufhören, ihn damit zu nerven, dass er seinen Job in Rumänien aufgeben und nach England zurück kommen sollte. Und das würde er niemals tun.

"Hoffentlich werden sie es nie wagen", murmelte Bill und musterte seinen Sohn, der jetzt wieder vom Tisch heruntergeklettert war und über eine von Lucys Bemerkungen lachte. "Wenn ich daran denke, was ich mit einigen der Ägypterinnen in den Pyramiden angestellt habe ... Ich kann dir sagen, es war wirklich hilfreich, dass die alten Ägypter so auf Labyrinthe standen."

Charlie grinste. Sein Bruder hatte ihm damals alles erzählt, als er in Ägypten war und Charlie in Rumänien. Es war wirklich beeindruckend gewesen. Umso erstaunter war er damals gewesen, als er Bills Hochzeitseinladung erhalten hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Bill sich mit einer jungen heißen Französin traf, die auch noch eine Veela als Vorfahrin hatte, aber heiraten? Im Krieg? Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas anderes im Kopf haben würden. Aber natürlich war er zu der Hochzeit seines großen Bruders gekommen, genau wie er zu der Hochzeit seiner Nichte Molly gekommen war. Und als er gesehen hatte, wie glücklich Bill und Fleur an ihrem Hochzeitstag auch in diesen dunklen Zeiten gewesen waren, wusste er, dass es das richtige für seinen großen Bruder gewesen war. Deshalb hatte er auch nie wieder gezweifelt, wenn andere Leute sich dazu entschieden hatten zu heiraten. So wie er nie an der Entscheidung gezweifelt hatte, Mara einen Antrag zu machen. Er würde es immer wieder tun, wenn er könnte.

"Was war mit den alten Ägyptern, cheri?" Fleur hatte sich mit einem Glas Punsch zu ihrem Mann gesellt.

"Ich hab Charlie nur gerade erzählt, was für weise Männer das doch waren", erwiderte Bill mit einem Grinsen und ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Wahrscheinlich wusste Fleur bereits alles über seine wilde Zeit damals, sie waren schließlich lange genug verheiratet.

"Cheri, könntest du vielleischt mit Louis sprechen?", fragte Fleur dann, ohne auf seinen Einwand einzugehen. "Isch versusche schon die ganse Seit, ihn davon su überseugen, dass dieses Losch, das er als Wohnung beseichnet, nischts für ihn ist, aber er 'ört einfach nischt auf misch. Vielleischt könntest du ihm ja sagen, dass es viel bessere Wohnungen in Paris gibt."

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann's versuchen", erwiderte er. Charlie sah, wie Bill die Augen verdrehte, als Fleur Louis einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. "Aber als ich in seinem Alter war, hab ich monatelang in einem winzigen Zelt gewohnt. Seine Wohnung wird im Gegensatz dazu ein Palast sein." Er küsste seine Frau auf die Wange und durchquerte dann den Raum, um mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

"Isch 'offe, dass Louis auf ihn 'ört", seufzte Fleur, als sie ihrem Mann nachschaute. "Du 'ättest diesen Ort se'en sollen, Scharlie, dann würdest du misch verste'en." Sie erschauderte und kippte ihren Punsch hinunter. Dann schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. "'ast du Schorsch gese'en? Isch brausche etwas von seinem Feuerwhiskey."

Charlie grinste. Kein Wunder, dass sein Bruder diese Frau geheiratet hatte. Sie war ein echter Fang. Er sah nach unten, als er spürte, wie etwas gegen sein Bein knallte.

"Onkel Charlie!" Seine kleine Nichte Roxanne schaute ihn mit großen aufgeregten Augen an. Ihr Mund war mit Schokolade verschmiert und sie sah so aus, als ob sie einen Zuckerschock hätte. Kein Wunder bei den Massen an Weihnachtsplätzchen, die seine Mutter jedes Jahr vorbereitete. "Onkel Charlie, hast du ein paar neue Drachengeschichten? Irgendwas ganz aufregendes, wo der Drache vielleicht ganz böse war und du dann lange mit ihm kämpfen musstest, bis er eingesehen hat, dass es besser ist, ein guter Drache zu sein? So eine Geschichte hast du doch bestimmt, oder?"

Charlie grinste. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Georges Tochter so romantisch veranlagt sein würde? Natürlich hatte er so eine Geschichte nicht in seinem Repertoire, aber für Roxanne würde er sich eine ausdenken. "Gut, dass du fragst, meine Süße. Eine Woche, bevor ich hierhergekommen bin, ist genau sowas passiert. Du hast keine Ahnung, _wie_ aufregend das war." Er ergriff ihre Hand, schnappte sich einen freien Sessel, den sein Vater in dem großen Zelt in einer Ecke platziert hatte, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und begann damit, die spannendste, herzzerreißenste und aufregendste Geschichte zu erzählen, die er sich je ausgedacht hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Lily in einer anderen Ecke des Wohnzimmers bereits seit zwanzig Minuten, einen immer noch sehr deprimierten Albus aufzuheitern. Lily versuchte es, um genau zu sein, schon seit Tagen, aber bisher hatte Al noch nicht einmal gelächelt. Sie hatte ihm Witze erzählt, mit ihm Comedy-Serien im Fernsehen angeschaut, die ihn sonst immer zum Lachen brachten, sie hatte sogar angeboten, mit ihm Quidditch zu spielen, obwohl sie das im Winter hasste. Aber nichts hatte diesen traurigen Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen und es würde wahrscheinlich nichts geben, was es tun würde.

Und dabei war Della gar nicht so toll gewesen. Lily hatte sie immer für eine hochnäsige Ziege gehalten, die ihren Bruder gar nicht verdient hatte. Al war so ein toller Fang, er war witzig, er war intelligent, er tat alles für die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, und er war treu. Wäre er nicht ihr Bruder gewesen, Lily hätte ihn sich sofort geschnappt. Wie hatte Della das nicht in ihm sehen können? Wie hatte sie es nur wagen können, sein Herz zu brechen? Al war einer der liebsten Menschen, die sie kannte, und er hatte es nicht verdient, dass irgendeine blöde Kuh ihm sein Herz brach.

"Drei nuttige Nonnen gehen in eine Bar -", fing sie schließlich an.

Al stöhnte. "Wirklich, Lily? James hat mir den Witz gestern erzählt, und schon da war er nicht lustig."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Lily. Aber ihr waren die Witze ausgegangen. Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie jetzt schon auf James' versaute Witze zurückgriff. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, wie verzweifelt sie war. Aber irgendwas musste es doch geben, dass ihn aufheiterte! "Rose!", rief sie erleichtert, als sie ihre Cousine vorbeilaufen sah. "Komm her, setz dich zu uns!" Sie schaute Rose beschwörend an und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Albus. "Du hast doch bestimmt irgendwas lustiges zu erzählen."

"Ähm ..." Rose runzelte die Stirn und versuchte verzweifelt, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Sie ließ sich neben Al auf die Couch fallen und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch, um etwas Zeit zu schinden. "Wusstest du, dass es im neuen Jahr vielleicht einen Durchbruch bei den Heilmethoden für Drachenpocken geben wird?", fragte sie schließlich.

Lily schaute sie entsetzt an.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was?" Das war zumindest interessant. Lily sollte es doch eigentlich besser wissen, als sie zu fragen, ob sie irgendwelche lustigen Geschichten auf Lager hatte. Wo sollte sie die denn herzaubern? Sie war doch nicht Onkel George!

Lily und Rose fuhren herum, als sie plötzlich hörten, wie Al anfing zu lachen. Beide schauten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Ihr seid die beste Familie auf der ganzen Welt", erklärte er schließlich, als er wieder aufgehört hatte zu lachen, legte die Arme um seine kleine Schwester und seine Cousine und küsste sie beide auf die Wangen. "Dass ihr zu solchen Mitteln greift, um mich aufzuheitern ... Vielen Dank." Er lächelte sie schwach an. "Aber wenn euch irgendwann das Herz gebrochen wird, Lils, dann wirst du wissen, dass es manchmal einfach nichts gibt, was einen aufheitern kann. Manchmal muss man einfach eine Weile leiden, bis es wieder besser wird."

"Ich will aber nicht, dass du leidest", erwiderte Lily stur. Sie hasste es, andere Menschen leiden zu sehen. Sie hasste es einfach.

"Manchmal geht es aber nicht anders", erwiderte Al und schaute wieder traurig drein. Seufzend stand er auf. "Wenn dir mal das Herz gebrochen wird, dann wirst du das auch sehen. Ich werde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis es mir wieder besser geht." Er schaute sie liebevoll an. "Aber ich danke dir für die ganze Mühe, die du dir machst. Du bist eine tolle Schwester. Ich hab dich lieb." Dann schaute er sich im Zimmer um. "Habt ihr zufällig Onkel George gesehen? Vielleicht gibt er mir was von seinem Feuerwhiskey ab", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Lily schaute ihm traurig hinterher. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen." Als Worte hatten ihr nämlich nicht geholfen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er traurig war.

"Aber er hat Recht", wandte Rose ein und nippte an ihrem Punsch. "Manchmal muss man einfach traurig sein. Ich hab dich doch auch nicht aufheitern können, als du wegen Phillip Macmillan so deprimiert warst. Da hilft dann einfach nichts."

"Du hast ja Recht", murmelte Lily missmutig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Es ist trotzdem scheiße."

"Keiner hat was anderes behauptet", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. "Aber so ist das Leben. Manchmal ist es eben scheiße."

"Wahrere Worte wurden noch nie gesprochen, Weasley", seufzte James, der sich auf Als leeren Platz auf der Couch zwischen die zwei Cousinen fallen ließ. Er seufzte dramatisch. "Mum ist unmöglich!", beschwerte er sich. "Ich war doch nicht wirklich betrunken! Ich war nur ... in weihnachtlicher Stimmung. Und dieser Trank von Ted schmeckt scheußlich. Wenn man davor nicht kotzen muss, danach muss man es auf jeden Fall." Ted war bestimmt noch nie betrunken gewesen und hatte diesen Trank noch nie nehmen müssen, sonst wüsste er, wie furchtbar dieses Zeug schmeckte und würde alles dafür tun, um den Trank zu verbessern.

"Vielleicht soll das einen daran erinnern, dass man besser gar nicht erst so viel trinkt, dass der Trank notwendig ist", erwiderte Rose schnippisch.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört? Ich war doch gar nicht betrunken."

"Du singst also immer Celestina Warbeck so leidenschaftlich auf einem Couchtisch? Ich wusste nicht, dass du so auf ihre Musik abfährst." Rose wusste, dass James im Moment nur die Death Metal Eaters hörte und sonst nichts. Lily hatte sich erst vorhin bei ihr über den Krach beklagt, der seit Ferienbeginn dauernd aus James' Zimmer kam. Dazu kamen die deprimierenden Liebesschnulzen, denen Al im Moment verfallen war. Rose war unendlich dankbar, dass sie nicht bei den Potters wohnte und dass ihre Zimmerwände zu Hause dicker waren.

James seufzte. "Ich wollte Grandma nur eine Freude machen. Sie steht doch auf diese Verrückte." Rose und Lily tauschten einen Blick aus. Das war das Blöde bei James. Man konnte sich nie wirklich sicher sein, ob er es jetzt wirklich ernst meinte oder ob er nur einen Scherz machte. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass er ein großes Herz hatte, aber sie alle wussten auch, dass er dieses Herz nur allzu gerne versteckte, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, warum. "Naja, was soll's. Habt ihr Onkel George gesehen? Vielleicht gibt er mir noch was von seinem Feuerwhiskey."

"Träum weiter", schnaubte Lily. "Mum würde dich umbringen. So lebensmüde ist nicht mal Onkel George." Sie stand auf, schaute ihren großen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an und verschwand dann in der Menge.

"Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte James missmutig. "Gott, ist diese Party langweilig!"

Rose verdrehte die Augen, stand auf und ließ ihn auf dem Sofa alleine zurück. Wenn sie noch mehr Zeit in James' Gesellschaft verbrachte, dann würde sie auch noch auf Onkel Georges geheimen Feuerwhiskeyvorrat zurückgreifen müssen.

Louis lehnte sich draußen in der Eiseskälte an die Hauswand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während er einem kleinen Gartengnom dabei zusah, wie er versuchte, einen Wurm aus der gefrorenen Erde zu ziehen. Er scheiterte kläglich.

Louis atmete den Rauch ein und schloss die Augen. Erleichtert spürte er, wie sein ganzer Körper sich entspannte.

Er hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend seine Familie sein konnte. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatten ihn immer nur ein oder zwei Personen besucht und waren, was noch viel wichtiger war, nie lange geblieben. Aber jetzt hatte ihn das alles mit voller Wucht getroffen. Seine besorgte Mutter, seine neugierigen Schwestern, seine überfürsorgliche Großmutter, Roxanne, die immer neue Geschichten über Paris hören wollte, Onkel Percy und seine rechthaberische Art, Molly, die vor lauter Liebe auf Wolke sieben schwebte und nichts im sich herum wirklich wahrnahm, Onkel George und seine vielen Witze und dann ständig abfällige Bemerkungen über seine Wohnung, die von allen Seiten kamen, weil seine Mutter anscheinend die ganze Familie dazu gebracht hatte, ihn auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

Irgendwann war er so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er sich zu James auf den Couchtisch gestellt und mit ihm zusammen gesungen hatte. Wenn seine Familie dachte, dass er betrunken war, dann würden sie ihn vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen, aber funktioniert hatte das natürlich auch nicht. Seine Mum hatte sogar Onkel Charlie auf ihn angesetzt. Onkel Charlie! Dessen Wohnung in Rumänien nicht viel größer war als sein Loch in Paris. (Onkel Charlie war wenigstens vernünftig genug gewesen, die Wohnung nur in einem Satz zu erwähnen und es dabei zu belassen, so konnte er seiner Mum sagen, dass er es versucht hatte.)

Merlin, wie sehr vermisste er Paris!

Nicht unbedingt sein zugiges Loch, aber die Ruhe und den Frieden dort. Lucille und ihr Freund Nicolas hatten ihn letztes Jahr zu sich eingeladen. Sie hatten mit ein paar Freunden gefeiert und es war so völlig anders gewesen als im Fuchsbau. Mit viel mehr Alkohol, ein paar verrückten Partyspielen, aber trotzdem einer Ruhe, die er hier nie finden würde. Nicht mehr.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du rauchst."

Louis war so erschrocken, dass ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand fiel. Hastig trat er sie aus, auch wenn sie in einen kleinen Schneehaufen gefallen war und weit und breit nichts brennbares zu finden war.

"Nur manchmal", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. "Es beruhigt mich."

Annie schaute ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal rauchen würdest", murmelte sie nachdenklich, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte, ihn anschaute und ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. "Was machst du hier draußen?"

"Ich brauchte etwas Abstand von dem Chaos da drin", erwiderte Louis mit seinem schiefen Grinsen. Wenn jemand ihn verstehen konnte, dann war es Annie. Sie kannte seine Familie seit der ersten Klasse, sie wusste, wie sie sein konnte. "Es ist nicht ganz einfach, so von null auf hundert ..."

Annie nickte. "Ich weiß. Manchmal, wenn ich Dominique eine Weile nicht gesehen hab ... So muss das ja noch viel schlimmer sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um etwas von dem Schnee wegzukriegen, der sich in der letzten Minute auf ihrer Mütze angesammelt hatte.

"Es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig", erwiderte er und hob ganz automatisch seine Hand, um den Rest des Schnees, der noch auf ihrer Mütze war, wegzuwischen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn die Mütze zu nass wurde. "Und du kommst von deinen Eltern?" Ihre Familie veranstaltete immer ein stinklangweiliges Weihnachtsessen am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember. Einmal hatte sie ihn dazu eingeladen und er war heilfroh gewesen, als es endlich vorbei gewesen war und sie zu der Party im Fuchsbau gehen konnten. Bei Annies Eltern herrschte zu viel Ruhe, viel zu viel Ruhe. Das aufregendste, was passiert war, war, dass Annies Vater die Weinflasche nicht auf Anhieb hatte öffnen können.

"Jaah", seufzte sie und schaute mit leuchtenden Augen über Louis' Schulter zu den beleuchteten Fenstern des Fuchsbaus. "Ich hab mich schon den ganzen Abend auf das hier gefreut."

Louis legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um auch von dort den Schnee wegzuwischen. Sie mochte Schnee, aber nicht auf ihrer Kleidung.

Annie schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an und er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das er verspürte, seit er wieder in England war, vielleicht war es sein Heimweh nach Paris, vielleicht war es Annies Lächeln, das in den letzten zwei Jahren viel zu oft in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht war, oder es waren ihre Augen oder ihre Stimme oder ihr Geruch. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass sie vor dem Fuchsbau standen, an einer Stelle, an der sie während ihrer Beziehung bei jeder Weihnachtsfeier irgendwann gelandet waren oder die Tatsache, dass er sie zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren wieder berührte und es sich so anfühlte, als wäre kein Tag vergangen, als wäre sie immer noch die selbe und er auch und als hätte sich nichts an ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Situation geändert.

Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, ob er es war oder sie oder ob sie es beide zusammen gewesen waren, weil sie wussten, dass das hier unvermeidlich war, aber schließlich küssten sie sich. Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und legte sie auf ihre Wange, wie er es immer getan hatte, und zog sie mit seinem anderen Arm zu sich heran. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, presste sich so nah an ihn wie nur möglich, erwiderte seinen Kuss genauso wild und leidenschaftlich wie früher. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wieso sie sich getrennt hatten, wieso sie sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht mehr so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten wie jetzt, denn warum hätten sie sich trennen sollen, wenn es so zwischen ihnen war?

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, fielen Louis all die Gründe wieder ein. Aber irgendwie erschienen sie ihm nicht so schwerwiegend wie noch vor zehn Minuten.

Annie trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie rückte ihre Mütze gerade, die er verschoben hatte und ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihren leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Louis", flüsterte sie, bevor sie an ihm vorbeiging und die Tür zum Fuchsbau öffnete. Er schaute lange auf die Tür, die schnell wieder hinter ihr zugefallen war, bevor er es schaffte, den Blick abzuwenden.

Als er nach einer neuen Zigarette suchte, fiel ihm der Gartengnom wieder ins Auge. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Wurm zu kriegen. Verrückt.

/-/

_**2041**_

"Das ist so herzallerliebst!", sagte Molly Weasley begeistert, nachdem sie die Kamera wieder heruntergenommen hatte. Liebevoll schaute sie ihre ganzen Urenkel an, die sich alle in den Pullovern, die Molly ihnen zu Weihnachten gestrickt hatte, auf ihr altes Sofa gequetscht hatten. Seit Victoires Geburt machte Molly jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten ein Foto von ihren Enkeln und seit der Geburt ihrer ersten Urenkelin Nymphadora gab es auch noch eins mit dieser Generation. Und es wurden immer mehr und mehr Urenkel! Erst dieses Jahr war Hugos Tochter Angela dazugekommen. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht nächstes Jahr ein weiteres Familienmitglied begrüßen konnten. Natürlich abgesehen von Clara. Die würde im kommenden Februar ein offizielles Familienmitglied werden.

Es war so schön, ihre Familie so glücklich zu sehen. So unbeschreiblich schön. Besonders nach all den Steinen, die ihnen in den Weg gelegt worden waren. Hugo war Claras plötzliche Schwangerschaft am Anfang völlig über den Kopf gewachsen und jetzt war er überglücklich mit seiner Familie. Louis war am Ende so verloren in Frankreich gewesen, so deprimiert, weil die Liebe seines Lebens einen anderen heiraten wollte und jetzt war er mit der Liebe seines Lebens verheiratet. Scorpius hatte so lange gebraucht, um von seinem Schwiegervater respektiert zu werden und jetzt verstanden Ron und er sich so gut wie nie zuvor. Rose hatte schwer dafür gekämpft, Heilerin zu werden und jetzt war sie es. Ted hatte ihr erst vor einer Stunde begeistert erzählt, dass er vielleicht einen Durchbruch in seinen Forschungen erzielen würde und das war sein Traum seit dem Augenblick, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass Remus ein Werwolf gewesen war.

Aber natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung. Fred war vor ein paar Minuten erschienen und er sah viel deprimierter aus als sonst. Normalerweise gelang es ihm besser, seinen Schmerz während der Feiertage zu verbergen, auch wenn er natürlich niemandem etwas vormachte. Auch bei James und Julia stimmte etwas nicht. Die beiden wirkten zwar so verliebt wie immer, aber es umgab sie eine merkwürdige melancholische Stimmung, die Molly noch nie zuvor bei ihnen gesehen hatte.

Und Percy regte sich schon seit zehn Minuten darüber auf, dass Lucy wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht kommen würde.

"Ich dachte, dieser Mann geht in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück in die Schweiz? Er wird doch ein paar Stunden ohne Lucy auskommen, wenn sie ihn nicht in den Fuchsbau einladen will! Es ist immerhin Weihnachten, Herrgott nochmal!" Aufgebracht brachte er seinen Punschbecher vor George in Sicherheit, der versucht hatte, ihm unauffällig etwas Feuerwhiskey hinein zu kippen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst, Perce", erwiderte George verständnislos und ließ seinen Flachmann wieder verschwinden. Gut, dass das einer von der Sorte war, die sich immer wieder selbst auffüllten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jedes Jahr mehr Leuten Alkohol in ihren Punsch kippte. Nicht, dass das etwas schlechtes war, denn er war der Meinung, dass man Weihnachten im Fuchsbau nur mit Alkohol richtig genießen konnte. "Es gab mal eine Zeit, die zugegeben schon sehr lange her ist, da bist du zu Weihnachten auch nicht hierher gekommen und hast stattdessen Sex mit deiner Frau gehabt. Und du musst doch zugeben, Sex schlägt das hier um Längen." Besonders, wenn man nicht ständig die Gelegenheit hatte, welchen zu haben, was bei Lucy und diesem schweizer Adonis der Fall sein dürfte.

"Das war etwas völlig anderes!", erwiderte Percy empört. "Das war unser allererstes Weihnachten. Und wir hatten keinen Sex! Also nicht nur ...", fügte er der Fairness halber hinzu.

George grinste und schlug seinen großen Bruder anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Na siehst du. Da kannst du Lucy doch keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn sie das bisschen Zeit, was dieser Typ hier ist, mit ihm zusammen verbringen will. Nächstes Jahr wird sie bestimmt wieder hier sein und uns mit ihrer erheiternden Stimmung Weihnachten vermiesen." Lucy war kein Weihnachtsfan. Überhaupt nicht. Und sie ließ das auch jeden wissen. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Mann eine sehr willkommene Ausrede, einmal nicht die Familie ertragen zu müssen.

"Ich will sie jetzt halten!", übertönte die Stimme von Roses Sohn Aiden alle Gespräche. Er schaute seine große Schwester entschlossen an und machte Anstalten, ihr Angela zu entreißen.

"Aiden Ronald Draco Malfoy!" Rose stämmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und schaute ihr Kind streng an. "Wag es ja nicht!" Aiden ließ sofort die Hände sinken und schaute seine Mutter schuldbewusst an. "Du weißt, dass du Angela nur halten darfst, wenn dein Onkel es dir erlaubt hat, du auf irgendetwas weichem sitzt und dich mindestens zehn Kissen umgeben." Sie fand die Regeln zwar ein bisschen lächerlich, aber ihr kleiner Bruder bestand nun mal darauf und da Aiden schon viel zu häufig Sachen aus der Hand gefallen waren, konnte sie ihn zumindest ein bisschen verstehen. Ein Baby war zwar etwas völlig anderes als ihre Lieblingsvase, aber sie hatte diese Vase wirklich gern gehabt.

"Onkel Hugo?", rief Aiden quer durch den Raum Hugo zu, der sich gerade mit Al unterhalten hatte. "Kann ich sie halten? Bitte?"

Hugo warf einen Blick auf den überdrehten Aiden und schüttelte mit bedauerlicher Miene den Kopf. "Morgen, okay? Wenn es etwas ruhiger ist."

"Aber Di -", fing Aiden an zu protestieren. Er fand es mehr als unfair, dass seine große Schwester seine kleine Cousine halten durfte, wann immer sie wollte, und er immer so betteln musste, bis es ihm schließlich einmal für fünf Minuten erlaubt wurde. Er würde sie schon nicht fallen lassen. Er war schließlich schon elf. Nächstes Jahr würde er endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Also wenn das nicht alt genug war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter.

Aber Hugo schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er kam zu Aiden und wuschelte ihm durch seine blonden Haare. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich enttäusche, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du sie morgen bei deinen Großeltern so lange halten kannst, wie du willst, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, okay?"

Aiden nickte seufzend. "Okay. Aber wenn ich in Hogwarts bin -"

"Dann werden wir neue Regeln aufstellen, versprochen", erwiderte Hugo sofort. "Einverstanden?"

Aiden nickte und schüttelte Hugo die Hand, um dieses Versprechen zu besiegeln. Dann erblickte er Remus, der Louis' Sohn David etwas erzählte und rannte zu ihnen, um auch daran Teil zu haben.

"Meinst du wirklich, dass du ihm in einem Jahr so vertraust?", fragte Rose skeptisch. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Hugo so ein übervorsichtiger Vater sein würde. Mit ihren Kindern war er immer ziemlich entspannt umgegangen. Er hatte sich nie in die kleinsten Regungen von Diana und Aiden hineingesteigert, aber kaum hustete Angela ein bisschen, schon war er überzeugt, dass sie todkrank war. Aber ihr Dad führte sich genauso schrecklich auf und er war Hugos großes Vorbild. Und um fair zu sein, Hugo hätte Clara und Angela beinahe bei Angelas Geburt verloren, weil es zu Komplikationen gekommen war. Niemand konnte ihm wirklich übel nehmen, dass er sie so fest hielt, wie er konnte.

"In einem Jahr wird Angela hoffentlich so groß sein, dass sie sich an ihm festhalten kann", erwiderte Hugo optimistisch und legte den Arm um Rose. "Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er in einem Jahr nicht mehr so scharf darauf, sie zu halten."

"Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht", erwiderte Rose lächelnd. "Er wird das auf keinen Fall vergessen."

Er seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht gibt es dann ein anderes Baby und er kann sich darauf stürzen." Und vielleicht würde er dann auch nicht mehr so tollpatschig sein und er konnte ihm seine Tochter wirklich guten Gewissens anvertrauen.

"Onkel Hugo?" Diana war aufgestanden und überreichte ihm Angela vorsichtig. Sie war vernarrt in ihre kleine Cousine und hatte sie, als sie sie das erste Mal in den Osterferien halten durfte, eine Stunde nicht mehr losgelassen. Sie war so deprimiert gewesen, dass Angela nicht mehr in den Weihnachtsferien auf die Welt gekommen war und sie so mehrere Monate hatte warten müssen, bis sie sie endlich kennen lernen konnte, dass er es ihr erlaubt hatte. Und bei Diana hatte er ein wirklich gutes Gefühl. Bei ihr würde Angela nichts passieren. "Ich glaube, sie braucht eine frische Windel."

Hugo nahm Diana seine Tochter aus den Armen und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer, um sich darum zu kümmern.

"Sie ist so süß, Mum", sagte Diana begeistert zu ihrer Mutter. "Sie kann schon fast meinen Namen richtig aussprechen. Und sie ist so groß geworden, seit ich sie in den Sommerferien zum letzten Mal gesehen hab. Richtig riesig. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Rose betrachtete ihre dreizehnjährige Tochter von oben bis unten. Sie war jetzt schon fast so groß wie Rose. Ihr Busen war gewachsen und sie hatte das bisschen Babyspeck verloren, was ihr Gesicht rundlich gemacht hatte. Außerdem war sie jetzt alt genug für die Hogsmeadewochenenden. Das alles passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das Rose noch immer vor sich sah. Und sie war jedes Mal auf's neue schockiert, wenn Scorpius und sie Diana vom Bahnhof abholten.

"Doch, ich kann's mir vorstellen", murmelte sie wehmütig und legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter. Sie küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb, Di."

Diana lächelte sie überrascht an. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mum."

"Rette mich!", sagte Victoire ein paar Meter weiter flehentlich zu ihrem Bruder Louis. "Bitte, _bitte_, rette mich!"

Louis schaute sie verwirrt an. "Wieso?" Victoire stöhnte gequält auf und deutete auf Ted, der in einer Ecke stand und sich angeregt mit dem Freund seiner Tochter unterhielt. "Ich verstehe nicht. Du wolltest doch, dass die zwei sich verstehen. Liegst du uns allen nicht seit Monaten damit in den Ohren, dass Ted sich unmöglich verhält?" Er hatte irgendwann einfach nicht mehr zugehört, wenn seine Schwester davon angefangen hatte.

"Ja, schon, aber das war, bevor ich wusste, wie es ist, wenn Ted und Scott sich verstehen", erwiderte sie und verzog das Gesicht. "Die zwei reden nur noch über Zaubertränke! Zaubertränke hier, Zaubertränke da, Zaubertränke überall! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!"

Louis lachte. "Du warst doch diejenige, die sich in einen Zaubertränkefreak verliebt hat. Deine Tochter folgt nur deinem Beispiel."

"Ich wünschte, sie würde es nicht tun", murmelte Victoire, nahm Louis seinen Punschbecher aus der Hand und kippte das Zeug herunter. Sie erschauderte kurz und atmete dann erleichtert durch. "Gott, bin ich froh, dass Onkel George immer seinen Feuerwhiskey dabei hat."

Louis machte schon den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, aber dann warf er einen Blick auf Ted und Scott, deren Diskussion immer mehr ausartete und sich anscheinend um Vielsafttrank und die beste Art, ihn zu brauen, drehte und er konnte seine große Schwester verstehen. Einer von ihnen war schon schlimm genug, aber zwei?

"Ich sollte nicht hoffen, dass Dora und Scott sich trennen. Die beiden sind so schrecklich süß zusammen, so verliebt. Aber der Gedanke, dass ich das in der nächsten Zeit häufiger ertragen muss ..." Victoire erschauderte. Sie hatte sich so gewünscht, dass Ted endlich damit aufhörte, sich wie ihr Vater aufzuführen und wieder mehr verhielt wie der Mann, den sie vor neunzehn Jahren geheiratet hatte, aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Scotts Interesse für Zaubertränke so groß war, dass er tatsächlich eine mehrstündige Unterhaltung mit Ted durchhalten würde und sie hätte nie im Leben erwartet, dass Scott Vorschläge hatte, die Ted wirklich für hilfreich hielt, aber gestern hatte Ted abends im Bett eine halbe Stunde davon geschwärmt, was für ein vierversprechendes Talent Scott doch sei und dass er bei seinem Chef ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen würde, wenn Scott sich irgendwann in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos bewerben würde, also musste Scott tatsächlich was auf dem Kasten haben. Es war unglaublich, aber Ted hatte sogar noch begeisterter von ihm geschwärmt als Dora es sonst getan hatte. Wo waren sie da nur hineingeraten?

"Hey, Schatz" Victoire blinzelte verwirrt. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Louis gegangen und Ted an seine Stelle getreten war. Er schaute sie begeistert an, nahm ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit dem Grinsen, das so schrecklich typisch für ihn war, das Remus von ihm geerbt hatte und das sie über alles liebte. "Ich weiß, ich hab in den letzten Tagen viel zu viel über Zaubertränke gesprochen." Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr dann mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Aber es war so schön, endlich mal jemanden außerhalb der Arbeit zu treffen, der auch so ein Interesse an meiner Arbeit hat wie ich."

Victoire schluckte schuldbewusst. "Wir machen es dir wirklich nicht leicht, oder?" Er hörte ihr immer zu, wenn sie über ihre Arbeit sprach, wenn sie etwas nervte, wenn sie sehr nervös wegen eines Treffens war, wenn es Probleme gab oder wenn etwas großartig geklappt hatte. Aber wenn er Probleme hatte ... Sie versuchte wirklich, ihm zuzuhören, wenn er über seinen Tag sprach, aber das meiste war so unglaublich kompliziert, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach und sie irgendwann einfach aufgehört hatte, wirklich hinzuhören. Und ihre Kinder hatten diese Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke nicht von ihm geerbt und sie wusste, wie Leid ihm das tat, weil so ein großer Teil von ihm seiner Familie verschlossen blieb. Aber Scott hatte diese Leidenschaft. Und sie konnte Ted nicht böse sein, denn sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich auch auf eine Gelegenheit gestürzt, mit ihm so ausführlich über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen, wenn er so ein begeistertes Interesse an den Tag gelegt hätte.

Ted lachte. "Nein. Aber ihr seid meine Familie. Ich würde euch für keinen Zaubertränkefreak auf der Welt eintauschen."

Victoire lächelte. Er behauptete immer, dass er keine Ahnung von dem ganzen romantischen Mist hatte. Er wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er sich irrte.

"Also, Fred, was ist los?", wollte Roxanne von ihrem großen Bruder wissen. Sie hatte sich erst jetzt zu ihm durchkämpfen können. Sie hatte zwar schon vor einer Viertelstunde gesehen, wie er gekommen war, aber sie war so in ein Gespräch mit Dominique über die Quidditch-Liga vertieft gewesen, dass sie sich einfach nicht hatte losreißen können. Aber jetzt hatte sie es geschafft und sie war überrascht, wie elend Fred tatsächlich aussah.

Er seufzte schwer und wandte sich von dem vereisten Fenster ab, aus dem er hinaus in den Garten geschaut hatte. "Ich hab vorhin mit Lisa gesprochen. Wir haben uns getrennt."

"Oh Fred, das tut mir Leid!", erwiderte Roxanne sofort und schloss ihren Bruder in die Arme. Er sah so aus, als könnte er eine Umarmung gut gebrauchen. Und nach der Art zu urteilen, mit der er sich an ihr festklammerte, hatte sie Recht mit dieser Einschätzung. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lisa ihm so wichtig war. Bisher hatte sie immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Fred sie zwar mochte, sie aber auch nicht vermissen würde, wenn das zwischen ihnen nicht klappte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich getäuscht. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile. "Hat sie Schluss gemacht?" Sie ließ ihn wieder los und drückte ihm dann ihren halbvollen Punschbecher in die Hand, den sie auf dem Fensterbrett abgestellt hatte. Der Feuerwhiskey ihres Vaters war schon drin.

Fred trank einen Schluck und seufzte erneut. "Irgendwie waren wir beide es." Er trank noch einen Schluck. "Aber im Grunde genommen hat sie Schluss gemacht."

Roxanne runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Fred seufzte schon wieder und trank den Rest aus ihrem Becher. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Sie hat gedacht, dass sie schwanger ist."

"WAS?" Roxanne schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie hatte nicht so laut sein wollen. Das Wort war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht. Und jetzt starrte der halbe Raum sie neugierig an und Fred sah aus, als würde er sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen. Roxanne nahm ihre Hände wieder runter und setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf. "Alles in Ordnung, Leute", erwiderte sie leichtfertig. "Fred hat mir nur gerade von einem Problem erzählt, das einer seiner Kollegen mit seiner Freundin hat. Die arme Sau." Ihre Familie wandte ihre Blicke von ihr wieder ab und Roxanne trat näher zu Fred, damit niemand ihr Gespräch mitanhören konnte. "War sie schwanger?" Lisa hätte sich doch sicher nicht von ihm getrennt, wenn sie sein Kind bekommen würde. Wobei sie sich wunderte, wie Lisa überhaupt hatte schwanger werden können. Fred hatte schließlich jedem deutlich genug klargemacht, dass er keine Kinder mit irgendjemand anderem als Ellen haben wollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Natürlich nicht. Du weißt, wie ich aufpasse." Auch nach all den Jahren war es ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Ellen damals hatte schwanger sein können. Seines Wissens nach hatten sie immer verhütet. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht und sie hatten es irgendwann vergessen. Sie hatte das Talent gehabt, ihn alles vergessen zu lassen, was unwichtig war (auch wenn Verhütung eigentlich nicht in diese Kategorie gehörte). Aber sie war schon tot gewesen, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte und so war das nur eine weitere Sache, die seinen Schmerz verstärkte. Tatsache war, dass er es nie wissen würde und dass er sie nie danach fragen konnte. So war es einfach.

"Aber sie war anscheinend überfällig und auch wenn wir immer aufgepasst haben, war das die naheliegendste Erklärung, verstehst du?", fuhr er fort. Roxanne nickte. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie wusste, dass es besser war, zu schweigen und ihn einfach reden zu lassen. Wenn er einmal damit angefangen hatte, war es so einfacher für ihn. "Deshalb hat sie sich auch so lange nicht gemeldet. Sie hat gedacht, dass sie schwanger ist und sie ist ausgeflippt, weil sie weiß, wie ich dazu stehe." Lisa war die perfekte Freundin für ihn gewesen. Roxanne hatte sie ein paar mal getroffen, aber immer nur zufällig, weil Fred sie nie seiner Familie vorgestellt hätte. Lisa wusste, was er durchgemacht hatte, was er ihr in einer Beziehung geben konnte und, was noch viel wichtiger war, was nicht. Und sie hatte nie den Eindruck auf Roxanne gemacht, dass sie mit diesem Arrangement unglücklich gewesen war. Sie hatte sehr zufrieden gewirkt und Fred für die meiste Zeit auch. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, ihren Bruder wieder annähernd glücklich zu sehen und hatte gehofft, dass vielleicht doch mehr aus der Beziehung werden würde, aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn, wie sie jetzt sah. Für Fred würde es nie jemand anderen geben als Ellen.

"Und dann hat sie irgendwann einen Test gemacht und festgestellt, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Und dann ist ihr klar geworden, dass sie das vielleicht doch eines Tages haben möchte. Einen Ehemann, ein Kind, diesen dämlichen weißen Gartenzaun. Und sie weiß, dass ich ... dass ich das einfach nicht _kann_ ... und deshalb hat sie heute Schluss gemacht." Er schluckte. Lisa hatte ihn so hoffnungsvoll angesehen, so als ob er seine Meinung vielleicht doch noch ändern und das eines Tages mit ihr haben wollte. Das Problem war, dass er das alles wirklich gerne wollte. Eine Frau, ein paar Kinder, ein Haus auf dem Land mit diesem blöden Zaun. Er hatte es immer gewollt. Aber er wollte es nur mit Ellen und so Leid es ihm auch tat, Lisa so wehzutun, es wäre nicht fair gewesen, etwas anderes zu behaupten. Sie würde nie die Mutter seiner Kinder sein und wenn das wirklich etwas war, das sie wollte, dann war es besser für sie, wenn sie jemanden suchte, der sie so liebte, wie sie es verdient hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte dieser jemand sein, aber er war es einfach nicht.

"Es tut mir so Leid", murmelte Roxanne und schlang die Arme um ihn. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Lange sagte sie nichts mehr und Fred war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie war die beste Schwester auf der ganzen Welt. Wenn er sie nicht hätte ... "Vielleicht ... eines Tages ...", sagte sie schließlich leise mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihrer Stimme.

"Vielleicht. Eines Tages.", wiederholte er. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde.

"Hör auf! Hör auf!" Haley Potter liefen Lachtränen über ihr Gesicht und auch ihre kleine Schwester Amanda konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern, weil James sie beide so erbarmungslos kitzelte. Sie schlugen und traten reflexartig um sich, aber James war nicht umsonst seit neunzehn Jahren ein professioneller Quidditchspieler, seine Reflexe waren unschlagbar (Julia konnte das bezeugen) und so konnte er den kleinen Beinen seiner Nichten geschickt ausweichen. Aber irgendwann ging sogar ihm die Puste aus und so hörte er schließlich auf.

Haley und Amanda setzten sich schwer atmend auf und grinsten ihn an.

"Das war so lustig!", sagte Amanda begeistert und kletterte sofort auf seinen Schoß, als er sich zwischen sie auf das alte Sofa seiner Großmutter quetschte. Haley umklammerte seinen Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. Er lächelte zufrieden. Es war super, von zwei so tollen Frauen umworben zu werden. Und da kam auch schon die dritte, die seinem Charme nicht widerstehen konnte.

Julia schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und setzte sich dann neben Haley. "Hat euer Onkel euch endlich in Ruhe gelassen?", fragte sie die beiden Mädchen und rückte Haleys Haarschleife zurecht, die verrutscht war.

"Das war so lustig!", wiederholte Amanda begeistert und gähnte anschließend laut. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen James' Brust.

James grinste. "Ich weiß eben, wie man eine Frau zufrieden stellt", sagte er zufrieden. Er zuckte zusammen, als Julia ihn leicht in den Arm boxte. Ihr Lächeln hatte sie aber behalten. Er war erleichtert, dass sie es anscheinend doch ganz gut verkraftet hatte, wieder nicht schwanger zu sein. Er hatte sich gestern von ihr dazu überreden lassen, mit ihr Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen, etwas, in dem er miserabel war, aber das ihr aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund Spaß machte. Er hatte sich wieder total dämlich angestellt, aber er hatte sie zumindest zum Lachen gebracht und das war das wichtigste gewesen. Irgendwann würden sie ein Baby bekommen, das wusste er. Julia würde eine fantastische Mutter sein und das würde ihnen keiner verweigern. Und außerdem musste er dafür sorgen, dass seine fantastischen Gene der Nachwelt erhalten blieben. Das war er den kommenden Generationen schuldig.

"Onkel James, dürfen wir vielleicht nach Weihnachten irgendwann wieder bei euch übernachten?", fragte Haley dann hoffnungsvoll. "Das letzte Mal war so toll." Das war es wirklich gewesen. Als Al und Tia ihnen zum letzten Mal vor zwei Monaten ihre drei Kinder zum Übernachten anvertraut hatten, hatten James und Julia mit den beiden Mädchen in ihrem Wohnzimmer ein Zelt aus Matratzen, Bettlaken und den gesamten Möbelstücken, die sie im Wohnzimmer stehen hatten, gebaut und hatten dann dort alle zusammen die Nacht verbracht. Sie hatten ein ungefährliches Lagerfeuer angezündet, James hatte ihnen Gruselgeschichten erzählt und Julia anschließend Märchen, damit sie ohne Alpträume schlafen konnten. Es war wirklich einsame Spitze gewesen.

James warf einen Blick zu Julia, die sofort nickte. Er liebte sie so sehr dafür, dass sie seine Nichten und Neffen so liebte wie er. Eine bessere Frau hätte er sich nicht wünschen können.

"Wenn eure Eltern nichts dagegen haben", sagte er schließlich zu Haley, schließlich konnte er das nicht über Als und Tias Köpfe hinweg entscheiden.

"Daddy hat gesagt, dass das gar kein Problem ist", erwiderte Haley sofort. "Wir können zu euch kommen, wann ihr Zeit habt."

James lachte. Das sah seinem kleinen Bruder ähnlich. Aber er liebte es, Zeit mit seinen Nichten und Neffen zu verbringen, also konnte er es ihm gar nicht übel nehmen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Dann spreche ich später mit deinem Dad und wir machen etwas aus, okay, meine Süße?"

Haley nickte begeistert und rutschte gleich darauf vom Sofa, um ihren Vater zu suchen. "Das letzte Mal wird schwer zu toppen sein", murmelte Julia nachdenklich. James stimmte ihr zu. Bei dem Zelt hatten sie sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Aber dann sah er, wie ihre mitternachtsblauen Augen begeistert aufleuchteten. "Hey, vielleicht können wir ja Schlittschuhlaufen gehen!", rief sie aufgeregt.

James stöhnte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Er wurde allerdings von seinen Qualen abgelenkt, als er ein paar Sekunden später seinen Onkel George laute aufschreien hörte. James' Großmutter hatte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzt und schaute ihn aufgebracht an. Sie hielt ihm seinen Flachmann unter die Nase, mit der er heute mindestens dreiviertel aller Punschbecher aufgepeppt hatte. James hatte selbst schon mehrere davon intus.

"Wie kannst du es nur wagen, George?", rief sie. "Ich hab dir doch letzte Weihnachten verboten, das nochmal zu machen!" Wie gut, dass sie nichts von all den Geburtstagsfeiern wusste, auf denen er das in diesem Jahr ständig gemacht hatte. "Den hier behalte ich!", sagte sie streng und ließ den Flachmann in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden. "Und ich hoffe, du hörst endlich damit auf. Beim Merlin, du bist jetzt dreiundsechzig, irgendwann musst selbst du doch mal erwachsen werden!", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Julia lachte. "Deine Familie ist wirklich klasse.", flüsterte sie James zu und nahm seine Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dazugehöre."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich auch." Jeden Tag war er dankbar, dass sie zu seiner Familie gehörte.

Denn wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, wer wollte kein Weasley sein?

**Ende**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Danke an alle, die diesen Adventskalender gelesen haben. Noch größeren Dank an alle, die sich auch die Zeit genommen haben, ein Review zu schreiben, das sind meine Geschenke zu Weihnachten. Ich hoffe, euch haben die 24 Kapitel gefallen und euch die Zeit bis Weihnachten ein bisschen versüßt und nicht so lang erscheinen lassen. Ich habe mich gefreut, für euch schreiben zu dürfen.

Dann möchte ich gleich mit ein bisschen Schlechwerbung weitermachen, denn damit ihr nicht ganz auf dem Trockenen liegenbleibt, nachdem ihr 24 Tage lang jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel habt lesen dürfen: Ich bin gestern über einen "One-Shot" gestolpert, den ich vor drei Monaten geschrieben habe und der mir inzwischen gut genug gefällt, um ihn mit euch teilen zu können:

**Here without you** - James und Julia merken, wie schwer eine zweijährige Fernbeziehung sein kann und dass sich dringend etwas ändern muss, wenn sie sich nicht verlieren wollen

Nicht ganz so weihnachtlich, da diese FF im Juni spielt, aber was soll's. Ich hoffe, ein paar von euch werden auch da vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, wie sie zu dem Ehepaar geworden sind, das sie in diesem Adventskalender sind.

Frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
